Svedese-Interlingua s
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- s-form|form|S-form :I språk forma lingual que fini in s II s-form, S-form forma de S s-formad|formad|S-formad :(el. S-formad) in forma de S, sigmoide S-krok|krok :uncino in (forma de) S S-kurva|kurva :curva in S S-märkt|märkt :el marcate de S sabadill :bot sabadilla sabadillfrö :semine de sabadilla sabadillättika :vinagre de sabadilla sabattiereffekt :foto effecto Sabattier fr sabatje sabba :(sabotera) sabotar; :(förstöra) destruer, demolir sabbat :sabbato; :helga ~en observar/celebrar le sabbato; :som avser ~ sabbatic sabbatsbrott :profanation del sabbato; :person som begår ~ profanator del sabbato sabbatsdag :die de sabbato sabbatsfirande :celebration del sabbato sabbatsfrid :reposo sabbatic sabbatsmåltid :repasto sabbatic sabbatsro :reposo sabbatic sabbatstermin :semestre sabbatic sabbatsår :anno sabbatic sabbik :zool phoxino phoxino sabeisk :hist sabee sabel :sabla; :dra sin ~ disvainar le sabla; :fäkta med ~ schermar al sabla; :hugga ner med ~ sablar sabelbalja :vaina de sabla sabelbent :de gambas curve/torte sabeldans :dansa de sablas sabelfäktning :scherma al sablo sabelfäste :impugnatura de sabla sabelhandrem :cinctura de spada, porta-spada sabelhugg :colpo de spada sabelklinga :lamina de sabla sabelknapp :pomo sabelkoppel :cinctura de spada, porta-spada sabellilja :bot gladiolo sabelskida :vaina de sabla sabelskrammel :ruito de sablas sabelslukare :mangiator -d3- de spadas, mangia-spadas sabelspets :puncta de sabla sabeltandtigrar|sabeltigrar :(el. sabeltigrar) zool hist (underfamilj) machairodontinas sabin :hist sabino sabinsk :hist sabin sabinska :hist 1 språk (dialekt) dialecto del sabinos, sabino 2 (kvinna) sabina; :sabinskornas bortrövande le rapto del sabinas sabla :I adj maledicte II v ~ ner sablar; :fig criticar forte(mente) sablar :~! diabolo! sabotage :sabotage -ad3e; :göra ~ facer/committer sabotage sabotagebrott :acto de sabotage -ad3e sabotagegrupp :gruppo de sabotatores/de saboteurs fr -tœ:r sabotageverksamhet :activitate sabotante/de sabotage -ad3e sabotera :sabotar, facer/committer sabotage -ad3e sabotör :sabotator, saboteur fr -tœ:r sabra :sabra sabé|sabe :hist sabeo sachertårta :kul torta Sacher ty 3aXö sachsare :se saxare Sachsen :Saxonia sachsisk :se saxisk sacka|~ efter|efter :(el. ~ efter) retardar sackaras :fysiol saccharase, invertase, invertina sackarimeter :saccharimetro, saccharometro sackarin :kem saccharina sackarintablett :farm pastilla de saccharina sackaros :kem saccharosa, sucrosa sackning :retardation sadduceisk :hist sadducee sadducé|sadduce :hist sadduceo sadel :sella; :kul lumbo; :mus sella; :sitta säkert i ~n esser ben sedite in le sella sadelbom :arcion sadelfast :firme in le sella/super su arciones, ben sedite in le sella sadelficka :sacco de sella; :(på cykel) sacchetto de cyclista sadelfilt :copertura de sella, coperi-sella sadelformad :in forma de sella sadelgjord :cingula (de sella), supercingula; :fästa ~ cingular; :ta av ~en discinger; :utan ~ discincte, discingite sadelknapp :pomo de sella sadelmakare :sellero sadelmakeri :(lokal) selleria; :(tillverkning) fabrication de sellas sadelplats :(vid kapplöpningsbana) paddock eng pædök sadelpåse :sacco de sella sadeltak :arkit tecto in forma de sella sadeltyg :harnese sadeltäcke :copertura de sella, coperi-sella sadelväska :sacco de sella; :(på cykel) sacchetto de cyclista sadism :sadismo sadist :sadista, sadico sadistisk :sadic sadla :sellar; :~ av levar le sella, dissellar; :~ om fig (byta åsikt/målinriktning) cambiar opinion/scopo; :~ på mitter/poner le sella super, sellar sadling :(le) sellar sadomasochism :sadomasochismo sadomasochist :sadomasochista sadomasochistisk :sadomasochista, sadomasochistic safari :safari; :gå på ~ facer un safari safarijägare :safari chassator sh- safaripark :safaripark eng söfa:ripa:k saffian :marocchin saffianband|saffiansband :(el. saffiansband) bokb ligatura de/in marocchin saffianskinn|saffiansskinn :(el. saffiansskinn) (corio) marocchin safflor :bot (växt, färgämne) carthamo safflortistel :bot carthamo saffran :bot crocus sativus lat, safran; :kul safran; :smaksätta med ~ safranar saffransbröd :kul pan safranate saffransgul :(de color de) safran, safranate saffranskrokus :bot crocus sativus lat, safran saffransris :kul ris safranate safir :miner sapphiro safirblå :(blau) sapphiro safirring :anello con sapphiro safirstift :agulia de sapphiro saft :(naturlig) succo; :kul sirop de fructo; :pressa ~en ur en citron exprimer le succo de un citro, pressar un citro; :koka ~ kul facer sirop de fructo safta :kul facer sirop de fructo; :~ på fig effortiar se multo; :~ sig devenir succose/succulente; :~ till fig colpar saftflaska :bottilia de sirop de fructo saftig :succose, plen de succo, succulente; :fig obscen saftighet :succulentia saftsoppa :kul suppa al/de sirop de fructo saftsås :kul sauce fr så:s al/de sirop de fructo saftväxt :bot planta succulente saga :conto (de fees), mytho; :(om djur) fabula; :(fornnordisk) saga; :berätta sagor contar contos de fees, fabular sagalitteratur :(på Island) litteratura de sagas sagatiden :(på Island) le etate del sagas sagen :bära syn för ~ esser un prova/proba evidente de un cosa sagesman :communicator, informante, informator sagg :critica/reproches -sh- pl constante sagga :criticar/reprochar -sh- constantemente saggning :critica/reproches -sh- pl constante sago :kul sago sagoaktig :feeric, fabulose sagoberättare :narrator de contos de fees sagobok :libro de contos de fees sagodiktare :autor/scriptor de contos de fees sagodjur :animal fabulose/phantastic/mythologic sagofe :fee sagogryn :kul granulo de sago sagokung :rege de conto de fees sagoland :pais del fees sagolik :fabulose, feeric, legendari, phantastic; :(väldig) extraordinari, prodigiose, meraviliose, phantastic sagolitteratur :litteratura de contos de fees sagomjöl :kul farina de sago sagomotiv :motivo de un conto de fees sagoomspunnen :legendari sagopalm :bot palma de sago sagoprins :prince de conto de fees sagosamling :collection de contos de fees sagospel :teat feeria sagovärld :mundo feeric, feeria Sahara :Sahara; :invånare i ~ sahariano saharisk :saharian sahib :sahib arab saintpaulia :bot saintpaulia sak :(ting) cosa, objecto; :(angelägenhet) affaire fr afä:r, negotio, transaction, materia; :(fråga) question, problema, subjecto; :jur causa, caso, processo; :det förändrar inte ~en isto cambiara nihil, isto es sin importantia; :det är en helt annan ~ isto es un cosa toto altere; :döma i egen ~ esser judice in su proprie causa, esser su proprie judice; :göra gemensam ~ med facer causa commun con; :~en är biff! le cosa es arrangiate! -d3-; :~en är den att le caso es que; :söka ~ med accusar, inculpar; :jur initiar un processo contra; :till ~en! ad rem! lat saka :kortsp (kasta ett dåligt kort) jectar; :(offra ett kort) sacrificar sakargument :argumento rational saker :jur hist culpabile sakfel :error factual sakframställning :jur specification sakfråga :question concrete sakföra :jur facer/intentar un processo contra, processar sakförare :jur procurator (judicial) sakförhållande :facto sakförståndig :experte, competente, experimentate sakgranska :controlar (quanto al) factos sakgranskning :controlo quanto al factos sakinnehåll :contento del materias/del subjectos sakkunnig :experte, competente, experimentate; :~ person experto, specialista, cognoscitor sakkunskap :competentia saklig :objective, impersonal, realistic saklighet :objectivitate, impersonalitate, senso realistic sakläge :situation actual saklös :innocente, inculpabile; :~t (utan risk) sin risco, tranquillemente sakna :(vara utan) mancar de, carer, esser disproviste/curte de; :(inte hitta) non retrovar, constatar le disparition de; :(känna saknad efter) regrettar le absentia de; :beskyllningen ~r grund le accusation es gratuite/infundate/sin fundamento; :han ~r humor ille manca de/non ha senso del humor/del humorismo; :jag ~r mina nycklar io ha perdite mi claves; :~ ord för non poter trovar parolas pro; :~ pengar mancar de/non haber moneta saknad :I s (brist) privation, carentia, manco, mancantia; :(känsla) regret del absentia de; :känna ~ efter regrettar le absentia de II adj disparite; :anmäla någon som ~ signalar le disparition de un persona; :~ person persona disparite, disparito; :upprätta en lista över ~e facer un lista de disparitos saknas :mancar sakområde :materia, subjecto sakprosa :litt prosa normal sakral :sacral sakrament :sacramento sakramental :sacramental, sacramentari sakramentskad :maledicte sakramentskåp :tabernaculo sakregister :indice/index del materias/del subjectos sakrilegium :sacrilegio sakristan :sacrista, sacristano sakristia :sacristia sakrosankt :sacrosancte sakrätt :jur derecto de proprietate in objectos sakskada :damno(s) material sakskäl :causa rational, ration sakta :I adv lento, lentemente; :mus lento, adagio -d3- it; :köra ~ guidar lento/lentemente II adj lente; :i ~ mak lento, lentemente III v (re)lentar, retardar, decelerar, arretrar, moderar, diminuer; :klockan ~r sig le horologio se retarda; ~ gången relentar le/su passo; :~ ner relentar, decelerar, bassar sakteliga|sakteligen :(el. sakteligen) lento, lentemente; :så ~ (efter hand) pauco a pauco, poco a poco saktfärdig :(långsam) lente; :(stillsam) tranquille saktfärdighet :(långsamhet) lentor; :(stillsamhet) tranquillitate saktmod :mansuetude, dulcor, docilitate, placiditate, indulgentia saktmodig :mansuete, dulce, docile, placide, indulgente saktmodighet :mansuetude, dulcor, docilitate, placiditate, indulgentia sakuppgift :information factual, facto sakupplysning :information factual sakägare :jur parte de un procedura/processo/action judiciari saké|sake :kul saké jap sal :sala, hall eng hå:l sala :quotisar se saladjär :salatiera salamander :zool salamandra; :eld~ salamandra maculose; :land~ salamandra terrestre; :vatten~ salamandra aquatic salamanderdjur :zool (huvudgrupp) lepidospondiles salami :kul salami salamitaktik :pol tactica/methodo del salami, politica del passo per passo saldera :ekon saldar saldo :ekon saldo; :negativt ~ saldo negative/deficitari; :positivt ~ saldo positive/favorabile/beneficiari saldobelopp :saldo saldobesked :extracto de conto salep :bot anacamptis pyramidal; :farm (tubere) salep salepsrot :bot anacamptis pyramidal, salep salicylat :kem salicylato salicylsyra :kem acido salicylic salig :(lycklig) felice; :rel beate, beatic; :(avliden) defuncte, decedite; :min ~ mor mi matre de dulce e felice memoria; :i ~ åminnelse de memoria gloriose saligförklara :beatificar saligförklaring :beatification saliggöra :beatificar saliggörande :beatific saliggörelse :beatification salighet :(högsta lycka) felicitate; :rel beatitude, salute, felicitate saligprisning :rel beatitude salin :salina salinisk :salin salisk :hist salic; :den ~a lagen le lege salic saliv :saliva, bava, sputo; :avsöndra ~ salivar; :blanda med ~ insalivar salivation :fysiol secretion salivari/de saliva, salivation; :förhöjd ~ med hypersecretion de saliva, ptyalismo, sialorrhea salivblandad :insalivate salivdroppe :gutta de saliva salivkörtel :anat glandula salivari salivsug|salivsugare :(el. salivsugare) tandl pumpetta a/de saliva salivutsöndring :fysiol secretion salivari/de saliva, salivation; :förhöjd ~ med hypersecretion de saliva, ptyalismo, sialorrhea sallad :bot lactuca; :kul salata; :huvud~ testa de lactuca; :isbergs~ lactuca iceberg eng aisbö:g; :plock~ lactuca aurescens lat; :trädgårds~ lactuca sativa lat salladsdressing :kul sauce fr så:s de salata salladshuvud :testa de lactuca salladskål :bot caule chinese sh- salladsskål :salatiera salladssås :kul sauce fr så:s de salata sallat :bot lactuca; :huvud~ lactuca capitata lat; :isbergs~ lactuca iceberg eng aisbö:g; :plock~ lactuca aurescens lat; :trädgårds~ lactuca sativa lat salmiak :kem sal ammoniac, chloruro de ammonium salmiakpastill :pastilla al/con sal ammoniac salmonella :med salmonella salmonellabakterie :med bacterio de salmonella salmonellasmitta :med salmonellose, salmonellosis salning :quotisation Salomo :Salomon; :~ sigill sigillo de Salomon, polygonato; :bot polygonato odorate, sigillo de Salomon; :~s ordspråk bibl le Proverbios de Salomon; :~s tempel le Templo de Salomon; :vis som ~ sage -d3- como Salomon salomonisk :salomonic Salomonöarna :le Insulas Salomon salong :salon salongsberusad :legiermente -d3- inebriate salongsfähig :socialmente acceptabile, urban, polite, distinguite salongshjälte :heroe de salon salongskomedi :litt comedia legier -d3-/de salon salongskommunist :communista de salon salongslejon :leon de salon salongsmusik :musica legier -d3-/de salon salongsmässig :socialmente acceptabile, urban, polite, distinguite salongsmässighet :urbanitate, politessa, manieras distinguite salongsmöbel :mobiliario de salon salongsradikal :I adj de radical de salon II s radical de salon salongssocialist :socialista de salon salongsvagn :järnv wagon salon salongsvana :habitude de salones, urbanitate, politessa, manieras distinguite Saloniki :Saloniki saloon :saloon eng sölu:n salpeter :kem, miner salpetra, (sal)nitro, nitrato salpeteraktig :kem salpetrose, (sal)nitrose salpeterfabrik :salpetreria, salnitreria; :arbetare i ~ salpetrero, salnitrero salpeterframställning :kem nitrification salpeterförande :miner salpetrose, (sal)nitrose salpetergruva :salpetriera, salnitriera salpeterhaltig :kem, miner salpetrose, (sal)nitrose salpeterlukt :odor (sal)nitrose salpetersyra :kem acido nitric salpingit :med salpingitis salsa :mus salsa salt :I adj salate; :(insaltad) insalate, salmuriate II s kul sal (de cocina); :kem sal; :engelskt ~ miner epsomite; :med en nypa ~ fig con un grano de sal, cum grano salis lat; :ombilda till ~ kem salificar salta :kul salar; :~ in insalar, salmuriar saltad :salate; :~ räkning fig nota exorbitante saltaktig :salin; :(bräckt) salmastre saltare :salator saltavlagring :(sediment) deposito salin/de sal; :(skeende) crystallisation del sal saltbad :banio de sal saltbassäng :salina saltbemängd :salin saltbildande :kem salificabile, halogene saltbildning :kem salification saltbrytning :discarga/discargamento de sal saltdom :domo de sal saltdosa :saliera saltfabrikant :salinero saltfisk :kul pisce salate saltfri :sin sal saltfällning :kem precipitato de sal saltgruva :mina de sal, salina saltgurka :kul cucumbre insalate/salmuriate saltgård :salina salthalt :indice/index/contento/concentration de sal, salinitate salthaltig :salin, salifere salthandlare :salinero salthorst :domo de sal saltimbocca :kul saltimbocca it saltkar :saliera saltkoncentration :concentration de sal, salinitate saltkorn :grano de sal saltkristall :crystallo de sal saltkött :kul carne salate saltlager :miner strato/jacimento de sal saltlake :kul muria saltliknande :kem haloide saltlösning :solution salin/salate saltmonopol :monopolio del sal saltning :salatura saltomortal :salto mortal/del morte saltproducent :productor de sal, salinero saltsjö :laco salate saltsjöfisk :pisce marin saltskorpa :crusta salin saltskrak|saltskrake :(el. saltskrake) zool mergo albellus lat saltsleke :petra/bloco de sal, petra pro leccar/pro lamber saltstod :bibl statua de sal saltströare :saliera saltsyra :kem acido chlorhydric/hydrochloric/muriatic saltträsk :palude salate saltutvinning :extraction del sal; :(ur havsvatten) salicultura saltvatten :aqua salate saltvattensfisk :pisce marin saltverk :salina saltväxt :bot planta salin/halophile/halophyte/halophytic, halophyta saltöken :deserto salate salu :till ~ a vender salubjuda|saluföra :(el. saluföra) offerer a/pro vendita, vender saluhall :mercato coperte saluhålla :offerer a/pro vendita salupris :precio de vendita salustånd :barraca de mercato; :(på mässa) stand eng stænd salut :salva; :skjuta ~ tirar/lancear un salva salutera :salutar, tirar/lancear un salva salutering :salutation salutorg :placia de mercato salutskott :tiro de salva saluvärde :valor de vendita salva :1 med unguento, uncto, linimento, pomada, balsamo; :smörja in med ~ unguer, unctar 2 mil salva, volata; :sjö bordada; :fig salva, cascada Salvador :El Salvador salvadoran :salvadoriano salvadoransk :salvadorian salvartad :unctuose salvationist :(frälsningssoldat) salutista salvburk :potto/olla de unguento/de pomada salvelse :(falskt patos) pathos false; :(låtsad fromhet) pietate fingite/hypocritic salvelsefull :unctuose salvelsefullhet :(falskt patos) pathos false; :(låtsad fromhet) pietate fingite/hypocritic salvia :bot, kul salvia samarbeta :laborar/travaliar insimul, collaborar, cooperar samarbete :collaboration, cooperation, action concertate, labor/travalio de equipa; :i nära ~ med in stricte collaboration/cooperation con samarbetsman :collaborator samarbetsorganisation :organisation de cooperation samarbetsvillig :cooperative samarier :samaritano samarisk :samaritan samariska :1 språk lingua samaritan, samaritano 2 (kvinna) samaritana samarit :samaritano; :den bamhärtige ~en bibl le samaritano samaritkurs :med curso de prime succurso/de prime auxilio(s) samarium :kem samarium samarv :cohereditage -ad3e samarva :adj cohereditari samarvinge :coherede, cohereditario samba :mus samba samband :(cor)relation, connexion; :mil ligation; :stå/sätta i ~ (cor)relatar sambandsofficer :mil officiero de ligation sambandstjänst :mil servicio de ligation sambeskatta :taxar junctemente sambeskattning :taxation juncte sambinda :ligar, attachar -sh- con un corda sambladig :bot con folios juncte sambo :I s (sammanboende) convivente/cohabitante non maritate II s prole de negro e indiano/de negro e mulatto III v conviver/cohabitar (sin esser maritate) samboende :convivente, cohabitante; :~ person convivente, cohabitante samboförhållande :conviventia/cohabitation sin maritage -ad3e sambruk :uso commun sambuka :mushist sambuca sambyggare :bot (med hon- och hanblommor på samma stånd) planta monoic; :(med hon- och hanblommor på skilda stånd) planta dioic samdräkt :unanimitate samdräktig :unanime same :lappon samedräkt :costume lappon samegendom :jur indivision sameting :parlamento lappon samexistens :fil coexistentia samexistera :fil coexister samfund :societate, association, corporation, communitate, collectivitate samfälld :(enhällig) unanime; :(gemensam) commun samfälldhet :unanimitate samfällig :(enhällig) unanime; :(gemensam) commun samfällighet :(gemensam äganderätt/egendom) terreno/proprietate commun; :(sammanlutning) association de proprietarios de terreno samfärdsel :circulation, traffico samfärdsled :via de transporto samfärdsmedel :medio de transporto samförstånd :accordo, correspondentia, concordantia, harmonia; :(mellan stater) entente fr a)ta):t; :hemligt ~ conniventia; :i bästa ~ in perfecte/complete harmonia; :tyst ~ accordo tacite samgermansk :pangerman samgå :consociar; :(fusionera) fusionar samgående :consociation; :(fusion) fusion samhushåll :menage fr -a3 commun samhälle :societate; :(ort) communa samhällelig :social samhällsanda :civismo samhällsapparat :mechanismo social samhällsbevarande :conservatori, conservative, misoneista samhällsbild :imagine/conception del societate samhällsbildande :zool social samhällsbyggnad :structura social samhällsbättring :reforma(tion) (del structuras) social samhällsdebatt :debatto/discussion social samhällsekonomi :economia national, situation financiari del societate samhällsfara :periculo social samhällsfarlig :periculose pro le societate, asocial samhällsfientlig :antisocial samhällsform :typo de societate, structura social samhällsfrånvänd :alien al societate/al mundo samhällsförhållande :circumstantia(s) social samhällsförändrare :reformator (del structuras) social samhällsförändring :reforma(tion) (del structuras) social samhällsgrupp :gruppo social samhällsklass :classe social; :lägre ~ classe inferior del societate samhällskritik :critica del societate samhällskritiker :critico social samhällskritisk :que critica le societate samhällskunskap :instruction civic samhällslager :strato del societate samhällsliv :vita social samhällsmaskineri :mechanismo social samhällsnytta :avantage -ad3e social/pro le societate samhällsnyttig :de avantage -ad3e social/pro le societate samhällsoduglig :asocial samhällsomdaning :reforma(tion) (del structuras) social samhällsomstörtande :anarchista, anarchistic, revolutionari samhällsomstörtare :anarchista, revolutionario samhällsomstörtning :action anarchista/anarchistic, revolution samhällsomvandling :cambio/cambiamento (del structuras) social samhällsordning :structura social samhällsorienterande :civic samhällsorientering :information civic samhällsproblem :problema social samhällsreform :reforma social samhällssatir :litt satira del societate samhällsskick :structura social/del societate samhällsskikt :strato social samhällsstegen :le scala social samhällsstruktur :structura social samhällsställning :position social samhällssyn :imagine/conception del societate samhällstillvänd :social samhällsuppfattning :imagine/conception del societate samhällsutveckling :developpamento/disveloppamento del societate samhällsvetare :scientista social samhällsvetenskap :scientia social samhällsvård :labor de assistentia social samhörande :connexe, ligate samhörig :solidari, unite samhörighet :solidaritate, unitate samhörighetskänsla :sentimento/spirito de solidaritate, spirito de equipa samisk :lappon, lapponic samiska :språk lappon samitum :text samito samklang :mus consonantia, accordo, harmonia, unisono, sono consonante; :bringa i ~ mitter in harmonia, harmonisar; :som är i ~ harmoniose; :vara i ~ harmonisar samklinga :mus harmonisar, consonar, esser in harmonia/in consonantia samklingande :mus consonante samkonung :corege samkristen :ecumenic samkväm :reunion samkyrklig :ecumenic samkönad :biol hermaphrodite; :~ individ hermaphrodito samköp :compra commun samköra :data combinar datos (per computator) ab duo o plure registros samkörning :data combination de datos (per computator) ab duo o plure registros samla :(föremål) colliger; :(personer) (re)unir, assemblar, sociar, congregar, assemblar, (a)massar, aggregar, agglomerar; :~ i flock attruppar; :~ in recolliger; :(pengar) facer un collecta; :~ på hög (ac)cumular, pilar; :~ sig fig recolliger se, concentrar se samlad :(förenad) unite; :(gemensam) collective; :fig (fattad) composite; :~e verk litt obras complete samlag :copula, copulation, coito; :avbrutet ~ coito interrupte, coitus interruptus lat; :ha ~ haber relationes sexual, copular samlare :collector; :el collector samlarfolk :antropol tribo de collectores samlarinstinkt :instincto del collector/de colliger cosas samlarintresse :interesse del collector/de colliger cosas samlarkultur :antropol cultura de collectores samlarmani :mania del collection/del collector, mania/passion/obsession de colliger cosas samlarobjekt :objecto de collection samlarsamhälle :antropol societate de collectores samlarvärde :valor pro collectores samlas :reunir se, agglomerar se, aggregar se, agglomerar se, (a)massar se, assemblar se, attruppar se, convenir samlevnad :vita insimul, conviventia, cohabitation; :(konkubinat) concubinage -ad3e; :biol symbiose, symbiosis samlevnadsform :forma/modo/maniera de cohabitation samling :(av föremål) collection; :(med blandat innehåll) miscellanea; :(av väsentliga skrifter) spicilegio;(av personer) reunion, session, assemblea, unimento; :(enande) unification; :(i flock) attruppamento; :(anhopning) (ac)cumulation, amassamento, congerie; :fig recollection, concentration samlingsband :bokb volumine mixte, miscellanea, collection, anthologia samlingslins :fys lente convergente samlingslokal :sala de reunion/de incontro samlingsnamn :nomine collective, collectivo samlingsplats :loco de reunion/de incontro samlingspunkt :puncto de incontro samlingspärm :classificator, camisa samlingsregering :governamento de coalition samlingssal :aula samlingsverk :litt collection, compilation, anthologia, spicilegio samliv :vita insimul, conviventia, cohabitation; :(konkubinat) concubinage -ad3e samljud :mus sono consonante samljudande :mus consonante samläsning :(i skola) inseniamento insimul samma :mesme; :det gör det ~ non importa; :det gör mig det ~ isto es a me equal; :i ~ ögonblick al mesme momento; :med det ~ immediatemente; :på ~ gång al/in mesme tempore; :på ~ sätt del mesme maniera, equalmente; :tack det ~! equalmente/ditto/idem lat gratias! sammald :kul; :sammalt mjöl farina integral/de tote grano sammaledes :equalmente, idem lat, ditto sammalen :kul; :bröd av sammalet mjöl pan complete (de farina) integral/de tote grano sammalunda :equalmente, idem lat, ditto samman :(in)simul, conjunctemente con, in collaboration con; :sluta sig ~ confederar; :ta sig ~ recolliger se sammanbinda :ligar, attachar -sh- con un corda sammanbindande :språk copulative sammanbiten :concentrate, energic; :(krampaktig) crispate sammanblanda :(com)miscer; :(förväxla) confunder; :språk contaminar sammanblandning :commixtion; :(förväxling) confusion; :språk contamination sammanbo :viver insimul, conviver, cohabitar sammanboende :convivente, cohabitante; :~ person convivente, cohabitante sammanbrott :collapso, fallimento sammanbygga :concatenar sammanbyggning :concatenation sammandra|sammandraga :(el. sammandraga) contraher, astringer, constringer; :mil reunir, concentrar, attruppar; :språk contraher; :med astringer sammandrabba :combatter, luctar sammandrabbning :combatto, lucta, scaramucia sammandrag :résumé fr rezyme, compendio, recapitulation, abbreviation, abbreviamento, abbreviatura, condensation, texto condensate, summa(rio), summarisation, synopse, synopsis, synthese, synthesis, epitome; :göra ett ~ rediger/facer un résumé, compendiar, resumer, recapitular, condensar, abbreviar, summarisar, epilogar, synthetisar, epitomar; :i ~ in summa; :person som gör ett ~ compendiator, resumitor sammandragande :contrahente, constrictor, constrictive, constringente, contractive, contractile; :med styptic, astringente; :(krampaktigt) convulse; :~ medel remedio astringente/styptic, astringente, styptico; :~ muskel musculo constrictor sammandragbar :contractile sammandragbarhet :contractilitate sammandragning :contraction, constriction; :med astringentia; :mil concentration, attruppamento sammanfall :(överensstämmelse) coincidentia, correspondentia; :(sönderfall) collapso; :astron conjunction; :astrol conjunction, synodo sammanfalla :congruer; :(inträffa samtidigt) coincider; :mat converger, incontrar se sammanfallande :coincidente, coincidental, identic (a) sammanfatta :resumer, recapitular, condensar, abbreviar, summarisar, epilogar, synthetisar, epitomar sammanfattning :résumé fr rezyme, compendio, recapitulation, summario, summa, summarisation, synopse, synopsis, synthese, synthesis, epitome, abbreviation, abbreviamento, abbreviatura, condensation, texto condensate; :göra en ~ rediger/facer un résumé; :person som gör en ~ compendiator, resumitor sammanfattningsvis :in summa sammanflyta :(om floder) confluer; :(om färger) confunder se, miscer se sammanflytning :confluente, confluentia sammanfläta :interlaciar sammanflätning :interlaciamento sammanflöde :confluente, confluentia sammanfoga :(re)unir, junger, combinar; :(sidor) compaginar; :tekn assemblar, montar; :fig soldar sammanfogning :junction, junctura, (re)union; :tekn assemblage -ad3e, montage -ad3e; :med coaptation sammanföra :introducer; :(till ett helt) consolidar, coalisar sammangadda :~ sig conspirar, conjurar sammangaddning :conspiration, conjuration sammangyttrad :conglomerate, agglomerate sammangyttring :conglomeration, agglomeration sammangående :consociation; :(fusion) fusion sammanhang :coherentia, contexto, connexion, relation; :fys cohesion, coherentia; :bilda/ha ~ coherer; :brist på ~ incoherentia; :lösryckt ur sitt ~ isolate de su contexto; :oavbrutet ~ continuitate sammanhangslös :incoherente sammanhangslöshet :incoherentia sammanhukad :quattate sammanhäftad :crampate; :(om sidor) compaginate sammanhäftande :cohesive sammanhäftning :cohesion sammanhängande :coherente, cohesive, consistente, continue; :(sammanbunden) connexe, ligate sammanhållen :unite; :(sammanhängande) coherente sammanhållning :solidaritate; :(enighet) unitate; :fys cohesion sammanhållningskraft :fys (fortia de) cohesion sammanhörande :coherente, consistente, continue; :(sammanbunden) connexe, ligate sammanjämkning :compromisso sammankalla :convocar sammankallning :convocation sammankedjad :concatenate sammanklibbad :agglutinate, conglutinate, collate sammanklibbning :agglutination, conglutination sammanklistrad :agglutinate, conglutinate sammanknipen :pressate, comprimite, serrate sammanknuten :ligate, attachate -sh- con un corda sammanknäppt :~a händer manos juncte sammanknådning :impastamento sammankomst :reunion, assemblea, congresso, conferentia, convention; :(sluten) conclave sammankoppla :accopular, junger, connecter sammankoppling :accopulamento, junction, connexion sammankurad :quattate sammanlagd :(total) total, in toto, in summa sammanleva :viver insimul, conviver, cohabitar sammanlevnad :vita insimul, conviventia, cohabitation; :(i konkubinat) concubinage -ad3e sammanlimning :agglutination, conglutination sammanläggning :addition, summarisation, totalisation sammanlänka :concatenar sammanlänkning :concatenation sammanlöda :soldar sammanlödning :soldatura sammanlöpa :converger; :(om vattendrag) confluer sammannitning :rivetage -ad3e sammanplockning :compilation sammanpressa :comprimer, compactar sammanpressbar :compressibile; :ej ~ incompressibile sammanpressning :compression sammanpressningsapparat :compressor sammanrafsad :(re)colligite in haste/hastivemente sammanrullad :bot convolute sammanräkna :facer le summa/addition de, additionar, summar, totalisar; :(röster) scrutinar sammanräkning :addition, summarisation, totalisation; :(av röster) scrutinio sammanrörd :mixte sammansatt :componite, composite, complexe; :(blandad) mixte; :(invecklad) complexe; :kem complexe; :tekn compound eng kåmpaund; :bot, språk componite, composite; :~ blad/blomma folio/flor componite/composite; :~ bråk mat fraction componite/composite/mixte; :~ förening kem composito complexe; :~a ord parolas componite/composite, compositos; :~a tal mat numeros componite/composite/mixte sammansatthet :complexitate sammansjungning :(le) cantar in choro sammansjunken :curve, cave, collabite sammanskjuta :(pengar) contribuer insimul sammanskjutning :(av pengar) contribution commun sammanskott :(av pengar) contribution commun sammanskriva :scriber in un parola sammanslagning :fusion, fusionamento, amalgamation sammanslingrad :interlaciate sammanslingring :interlaciation sammansluta :~ sig unir se, associar se sammansluten :federate sammanslutning :union; :(förening) association, societate, circulo, cenaculo, coalition, club eng klab; :(litterär) atheneo; :(av yrkeskamrater) corporation; :(hemlig) conclave; :(mellan stater) federation, entente fr a)ta):t; :hand trust eng trast, consortio, cartel sammanslående :fusion sammansmälta :funder se; :fig unir se, fusionar (se), integrar se, amalgamar se sammansmältning :fusion; :fig fusion, amalgamation, integration sammansno :torquer sammansnoende :torquimento sammansnöra :constringer, serrar sammansnörning :constriction sammanstråla :converger sammanstrålning :convergentia sammanställa :construer, componer, constituer, confectionar, combinar, formar, assemblar; :(skrift) compilar, componer, rediger, formular sammanställning :composition, combination, compilation, constitution; :språk (handling) composition; :(ord) composito sammanstöta :collider sammanstötning :collision, choc sh-, impacto; :fig conflicto sammansvetsad :tekn soldate; :fig intimemente unite sammansvetsning :tekn soldatura sammansvuren :conspirate, conjurate; :~ person conspirator, conjurator, conjurato sammansvärjning :conspiration, conjuration, complot, machination, cabala, intriga, intrico; :bilda en ~ organisar/tramar/machinar/ordir un conspiration/un complot, complotar, cabalar; :delta i en ~ conspirar, conjurar, colluder, complotar, cabalar, intrigar sammansättning :composition, combination, constitution, compilation; :tekn montage -ad3e, assemblage -ad3e; :språk (handling) composition; :(ord) composito sammantagen :conjuncte sammantrycka :comprimer, pressar, serrar sammantryckbar :comprimibile, compressibile sammantryckning :compression sammantryckningsapparat :compressor sammanträda :reunir se sammanträde :reunion, session sammanträffa :coincider, concurrer sammanträffande :coincidentia, concurrentia, conjunctura; :astron conjunction; :astrol conjunction, synodo sammantränga :concentrar, condensar, compactar, stringer sammanträngning :concentration, condensation sammantvinnad :torquite sammantvinning :torquimento sammanviga :maritar sammanvuxen :sammanvuxna tvillingar geminos siamese sammanväva :contexer sammanvävning :contextura sammanväxning :bot concrescentia; :med concrescentia, coalescentia sammelband :bokb volumine mixte, miscellanea, collection, anthologia sammelnamn :nomine collective, collectivo sammelplats :loco de reunion/de incontro sammelsurium :farragine, confusion, mixtura confuse sammelverk :litt collection, compilation, anthologia, spicilegio sammet :text villuto, velvet eng velvit; :(manchestersammet) villuto costate sammetsaktig :villutate sammetsblomster :bot (släkte) tagetes sammetslen :suave como le villuto sammetsögd :con oculos como le villuto sammäld :kul farina integral/de tote grano samnit :hist samnita samnitisk :hist samnitic Samnium :hist Samnio samnordisk :pannordic samnordiska :språk lingua nordic original Samoa :Samoa samoan :samoano samoansk :samoan samoanska :1 språk samoano 2 (kvinna) samoana samojed :samoyede samojedhund :(can) samoyede samojedisk :samoyede samojediska :1 språk samoyede 2 (kvinna) samoyede samojedspets :zool (can) samoyede samordna :coordinar; :~de satser språk propositiones coordinate samordnande :språk copulative, coordinante, de coordination, paratactic; :~ konjunktion conjunction copulative/coordinante/de coordination samordnare :coordinator samordning :coordination; :språk coordination, parataxis samordningsförmåga :poter/capacitate de coordination samovar :samovar ry sampan :sjö sampan sampel :statist controlo al hasardo/per sondage -ad3e sampla :statist facer un controlo al hasardo/per sondage -ad3e samplanering :planification insimul sampling :statist controlo al hasardo/per sondage -ad3e samproducera :producer insimul samproduktion :coproduction samregering :condominio samråd :consultation, deliberation samråda :consultar, deliberar samröre :connexion/collaboration inapte sams :de accordo samsas :esser de accordo, poner se de accordo, convenir (se), accordar (se), concordar; :ej ~ discordar samsikt :kul farina integral/de tote grano samsjungning :canto in choro samskola :schola mixte samspel :joco combinate/de insimul; :(växelverkan) interaction; :sport joco combinate/de insimul/de equipa; :mus insimul samspela :jocar (insimul) samspelt :qui joca ben insimul samspråk :conversation, colloquio, dialogo, interlocution samspråka :conversar, dialog(is)ar samstyre :condominio samställd :bot componite, composite samstämd :concorde samstämdhet :concordo samstämmig :(enhällig) concorde, unanime, in (commun) accordo con; :(överensstämmande) conforme, analoge; :mus (enstämmig) unisone samstämmighet :(enhällighet) consenso, accordo, concordia, concerto; :(överensstämmelse) analogia, concordo, congruitate; :mus harmonia, unisono samsända :radio, TV emitter/transmitter junctemente samsändning :radio, TV emission/transmission juncte samsång :canto in choro, insimul samt :I adv jämt och ~ semper e semper, continuemente, sin interruption; :~ och synnerligen totos, omnes, sin exception II konj e, plus, e etiam samtagen :conjuncte samtal :conversation, colloquio, dialogo, interlocution; :tele telephonata; :deltagare i ett ~ interlocutor; :inleda ett ~ comenciar un conversation, entrar in conversation; :som avser ~ interlocutori samtala :conversar, dialog(is)ar, colloquer samtalsavgift :tele costos del telephonata samtalsgrupp :gruppo de discussion samtalsmarkering :tele marca telephonic samtalsmätare :tele contator telephonic samtalspartner :interlocutor samtalsrum :(i kloster) parlatorio samtalsterapi :psyk psychotherapia samtalston :tono de conversation samtalsvis :per conversation, in forma de dialogo samtalsämne :subjecto/topico/thema de conversation samtaxering :taxation juncte samtid :proprie tempore, tempore contemporanee/presente/actual samtida :contemporanee, del proprie tempore; :~ person contemporaneo samtidig :contemporanee, simultanee, simul, synchrone, synchronic; :fil coexistente samtidighet :contemporaneitate, simultaneitate, synchronia, synchronismo, concordantia temporal samtidigt :in le/al mesme tempore samtidshistoia :historia contemporanee/del proprie tempore samtidskonst :arte contemporanee/del proprie tempore samtliga :osjälvst tote le, omne le; :självst totos, omnes samtrafik :traffico de servicio juncte samtryck :typ impression juncte samtycka :consentir, assentir, acceder, acquiescer samtycke :consenso, consentimento, assentimento, acquiescentia samum :meteor samum arab, simun samundervisning :coeducation samuraj :samurai samvaro :intervista, reunion, tempore insimul samverka :(beträffande personer) laborar/travaliar insimul, collaborar, cooperar; :(beträffande företeelser) combinar, concurrer, contribuer samverkan :cooperation, collaboration, concerto, action concertate, labor/travalio de equipa; :i nära ~ med in stricte collaboration/cooperation con samverkansorgan :organisation de cooperation samvete :conscientia; :dåligt ~ conscientia cargate; :lätta sitt ~ discargar/liberar su conscientia; :rymligt ~ conscientia large/elastic; :~ts röst le voce/appello del conscientia; :tynga ~t pesar super le conscientia samvetsagg :remorso, compunction, contrition samvetsbetänklighet :scrupulo (de conscientia), objection de conscientia, compunction; :komma över sina ~er vincer su scrupulos samvetsfrid :ha ~ haber le conscientia tranquille/in pace samvetsfrihet :libertate de conscientia samvetsfråga :question/problema de conscientia samvetsförebråelse :compunction, remorso, contrition; :ha ~r compunger se samvetsgrann :conscientiose, scrupulose samvetskonflikt :crise/crisis/conflicto de conscientia, conflicto moral samvetskval :compunction, remorso, contrition; :ha ~ compunger se samvetslös :sin scrupulos/conscientia, inscrupulose, immoral, machiavellic samvetslöshet :manco/mancantia/falta de scrupulos/de conscientia, immoralitate, machiavellismo samvetsnöd :dilemma moral samvetssak :caso de conscientia samvetsäktenskap :conviventia/cohabitation sin maritage -ad3e samvetsöm :conscientiose, scrupulose; :vara ~ mil non voler portar armas samvälde :confederation samägande :jur indivision samärva :jur cohereditar samåka :ir/venir insimul San Marino|San|Marino :San Marino sanatorieläkare :medico de sanatorio sanatorievård :cura sanatorial/in sanatorio sanatorium :sanatorio sand :sablo, arena; bygga på lösan ~ construer super le sablo; :fylla/täcka med ~ arenar, (in)sablar sanda :arenar, (in)sablar sandaktig :sablose, arenose, arenacee sandal :sandalia sandalett :sandalia legier -d3- sandbad :banio de sablo/de arena, arenation sandbank :banco de sablo/de arena, insablamento, sic©a; :(i flodmynning) barra sandblästra :mund(ific)ar con sablator, sablar sandblästring :mundification con sablator sandbotten :solo/terreno sablose/arenose/arenacee sanddyn :duna sablose/arenose/arenacee/de sablo/de arena sandel :(ligno de) santal sandelm :bot elymo arenari sandelolja :oleo de santal sandelträ :(ligno de) santal sandelträd :bot santal; :(familj) santalaceas sandfilter :filtro de sablo/de arena sandfluga :zool phlebotomo sandflugefeber :med febre de phlebotomo sandflykt :dunas mobile sandfält :campo de sablo/de arena sandfärgad :de color de sablo/de arena sandgrop :sabliera, arenario sandhavre :bot elymo arenari sandhed :landa sablose/arenose/arenacee sandhi :språk sandhi sandhink :situla a sablo sandhög :cumulo de sablo/de arena sandig :sablose, arenose, arenacee sandinist :pol sandinista sandinistisk :pol sandinista sandjord :solo/terreno sablose/arenose/arenacee sandjägare :zool cicindela campestre; :(familj) cicindelidas sandkaka :kul torta sablose/arenose sandkorn :grano de sablo/de arena sandkrypare :zool gobio sandlilja :bot antherico sandloppa :zool pulice de sablo/de arena sandlåda :cassa de sablo/de arena sandmo :landa sablose/arenose/arenacee sandmoln :nube de sablo/de arena sandmålare :pictor in le sablo/in le arena sandnarv :bot arenaria sandning :insablamento sandningsbil :camion/carro pro insablamento sandpapper :papiro abrasive/de sablo, papiro-smerilio sandpappra :fricar con papiro-smerilio sandrevel :banco de sablo/de arena, insablamento, sic©a; :(i flodmynning) barra sandskädda :zool limanda sandslott :castello de sablo/de arena sandsten :petra arenacee, gres sandstensaktig :gresose sandstensbrott :mina/petreria de rocca arenacee/de gres sandstorm :tempesta/huracan de sablo/de arena sandstrand :plagia -d3- de sablo/de arena sandsäck :sacco pro/de sablo/arena sandtag :sabliera, arenario sandtrav :bot arabis arenose sandtäckt :arenate, (in)sablate sandtäkt :sabliera, arenario sandur :I (timglas) horologio de sablo/de arena, sabliero II geol sandur isl sandvikare :kul sandwich eng -witsh sandwich :kul sandwich eng -witsh sandwichman :homine sandwich eng -witsh, homine annuncio sandödla :zool lacerta agile sandöken :deserto sablose/arenose/arenacee/de sablo/de arena sanera :(göra sundare) rehabilitar; :(röja upp bland bebyggelse) restaurar, modernisar; :(få ordning på finanser) reorganisar; :(befria från skadliga ämnen) disinfectar; :mil (befria från giftgas) degasificar sanering :rehabilitation; :(av bebyggelse) restauration, modernisation; :(av finanser) reorganisation; :(desinfektion) disinfection; :mil (av giftgas) degasification sanforisera :sanforisar sang :kortsp sin triumpho sangria :kul sangria sp sanguinism :temperamento sanguinee sangviniker :persona sanguinee sangvinisk :sanguinee; :~ läggning temperamento sanguinee sanhedrin :hist sanhedrin hebr, synedrio sanitet :sanitate sanitetsanläggning :establimento (pro facilitates) sanitari sanitetsbinda :cordon sanitari/de sanitate sanitetsgods :equipamento sanitari sanitetsporslin :equipamento sanitari sanitetsvara :articulo sanitari sanitär :sanitari, de sanitate, hygienic sank :I s skjuta i ~ sjö affundar II adj paludic, paludose sankmark :terreno paludose sankmosse|sankmyr :(el. sankmyr) palude sankt :sancte; :(vid kvinnliga namn) sancta; :~ Pers nycklar bot orchis mascule; :~a Birgitta Sancta Birgitta; :~a Lucia Sancta Lucia; :~e Per Sancte Petro sanktbernhardshund :sancte-bernardo sanktifiera :sanctificar; :person som ~r sanctificator sanktifiering|sanktifikation :(el. sanktifikation) sanctification sanktion :(godkännande) sanction, approbation; :(straffåtgärd) sanction sanktionera :sanctionar, approbar sanktionering :sanction, approbation sanktionspolitik :politica de sanctiones sanktionsåtgärd :mesura de sanction sanktuarium :sanctuario sankäng :palude sanmarinier :habitante de San Marino, sanmarinese sanmarinsk :de San Marino, sanmarinese sanmarinska :femina de San Marino, sanmarinesa sann :ver, veridic, sincer, authentic, real, genuin; :(sannskyldig) veritabile; :(trogen) fidel; :den ~ kärleken le amor ver/veritabile; :det var så sant a proposito de isto; :en ~ berättelse un historia ver/veridic/authenthic/real; :inte sant? nonne?; :sant att säga a dicer le veritate sanna :~ mina ord! tu va vider que io ha ration! sanndröm :sonio que se realisa sanndrömmare :persona qui ha sonios que se realisa sannerligen :vermente, in veritate, realmente, in effecto, de facto; :(förvisso) certo sannfärdig :ver, verace, probe, fidel, authentic sannfärdighet :veracitate, probitate, fidelitate, authenticitate sannhet :veritate sanning :veritate; :den nakna ~en le veritate nude (e crude); :den beska ~en le veritate acerbe; :dölja ~en disguisar le veritate; :förtiga ~en tacer le veritate; :förvränga ~en violentar/mutilar/trair le veritate; :i ~! certo!; :~en att säga a dicer ver/le veritate; :~en ligger någonstans mitt emellan le veritate es in le medio; :tala ~ dicer le veritate sanningsenlig :verace, veridic, ver, conforme al veritate sanningsförsäkran :jur affirmation de veracitate sanningshalt :grado de veracitate sanningskrav :pression de veritate sanningskriterium :criterio de veracitate sanningskärlek :amor del veritate, veracitate sanningslidelse :passion del veritate, veracitate sanningslös :false, sin fundo, inverace sanningsserum :sero de veritate sanningssägare :qui dice le veritate crude sanningsvittne :teste fidel sanningsvärde :grado de veracitate sanningsälskande :qui ama le veritate/le veracitate sannolik :probabile, verisimile, verosimilante, plausibile, presumptive sannolikhet :probabilitate, verisimilitude, verosimilantia; :jur presumption; :med stor ~ con grande probabilitate sannolikhetsberäkning :calculo de probabilitate sannolikhetskalkyl :calculo de probabilitate sannolikhetslag :lege de probabilitate(s)/del hasardo sannolikhetsteori :calculo/theoria del probabilitates sannsaga :conto/historia ver/veridic/authentic/real sannskyldig :ver, verace, veridic, veritabile sannskyldighet :veracitate sannspådd :qui face predictiones/prophetias que se realisa sans :(medvetande) conscientia; :(måttfullhet) moderation, moderatessa, temperantia, me(n)sura; :förlora ~en perder le conscientia/le sensos, cader in syncope; :förlora vett och ~ fig perder le testa; :komma till ~ recuperar/recovrar le conscientia/le sensos; :med ~ och måtta moderatemente, con me(n)sura/moderation; :vid ~ consciente sansa :~ sig calmar se, continer se sansad :(lugn) composite, serie, grave, formal, imperturbabile, tranquille; :(måttfull) moderate, temperate, me(n)surate sansculott :sansculotte fr sa)kylåt sanskrit :språk sanscrito, sanskrito sanskritforskare :sanscritista, sanskritista sanskritisk :språk sanscrite, sanskrite sanskritist :språk sanscritista, sanskritista sanskritlitteratur :litteratura in sanscrito/in sanskrito sanslös :inconsciente; :med lethargic; :fig (otrolig) incredibile sanslöshet :inconscientia; :med lethargia, syncope sansning :(besinning) continentia sapfisk :litt sapphic; :~ kärlek amor lesbian Sapfo :Sappho saponifiera :kem saponificar saponifiering|saponifikation :(el. saponifikation) kem saponification saponin :kem saponina sapotillväxter :bot (familj) sapotaceas sappör :mil sappator saprofyt :bot saprophyto saprofytisk :bot saprophyte, saprophytic saraband :mus sarabanda saracen :hist saraceno saracensk :hist saracen, saracenic sard :sardo sardana :mus sardana sardell :kul filet fr file de anchova -sh- salate sardin :zool sardina; :~er på burk sardinas in conserva sardinare :sardo sardinburk :latta/cassa de sardinas sardinfiskare :piscator de sardinas, sardinero Sardinien :Sardinia sardinier :sardo sardinindustri :sardineria sardininläggeri :sardineria sardiniska :1 språk (dialekt) sardo 2 (kvinna) sarda sardinsk :sarde sardisk :sarde sardiska :1 språk (dialekt) sardo 2 (kvinna) sarda sardonisk :sardonic; :~t leende surriso sardonic sardonyx :miner sardonyce sarg :bordo, margine; :(ram) quadro; :mus (sidostycke på stråkinstrument) pariete lateral sarga :(såra) ferir; :(slita sönder) lacerar sargasso :bot sargasso Sargassohavet :le Mar del Sargassos sargassotång :bot sargasso sari :sari sarkasm :sarcasmo sarkastisk :sarcastic, caustic sarkofag :sarcophago sarkoidos :med sarcoidose, sarcoidosis, sarcoide sarkolemma :anat sarcolemma sarkom :med sarcoma sarkomaktig :med sarcomatose sarkoplasma :biol sarcoplasma sarong :sarong malaj sars :text serge fr sär3 sarv :zool 1 (rentjur) ren mascule 2 (fisk) scardinio satan :satan, diabolo, demone, demonio; :Satan bibl Satan; :person som dyrkar ~ satanista satanisk :satanic, demoniac, diabolic, mephistophelic satanism :satanismo satanist :satanista satanskult :satanismo sate :(djävul) satan, diabolo, demone, demonio; :(stackare) povretto satellit :astron satellite (natural), planeta secundari; :rymd satellite (artificial); :pol satellite; :sända upp en ~ lancear un satellite satellit-TV|satellit|TV|satellit-tv|tv :(el. satellit-tv) television per satellite satellitbana :trajectorio satellite, orbita de un satellite satellitbild :photo(graphia) de satellite satellitförbindelse :communication/connexion per satellite satellitmottagare :receptor satellite satellitstad :citate satellite satellitstat :stato/pais satellite satellitsändning :television per satellite satellituppsändning :lanceamento de un satellite satellitöverföring :television per satellite satgubbe :vetulo malevole/malevolente/repulsive satin|satäng :(el. satäng) text satin fr satä) satinaktig :satinate satinera :satinar satinering :satination, satinage -ad3e satineringsmaskin :satinator satinvävare :satinator satir :satira; :(smädeskrift) pasquin(ada); :(förlöjligande) ridiculo satirförfattare :satirico, satirista satiriker :satirico, satirista satirisera :satirisar, ridiculisar satirisk :satiric satirteckning :caricatura satisfaktion :satisfaction satisfiera :satisfacer satisfiering :satisfaction satkärring|satmara :(el. satmara) vetula malevole/malevolente/repulsive, viragine, maga satrap :hist satrapa; :som avser ~ satrapic satrapi|satrapskap|satrapvälde :(el. satrapskap, satrapvälde) hist satrapia sats :1 (mängd, portion) portion, ration, lot; :kul lot 2 språk phrase; :(bisats) proposition; :fil proposition, these, thesis; :mat proposition, theorema; :(axiom) axioma; :mus periodo musical; :typ composition 3 (ansats) cursa, curso; :ta ~ facer un cursa/un curso satsa :(investera) investir; :(riskera) aventurar, riscar; :(spela) jocar, sponder; :(anstränga sig) effortiar se satsaccent :språk accento de phrase satsanalys :språk analyse/analysis phrastic/del phrase satsbord :(uppsättning bord) nido de tabulas satsbräda|satsbräde :(el. satsbräde) sport planca de cursa/de curso satsbyggnad :språk construction del phrase, syntaxe, syntaxis satsdel :språk parte/membro del phrase, syntagma; :mus phrase satsfläta :språk phrase complexe/composite plural/multiple satsfogning :språk relation inter propositiones, hypotaxis; :sidoordnad ~ coordination; :underordnad ~ subordination satsförkortning :språk phrase elliptic satskommatering :språk punctuation satslogik :fil logica propositional/del propositiones satslära :språk syntaxe, syntaxis satslösning :språk analyse/analysis phrastic/del phrase satsmelodi :språk melodia del phrase, intonation satsning :(investering) investimento; :(insats i spel) moneta spondite; :(ansträngning) effortio, drive eng draiv satsstruktur :språkv structura del phrase, syntaxe, syntaxis satsuma :bot satsuma jap satsyta :typ dimension del composition, facie typographic satt :(undersätsig) de statura curte e robuste sattyg :maleficio, diaboleria; :(otyg) malitia satunge :diaboletto saturera :kem saturar saturering :kem saturation saturnaliefest :hist saturnales saturnalier :hist saturnales saturnalisk :hist saturnal, saturnie saturnisk :saturnal, saturnie saturnism :med saturnismo, intoxication saturnin Saturnus :myt, astron Saturno; :~ ringar le anellos de Saturno; :som avser ~ saturnal, saturnie satyr :myt satyro satyriasis :med satyriasis, erotomania satyrisk :satyric satyrspel :teat comedia/drama satyric satäng :se satin sauce tartare|sauce|tartare :kul sauce tartare fr tarta:r saudiarab :saudi Saudiarabien :Arabia Saudi/Saudita saudiarabisk :saudi saudiarabiska :(femina) saudi saudier :saudi saudisk :saudi saudiska :(femina) saudi sauna :sauna fi sautera :kul imbrunir (hastivemente) sauté|saute :kul sauté fr sote sauvera :salvar, proteger; :~ sig salvar le apparentias/su reputation sauvering :salvamento, salvation sav :bot succo (de arbore) sava :bot; :träden ~r le succo monta savann :savanna savanngräs :bot thermeda triandre savannskog :bosco de savanna savarin|savaräng :(el. savaräng) kul savarin fr savarä) savas :bot träden ~ le succo monta savfull|savig :(el. savig) bot plen de succo, succose, succulente savoir faire|savoir|faire :savoir faire fr fä:r savoir vivre|savoir|vivre :savoir vivre fr vi:vrö savojard :savoyarde Savojen :Savoya savojkål :bot caule/brassica de Savoya/de Milano sax :1 (klippverktyg) (un par de) cisorios pl; :(fångsredskap) pedica, trappa 2 mus saxophono saxa :(klippa) secar, taliar; :(korsa) cruciar saxare|sachsare :(el. sachsare) saxone saxhorn :mus saxhorno saxifraga :bot saxifraga saxisk|sachsisk :(el. sachsisk) saxone saxkornett :mus saxcornetta saxofon :mus saxophono saxofonist :mus saxophonista saxofonsektion :mus section de saxophonos saxsektion :mus section de saxophonos saxsprint :spinula findite saxtuba :mus saxtuba scampi :kul langustinas, scampi it; :~ fritti langustinas frite, scampi fritti it scanna :se skanna scanner :se skanner scanning :se skanning scarf :charpa sh-, panello de collo, fichu fr fishy scen :teat, fig scena; :ställa till med en ~ fig facer un scena; :sätta i ~ teat poner/mitter in scena scenanvisning :teat indication scenic scenarbetare :machinista scenario :film, teat scenario scenartist :artista scenic, actor/actrice scenbearbetning :teat adaptation theatral/scenic/pro le scena, theatralisation scenbild :teat decoration de theatral/de scena sceneri :(landskap) paisage -ad3e; :(utsikt) vista; :teat (scenbild) decoration theatral/de scena; :(scenario) scenario scenframträdande :teat representation scenförfattare :autor/scriptor theatral/dramatic, dramaturgo scenförändring :teat cambio/cambiamento scenic sceningång :entrata pro artistas scenisk :teat scenic scenkonst :arte theatral/dramatic/scenic scenkonstnär :artista dramatic, actor, actrice scenlösning :teat solution scenic scenmästare :teat inscenator scenograf :teat scenographo scenografi :teat scenographia scenografisk :teat scenographic scenskapelse :teat pièce (de theatro), drama, comedia, labor dramatic scenskola :schola/academia de arte dramatic scenuppsättning :teat mise en scene fr mi:za)sä:n scenvana :experientia de representation scenic scenversion :teat version scenic scenväxling :teat cambio/cambiamento scenic scenöppning :teat proscenio scepter :sceptro scepterbärare :massero sch :~! st! schaber|sjaber :(el. sjaber) pecunia, moneta; :kosta ~ esser costose schablon :(mönster, mall) patrono, forma, modello; :fig platitude fr -tyd, cliché fr -she, stereotypo schablonavdrag :(i deklaration) deduction uniforme commun schablonera :copiar super/secundo un patrono schablonmässig :stereotype, stereotypic schablontaxera :taxar secundo un modello simplificate schablontillägg :(i deklaration) supplemento uniforme commun schablonuppfattning :opinion stereotype/stereotypic schabrak :grande copertura de sella; :fig grande pecia de texito (multicolor) schack :I s (hot mot kungen i schackspel) chaco sh-; :göra ~ matt facer chaco e mat, matar; :hålla i ~ fig reprimer II s (schackspel) chacos sh- pl; :spela ~ jocar al chacos III interj ~! chaco sh- (al rege)!; :~ matt! chaco e mat! IV adj chaco sh-; :kungen är ~ le rege es in chaco schacka :mitter le rege in chaco sh- schackbonde :pedon schackbord|schackbräde :(el. schackbräde) tabuliero de chacos sh- pl, chachiero shak- schackdator :computator de chacos sh- schackdrag :movimento de chacos sh- schackel :sjö anello unitive schackgeni :jocator de chacos sh- de genio, genio de chacos schackklubb :club eng klab de chacos sh- schackling :sjö accopulamento schackmatt :chaco sh- e mat; :göra ~ facer chaco e mat, matar schackmästare :maestro de chacos sh- schackningsperiod :sport periodo de basse forma schackparti :partita de chacos sh- schackpjäs :pecia de chacos sh-; :oskyddad ~ pecia de chacos non protegite schackproblem :problema de chacos sh- schackra :trafficar, baratar schackrare :trafficante, trafficator schackspel :joco de chacos sh- schackspelare :jocator de chacos sh- schackturnering :torneo/concurso de chacos sh- schackur :horologio/pendula de chacos sh- schagg|sjagg :(el. sjagg) text shag eng shæg schah :shah sha schajas|sjajas :(el. sjajas) (odugling) persona inutile/bon a nihil; :(skojare) fraudator, impostor schakal|sjakal :(el. sjakal) zool chacal sh- schakt :I (gruvhål) puteo; :(hisstrumma) cavia de ascensor II (utgrävning) excavation schakta :excavar, terrassar; :~ bort remover (le terra) schaktare :excavator schaktmaskin :excavator schaktning :excavation schakå :mil shako sh- schal :se sjal schalett :se sjalett schalom :shalom hebr shalåm schalottenlök :bot ascalonia schaman|shaman :(el. shaman) shaman schamanism|shamanism :(el. shamanism) shamanismo schampo :shampoo eng shæmpu: schamponera :facer un shampoo eng shæmpu: schamponering :shampoo eng shæmpu: schamponeringsmedel :shampoo eng shæmpu: schangtil|sjangtil :(el. sjangtil) generose schanker :med chancre fr sha):kr hård ~ chancre syphilitic; :mjuk ~ chancre molle schapp :se sjapp schappa :se sjappa schappen :se sjappen scharlakan :scarlato scharlakanröd :scarlatin, vermilie scharlakansfeber :med febre scarlatin, scarlatina schartauan :rel schartauano sh- schartauanism :rel schartauanismo sh- schartauansk :rel schartauan sh- schas|sjas :(el. sjas) ~! foras!, via! schasa|sjasa :(el. sjasa) chassar sh-; :~ bort chassar via schattera :(skugga) variar le colores de, ornar de colores differente; :(nyansera) nuanciar nya):s- schattering :varietate, diversitate, multiplicitate, nuance fr nya):s schatull :cassetta schavott :scafolt, patibulo schavottera :esser super le scafolt schejk|shejk :(el. shejk) sheik sh- schejkdöme :territorio de un sheik sh- schejkvärdighet :dignitate de sheik sh- schellack|shellack :(el. shellack) gumma-lacca, shellac eng shölæk schema :schema, plano; :(i skola) empleo del tempore, horario schematisera :schematisar, representar per/in un schema schematisering :schematisation schematisk :schematic; :~ framställning representation schematic, schema, schematisation schematism :schematismo schersmin :bot philadelpho scherzando :mus scherzando it -ts- scherzo :mus scherzo it -ts- scherzosats :mus scherzo it -ts- schibbolet :bibl s©hibboleth hebr sh- schillerkrage :collo/collar aperte schillerskjorta :camisa a/con collo/collar aperte schimpans :zool chimpanze sh- schism :schisma schismatiker :schismatico schismatisk :schismatic schistosomiasis :med schitsomiasis, bilharzia, bilharziasis schizofren :psyk schizophrene, schizophrenic schizofreni :psyk schizophrenia; :person som lider av ~ schizophrenico, schizophreno schizoid :psyk schizoide; :~ läggning schizoidia schizotym :psyk schizothymic; :~ läggning schizothymia schlager :canto/cantion popular/de moda schlagerfestival :festival del canto; :Europeiska ~en le Festival del Eurovision schlaraffenland :eldorado Schlesien :Silesia; :invånare i ~ silesiano; :Övre/Nedre ~ Alte/Basse Silesia schlesisk :silesian schnauzer :zool schnauzer ty shnautsö schnitzel :kul schnitzel ty shnitsl schoddy :text shoddy eng shådi schola cantorum|schola|cantorum :mus schola cantorum lat scholaris :scholar schorlit :miner turmalina nigre, schorlita schottis :mus schottisch ty shåtish schrammelkvartett :mus quartetto Schrammel ty shraml schvung :elan fr ela), brio it, dynamismo schvungfull :impressive, dynamic Schwaben :Suabia schwabier :suabo schwabisk :suabe schwabiska :1 språk (dialekt) suabo 2 (kvinna) suaba Schwarzwald :Schwarzwald ty shvartsvalt, Foreste Nigre schwarzwaldtårta :kul torta Schwarzwald ty shvartsvalt Schweiz :Suissa; :hist Helvetia schweizare :suisso schweizerfranc :num franco suisse schweizerost :kul caseo suisse schweizerstuga :chalet fr shale schweizisk :suisse, helvetic; :~a gardet le Guarda Suisse schweiziska :1 språk (dialekt) suisso 2 (kvinna) suissa schyst|sjyst :(el. sjyst) juste, correcte, bon schäfer :zool can lupo/lupin schäferi :(fårbesättning) bestial de oves; :(fårhjord) grege de oves; :(gård med fåravel) ferma con elevamento de oves schäs :wagon a duo rotas con un (sol) sede; :fatta ~en fig comprender le situation schäslong :chaise longue fr shä:zlå), lecto de reposo science fiction|science|fiction :litt science-fiction eng fikshn sciencefictionbok|science fiction-bok|science|fiction|bok :(el. science fiction-bok) libro science-fiction eng fikshn scientist :membro de Christian Science eng saiöns scientolog :scientologo scientologi :scientologia scilla :bot scilla scintigrafi :se skintigrafi scintillation :scintillamento, scintillation scintillationsmätare :fys scintillometro Scipio :Scipio scirocco|sirocco :(el. sirocco) sirocco scone :kul scone eng skoun scoop :nova exclusive, scoop eng sku:p scopolamin :se skopolamin scout :scout eng skaut scoutdräkt :uniforme scout eng skaut scouthälsning :salute scout eng skaut scouting :scoutismo skau- scoutjamboree :jamboree eng d3æmböri: scoutläger :campo scout eng skaut scoutlöfte :promissa de scout eng skaut scoutmöte :(internationellt) jamboree eng d3æmböri: scoutrörelsen :le scoutismo skau- scoutverksamhet :scoutismo skau- scratch :scratch eng skrætsh, nulle; :börja från ~ comenciar ab le initio/sin adjuta; :stå på ~ esser a nulle screentryck :graf serigraphia scripta|skripta :(el. skripta) film, TV script-girl eng skriptgö:l scrotum :anat scroto, bursa scrub :bot scrub eng skrab se :vider; :(titta) reguardar; :(betrakta) reguardar, spectar, mirar; :(varsebli) discoperir, vider, (ap)perciper; :(urskilja) distinguer, discerner; :(åse) spectar; :(verka) semblar, parer, haber le aere (de); :den som lever får ~ qui vivra verra fr vivra vera; :~ blek ut haber le aere pallide; :~ bort ifrån fig abstraher de; :~ bra/dåligt haber (un) bon/mal vista; :~ bra ut haber un belle aspecto; :~ dubbelt vider duple; :~ efter (ta sig an) respicer; :~ fram mot expectar; :~ framåt prospicer; :~ genom fingrarna med conniver; :~ här! ecce!; :~ igenom perspicer; :(flyktigt) percurrer; :~ ner på (ringakta) despectar, dispreciar; :~ på reguardar, spectar, mirar; :~ ut som semblar, parer, haber un aspecto (de)/le aere (de); :(likna) similar; :~ sig för guardar se, vigilar; :~ sig om reguardar circa/circum se; :~ till attender; :~ till att attender que; :~ tillbaka respicer; :~ upp! attention!; :~ över (granska) revider; :som man kan ~ bort från negligibile; :vi får ~ nos videra; :vi ~s! a revider!, au revoir! fr orövwa:r seans :session; :spiritistisk ~ session spiritistic/de spiritismo Sebaot :bibl Zebaot hebr sebar :visibile seborré|seborre :med seborrhea sebra :se zebra sebu :zool zebu secernera :fysiol secerner second hand|second|hand|secondhand :(el. secondhand) second-hand eng seköndhænd, de secunde mano second hand-försäljare|second|hand|försäljare :(av kläder) mercante de roba usate sed :more, costume, habitude, usage -ad3e, uso; :~er och bruk costumes e traditiones, usos e costumes sedan :I adv (efteråt) depost, postea, pois, post, (de)inde, ulteriormente, plus tarde; :(tillbaka) retro; :för två år ~ duo annos retro; :vad ska vi göra ~? que facera nos postea/plus tarde? II prep (efter) ab, de, desde, (de)post, depois; :allt ~ desde; :~ dess desde alora; :~ igår ab/depost/desde heri; :~ länge desde longe III konj (efter det att) desde que, depost que, depois que; :~ hon kom är allt förändrat desde que illa ha arrivate toto es cambiate IV s sedan fr söda) sedativ :I adj med sedative, calmante II s farm sedativo, calmante sedebetyg :nota de comportamento sedefördärv|sedeförfall :(el. sedeförfall) perversion/decadentia/corruption moral/del mores/del costumes, dissolution/depravation/gangrena del mores sedel :scheda, schedula; :(banksedel) billet/nota bancari/de banca, papiro moneta sedelag :lege moral/ethic sedelautomat :distributor de billetes/notas bancari/de banca sedelbunt :pacchetto de billetes/notas bancari/de banca sedelförfalskare :falsificator de billetes/notas bancari/de banca sedelförfalskning :falsification de billetes/notas bancari/de banca sedelpress :pressa de billetes/notas bancari/de banca sedeltryckeri :imprimeria de billetes/notas bancari/de banca sedelutgivning :emission de billetes/notas bancari/de banca sedelära :moral, ethica sedelärande :moral, ethic sedermera :(längre fram) depost, plus tarde; :(efteråt) depost, postea, pois sedesam :decente, pudic, caste; :(överdrivet) pudibunde, prude fr pryd sedesamhet :decentia, pudor, castitate sedesformat :boktr sextodecimo sedeskildring :description de mores sedeslös :immoral, impudic, libertin, licentiose, dissolute, obscen, depravate sedeslöshet :immoralitate, licentia, libertinage -ad3e sedesupplaga :boktr edition in sextodecimo sedig :obediente sedighet :obedientia sediment :sedimento sedimentation :sedimentation sedimentera :sedimentar sedimentering :sedimentation sedimentologi :geol sedimentologia sedimentär :sedimentari sedlig :decente, pudic, caste, moral; :(överdrivet) pudibunde, prude fr pryd sedlighet :decentia, pudor, castitate, moralitate sedlighetsbrott :delicto contra le pudor sedlighetsivrare :puritano sedlighetssårande :contrari al bon mores, que offende/ultragia -d3- le bon mores, immoral, obscen sedum :bot sedum sedvana :costume, uso, habito, habitude, usantia, consuetude, usage -ad3e sedvanerätt :jur derecto consuetudinari sedvanlig :usual, habitual, ordinari, general, costumari, consuetudinari, consuete, traditional sedvänja :costume, uso, habito, habitude, usantia, consuetude, usage -ad3e seeda :sport seed eng si:d; :~d seeded eng si:did seende :s vista sefard :sefardita; :~er sefardim sefardim :sefardim sefardisk :sefardi, sefardita sefir :text zephyro sefyr :(västanvind) zephyro seg :dur, forte, resistente; :(trögflytande) viscose; :fig (uthållig) tenace; :(envis) obstinate, restive; :(utdragen) prolixe, prolongate sega :~ sig upp levar se con grande effortio segdragen :prolixe, prolongate segel :sjö vela; :för fulla ~ a plen velas; :ha vind i seglen haber le vento in poppa; :hissa ~ hissar/altiar le velas; :stryka ~ abassar le velas; :sätta ~ prender le/poner al vela; :sätta till alla ~ fig facer tote le effortios possibile; :under ~ sub vela; :underslående av ~ invirgatura segelbar :navigabile segelbarhet :navigabilitate segelbräda :sport planca de vela/de surfing eng sö:fing/de surf eng sö:f/de resacca segelbåt :barca a/de vela(s), veliero segelduglig :navigabile segelduk :(tyg avsett för segel) tela a/de vela; :(tyg avsett för annat ändamål) canevas; :tjärad ~ tela catranate segelfart :navigation a vela segelfartyg :veliero segelfisk :zool merlin segelflyg :volo planate segelflyga :planar segelflygare :pilota de planator segelflygning :volo planate segelflygplan :planator segelflykt :volo planate segelfärdig :preste a facer vela segelföring :sjö invirgatura, superficie/superfacie del velas segelgarn :filo de velas, corda segeljakt :yacht eng jåt a/de velas, veliero segelkapacitet :rendimento de velas segelklar :preste a facer vela segelkutter :cutter eng katö segelled :route/passage -ad3e de navigation segelmakare :velero segelmakeri :veleria segelmassa :sjö superficie/superfacie del velas, invirgatura segelplan :planator segelränna :stricte canal (de navigation), stricte parte navigabile segelskepp :nave/yacht eng jåt a/de velas segelsport :yachting eng jåting segelsällskap :club eng klab nautic, yacht-club eng jåtklab segelsömmare :velero segeltur :excursion in veliero/in un barca a/de vela(s) segelyta :sjö superficie/superfacie del velas, invirgatura seger :victoria, triumpho; :dyrköpt ~ victoria costose; :fira ~n celebrar/festar le victoria/le triumpho; :ta hem ~n ganiar/obtener le victoria, triumphar segerfanfar :fanfar de victoria segerfest :festa del victoria; :hålla en ~ festar un victoria segergudinna :dea de victoria segerherre :victor, vincitor, triumphator segerkrans :corona triumphal segermonument :monumento triumphal/de triumpho segerpalm :palma de victoria segerrik :triumphante, victoriose segerrop :crito triumphal/de victoria/de triumpho segerrus :euphoria de victoria segersäll :euphoric de victoria segersång :hymno/canto triumphal/de victoria/de triumpho segertecken :signo del victoria, tropheo segertåg :marcha -sh-/procession triumphal/victoriose/de victoria/de triumpho segervilja :voluntate de vincer segervinnare :victor, vincitor, triumphator segerviss :secur de vincer segeryra :euphoria de victoria segflytande :viscose seghet :viscositate; :fig tenacitate segla :facer vela, navigar al vela, vogar; :~ längs kusten costear; :~ runt circumnavigar; :(runda) duplar; :~ ut facer vela seglare :(person) persona qui face vela; :(fartyg) veliero seglarskola :schola de vela seglation :navigation a vela, yachting eng jåting seglats :(segling) navigation a vela, yachting eng jåting; :(segeltur) excursion in veliero/in un barca a/de vela(s) segling :navigation a vela, yachting eng jåting seglingsklar :preste a facer vela seglingssport :sport de navigation a vela/a yachting eng jåting seglivad :fig difficile a occider segment :segmento segmentell :segmental segmentera :segmentar segmentering :segmentation segmentformig :segmental segna :I (digna, sjunka till marken) cader, collaber, succumber II (bli seg) devenir viscose segra :1 (vinna seger) vincer, triumphar, ganiar 2 kem segregar segrare :victor, vincitor, triumphator, ganiator segregat :kem segregation segregation :segregation segregativ :segregative segregera :segregar, separar segregering :segregation segring :kem segregation segsliten :fig difficile a solver seismisk :seismic, seismal seismograf :seismographo seismografisk :seismographic seismogram :seismogramma seismolog :seismologo seismologi :seismologia seismologisk :seismologic seismometer :seismometro seismometrisk :seismometric sej :I zool pollachio virente II se sig sejd :shamanismo nordic ancian (seiðr fornisl) sejda :practicar shamanismo nordic ancian sejdare|sejdman :(el. sejdman) shaman nordic ancian sejdel :potto a/pro bira; :en ~ öl un pinta de bira, un bock eng sejdkona|sejdkvinna :(el. sejdkvinna) shaman feminin nordic ancian sejdsång :canto de shamanismo nordic ancian sejour :sojorno, visita sejval :zool balenoptera boreal sekant :mat secante sekatör :cisorios pl horticultural, secator sekel :seculo sekelgammal :secular, multisecular, plurisecular sekellång :secular, multisecular, plurisecular sekelskifte :cambiamento/fin de seculo; :kring ~et circa le fin del seculo sekelslut :fin del seculo sekiner :moneta, pecunia sekond :sjö secunde commandante, subcommandante; :sport secundo sekret :I s fysiol (avsöndringsvätska) secretion, excretion II s hist sigillo minor III adj secrete sekretariat|sekretariatsavdelning :(el. sekretariatsavdelning) secretariato sekreterarbefattning :secretariato sekreterare :secretario/secretaria sekreterarfågel :zool secretario, serpentario sekreterarskap :secretariato sekretess :(hemlighållande) secreto, silentio; :(tystnadsplikt) secreto professional sekretessbelägga :imponer secreto sekretesslag :jur lege de secreto sekretion :fysiol secretion; :förminskad ~ med hyposecretion; :inre ~ fysiol secretion interne; :som avser ~ secretori; :överdriven ~ med hypersecretion sekretionsorgan :organo secretori sekretionsrubbning :agitation/commotion secretori/del secretion sekretorisk :secretori sekretär :scriptorio sekt :I (trossamfund) secta II kul vino spumante, champagne sha)panj german, sekt ty sektanda :spirito sectari/de secta, sectarismo sekterisk :sectari, schismatic sekterism :sectarismo, spirito sectari sekterist :sectario, schismatico sekteristiskk :sectari, schismatic sektion :(genomskärning) section; :(avdelning) section, departimento; :med dissection; :(obduktion) autopsia; :mil section sektionschef|sektionsföreståndare :(el. sektionsföreståndare) chef sh-/commandante de section; :mil chef/commandante de section sektionssammanträde :reunion de section sektionsvis :in sectiones; :fördela ~ sectionar sektor :sector; :den offentliga ~n le sector public sektorformig :sector(i)al sektoriell :sector(i)al sektorisera :sectionar/divider in sectores sektväsen :sectarismo sekularfest :centenario sekularisation :secularisation sekularisera :secularisar sekularisering :secularisation sekulär :(hundraårig) secular; :(världslig) secular, temporal sekund :secunda; :mus secunda; :liten/stor ~ mus secunda minor/major sekunda :de secunde ordine/classe/categoria, inferior sekundant :secundo, teste sekundavara :articulo inferior/de secunde classe sekundera :secundar sekundmeter :metro per secunda sekundsnabb :momentanee sekundvisare :agulia del secundas sekundär :secundari; :av ~ betydelse de importantia secundari, de minor importantia sekundärbelysning :illumination secundari/indirecte sekundäreffekt :effecto secundari/accessori/additional/accidental sekundäremission :fys emission secundari sekundärinfektion :med infection secundari/additional sekundärminne :data memoria secundari sekundärradar :mil radar secundari, radar IAI (Identification de Amico o Inimico) sekundärstrålning :fys radiation cosmic secundari sekundärström :el currente/electricitate secundari sekvens :sequentia; :real/tonal ~ mus sequentia real/tonal sekventiell :data sequential, successive sekvester :jur (kvarstad) sequestro; :med (död vävnad) texito morte, sequestro; :avstöta ~ med sequestrar; :belägga med ~ jur sequestrar; :upphäva ~ jur levar le sequestro sekvestrera :jur, med sequestrar sekvestrering :jur, med sequestration sekvoja :bot sequoia; :amerikansk ~ sequoia sempervirente sel :aqua calme (inter rapidos) sela :harnesar; :~ av remover/levar le harnese seldon :harnese; :sätta på ~ harnesar; :ta av ~ remover/levar le harnese sele :harnese; :(för barn) harnese de securitate; :ligga i ~n fig esser (sempre) occupate selektera :seliger, selectionar selektering :selection selektion :selection selektionsteori :theoria del selection natural selektiv :selective selektivitet :selectivitate selen :kem selenium; :som innehåller ~ selenifere Selene :myt Selena selenograf :selenographo selenografi :selenographia selenografisk :selenographic selenolog :selenologo selenologi :selenologia selensyra :kem acido selenic/de selenium selfaktor :text self-actor eng selfæktr selfmade :self-made eng selfmeid selleri :bot apio, seleri sellerirot :bot seleri/apio rapa, tuberculo de apio selot|zelot :(el. zelot) zelator, zelote selotisk|zelotisk :(el. zelotisk) zelote selotism|zelotism :(el. zelotism) zelotismo seltersglas :bicario/vitro minor (pro aqua mineral) seltersvatten :aqua mineral/de Seltz ty zelts seltyg :harnese; :sätta på ~ harnesar; :ta av ~ remover/levar le harnese semafor :semaphoro semaforarm :bracio semaphoric/de semaphoro semaforera :signalar per semaphoro, communicar per bandieras de signal(es) semaforering :signalamento semaforist :signalator semantik :språk, fil semantica, semasiologia semantiker :språk, fil semanticista, semasiologo semantisk :språk, fil semantic, semasiologic semasiologi :språk, fil semasiologia, semantica semasiologisk :språk, fil semasiologic, semantic semem :språk semema semester :vacantias pl, ferias pl; :(kort) congedo; :ha ~ haber vacantias, vacar, feriar; :ta ~ prender vacantias semesteradress :adresse de vacantias pl/durante le vacantias semesterby :village -ad3e de vacantias pl semesterdag :die/jorno de vacantias pl semesterersättare :adjuta pro le periodo del vacantias pl semesterersättning :paga de vacantias pl semesterfirare :feriante, tourista tu-; :(på sommaren även) estivante semesterlag :jur lege del regulation de vacantias pl semesterledig :vara ~ haber vacantias, vacar, feriar semesterlön :paga de vacantias pl semestermånad :mense de vacantias pl semesterort :loco/centro touristic tu-/de vacantias pl, villegiatura -d3- semesterperiod :periodo del vacantias pl semesterresa :viage -ad3e touristic tu-/de vacantias pl semesterställe :loco de vacantias pl semestersäsong :saison fr säzå) touristic tu-/de vacantias pl semestertid :tempore del vacantias pl semestertopp :puncta del saison fr säzå) touristic tu-/de vacantias pl semestervecka :septimana de vacantias pl semestervikariat :reimplaciamento durante le vacantias pl semestervikarie :reimplaciante durante le vacantias pl semestra :haber vacantias, vacar, feriar semestrare :feriante, tourista tu-; :(på sommaren även) estivante semiarid :semiaride, subdesertic semifinal :semifinal semifinalist :semifinalista semikolon :puncto e virgula, semicolon seminarist :seminarista seminarium :seminario semination :insemination seminbefrukta :inseminar seminera :inseminar seminering :insemination seminör :inseminator semiologi :med, språk semiologia semiologisk :med, språk semiologic semiotik :med, språk semiotica semiotiker :med, språk semiotico semiotisk :med, språk semiotic semipelagianism :teol semipelagianismo; :företrädare för ~ semipelagiano; :som berör ~ semipelagian semipermeabel :semipermeabile semipermeabilitet :semipermeabilitate Semiramis :Semiramis; :~ hängande trädgårdar le jardines suspendite de Semiramis semit :semita semitisera :semitisar semitisering :semitisation semitisk :semitic semitism :semitismo semitist :semitista semitrailer :semitrailer eng semitreilö semla :kul panetto de martedi grasse semologi :med, språk semiologia, semantica, semasiologia semologisk :med, språk semiologic, semantic, semasiologic sen :I adj tarde, tardive; :(försenad) retardate, in retardo; :(långsam) lente; :bättre ~t än aldrig potius sero quam nunquam lat, melio tarde que jammais II adv se 1sedan III prep se 2sedan IV konj se 3sedan V s num sen jap sena :anat tendine, tendon; :sport (på racket) corda senap :kul mustarda; :bot sinapis; :svart~ brassica nigre; :vit~ sinapis alba senapsburk :potto a/de mustarda, mustardiera senapsfrö :semine de mustarda senapsgas :kem gas de mustarda, yperite senapsgul :jalne mustarda senapskorn :grano de mustarda senapsolja :essentia/oleo a/de mustarda senapsplåster :med sinapismo senapspulver :kul pulvere de mustarda senapssked :coclear pro le/a/de mustarda senapssås :kul sauce fr så:s al/de mustarda senapstillverkare :fabricante de mustarda, mustardero senar :litt trimetro iambic blanc senare :I adj plus recente, ulterior, posterior, secundari; :i den ~ betydelsen in le significantia secundari II adv plus tarde, postea, pois, (de)post, (de)inde, posteriormente, ulteriormente; :förr eller ~ tosto o plus tarde senarelägga :ajornar senareläggning :ajornamento senast :I adj le plus tarde; :(som inträffat alldeles nyligen) le plus recente; :(nyaste) le plus nove; :~e mode le moda in voga; :~e nytt novas pl flammante II adv al plus tarde; :~ i morgon kväll al plus tarde deman vespere; :tack för ~! qual bon vespere nos passava in vostre casa!, nos nos trovava vermente ben in vostre casa! senat :senato; :som avser ~ senatorial senator :senator senatsbeslut :decision del senato; :hist senatoconsulto senatsmedlem :membro del senato, senator senatsval :electiones pl senatorial senbarock :konst, litt, mus basse baroco sendrag :(i nacken) med torticollis Senegal :Senegal senegales :senegalese senegalesisk :senegalese senegalesiska :senegalesa senfärdig :lente, tarde, morose senfärdighet :lentor, tardivitate, morositate sengotik :arkit basse gothico sengrekisk :del basse antiquitate grec sengrekiska :språk basse greco sengröe :bot poa palustre sengustaviansk :arkit basse gustavian sengångare :zool tardigrado; :(familj) bradypodidas; :tretåig ~ bradypo tridactyle; :tvåtåig ~ cholepo didactyle senhinna :anat membrana tendinose/de tendon senhöst :ultime parte del autumno, fin del autumno senig :anat, kul tendinose senil :senil senildemens :med dementia senil senildement :med qui suffre de dementia senil senilitet :senilitate seninflammation :med tendinitis senior :I s sport senior II adj senior; :NN ~ NN senior/patre seniorlag :sport equipa/team eng ti:m de seniores seniormästerskap :sport campionato de seniores seniorspelare :sport jocator senior seniortävling :sport concurso pro seniores senklassisk :konst, litt del basse classicismo senknarr :med crepitation de ligamento senknut :anat nodo tendinose senkomling :retardatario senkommen :tardive senlatin :språk basse latino senlatinsk :språk del basse latino senmedeltid :basse medievo senmedeltida :del basse medievo senna :bot cassia senna lat senrenässans :arkit, konst, litt, mus basse renascentia senromantik :konst, litt, mus basse romanticismo senromersk :del basse Imperio Roman sensation :sensation; :väcka ~ facer/causar/producer sensation sensationalism :sensationalismo sensationell :sensational; :~ nyhet nova/notitia sensational/de sensation sensationsjournalistik :jornalismo sensational sensationslysten :qui cerca/ama le sensation sensationslystnad :sensationalismo sensationspress :pressa sensational sensationssökare :cercator/amator de sensation sensibel :sensibile sensibilisera :med, foto sensibilisar sensibilisering :med, foto sensibilisation sensibilitet :sensibilitate sensitiv :sensitive sensitiva :bot sensitiva; :fig persona sensitive sensitivitet :sensibilitate excessive, sensitivitate sensitivitetsträning :psyk training eng træining del sensitivitate sensitometer :foto sensitometro sensitometri :foto sensitometria sensiträning :psyk training eng træining del sensitivitate senskida :anat vaina tendinose/de tendon senskideinflammation :med tendovaginitis sensmoral :sensmoral fr sa)måral, senso moral sensommar :ultime parte del estate, fin del estate sensomotorisk :fysiol sensomotoric sensor :tekn sensor, detector, palpator, tastator sensorisk :fysiol, tekn sensorial sensorium :anat sensorio sensträckning :med distension de un tendine/de un tendon sensträng :anat corda sensualism :sensualismo sensualist :sensualista sensualistisk :sensualista sensualitet :sensualitate, carnalitate sensuell :sensual, carnal, lascive sentens :sententia, gnoma, aphorismo; :(före kapitel i bok) epigrapho; :(levnadsregel) maxima sentensartad :sententiose sentera :(ap)preciar, estimar sentida :recente sentiment :sentimento sentimental :sentimental; :göra ~ render sentimental; :vara ~ esser sentimentalista sentimentalisera :(göra sentimental) render sentimental; :(vara sentimental) esser sentimentalista sentimentalism :sentimentalismo sentimentalist :sentimentalista sentimentalitet :sentimentalitate senvinter :ultime parte del hiberno, fin del hiberno senväg :genvägar är ~ar vias directissime es vias tardivissime senvår :ultime parte del primavera, fin del primavera separabel :separabile separat :I adj separate, particular, a parte; :sända ~ inviar separatemente/per posta separate/in copertura separate II s boktr (särtryck) tirage -ad3e separate/a parte separatfred :pace separate separatim :separatim lat, separatemente, particularmente, a parte separation :separation separationsångest :psyk agonia/angustia de/pro separation separatism :separatismo, dissidentia, secessionismo separatist :separatista, dissidente, secessionista separatistisk :separatista, separatistic, secessionista, secessionistic separatistparti :partito separatista/de separatistas separator :separator separattryck :boktr (särtryck) tirage -ad3e separate/a parte separatutställning :exhibition separate/individual separera :separar separering :separation seperatiströrelse :movimento seperatistic/secessionistic sepia :(färg) sepia; :zool sepia sepiabrun :brun sepia sepialavering :konst sepia sepsis :med sepsis, septicemia september :septembre septemvir :hist septemviro; :som avser ~ septemviral septemvirat :hist septemvirato septennium :septenario, septennato, septennio, periodo de septe annos; :som avser ~ septennal septett :mus septetto septiktank :fossa septic septima :mus septima septimackord :mus accordo de septima septisk :septic septuagesima :septuagesima septum :anat septum sequoia :bot sequoia; :amerikansk ~ sequoia sempervirente seraf :seraphin serafimerorden :le Ordine de Seraphimes serafimerriddare :cavallero del Ordine de Seraphimes serafisk :seraphic seralj :seralio serb :serbo Serbien :Serbia serbisk :serbe serbiska :1 språk serbo 2 (kvinna) serba serbokroatisk :serbocroate serbokroatiska :språk serbocroato seren :(klar, ren) seren; :(fridfull) seren, placide, calme serenad :mus serenada; :hålla en ~ för någon dar/facer un serenada a un persona serenitet :(klarhet, renhet) serenitate; :(frid) serenitate, placiditate, calma serge :text serge fr -3 sergeant :mil sergente -d3- serie :serie, progression, sequentia; :aritmetisk ~ mat serie/progression arithmetic; :en ~ på fyra nummer i ett lotteri un quaterna; :fallande ~ serie descendente; :geometrisk ~ mat progression/serie geometric; i ~ in serie, serial; :ordna i ~ seri(alis)ar; :stigande ~ serie ascendente; :tecknad ~ banda designate/de designos; :tillverka i ~ fabricar/producer in serie seriealbum :album de bandas designate seriefigur :personage -ad3e de bandas designate seriefinal :sport final de football eng futbå:l serial seriefotboll :sport football eng futbå:l serial serieframställning :fabrication/production serial/in serie seriekoppla :el connecter/accopular in serie seriekoppling :el connexion/accopulamento in serie seriekrock :collision multiple/in catena seriell :serial, in serie seriemagasin :magazin de bandas designate seriematch :sport match eng mætsh (de football eng futbå:l) serial serieproduktion :production serial/in serie seriespel :sport joco (de football eng futbå:l) serial serietabell :sport tabula (del resultatos) del football eng futbå:l serial serietecknare :autor/designator de bandas designate serietidning :magazin de bandas designate serietillverka :fabricar in serie serietillverkning :fabrication/production serial/in serie serigrafi :graf serigraphia serigrafisk :graf serigraphic seriös :serie, seriose serolog :med serologo, serologista serologi :med serologia serologisk :med serologic serpentin :(alla betydelser) serpentino serpentinera :serpentar serpentinisera :serpentar; :miner transmutar (se) in serpentino serpentinkurva :serpentino serpentinslinga :(pecia de) serpentino serpentinväg :cammino serpentin serum :med sero; :spruta in ~ i någon injicer/injectar sero a un persona; :vetenskapen om ~ serologia serumaktig :med serose serumbehandling :med serotherapia serumdiagnostik :med diagnostica de sero seruminjektion :injection de sero serumsjuka :med maladia seric serumvätska :liquido serose serva :1 sport facer un servicio, servir 2 (betjäna) servir serval :zool serval servare :sport servitor serve :sport servicio; :ha ~n haber le servicio; :slå en ~ facer un servicio, servir serveboll :sport balla de servicio serveess|serveäss :(el. serveäss) sport asse de servicio servegame :sport partita de servicio servelinje :sport linea de servicio servera :servir serveretur :sport retorno de servicio servering :servicio serveringsavgift :(costos pl de) servicio serveringsbord :credentia serveringsbricka :tabuliero de servicio serveringsdisk :banco de servicio serveringsfat :platto de servicio serveringsrum :dispensa serveringsvagn :tabula rolante/con rotas serveruta :sport quadrato de servir servett :servietta (de tabula); :bryta ~er plicar serviettas; :ta emot fienden med varma ~er fig reciper le inimico con foco intense servettring :anello/rondo de servietta serveäss :se serveess service :servicio serviceanläggning :station de servicio serviceavdelning :departimento/section de servicio servicebostad :appartamento con servicio; :(för handikappad) appartamento adaptate pro handicapatos/impeditives servicebox :cassa forte de nocte, cassa de securitate nocturne servicebutik :magazin/boteca aperte foras le horas de vendita ordinari servicecenter :centro de approvisionamento servicecentral :establimento medico-social/de curas servicecentrum :centro de approvisionamento servicefartyg :nave de servicio servicehus :edificio con servicio(s) pro vetule personas serviceinriktad :servicial servicekostnad :(costos pl de) servicio; :~er inräknade servicio includite servicelägenhet :appartamento con servicio serviceman :operator servicenäring :sector de servicios servicesektorn :le sector de servicios servicestation :station de servicio serviceyrke :empleo de servicio servil :servil, sclave, serve servilism :servilismo, servilitate servilitet :servilitate, servilismo servis :servicio; :(serveringsavgift) (costos pl de) servicio; :mil (kanonjär) serviente servitris :servitrice servitut :jur servitude servitör :servitor servo :servomotor, servomechanismo servobroms :servofreno servomekanism :servomechanismo servomotor :servomotor servoroder :governaculo/timon auxiliar servostyrning :controlo per servomechanismo servosystem :servosystema serös :med serose ses :(träffas) incontrar se sesam :I bot sesamo II ~ öppna dig! Sesam, aperi te! sesamben :anat osso sesamoide sesambröd :kul pan al sesamo sesamformel :le formula de ’Sesam, aperi te!’ sesamfrö :semine/grana de sesamo sesamolja :oleo de sesamo session :session sessionssal :sala de reunion/de assemblea sestin :litt sextina seston :biol seston set :1 sport set eng 2 (uppsättning) collection, serie setboll :sport setpoint eng setpåint, balla de set setter :zool setter eng setö; :irländs ~ setter irlandese settlement :colonia, settlement eng setlmönt settlementrörelse :le movimento de settlements eng setlmönts Sevilla :Sevilla sp -ilj-; :från ~ sevillan -ilj-; :invånar i ~ sevillano -ilj- sevärd :digne de esser vidite, curiose, interessante sevärdhet :curiositate, attraction sex :I räkn sex; :klockan är fem i ~ il es sex horas minus cinque (minutas) II s (kön) sexo; :(sexualitet) sexualitate; :(samlag) copula, copulation, coito; :(sexuell dragningskraft) sex-appeal eng seksöpi:l sexa :1 (siffran 6) le numero 6; :en ~ brandy sex centilitros de brandy eng brændi 2 (lättare måltid efter fest etc) nachspiel ty naXshpi:l sexagesima :rel sexagesima sexarmad :de sex bracios sexbladig :de sex folios sexbomb :fig femina multo sexy eng seksi sexbrott :crimine sexual sexcylindrig :a/de sex cylindros sexdagarskriget :le guerra de sex dies/jornos sexdagarslopp :sport cursa de sex dies/jornos sexdubbel :sextuple sexdubbla :sextupl(ic)ar sexfingrad :sexdigital, sexdigitari, sexdigitate sexfotad :zool hexapode; :litt hexametre, hexametric; :~ vers hexametro sexfoting :zool hexapodo sexhundra|sex hundra|sex|hundra :(el. sex hundra) sex centos sexhörning :mat sexangulo, hexagono sexig :sexy eng seksi, erotic sexighet :apparentia/apparition sexy eng seksi sexism :sexismo sexist :sexista sexistisk :sexista sexkant :mat sexangulo, hexagono sexkantig :sexangular, hexagone, hexagonal sexling :sextuplo sexliv :vita sexual, sexualitate sexmord :assassinamento/assassination sexual sexolog :sexuologo, sexuologista sexologi :sexuologia sexologisk :sexuologic sexorgie :orgia sexual sexpartner :partner eng pa:tnö sexual sexradig :litt de sex lineas/versos sexrumsvåning :appartamento de sex cameras sexsidig :mat hexahedre, hexahedric sexsiding :mat hexahedro sexsiffrig :de sex cifras/numeros sexspråkig :in sex linguas sexstavig :litt hexasyllabe, hexasyllabic; :~ vers hexasyllabo sexsträngad :mus a/de sex chordas, hexachorde sexstämmig :mus pro sex voces sexsymbol :symbolo de sexualitate sext :mus sexta sextackord :mus accordo de sexta sextant :sextante sextett :mus sextetto sextimmarsdag :die de sex horas de labor/de travalio sextio :sexanta sextionde :sexantesime, sexagesime sextiondedel :sexantesime/sexagesime parte, sexantesimo, sexagesimo sextiotal :(ca sextio) sexantena; :på ~talet in le annos sexanta sextiotalism :litt litteratura del annos sexanta sextiotalist :litt autor del generation del annos sexanta sextiotalistisk :litt del litteratura del annos sexanta sextioårig :sexagenari, de sexanta annos sextioåring :sexagenario sextioårsdag :anniversario de sexanta annos sextioårsjubileum :jubileo de sexanta annos sextioårsåldern :le etate de sexanta annos sexton :dece-sex, sedece sextonde :dece-sexte, decimosexte, sedecesime sextondelsnot :mus semichroma sextonhundratalet :le dece-septime/decimoseptime seculo sextusen|sex tusen|sex|tusen :(el. sex tusen) sex milles sexualakt :acto sexual, copula, copulation, coito sexualbrott :crimine sexual sexualdrift :instincto/pulsion sexual, sexualitate, libido sexualförbrytare :criminal sexual sexualhormon :hormon sexual sexualhygien :hygiene sexual/genital sexualia :factos/circumstantias del vita sexual sexualisera :sexualisar sexualitet :sexualitate sexualkunskap :sexuologia sexualliv :vita sexual, sexualitate sexualmoral :moral/ethica sexual sexualmord :assassinamento/assassination sexual sexualorgie :orgia sexual sexualpartner :partner eng pa:tnö sexual sexualpsykologi :psychologia del sexualitate/del vita sexual sexualrådgivning :consilio de questiones sexual sexualskräck :anxietate/angustia (del vita) sexual sexualsystem :bot systema sexual sexualundervisning :inseniamento de sexuologia sexualupplysning :information de questiones sexual sexuell :sexual; :det ~a le sexo; :~ förbindelse contacto/relation sexual; :~ mognad maturitate sexual; :~ upphetsning excitation sexual; :~a avvikelser divergentias sexual sexvingad :de sex alas sexvåningshus :casa de sex etages -d3- sexårig :(som är sex år) de sex annos; :(som varar sex år) que dura sex annos sexåring :infante de sex annos Seychellerna :le Seychelles sesheles seychellier :seychelliano sesh- seychellisk :seychellian sesh- seychelliska :seychelliana sesh- sfinkter :anat muscolo sphincteric, sphincter sfinx :sphinge sfinxlik :sphingic, enigmatic, mysteriose sforzando :mus sforzando it sforzato :mus sforzato it sfragistik :sphragistica sfumato :konst sfumato it sfär :(klot) sphera, globo; :(stämning) atmosphera; :(omgivning) ambiente; :(skikt, krets, verksamhetsområde) sphera; :~ernas harmoni le harmonia del (alte) spheras; :vistas i de högre ~erna esser in le alte spheras sfärisk :spheric, globular, globulose; :~ aberration fys aberration spheric; :~ astronomi astronomia spheric; :~ geometri geometria spheric; :~a koordinater coordinatas spheric sfäroid :spheroide sfäroidisk :spheroidal sfärometer :spherometro sgabello :sgabello it sgraffito :konst sgraffito it shagg :tabaco de cigarrettas (a rolar) shah :shah sha shaka :dansar shake eng sheik shake :mus shake eng sheik shaker :shaker eng sheikö shakespearedrama :litt drama shakespearian sheikspiöriön shakuhachi :mus shakuhachi jap shakuhatshi shalom :shalom hebr shalåm shaman :se schaman shamanism :se schamanism shantung|shantungsiden :(el. shantungsiden) text shantung shanty :mus shanty eng shænti shantytown :shanty-town eng shæntitaun sharia :rel sharia arab sharia sharp :mus diese shejk :se schejk shelf :geol platteforma continental shellack :se schellack shelterdäck :sjö proa/deck eng protective/de protection sheriff :sheriff eng sherif sherpa :sherpa sherry :kul sherry eng sheri shetlandsponny :pony eng pouni de Shetland eng shetlönd shetlandsull :lana de Shetland eng shetlönd, shetland Shetlandsöarna :le Insulas Shetland eng shetlönd shetländare :shetlandese shetländsk :shetlandese shetländska :1 språk (dialekt) shetlandese 2 (kvinna) shetlandesa shia :rel shia shiamuslim :rel shiita shiit :rel shiita shiitisk :rel shiita shilling :num shilling eng shiling shimmy :mus shimmy eng shimi shingel :capillatura curte, shingle eng shinggl shingla :taliar/secar in capillatura curte shinto :rel shintoismo shintoism :rel shintoismo; :anhängare av ~en shintoista shintoistisk :rel shintoistic, shintoista shipping :sjö navigation shirting :text shirting eng shö:ting shoddy :text shoddy eng shådi shogun :shogun jap shop :boteca, magazin shoppa :facer (le) compras shopping :(le) comprar in botecas, shopping eng shåping shoppingcenter :centro commercial/de shopping eng shåping, shopping centre eng sentö shoppingvagn :carretto, caddie eng kædi shoppingväska :shopping bag eng bæg shorts :shorts eng shå:ts, pantalones curte show :teat show eng shou, spectaculo, representation showa :teat representar in shows eng shous/in spectaculos; :fig burlar showbiz :teat show-biz eng shoubiz, show-business eng shoubiznis, industria del spectaculo showbusiness :teat show-business eng shoubiznis, show-biz eng shoubiz, industria del spectaculo showfilm :film musical shunt :el shunt eng shant; :(grenledning i värmesystem) derivation shunta :(parallelkoppla) el shuntar shant-; :(i värmeledning) facer passar per derivation shuntkoppla :el shuntar shant- shuntledning :(i värmesystem) derivation shuntning :derivation shuntventil :valvula de shunt eng shant si :I s mus si II adv det är lite ~ och så med städningen le nettamento non es satisfactori; :han talar än ~, än så hodie ille parla de un maniera, e deman de un altere III interj vide! sia :(förutsäga, spå) predicer, prognosticar, prophetisar, portender, augurar, vaticinar; :(förkunna) presagir, annunciar, promitter, augurar sial :geol sial; :som avser ~ sialic Siam :hist Siam siames :hist siamese; :zool (siameskatt) catto siamese siamesisk :siamese; :~a tvillingar geminos siamese siameskatt :catto siamese siarblick :reguardo/oculo/vista prophetic siare :(profet) propheta; :(spåman) divinator, predictor, vaticinator; :hist augure, auspice sibet :(sibetolja) oleo de viverrinas sibetdjur :zool (familj) viverridas sibetkatter :zool (underfamilj) viverrinas sibetolja :oleo de viverrinas sibetråtta :zool ondatra zibethic Sibirien :Siberia sibirier :siberiano sibirisk :siberic, siberian; :~ gran bot abiete siberic; :~ lämmel zool lemming brun/siberic; :~ nunneört bot corydalis nobile; :~ ärtbuske bot caragana arborescente sibylla :sibylla sibyllespådom :oraculo sibyllin sibyllinsk :sibyllin sic :~! sic! lat sicilianare :siciliano siciliano :mus siciliana it siciliansk :sicilian sicilianska :1 språk (dialekt) siciliano 2 (kvinna) siciliana Sicilien :Sicilia sickativ :sic©ativo sickel :grattator, raspator sicken :qual, que; :~ otur! qual malfortuna!; sicket väder! que tempore! sicksack :zigzag; :i ~ in zigzag; :röra sig i ~ zigzagar sicksacka :zigzagar; :text (på symaskin) suer con punctos de zigzag, zigzagar sicksackformig :in forma de zigzag sicksacklinje :(linea in) zigzag sicksackstygn :text puncto de zigzag sicksackväg :cammino zigzag sid :(om klädedräkt) que va al cavilias sida :latere, bordo, flanco; :(i bok) pagina; :(på grammofonskiva) facie; :fig aspecto, latere, campo, parte, partito; :båda sidor bär skulden on debe blasmar le duo partitos, ambe partes ha alque/alco del culpa; :den etiska ~n av problemet le aspecto ethic del problema; :från min ~ de mi latere; :knuffa någon i ~n colpar un persona al flanco; :någons sämre ~ le mal latere/le latere disfavorabile de un persona; :stå på någons ~ prender le parte/partito de un persona; :~ vid ~ bordo a bordo; :vid ~n av al latere de, apud; :å ena ~n... å andra ~n de un aspecto/parte... del altere aspecto/parte; :åt ~n a parte sidantal :numero de paginas sidbena :ha ~ haber le capillos dividite al latere sidbestrykning :mil infilada sidbyte :sport cambio/cambiamento de latere sideboard :buffet fr byfä, credentia siden :text seta; :av ~ de seta, seric sidenaktig :setose sidenapa :zool guereza, (pro)colobo sidenblank :satinate, setose sidenbrokad :text brocato de seta sidenfabrik :fabrica de (stoffas de) seta, seteria sidenglans :brillantia/lustro setose/de seta sidenglänsande :satinate, setose sidenhandel :commercio de seterias/de seta, seteria sidenhandlare :mercante de seterias/de seta sidenmask :zool larva/verme a/de seta sidenmjuk :suave como le seta, setose sidensvans :zool bombycilla garrule sidentyg :text stoffa de seta, foulard fr fula:r sidenvaror :stoffas/textiles de seta, seteria sidenvävare :texitor de seta sidenväveri :seteria sidenört :bot asclepias syriac siderisk :astron sideral; :~ omloppstid revolution sideral; :~ år anno sideral siderit :miner siderite siderolit :siderolitho sideros :med siderose, siderosis sideroskop :sideroscopio siderostat :siderostato sidficka :tasca lateral sidfläsk :kul lardo, bacon eng beikn sidhänvisning :referentia de pagina sidled :i ~ verso le/al latere sidledes :verso le/al latere sidnummer :numero de pagina; :sätta ut ~ paginar sidnumrera :paginar sidnumrering :pagination sidnumreringsmaskin :numerator sidoaltare :arkit altar lateral sidoanmärkning :commentario a parte sidoapparat :tele apparato extra/secundari sidoarm :bracio lateral sidobelysa :illuminar del latere sidobelysning :illumination/lumine/luce lateral sidoblick :reguardo lateral/oblique sidobord :buffet fr byfä, credentia sidobyggnad :ala de un edificio sidodörr :porta lateral sidoeffekt :effecto secundari/collateral sidogata :strata lateral/transverse/transversal sidogren :(på stamträd) branca/linea collateral; :(av vattendrag) bracio, affluente; :bot (på träd) branca/ramo lateral; :(utlöpare) nove ramo sidogång :corridor lateral sidoingång :entrata/ingresso lateral sidoinkomst :invenito/recepta supplementari sidokapell :arkit cappella lateral sidokast :sport jecto lateral/al/del latere sidokommentar :commentario a parte sidolinje :(på stamträd) linea collateral; :sport linea lateral; :järnv ferrovia secundari sidoljus :lumine/luce lateral sidoläktare :(inomhus) galeria/balcon lateral; :(utomhus) tribuna/stand eng stænd lateral sidomanöver :(manovra de) diversion sidoordna :coordinar sidoordnad :coordinate sidoordning :coordination; :språk parataxis sidoreplik :replica a parte sidorikta :diriger verso le/al latere sidoriktning :direction lateral/verso le/al latere sidoroder :timon de direction sidorot :bot radicella sidorum :camera lateral/annexe sidorörelse :movimento lateral sidoskepp :arkit nave (col)lateral sidoskott :bot planton lateral sidosprång :salto lateral/al latere; :fig (avvikelse från ämnet) digression, divagation; :göra ~ fig divagar, digreder; :som gör ~ digressive sidospår :via lateral/secundari; :fig disviar del question principal sidosteg :passo al latere sidostycke :pecia/parte lateral, flanco sidoställa :juxtaponer sidoställd :collateral sidoställning :juxtaposition sidostöd :appoio lateral sidovagn :side-car eng saidka: sidovind :vento de transverso sidoväg :cammino/via lateral/transverse/transversal sidroder :timon de direction sidruta :fenestra lateral sidsiffra :numero de pagina sidsteppa :fig (undvika) evitar; :(förbigå, ställa utanför) ignorar sidsöm :sutura lateral sidvart :verso le/al latere sidvördnad :minusprecio, disdigno, disestima, depreciation, contempto sierra :geogr sierra sp Sierra Leone|Sierra|Leone :Sierra Leone sierraleonier :habitante de Sierra Leone sierraleonisk :de Sierra Leone sierska :prophetessa, pythonissa, sibylla siesta :siesta sp; :ta ~ facer/dormir siesta sifferbetyg :nota in cifras sifferkarl :bon calculator sifferkolumn :columna/colonna de cifras sifferkombination :combination de cifras sifferlås :serratura a cifras/a/de combination siffermaterial :cifras sifferminne :memoria de numeros/de cifras siffermässig :in cifras, numeric sifferräkning :arithmetica sifferserie :serie numeric/de numeros sifferskrift :scriptura cifrate/in cifras; :överföra till ~ cifrar siffersymbol :symbolo numeral siffersymbolik :symbolica/symbolismo del cifras, numerologia siffersystem :systema numeral siffertabell :tabula numeric/de cifras siffertecken :indication numeral/numeric, cifra siffervärde :valor numeric siffra :cifra, numero; :arabiska siffror cifras/numeros arabe/arabic; :romerska siffror cifras/numeros roman; :skriva med siffror cifrar sifon :siphon sifonflaska :siphon sig|sej :(el. sej) se; :~ själv se (mesme) sightseeing :sightseeing eng saitsi:ing, tourismo tu- sigill :sigillo; :bryta ett ~ dissigillar; :förse med ~ sigillar; :läran om ~ sigillographia, sphragistica sigillack :cera a/de/pro sigillos sigillera :sigillar sigillring :anello de/con sigillo sigillstämpel :sigillo sigma :(grekisk bokstav) sigma; :mat sigma sigmaformad :sigmoide signa :(välsigna) benedicer; :(helga, inviga) sacrar; :(uttala besvärjelser) prestigiar signal :signal; :fig function de advertimento, indication, indicator; :ge ~ facer un signal, signalar; :(på bilhorn) sonar le klaxon; :slå någon en ~ telephonar a un persona signalbok :libro/codice de signales signalement :description, characteristica signalera :(ge signal) signalar; :(visa på) signalar, indicar, facer remarcar, traher le attention a signalering :signalamento, signalisation signalflagga :bandiera pro signalar/de signal(es) signalfärg :color dominante signalhorn :corno de appello, klaxon; :mil trompetta militar signalist :signalator signalkod :codice de signales signallampa :lampa de signales signalmast :semaphoro signalpistol :pistola de signales signalraket :sagitta de foco, rocchetta signalskott :tiro pro dar un signal, colpo de signal signalställ :collection de bandieras pro signalar/de signal(es) signalsubstans :fysiol hormon signalsystem :systema/codice de signales signaltrupper :mil truppas del communication avantiate per signales signatur :(namnteckning) signatura, firma; :(pseudonym) pseudonymo signaturmelodi :melodia de recognoscentia signatärmakt :stato signator/signatario signelse :benediction signera :signar signeri :conjuration, invocation signering :signatura signet :sigillo signetring :anello sigillari signifikans :significantia, importantia signifikant :(betecknande) significante, significative; :(betydande) importante signifikativ :significante, significative signum :signo sik :zool coregono sikel :bibl shekel hebr sikh :sikh sikhisk :sikh sikhism :sikhismo siklöja :zool coregono albula lat sikrom :kul ovos pl de coregono sikt :I 1 (synförmåga) vista, vision; :(synvidd) visibilitate; :dålig/god ~ mal/bon visibilitate; :som ger god ~ clar 2 (tidsrymd); på kort ~ a curte termino; :på lång ~ a longe termino, al longe; :på ~ al longe II (redskap för rensning/sortering) cribro, colo, colatorio, tamis, tamisio, setasso sikta :1 (med skjutvapen) visar, mirar; :(skönja) discerner; :~ in sig på fig mirar a, visar a, concentrar se a 2 (sålla) colar, cribrar, passar per un cribro/un tamis, setassar, tamisar; :~ bort cerner, vannar siktbar :(möjlig att se) visibile, discernibile; :(som ger god sikt) clar siktbarhet :visibilitate sikte :(synhåll) vista; :(på skjutvapen) mira; :inte lämna ur ~ non lassar ex vista; :ta ~ på mirar a, visar a; :tappa ur ~ perder de vista siktförbättring :visibilitate meliorate siktförhållande :visibilitate siktförsämring :visibilitate reducite/pejorate siktig :(möjlig att se) visibile, discernibile; :(som ger god sikt) clar siktighet :visibilitate siktlinje :linea de mira siktlös :sin visibilitate siktmaskin :vannator siktmärke :(på skjutvapen) mira siktpunkt :puncto de mira sil :colatorio, colo, percolator, filtro; :(injicerad dos narkotika) injection de narcotico sila :(per)colar, stillar, filtrar silben :anat osso ethmoide/spongiose -d3-, ethmoidal silduk :tela de tamis silen :myt sileno, satyro sileshår :bot drosera sileshårväxter :bot (familj) droseraceas silhuett|siluett :(el. siluett) silhouette fr silwät, profilo, umbra; :teckna i ~ silhouettar -wät- silhuettera|siluettera :(el. siluettera) silhouettar -wät- silicium :kem silicium siliciumförening :kem composito de silicium silikat :kem silicato silikon :kem silicone silikos :med silicose, silicosis silk screen|silk|screen :graf serigraphia; :som avser ~ serigraphic silk screen-tryckare|silk|screen|tryckare :serigrapho silke :text seta silkesaktig :setose silkesavfall :seta flossa silkesfjäril :zool bombice silkesgarn :filo de seta silkesglans :brillantia/lustro setose/de seta silkesglänsande :satinate, setose silkeslen :suave como le seta, setose silkesmask :zool larva/verme a/de seta silkespapper :papiro de seta silkessammet :text villuto/velvet eng velvit de seta silkessnodd :cordon de seta silkessnöre :cordon de seta; :få ~t fig esser recommendate de resignar se silkesspinnare :filator de seta; :zool bombice silkesspinneri :(handling) filatura de seta; :(plats) filanda/filatura/filanderia de seta silkesstrumpa :calcea de seta silkestråd :filo de seta silkesvante :guanto de seta; :behandla någon med silkesvantar fig tractar un persona con guantos de villuto/de velvet eng velvit silkig :setose sill :zool haringo; :färsk ~ haringo fresc/nove/verde; :inlagd ~ haringo marinate; :rökt ~ haringo fumate; :saltad ~ haringo salmuriate sillake :kul salmuria de haringo sillbank :banco pro le pisca de haringos sillbricka :kul platto de un assortimento de haringos marinate sillbulle :kul bolletta de haringo sillburk :latta/cassa de haringos sillfiske :pisca de haringos sillflotta :flotta del haringo sillgratäng :kul gratin fr gratä) de haringos (con patatas, cibollas e crema) sillgrissla :zool uria aalge lat sillhaj :zool lamna naso/cornubic sillkrig :guerra de haringo sillkung :zool regaleco sillkvot :quota de haringo sillmjölke :semine de haringo; :fig coardo sillnot :large rete de haringo sillsallad|sillsalat :(el. sillsalat) kul salata de haringos sillstim :banco de haringos sillstrypare :speciero silltrut :zool laro fusc silltunna :barril/barrica de haringos sillval :zool balenoptera physalo lat sillåda :kul gratin fr gratä) de haringos (con un mixtura de ovos e lacte/crema) silo :lantbr silo sp; :bevara i ~ insilar siluett :se silhuett siluettera :se silhuettera siluettering :se silhuettering silur :geol periodo selurian/siluric, seluriano silurisk :geol selurian, siluric silver :argento; :(silvermedalj) medalia de argento; :få/ta ~ sport ganiar un medalia de argento; :smida ~ forgiar -d3- argento silveraktig :argentee, argyric; :(försilvrad) argentate; :~ klang sono argentin silverarbete :argenteria silverarv :bot cerastio tomentose silverbad :banio de argento silverbeslag :ferratura de argento Silverbibeln :Codex argenteus lat, le Codice argentee silverblank :argentate silverbrokad :text brocato de argento silverbromid :kem bromido/bromuro de argento silverbröllop :nuptias de argento silverbägare :cuppa de/in argento silverfasan :zool faisan argentate silverfisk :zool lepisma silverfärg :color argentate/argentin/de argento silverfärgad :argentin, argentate, argentee silverföremål :objecto de/in argento silverförgiftning :med argyrismo silverglans :brillantia/lustro/fulgor argentate/argentin; :miner galena de argento, argentite; :ge ~ argentar silvergran :bot abiete blanc/argentee/albe silvergruva :mina de argento silvergrå :gris argentate/argentin silverhalt :percentage -ad3e/titulo de argento silverhaltig :argentifere, argentose silverhår :capillos argentate silverhårig :con capillos argentate silverkedja :catena de/in argento silverklang :sono argentin silverklar :(om ton) argentin silverkurs :precio del argento silverlind :bot tilia argentate silverlänk :catena de/in argento silvermedalj :medalia de argento silvermedaljör :ganiator de un medalia de argento silvermynt :moneta de argento silvernitrat :kem, med nitrato argentic/de argento, petra infernal silverpapper :papiro argentate/de argento silverpengar :moneta de argento silverpenning :bibl denario silverpläter :argenteria, placato de argento silverplåt :argento in laminas silverpokal :cuppa in argento silverpoppel :bot poplo blanc/albe silverputs :pasta a/pro polir argenteria, lustro/polimento de/pro argenteria silverräv :zool vulpe argentee/argentate silversidor :zool (familj) atherinidas silversked :coclear de argento; :vara född med ~ i munnen fig esser un filio del fortuna silversmed :argentero silversmedja :argenteria silversmide :argenteria silverstämpel :marca de argento silversulfid :miner galena de argento silverte :kul the argentee (bibita de aqua calde con lacte) silvertråd :filo de argento silvertärna :zool sterna arctic silvervaror :objectos de argento, argenteria silververk :argenteria silverviol :bot viola albe silvervit :de argento silveryxfiskar :zool (ordning) stormiiformes silveråder :vena/filon argentifere/de argento silvra :argentar silvrig :argentin, argentate, argentee sim :natation simbassäng :bassino de natation, natatorio, piscina simblåsa :zool vesica natatori simborgarmärke :spinula attribuite a personas qui sape natar 200 m simbyxor :calceones de banio simbälte :cinctura de natation simdiplom :diploma/certificato de natation simdräkt :costume de banio simdyna :flottator de natation simfena :zool pinna simfot :zool pata/pede palmate, palma; :som har simfötter palmipede, palmate simfågel :zool (ave) palmipede simhall :piscina coperte/coperite simhopp :sport (idrottsgren) salto de testa artistic; :(enstaka hopp) salto de testa/de capite (in le aqua) simhoppare :sport sportista/sportivo de salto de testa artistic simhoppning :sport (idrottsgren) salto de testa artistic simhud :zool membrana natatori/interdigital; :fot med ~ palma simhudsförsedd :zool palmate simili :simile, petra/material false similidiamant :diamante false similiguld :similauro simkandidat :sport candidato natatori simkonst :arte natatori, natation simkunnig :qui sape natar simkunnighet :(le) saper de natar/de natation simlektion :lection de natation simlärare :instructor de natation simma :natar; :sport practicar le natation, natar; :inte kunna ~ non saper natar; :~ i pengar fig natar in le abundantia; :~ klädsim natar con le vestimentos; :~ ryggsim natar super le dorso simmagister :sport magistro natatori simmare :natator simmerska :natatora simmig :(trögflytande) viscose; :(oklar) dense; :(fuktglänsande) humide; :~ blick fig reguardo humide/nebulose simning :natation simoni :simonia; :person som gör sig skyldig till ~ simoniaco, simonista; :som gör sig skyldig till ~ simoniac simpel :(enkel) simple, simplice, modeste, rustic; :(om mat) frugal; :(vanlig) vulgar, ordinari, trivial; :(lumpen) vil, villan, vulgar, infame, turpide, basse simpelhet :(enkelhet) simplicitate; :(vanlighet) vulgaritate; :(lumpenhet) turpitude, villania, vulgaritate simplex :språk parola simplice simplifiera :simplificar simplifikation :simplification simpor :zool (familj) cottidas; :hornsimpa myoxocephalo quadricorne; :rötsimpa myoxocephalo scorpioide simpromotion :sport promotion natatori sims :arkit (gesims) cornice, modulatura simsalabim :~! abracadabra! simskola :schola de natation simsport :(sport de) natation; :utöva ~ practicar le natation simsätt :modo/stilo de natation simtag :movimento, colpo simtävling :concurso de natation simulant :simulator, fingitor simulation :simulation simulator :tekn simulator simulera :simular, finger simulering :simulation simultan :I adj simultanee II s spel, sport partita simultanee simultanitet :simultaneitate, concomitantia simultanparti :spel partita simultanee simultanspelare :jocator simultanee simultantolk :interprete simultanee simultantolka :interpretar simultaneemente simultantolkning :interpretation/traduction simultanee simövning :exercitio natatori/de natation sin :I pron su; :självst le sue; :~a su; :självst le sues; :de ~a le sues; :var ~ cata uno le sue II s kon står/är i ~ le vacca es sic sina :(om ko: upphöra att ge mjölk) sic©ar; :(avta, minska, tryta) diminuer, refluer, exhaurir se; :ett aldrig ~nde flöde un fluxo insic©abile; :pengarna börjar ~ för mig mi moneta reflue, io es curte de moneta Sinai :Sinai Sinaiberget :le Monte Sinai Sinaihalvön :le Peninsula del Sinai sine qua non|sine|qua|non :sine qua non lat sinekur :sinecura, canonicato singales :cingalese singalesisk :cingalese singalesiska :1 språk cingalese 2 (kvinna) cingalesa Singapore :Singapore eng singgöpå: singaporian :singaporiano singaporiansk :singaporian singaporianska :singaporiana singel :I adj sport singule II s sport partita individual, singule III s (grovt grus) gravella singelmatch :sport partita individual, singule singelolycka :accidente con solmente un vehiculo involvite singelskiva :singulo singla :(kasta) jectar, ballottar; :(sväva) flottar; :(virvla) dansar; :~ slant om något jectar/ballottar de un cosa singular :I adj språk singular II s språk singular singularböjning :språk declination del singular singularform :språk (forma del) singular singularis :språk singular singularism :fil monismo singularitet :singularitate singulär :(ensam i sitt slag) singule; :(egendomlig) estranie sinisk :chinese sh- sinister :sinistre, funeste sink :retardo sinka :I v 1 (hopfoga trä) incastrar a cauda de hirundine, indentar; :(hopfoga porslin) crampar 2 (fördröja) retardar, obstruer, differer, relentar, tardar II s 1 (hopfogning i trä) indentation; :(krampa) crampa 2 spel (femma) cinque 3 mus cornetta it, zinke ty ts- sinkabirum :hamna i ~ esser arrestate sinkadus :spel cinque e duo; :fig (örfil) claffo; :(slump) hasardo sinkfog :(i trä) indentation sinko :vacca sic sinksam :retardative, obstructive sinnad :(hågad) inclinate; :(benägen) disposite; :allvarligt ~ seriose, serie; :fientligt ~ hostil; :vänligt ~ amical sinne :(själ, håg) mente, anima, spirito, character, disposition; :(fallenhet) inclination; :fysiol senso; :glad till ~s joiose/gaudiose de humor, de bon humor, allegre; :ha ett sjätte ~ haber intuition; :ha i ~t haber le intention de, intentar, intender; :ha ont i ~t haber mal intentiones; :ha ~ för haber le talento/le inclination de, comprender; :inte vara vid sina ~ns fulla bruk esser folle, haber perdite le testa/le capite; :~ för ordning senso del ordine; :~ för rättvisa senso de justitia; :sätta sig i ~t mitter se in testa (de), proponer se (de); :vara vid sina ~ns fulla bruk esser mentalmente san, esser maestro de se mesme sinnebild :emblema, figura emblematic, symbolo, allegoria sinnebildlig :emblematic, symbolic, allegoric sinnelag :character, humor, mentalitate, temperamento, natura(l), disposition sinnesart :disposition natural sinnesbeskaffenhet :temperamento, humor sinnescell :anat receptor sinnesfrid :pace mental/del mente sinnesfrånvarande :distracte sinnesfrånvaro :distraction sinnesförfattning :stato de anima sinnesförmögenhet :facultate/capacitate mental/intellectual sinnesförnimmelse :perception sensorial sinnesförvirrad :mentalmente confuse sinnesförvirring :confusion mental/in le spiritos sinnesförändring :cambio/cambiamento de mentalitate/de attitude sinnesintryck :sensation, impression sinnesjämvikt :equilibrio mental sinneslugn :tranquillitate de spirito sinnesläge :stato del anima sinnesnärvaro :presentia de spirito sinnesorgan :organo sensorial, sensorio sinnesro :serenitate, tranquillitate mental sinnesrubbad :alienate, folle, lunatic, insensate, demente, maniac, paranoide, vesanic; :bli ~ affollar se; :göra ~ affollar sinnesrubbning :alienation sinnesrörelse :emotion, perturbation, affecto; :(stark) passion sinnessjuk :mentalmente malade, malade de mente, alienate, insan sinnessjukdom :maladia mental, alienation, insanitate sinnessjukhus :hospital psychiatric sinnesslö :demente, idiota, imbecille sinnesslöhet :dementia, idiotismo, imbecillitate sinnesstämning :stato/disposition mental/de anima sinnestillstånd :stato de anima sinnesvilla :illusion, hallucination sinnevärld :mundo visibile/physic sinnlig :(som kan uppfattas/förmedlas av sinnena) sensorial; :(vällustig) sensual, carnal, voluptuose, voluptuari, concupiscente, lascive, sybaritic, faunic sinnlighet :sensualitate, sensualismo, carnalitate, volupt(uosit)ate, lascivitate sinnrik :ingeniose sinnrikhet :ingeniositate sinolog :sinologo, sinologista sinologi :sinologia sinologisk :sinologic sinom :I pron i ~ tid pauco a pauco, poco a poco, a tempore debite II adv tusen ~ tusen mille vices mille sinsemellan :inter se, reciprocamente sint :furibunde, furiose, irate sinter :geol (droppsten) stalactite; :tekn (metallavfall) scoria sintermetall :scoria sintra :tekn scorificar sintring :tekn scorification sinuit :med sinusitis sinus :anat, mat sinus, sino sinusformig :mat sinusoidal sinusit :med sinusitis, inflammation del sinos sinusknut :anat nodo sinusal sinuskurva :mat (curva) sinusoide sionism :sionismo sionist :sionista sionistisk :sionista sioux :1 språk sioux eng su: 2 (person) sioux siouxindian :indiano sioux eng su: sipp :prude fr pryd sippa :bot anemone, pulsatilla, hepatica; :back~ pulsatilla vulgare; :blå~ hepatica nobile; :fält~ pulsatilla pratense; :gul~ anemone ranunculacee; :mo~ pulsatilla vernal; :nip~ pulsatilla patente; :röd~ hepatica nobile; :tov~ anemone silvestre; :vit~ anemone nemorosa sipphet :pruderie fr prydri sippra :colar, stillar, manar, guttar; :~ genom infiltrar se; :~ ut percolar; :fig transpirar sir|Sir :I ornamento, decoration II Sir Sir eng sö: sira :ornar, decorar sirap :kul sirop, melassa sirapsaktig :siropose sirat :ornamento, decoration siratlig :elegante, gratiose, ornate; :fig ceremoniose, meticulose, rigorose, formal siratlighet :elegantia, gratia, ceremonia sire :Senior, Sire fr sir siren :tekn sirena; :myt sirena sirendjur :zool (ordning) sirenios; :som avser ~ sirenie sirensignal :colpo de sirena sirensång :cantar de sirenas sirentjut :ulular de sirena(s) sirenton :appello de sirena(s) Sirius :astron Sirius, Canicula sirlig :elegante, gratiose, ornate; :fig ceremoniose, meticulose, rigorose, formal sirlighet :elegantia, gratia, ceremonia sirning :ornamento, decoration sirocco :se scirocco sirpa :cantar, stridular; :gräshoppan ~r le locusta canta sirpning :canto, stridulation sirra :cantar, stridular; :gräshoppan ~r le locusta canta sirrning :canto, stridulation sirventes :litt sirvente; :som avser ~ sirventese sisal|sisalhampa :(el. sisalhampa) bot sisal sisaltågvirke :filo de sisal siska :zool carduelo; :grå~ carduelo flammee; :grön~ carduelo spinus lat siskagrön :verde carduelo siskor :zool (familj) cardueliaceas sist :ultimemente, in le ultime loco; :komma ~ esser le ultime; :till ~ al fin, finalmente sista :ultime, final; :(yttersta) supreme; :den ~ i månaden le ultime del mense; :hennes ~ stund har kommit su ultime hora ha sonate; :i ~ minuten/ögonblicket al ultime minuta/momento; :lägga ~ handen vid något dar le ultime mano a un cosa; :på ~ tiden ultimemente, recentemente; :Sista måltiden rel le Ultime Cena; :~ vilja voluntate supreme; :till ~ sucken al ultime suspiro sisteman :mil serra-fila sistfödd :ultimogenite; :~ person ultimogenito sistliden :ultime; :sistlidna onsdag ultime mercuridi sistnämnd :ultime; :~a person iste ultime (persona) sistone :på ~ ultimemente, recentemente sistrum :mus sistro sisu :sisu fi sisyfosarbete :travalio/labor de Sisypho sisådär :~! assatis! sit-up|sit|up :sport sit-up eng sitap sitar :mus sitar sitarspelare :sitarista sits :(säte) sede; :(läge, situation) position, situation; :kortsp distribution del cartas sitta :seder, esser sedite; :(befinna sig) esser, trovar se; :(ha funktion som) esser; :(bo) esser, habitar, viver; :(passa) seder, ir; :~ av (häst) descender de cavallo; :(straff) expiar un pena (in carcere); :~ bredvid assider; :~ emellan fig esser le suffritor; :~ fast fixar se, blocar se; :få ~ kvar i skolan (efter undervisningens slut) deber remaner in le schola, esser retenite in le schola; :(gå om klassen) repeter le classe/le curso; :~ i fängelse esser in (le) prision; :~ intill assider; :~ i styrelsen esser membro del consilio directive; :~ kvar restar, remaner; :~ modell posar; :~ nära assider; :~ och lata sig otiar; :~ och skriva (esser occupate de) scriber; :~ på huk quattar; :~ på kontor esser/travaliar in un officio/bureau fr byro; :~ på pengarna esser un ver avaro; :~ till bords esser al tabula; :~ upp (på häst) montar, ascender; :~ uppe (vaka) vigilar; :skorna sitter bra le scarpas/calceos sede ben sittarbete :travalio/labor sedentari sittbad :(banio a) semicupio sittbadkar :semicupio sittben :anat ischio sittbensknöl :med tuberositate ischiatic sittbrunn :sjö cupa sittdemonstration :demonstration sedentari sittdyna :cossino sittfläsk :ha dåligt ~ non esser capabile de restar sedite longe tempore sittgrupp :(basse) tabula con sofa(s) e confortabiles sittgöra :travalio/labor sedentari sittning :session; :konst posa sittopp :claffo, colpo sittplats :sedia sittriktig :correctemente designate pro conforto sedentari; :en ~ stol un sedia confortabile sittrum :(satis) placia a/pro seder sittsoffa :divan, sofa, canape fr sittstrejk :exopero sedentari sittställning :position sedentari sittvagn :(för barn) cochietto -sh- de infante; :järnv wagon sin lectos situation :situation, position, conjunctura; :invecklad ~ imbrolio; :vara herre över ~en esser maestro del situation, dominar le situation situationism :konst situationismo situationist :konst situationista situationistisk :konst situationista, situationistic situationsbild :schizzo it skitså del situation situationskomik :circumstantia(s) comic del situation situationsplan :plano del sitution situerad :vara väl ~ esser ric situla :situla situs :anat sito Sixtinska kapellet|Sixtinska|kapellet :le Cappella Sixtin SJ :(Statens Järnvägar) le Ferrovias Statal sjabbel :(fumlighet) tentativa sin successo; :(slarv) inattention, negligentia sjabbig :mal vestite, de povre aspecto sjabbighet :povre aspecto sjabbla :(fumla) tentar sin successo; :(slarva) esser inattente/inattentive/negligente sjaber :se schaber sjafsig :negligente sjafsighet :negligentia sjagg :se schagg sjajas :se schajas sjakal :se schakal sjal|schal :(el. schal) chal sh- sjalett|schalett :(el. schalett) pannello de testa/de capite sjalkrage :collar chal sh- sjana :femina immodeste/negligente sjangtil :se schangtil sjapp|schapp :(el. schapp) taverna simple sjappa|schappa :(el. schappa) (skynda undan) hastar via; :(rymma) escap(p)ar, fugir sjappen|schappen :(el. schappen) ta till ~ escap(p)ar, fugir, hastar via sjas :se schas sjasa :se schasa sjasker :homine de povre aspecto sjaskig :(solkig) sordide; :(sliten) non plus servibile, usate; :(sjavig) de aspecto povre/paupere sjava :trainar le pedes sjavig :(hafsig) negligente; :(sjaskig) de aspecto povre/paupere sjok :grande pecia sju :septe; :som består av ~ delar septenari sjua :(le numero/cifra) septe sjuarmad :a/de septe bracios sjubb :zool procyon sjuda :effervescer, (e)bullir, esser in ebullition; :(låta sjuda) facer bullir; :kul estufar, subbullir; :~ av vrede effervescer de ira; :~ tvål facer sapon sjudagarsperiod :periodo de septe dies/jornos, septenario sjudande :kul subbulliente; :fig furiose, furibunde sjudning :kul subbullition sjudubbel :septuple sjudubbla :septupl(ic)ar sjudundrande :grandiose, excellente sjufaldig :septuple sjufalt :septuplemente sjufotad :litt heptametre; :sjufotat versmått heptametro sjuföreställning :representation a septe horas sjuglasvagn :wagon de gala regal a/con septe vitros sjugradig :de septe grados sjuhejare :(bjässe) colosso; :(överdängare) persona brillante, asse, crack eng kræk sjuhelsikes :enorme sjuhundra|sju hundra|sju|hundra :(el. sju hundra) septe centos sjuhundrade :septe centesime sjuhörnig :mat heptagone, heptagonal sjuhörning :mat heptagono sjuk :malade; :bli ~ cader malade; :känna sig ~ sentir se malade; :~ humor humor morbide sjuka :s maladia, mal, morbo, infirmitate sjukamp :sport heptathlon sjukanmäla :lista över sjukanmälda lista de malados; ~ någon reportar un persona malade; :~ sig registrar se malade sjukanmälan :(som görs) reporto de maladia; :(som noteras) registration de maladia sjukavdeling :infirmeria sjukavdrag :reduction (del salario) a causa de maladia sjukbesök :visita al/del malado(s)/patiente(s) sjukbidrag :indemnitate de maladia sjukbädd :lecto del malado sjukbärare :portator de lectiera sjukdag :die/jorno (de absentia a causa) de maladia sjukdom :maladia, mal, morbo, infirmitate; :bekämpa/kämpa mot en ~ luctar contra/combatter un maladia; :medfödda ~ar maladias congenital; :obotliga ~ar maladias immedicabile/incurabile/insanabile; :skylla på ~ pretextar un maladia; :smittsam ~ maladia contagiose -d3-, contagion -d3-; :sprida en ~ communicar un maladia; :tillstötande ~ complication; :ådra sig en ~ contraher/contractar/attrappar un maladia sjukdomsalstrande :med morbifere, morbific, morbide, pathogene sjukdomsbeskrivning :description de un morbo/maladia; :med nosographia, pathographia sjukdomsbild :med syndrome sjukdomsfall :caso de maladia sjukdomsframkallande :med morbifere, morbific, morbide, pathogene sjukdomsförebyggande :med prophylactic sjukdomsförlopp :evolution del maladia; :med processo pathologic/morbide sjukdomshistoria :historia/developpamento/disveloppamento del maladia; :med anamnese, anamnesis sjukdomshärd :focar de contagion -d3-, fonte de infection sjukdomslära :med pathologia, nosologia; :som avser ~ pathologic; :specialist på ~ pathologo, pathologista sjukdomsorsak :causa de maladia sjukdomsperiod :periodo de maladia sjukdomsprocess :evolution de maladia; :med processo pathologic/morbide sjukdomssymptom|sjukdomssymtom :(el. sjukdomssymtom) symptoma morbide/de un maladia sjukdomstecken :signo de maladia; :med symptoma; :(tidigt) signo premonitori de un maladia; :med prodromo sjukdomstid :periodo de maladia; :under hans ~ durante su maladia sjukersättning :indemnitate de maladia sjukfrånvaro :absentia a causa de maladia sjukförsäkring :assecurantia de maladia sjukförsäkringsavgift :contribution al assecurantia de maladia sjukförsäkringsförmån :prestation/servicio del assecurantia de maladia sjukförsäkringsläkare :medico de assecurantia de maladia sjukgymnast :physiotherapeuta, physiotherapista sjukgymnastik :med gymnastica medical, physiotherapia sjukhem :hostello sjukhus :hospital, clinica, infirmeria; :ligga på ~ esser al/in le hospital, esser hospitalisate; :lägga in på ~ hospitalisar sjukhusanläggning :complexo hospitalari sjukhusavdelning :clinica, infirmeria sjukhusavgift :costos pl de hospitalisation sjukhusbesök :visita a un hospital sjukhusinfektion :med infection hospitalari sjukhusklinik :clinica sjukhusledning :direction de hospital sjukhuslukt :odor hospitalari sjukhusmiljö :ambiente hospitalari sjukhuspraktik :practica hospitalari sjukhuspräst :prestre de hospital sjukhusrutin :routine fr rutin hospitalari sjukhussal :sala de malados/de hospital sjukhussjuka :med maladia hospitalari sjukhussäng :lecto de hospital sjukhusvistelse :sojorno/visita in un hospital sjukhusvård :tractamento hospitalari sjukjournal :reporto hospitalari del malado sjukkassa :cassa de assecurantias contra le maladia, assecurantia de maladia sjukkassebesked :carta del assecurantia de maladia sjukkontroll :controlo del cassa de assecurantia de maladia sjukledig :vara ~ haber congedo (a causa) de maladia/de convalescentia sjukledighet :congedo (a causa) de maladia/de convalescentia sjuklig :malsan, morbide, pathologic; :(klen) delicate, valetudinar; :~ person valetudinario; :~t intresse interesse morbide sjuklighet :stato valetudinar, morbiditate sjukling :valetudinario, malado, morbido sjukläger :lecto del malado sjuklön :salario de maladia sjukna :cader malade sjukpenning :indemnitate de maladia sjukpension :pension de maladia sjukpensionera :congedar con pension de maladia sjukpensionär :pensionario a causa de maladia sjukperiod :periodo de maladia sjukrapport :lista del malados sjukrum :camera de malado sjuksal :sala de malados/de hospital sjukskriva :congedar/permitter a causa de maladia sjukskrivning :congedo/permission de maladia/de convalescentia sjukskötare :infirmero, hospitalero sjuksköterska :infirmera sjuksköterskeelev :alumno infirmera sjukstuga :infirmeria sjuksyster :infirmera sjuksäng :lecto de malado sjuktransport :transporto de malados, servicio de ambulantia sjuktåg :traino hospitalari sjukvård :cura/assistentia a malados, servicio medical; :(förebyggande) servicios de hygiene/sanitate public sjukvårdare :mil infirmero militar sjukvårdsaffär :boteca/magazin de/pro articulos sanitari sjukvårdsartikel :articulo sanitari sjukvårdsbiträde :infirmera/infirmero auxiliar/assistente sjukvårdsdistrikt :districto medico-social sjukvårdskunnig :vara ~ haber un formation sanitari sjukvårdskurs :curso sanitari sjukvårdsmaterial :material sanitari sjukvårdsminister :ministro del Sanitate sjukvårdsområde :districto medico-social sjukvårdsorganisation :organisation del servicio medical/del sanitate sjukvårdspersonal :personal de assistentia sjumannalag :sport equipa/team eng ti:m de septe personas/jocatores sjumannastyre :hist heptarchia sjumannavälde :hist heptarchia sjumila :de septe millias sjumilasteg :passo(s) de septe millias sjumilastövlar :bottas de septe millias; :katten med ~ le catto con bottas de septe millias sjunde :septime; :vara i ~ himlen esser in le septime celo, esser felice sjundedagsadventist :rel adventista del septime die sjundedel :septime parte, septimo sjunga :cantar; :~ falskt cantar false; :~ Guds lov cantar le laudes pl del Senior; :~ i falsett cantar in falsetto; :~ om igen recantar; :~ rent tener le tono; :~ tenorstämma tenorisar; :~ ut fig declarar su opinion sjunka :affundar se, ir al fundo, submerger se, declinar, descender, abassar se, subsider; :(förlisa) naufragar, affundar se, ir al fundo; :~ ihop collaber, cader a terra; :solen sjunker le sol se pone sjunkbomb :bomba submarin/de profunditate sjurummare :appartamento de septe cameras sjurygg :zool cycloptero; :~ar (familj) cyclopteridas sjusidig :mat heptahedre sjusiding :mat heptahedro sjusjungande :grandiose, excellente sjusovare :grande dormitor sjustavig :litt heptasyllabe, heptasyllabic; :~t versmått heptasyllabo sjustjärna :bot trientalis; :Sjustjärnorna astron le Pleiades sjusträngad :mus a/de septe chordas, heptachorde; :~ lyra lyra heptachorde, heptachordo sjustämmig :mus pro septe voces sjusärdeles :extraordinari sjutalig :septenari sjutillhållarlås :serratura a septe retentores sjuttio :septanta sjuttionde :septantesime, septuagesime sjuttiondedel :septantesime/septuagesime parte, septantesimo, septuagesimo sjuttiotal :(ca 70) approximativemente septanta; :på ~et in le annos septanta; :~ets litteratur le litteratura del septantas sjuttiotalist :litt autor del generation del annos septanta sjuttioårig :septuagenari, de septanta annos sjuttioåring :septuagenario sjuttioårsdag :septantesime anniversario sjuttioårsjubileum :jubileo de septanta annos sjuttioårsåldern :le etate de septanta annos sjuttioåttavarvare :disco de 78 revolutiones sjutton :dece-septe; :dyr som ~ maledictemente costose; :fy ~! diabolo! sjuttonde :dece-septime, dece-septesime, decimoseptime; 17 maj le 17 (dece-septe) de maio sjuttondedelen :le dece-septime parte, le dece-septimo sjuttonhundratalet :le dece-octesime/dece-octave/decimoctave seculo sjuttonåring :juvene/adolescente de dece-septe annos sjuttonårsåldern :le etate de dece-septe annos sjuttsingen :fy ~! diabolo! sjutusan :en ~ till karl un persona brillante, un asse, un crack eng kræk sjutusen|sju tusen|sju|tusen :(el. sju tusen) septe milles sjuvärdig :kem heptavalente sjuårig :de septe annos; :(som varar sju år) septennal sjuåring :infante de septe annos sjuårsperiod :periodo de septe annos, septennato, septennio, septenario sjuårsplan :plano septennal sjyst :se schyst själ :anima, psyche, mente, spirito, pneuma; :en sund ~ i en sund kropp mente san in corpore san; :få/ha frid i ~en haber pace interior/mental/del anima; :gå in för något med liv och ~ dar se anima e corpore a un cosa; :i ~ och hjärta al fundo del/de su corde; :inte en levande ~ nulle homine/anima vive; :sälja sin ~ till djävulen vender le/su anima al diabolo; :vara ~en i ett företag esser le anima del interprisa själafrid :pace interior/mental/del anima själaglad :multo contente själamässa :missa de defunctos, missa de requiem; :årlig ~ obito själanöd :angustia mortal/del anima själaringning :sono de campana funebre själasörjare :patre/guida spiritual/de animas, pastor själatåg :ligga i ~et esser in agonia själavandring :metempsychose, metempsychosis, (trans)migration del anima, reincarnation; :person som tror på ~ metempsychotista själavånda :angustia del anima själavård :cura de animas, travalio pastoral själavårdare :patre/guida spiritual/de animas, pastor själfull :animate, spiritual, spirituose; :(uttrycksfull) expressive själfullhet :spiritualitate, spirituositate Själland :Selandia själländsk :de Selandia, selandese själlös :(död) inanimate, sin vita, morte; :(uttryckslös) inexpressive, trivial själsadel :nobilitate de anima själsanspänning :effortio intellectual själsaristokratisk :nobile de anima själsbefryndad :congenial; :ej ~ incongenial själsdödande :monotone, multo enoiose själsegenskap :qualitate spiritual/de anima själsfin :nobile de anima själsfrid :pace interior/mental/del anima själsfrände :spirito congenial/affin, partisano del mesme doctrina själsfrändskap :parentato spiritual/de spirito, congenialitate, affinitate spiritual/intellectual själsfrånvarande :distracte själsfrånvaro :distraction själsförmögenheter :facultates/capacitates mental/intellectual själsförvant :spirito congenial/affin, partisano del mesme doctrina själshälsa :sanitate mental/de mente själsjämvikt :equilibrio mental själskamp :combatto/lucta interior själskonflikt :conflicto interior själskrafter :fortias mental själskval :affliction, suffrentia själslidande :dolor del anima, affliction själslig :spiritual, spirituose, mental, psychic själsliv :vita interior, psychismo själslugn :calma/tranquillitate interior/mental/del anima själsläggning :psyche själsläkare :psychiatro själsmördande :monotone, multo enoiose själsnärvaro :presentia de spirito själsnöd :angustia del anima själsodlande :intellectual själsodling :cultura intellectual själsrörelse :emotion själssjuk :mentalmente malade, malade de mente, insan; :~ person malado mental/del mente, alienato själssjukdom :maladia mental, insanitate själsskakande :emotionante själsstark :mentalmente forte, forte de mente själsstor :magnanime själsstorhet :magnanimitate själsstrid :combatto/lucta interior själsstyrka :fortia mental/de spirito/de anima, energia själstillstånd :stato mental/spiritual/de anima/de spirito själstom :infacete, insipiente, legier -d3- själsvidgande :med psychedelic; :~ preparat droga psychedelic, psychedelico själsvånda :angustia del anima själsångest :angustia mortal själsöppnande :med psychedelic; :~ preparat droga psychedelic, psychedelico själv :I pron mesme, ipse; :av sig ~ spontaneemente, automaticamente, de se, de proprie impulso; :det följer av sig ~ il va sin dicer; :fakta talar för sig ~a le factos parla de se mesme; :för sig ~ separatemente; :gör som du ~ vill face como te place; :han kom ~ ille veniva in persona; :jag ~ io mesme/ipse; :~aste kungen mesmo le rege; :tala för sig ~ parlar a se mesme II s ego självaktning :respecto de su mesme/de se ipse självalstrande :biol abiogenetic självalstring :biol abiogenese, abiogenesis självanalys :autoanalyse, autoanalysis, introspection självanalyserande :introspective självangivelse :autoconfession självanklagelse :autoaccusation självantändlig :autocombustibile självantändning :inflammation/combustion spontanee, autocombustion, autoinflammation, autoignition självbedrägeri :delusion, illusion självbefläckelse :masturbation, onanismo självbefruktande :bot autogame självbefruktning :bot autopollinisation, autofecundation, autogamia självbehag :complacentia de se mesme/de se ipse, autosatisfaction självbehärskning :controlo/dominio de se mesme/de se ipse, continentia, self-control eng selfköntroul självbekännelse :autoconfession självbelåten :pretentiose, presumptuose, vanitose, infatuate, sufficiente självbelåtenhet :pretention, presumption, presumptuositate, vanitate, infatuation, fatuitate, sufficientia självberöm :elogio de su mesme självbesinning :consideration; :(sinnesnärvaro) presentia del spirito; :(självbehärskning) controlo/dominio de se mesme/de se ipse, continentia, self-control eng selfköntroul självbespeglande :introspective självbespegling :autoanalyse, autoanalysis, introspection självbestämmande :autonomia, independentia, autodetermination självbestämmanderätt :derecto de autodetermination självbetjäning :servicio libere, autoservicio, self-service eng selfsö:vis självbetjäningsbutik :magazin (de) servicio libere, magazin self-service eng selfsö:vis självbetjäningsrestaurang :restaurante (de) libere servicio, restaurante self-service eng selfsö:vis självbetraktelse :autoanalyse, autoanalysis, introspection självbevarelse :autoconservation självbevarelsedrift|självbevarelseinstinkt :(el. självbevarelseinstinkt) instincto de autoconservation självbildad :autodidacte självbindare :lantbr falcator-ligator självbiografi :autobiographia självbiografisk :autobiographic självbjuden :~ gäst intruso självcensur :autocensura självcentrerad :egocentric självcentrering :egocentrismo självdeklaration :declaration pro le imposto super le receptas självdeklarationsblankett :formulario del declaration pro le imposto super le receptas självdeklarera :facer le declaration pro le imposto super le receptas självdestruktiv :autodestructive, autodestructor självdisciplin :autodisciplina självdö :morir de morte natural självfallen :evidente, obvie, clar, natural, axiomatic; :det är självfallet il va sin dicer självfallenhet :cosa obvie, consequentia natural, veritate evidente, evidentia, truismo självfinansierad :autofinanciate självfinansiering :autofinanciamento självförakt :disprecio de se mesme/de se ipse självförbränning :combustion spontanee självförebråelse :remorso, compunction, contrition självförglömmande :oblidante se mesme/se ipse självförglömmelse :oblido de se mesme/de se ipse självförgudande :egotistic, egotista, narcissista, narcissistic; :~ person egotista självförgudning :egolatria, egotismo, narcissismo, culto de se mesme/de se ipse självförgäten :oblidante se mesme/se ipse självförgätenhet :oblido de se mesme/de se ipse självförhärligande :I adj egotistic, egotista, narcissista, narcissistic; :~ person egotista II s glorification de se mesme/de se ipse, egolatria självförhävelse :ostentation självförintande :autodestructor självförintelse :autodestruction självförnedrande :humiliante se mesme/se ipse självförnedring :humiliation de se mesme/de se ipse självförnekelse :abnegation, sacrificio självförnyelse :renovation personal självförsakelse :abnegation, sacrificio självförsjunken :introvertite självförskyld :per proprie culpa självförstörande :autodestructor självförstörelse :autodestruction självförsvar :defensa legitime, autodefensa självförsörjande :self-supporting eng selfsöpå:ting självförsörjning :autarkia självförtroende :confidentia in se mesme/in se ipse, assecurantia; :fyld av ~ confidente; :utan ~ diffidente självförtröstan :confidentia in se mesme/in se ipse, assecurantia; :fyld av ~ confidente; :utan ~ diffidente självförtärande :biol autophagic självförtäring :biol autophagia självförvaltning :autonomia, self-government eng selfgavnmönt självförverkligande :affirmation del personalitate självförvärvad :autodidacte, autodidactic självförvållad :causate per proprie culpa självförälskelse :egotismo, egolatria, narcissismo, amor proprie självgisslare :flagellante självgjord :facite a casa självgod :pretentiose, presumptuose, vanitose, infatuate, sufficiente självgodhet :pretention, presumption, presumptuositate, vanitate, infatuation, sufficientia självgående :automatic självhjälp :auxilio/succurso a se mesme/a se ipse; :hjälp till ~ succurso auxiliar con le scopo que le pais indigente apprende a arrangiar -d3- se ipse/se mesme självhushåll|självhushållning :(el. självhushållning) menage fr -a:3 private/individual självhäftande :autocollante, autoadhesive självhärskande :autocratic självhärskardöme :autocratia självhärskare :autocrate självhävdelsebehov :besonio de facer valer se/de imponer se själviakttagelse :introspection självinduktion :autoinductantia självinstruerande :~ material material usate a/pro studios autodidactic/sin auxilio de professores självironi :ironia de se mesme/de se ipse självironisk :ironic de se mesme/de se ipse självisk :egoistic, egoista själviskhet :egoismo självjäsande :kul con levatura; :~ mjöl farina con levatura självkarakteristik :autocharacterisation självkarakteristisk :autocharacteristic självklar :evidente, obvie, clar, natural, axiomatic; :det är ~t il va sin dicer självklarhet :cosa obvie, consequentia natural, veritate evidente, evidentia, truismo självkontroll :controlo/dominio de se mesme/de se ipse, self-control eng selfköntroul, continentia självkostnadspris :till ~ a precio de costo självkritik :autocritica, autocensura självkritisk :autocritic självkännedom :cognoscentia/cognoscimento de se mesme/de se ipse, autocognoscimento självkänsla :conscientia de su/del proprie valor, conscientia de se mesme/de se ipse, autoconscientia självljud :språk vocal självlockig :a/de buclas natural självlysande :phosphorescente, luminescente, fluorescente; :vara ~ fluorescer självläka :curar se spontaneemente självläkning :curation spontanee självlärd :autodidacte, autodidactic; :~ person autodidacto självmant :spontanee, sponte, de (bon) voluntate självmatande :tekn automatic självmatning :tekn transportation automatic självmedlidande :compassion/pietate de se mesme/de se ipse självmedvetande :conscientia de su/del proprie valor självmedveten :secur de se mesme/de se ipse, assecurate självmedvetenhet :conscientia de su/del proprie valor självmord :morte voluntari, suicidio; :begå ~ suicidar se; :som avser ~ suicidal självmordsbrigad :brigada de suicidio självmordsfrekvens :frequentia de suicidios självmordsförsök :tentativa de suicidio självmordskandidat :candidato suicida, suicida presumptive självmordskommando :commando de suicidio självmordspilot :pilota suicida, kamikaze jap självmordsplaner :projectos de suicidio självmordstankar :pensatas/pensamento suicidal självmotsägande :contradictori, inconsequente, inconsequential självmotsägelse :inconsequentia självmål :sport tiro/colpo al proprie goal eng goul självmördare :suicida självplockning :recolta individual självplågande :masochista, masochistic självplågare :masochista självplågeri :masochismo; :rel mortification självpollination|självpollinering :(el. självpollinering) bot autopollinisation, autofecundation, autogamia självporträtt :autoportrait fr -pårträ självprövning :psyk introspection självpåtagen :determinate per proprie election självrannsakan :psyk introspection självrannsakande :psyk introspective självregistrerande :registrator, que registra automaticamente självregistrering :registration automatic självreglerande :autoregulator självreglering :autoregulation; :biol homeostase, homeostasis självrenande :autonettante självrespekt :respecto de se mesme/de se ipse självrinna :kul fluer/stillar del proprie peso/sin pression självrisk :försäkr risco personal självriskförsäkring :assecurantia con risco personal självrättfärdig :justificative de se mesme/de se ipse självrättfärdighet :justification de se mesme/de se ipse självrådig :(egenmäktig) autoritari, arbitrari, autocratic, despotic; :(envis) obstinate självrådighet :(egenmäktighet) arbitrarietate, autocratia, despotismo; :(envishet) obstination självsagd :evidente, obvie, clar, natural, axiomatic självservering :servicio libere, autoservicio självskriven :evidente, obvie, clar, natural, axiomatic; :det är självskrivet il va sin dicer självskrivenhet :cosa obvie, consequentia natural, veritate evidente, evidentia, truismo självslutande :a clausura automatic självsläcka :~ sig extinguer se självsläckning :extinction natural självsmörjande :autolubrificante självspelande :automatic självspilling :suicida självspricka :I s (i hud) fissura natural II v finder se självstart :sport starter eng sta:tö automatic självstudier :studios autodidactic/sin auxilio de professores självstympare :persona qui mutila/stropia se mesme/se ipse självstympning :automutilation; :zool autotomia självstyrande :autonome; :~ område dominio självstyre|självstyrelse|självstyrning :(el. självstyrelse, självstyrning) autonomia, self-government eng selfgavnmönt självständig :autonome, independente, libere; :språk substantive självständighet :independentia, autonomia självständighetsföklaring :declaration de independentia självstängande :de clausura automatic självsuggestion :autosuggestion självsvält :fame spontanee självsvåld :indisciplina, licentia, capricios pl; :(starkare) dissolution självsvåldig :indisciplinate, sin disciplina självsvåldighet :indisciplina, licentia, capricios pl; :(starkare) dissolution självsyn :reflexion super se mesme/se ipse självsäker :secur de se mesme/de se ipse, secur de su proprie fortias, confidente; :(förmäten) presumptuose självsäkerhet :securitate de se mesme/de se ipse, assecurantia; :(förmätenhet) presumption självså :~ sig bot seminar se spontaneemente självsådd :I s semination spontanee/natural II adj seminate spontaneemente självtagen :determinate per proprie election självtillfredsställelse :autosatisfaction; :(sexuell) onanismo, masturbation självtillit :confidentia in se mesme/in se ipse, assecurantia; :full av ~ confidente; :utan ~ diffidente självtillräcklig :pretentiose, presumptuose, vanitose, infatuate, sufficiente självtillräcklighet :pretention, presumption, presumptuositate, infatuation, fatuitate, sufficientia, vanitate självtryck :pression natural självtukt :autodisciplina självtvivel :dubita de su/del proprie valor självtända :accender automaticamente självtändning :accendimento automatic, autoignition självtänkande :independente självunderskattning :depreciation de se mesme/de se ipse självundersökning :examination de se mesme/de se ipse självuppfostran :education de se mesme/de se ipse, autoeducation självuppfunnen :de proprie invention självuppfylld :egocentric självuppgivelse :resignation självuppgiven :resignate självuppgörelse :combatto/lucta interior självupplevd :personal, individual självuppoffrande :sacrificante självuppoffring :abnegation, sacrificio självupptagen :egocentric; :(sjukligt) narcissista, narcissistic; :sjukligt ~ person narcissista självupptagenhet :egocentricitate, egocentrismo; :(sjuklig) narcissismo självutlämnande :multo franc självutlösare :foto obturator automatic/a/de posa självutnämnd :determinate per proprie election självutplånande :humile; :tekn autoexterminante självutplåning :humilitate; :tekn autoextermination självvald :determinate per proprie election självvattnande :a irrigation automatic självverkande :automatic självverksamhet :activitate individual, proprie activitate, effortio pesonal själväckel :disgusto de se mesme/de se ipse självägande :autonome självändamål :fin proprie självömkan :autocommiseration självöverskattning :superestimation de se mesme/de se ipse, presumption självövervinnelse :victoria super se mesme/se ipse sjätte :sexte sjättedel :sexte parte, sexto sjå :labor/travalio dur/forte sjåare :(hamnarbetare) orbrero portuari, stivator; :(slusk) vagabundo sjåp :persona inepte sjåpa :I s femina inepte II v ~ sig (bete sig sjåpigt) ager ineptemente; :(göra sig till) posar sjåper :homine inepte sjåperi :ineptia, ineptitude; :(tillgjordhet) affectation, posa sjåpig :inepte sjö :(insjö) laco; :(hav) mar; :driva till ~ss prender le largo; :gå ner på ~n (om flygplan) amarar; :gå till ~ss devenir marinero; :(om fartyg) partir, prender le mar, poner le vela; :hög ~ mar grosse; :lugn ~ mar tranquille/calme; :rum ~ alte mar; :som avser ~ lacustre, maritime, marin, naval, nautic; :till land och till ~ss per mar e per terra; :tåla ~n esser un bon marinero sjöanemon :zool anemone marin/del mar, actinia sjöartilleri :mil artilleria naval sjöbefäl :officiero naval/de marina sjöbefälsskola :schola de navigation, instituto nautic sjöbjörn :zool urso marin/maritime, arctocephalo; :fig lupo marin/de mar sjöblå :blau marin sjöborrar :zool (klass) echinoides; :sjöborre ericio de mar, echino sjöbotten :fundo del mar sjöbris :brisa de mar sjöbuss :1 (sjöman) lupo de mar 2 (passagerarbåt) ferry-boat feribout sjödjup :profunditate del mar sjöduglig :navigabile sjöelefant :zool elephante de mar sjöfarare :navigator sjöfart :navigation; :(på havet) navigation maritime sjöfartsbok :certificato de navigation (maritime) sjöfartsinspektion :inspection del navigation (maritime) sjöfartslinje :linea (regular) maritime/de navigation sjöfartsmuseum :museo naval/nautic/maritime sjöflygplan :hydro(aero)plano sjöfolk :gente de mar, marineros pl sjöfräken :zool equiseto fluviatile sjöfågel :ave marin/de mar sjöförbindelse :communication maritime/per mar sjöförhör :investigation post un grave accidente maritime sjöförklaring :jur reporto/processo verbal de naufragio sjöförsvar :defensa maritime/de mar sjöförsäkring :assecurantia maritime sjögräns :frontiera maritime sjögräs :bot zostera sjögrön :verde de mar, verdemar, glauc sjögud :deo marin/de mar sjögull :bot nymphoides peltata lat sjögurka :zool holothuria sjögående :apte al navigation de mar, marin sjögång :undas del mar sjöhistorisk :del historia maritime sjöhjälte :heroe del mar(es) sjöhäst :zool cavallo marin, hippocampo sjöhävning :undulation (del mar); :(kraftig) agitation (del mar) sjöingenjör :ingeniero marin sjöjungfru :myt sirena sjökant :ripa/bordo del laco sjökapten :capitano de nave sjökarl :homine de mar sjökarta :carta/mappa nautic/maritime/marin sjöklar :preste pro le mar, disposite de quitar le porto sjöko :zool vacca marin, sirenia; :~r (ordning) sirenios; :som avser ~ sirenie sjökock :kul 1 coco/cocinero de bordo 2 zool callionymo sjökompass :compasso de mar sjökort :carta/mappa nautic/maritime/marin sjökorv :zool holothuria sjökrig :guerra naval/maritime sjölag :lege maritime sjöledes :per mar sjölejon :zool leon marin/de mar, otaria sjöliljor :zool (klass) crinoides sjöliv :vita de marinero; :zool fauna maritime sjöluft :aere marin/del mar sjölägenhet :communication maritime/per mar sjölök :bot urginea maritime sjömakt :fortia/potentia maritime/naval, marina, flotta sjömalm :miner limonite sjöman :homine de mar, navigator, marinero, nauta sjömansbiff :kul olla de marinero (pecias de carne bovin, patatas e cibolla bullite insimul) sjömansblus :blusa de marinero sjömansgrav :ultime demora del marinero sjömanshus :casa/focar/home eng houm pro marineros sjömanskap :arte nautic/del navigation sjömanskista :cassa de marinero sjömansknop :nodo marin/de marinero sjömanskostym :habito de marinero sjömanskrage :collo marin/de marinero sjömanskrog :taverna de marineros sjömanskyrka :ecclesia pro marineros sjömansliv :vita de marinero sjömanslärling :marinero simple sjömansmässig :de marinero sjömanspräst :prestre (de ecclesia) pro marineros sjömansskatt :imposto de marineros sjömanssäck :sacco de marinero sjömanssång :canto de marinero sjömansterm :termino de marinero sjömansvisa :canto de marineros sjömil :millia marin/nautic sjömilitär :I adj militar naval/de marina II s militar naval/de marina sjömina :mina marin/submarin sjömärke :signo de navigation, boia; :utsättning av ~n boiage -ad3e sjömärkesystem :boiada sjömätning :mensuration hydrographic sjönöd :periculo de mar sjönöt :bot trapa natante sjönötsväxter :bot (familj) trapaceas sjöodjur :monstro marin sjöoduglig :innavigabile sjöoduglighet :innavigabilitate sjöofficer :officiero naval/de marina sjöolycka :catastrophe/sinistro maritime sjöområde :zona maritime sjöorm :myt serpente marin/de mar sjöorre :zool melanitta; :svart ~ melanitta nigre sjöovärdig :innavigabile sjöovärdighet :innavigabilitate sjöpanträtt :hypotheca naval sjöpennor :zool (ordning) pennatula, pennatularia lat sjöplommon :bot nostoc pruniforme sjöpolis :policia maritime; :försäkr polissa de assecurantia maritime sjöpung :zool ascidia sjöranunkel :bot ranunculo lingua sjörapport :bulletin (meteorologic del situation) maritime sjöreglering :regulation lacustre sjöresa :viage -ad3e maritime/de mar/per mar; :(överfart) transversata sjöros :zool anemone marin/del mar, actinia sjöräddning :salvamento de naufragos sjöräddningsbåt :barca/lancha -sh- de salvamento sjörätt :jur derecto/legislation maritime sjörättslig :jur del derecto/legislation maritime sjörök :nebula/bruma (super le mar) sjörövare :pirata, bucanero, corsario, filibustero; :som avser ~ piratic sjörövarfartyg :(nave) pirata, corsario sjöröveri :pirateria; :bedriva ~ piratar sjöscout :scout eng skaut marin sjöseger :victoria naval sjösidan :latere del mar sjösjuk :qui ha le mal de mar, naupathic sjösjuka :mal de mar, naupathia sjösjukemedel :medio contra mal de mar/de naupathia, antinaupathico sjöskada :avaria sjöskadad :avariate sjöskadeförsäkring :assecurantia maritime sjöskum :miner scuma/spuma de mar, sepiolite sjöskumspipa :pipa de sepiolite sjöslag :combatto/battalia naval/de mar sjöstad :urbe maritime sjöstjärna :zool stella de mar, asteria sjöstrand :plagia -d3- litoral/de mar sjöstrid :combatto/battalia naval/de mar sjöstridskrafter :fortias maritime/marin/naval, marina de guerra sjöstycke :konst marina sjöstyrka :fortia maritime/marin/naval, marina de guerra sjöstövel :botta de marinero sjösäck :sacco de marinero sjösäker :navigabile sjösäkerhet :navigabilitate sjösätta :lancear (un nave) sjösättning :lanceamento (de un nave) sjötaxi :taxi maritime sjöterm :termino/parola nautic/maritime sjöterritorium :territorio maritime sjötjänst :servicio maritime sjötomt :sito litoral/confinante le mar/le laco sjötrafik :traffico maritime, navigation sjötransport :transporto maritime sjötull :doana maritime sjötunga :zool solea; :äkta ~ solea sjöutsikt :vista verso le mar sjövan :accostumate al mar sjövatten :aqua lacustre; :(havsvatten) aqua de mar sjövett :senso del vita de marinero sjövild :fig multo salvage -ad3e sjövildhet :fig salvageria -ad3eria extreme sjöväg :cammino/via/route fr rut maritime/del mar sjövälde :suprematia maritime/naval sjövärdig :navigabile; :ej ~ innavigabile sjövärdighet :navigabilitate sjövärn :defensa maritime/de mar ska :se 3skola skabb :med scabie skabbig :med scabiose skabrositet :scabrositate skabrös :scabrose skackel :se skakel skada :I s damno(s); :(vid transport) avaria; :(nackdel) disavantage -ad3e, detrimento, prejudicio, torto; :(kroppslig) lesion; :lida ~ suffrer damno(s); :ta ~ patir; :till ~ för al detrimento/prejudicio de II v facer/causar/originar damno a, nocer, damnificar, deteriorar, prejudicar, prejudiciar; :~ sig ferir se, leder se, deteriorar se, esser victima de skadad :lese skadeanmälan :reporto de damno(s) skadebesiktning :estimation/taxation del damno(s) skadedjur :animal damnose/nocive, vermina; :full av ~ verminose skadeersättning :compensation, indemnation, indemnitate skadefri :sin accidente skadeförsäkra :assecurar contra le damnos skadeförsäkring :assecurantia contra le damnos skadeglad :malitiose skadeglädje :malitia, gaudio maligne skadegörare :devastator, sabotator skadegörelse :devastation, sabotage -ad3e skadeinsekt :insecto damnose/nocive skadelös :hålla ~ recompensar skaderapport :reporto de damno(s) skadereglering :liquidation del damno(s) skadeslös :intacte, sin damnos; :jur indemne, compensate; :hålla ~ indemnisar, compensar, repagar, reimbursar skadestånd :compensation, indemnisation, indemnitate; :betala ~ reimbursar, repagar skadeståndsanspråk :reclamation del damno(s) skadeståndsbelopp :amonta/summa del indemnitate skadeståndskrav :reclamation del damno(s) skadeståndsskyldig :responsabile pro damnos skadeståndsskyldighet :responsabilitate de damnos skadeståndsyrkande :reclamation del damno(s) skadeverkan|skadeverkning :(el. skadeverkning) influentia nefaste skadevärdering :estimation/taxation del damno(s) skadlig :damnose, prejudicial, nocente, nocive, nocue, detrimentose, perniciose, funeste, infeste, nefaste, maligne, ruinose; :~ för hälsan perniciose/nocive pro le sanitate skadlighet :damnositate, nocivitate, nocuitate, malignitate, perniciositate skadskjuta :ferir per un tiro skaffa :procurar, provider, fornir, obtener; :~ fram producer; ~ någon ett arbete procurar un empleo a un persona; :~ sig acquirer, procurar se de skafferi :dispensa skaffning :(utspisning) alimentation, nutrimento; :(proviant, proviantering) provision skafföttes|skaföttes|skavfötters :(el. skaföttes, skavfötters) ligga ~ cubar/jacer testa a pedes skaft :manico, fuste; :(på pipa) imbuccatura; :bot pedunculo, pediculo, pedicello; :arkit trunco, fuste; :ha huvudet på ~ fig esser acute/astute/perspicace; :med långt ~ bot longistilate, longistile skafta :immanicar skaftad :immanicate; :bot pedunculate, pediculate, pedicellate skaföttes :se skafföttes skaka :succuter, agitar; :(darra) tremer, trepidar, vibrar; :fig commover, perturbar; :~ av sig snön på rocken succuter le nive de su mantello; :~ av skratt torquer se de rider; :~ om flaskan före användandet agitar le bottilia ante le uso; :~ på huvudet succuter le capite/le testa, mover le capite/le testa negativemente; :~ på sig succuter se skakad :fig (upprörd) agitate, excitate skakande :succutente, concussive; :fig choc©ante sh- skakare :agitator skakbord :tabula a succussa(s) skakel|skackel :(el. skackel) timon; :hoppa över skaklarna fig haber/facer un escap(p)ada skakig :tremulante, vacillante skakis :apprehensive, pavorose; :vara ~ haber timor, timer skakmaskin :agitator skakning :succussa, agitation, concussion, percussion; :(darrning) tremor, fremito, trepidation, vibration; :med commotion skal :(hårt) scalia, concha, testa, carapace; :(mjukt) pelle; :(på skaldjur) concha, conchylio, testa; :(skorpa) crusta; :(halvt musselskal) valva, valvula skala :I s (gradering) scala, gamma; :mus gamma, scala; :en ~ av färger un gamma de colores; :graderad ~ scala graduate; :i en ~ på 1:50 000 al scala de 1:50.000 (un pro cinquanta milles); :i full ~ a plen scala; :i stor ~ fig in grande; :indela i ~ graduar II v scaliar, pellar, decorticar, mundar skalare :pellator skalbagge :zool coleoptero, scarabeo skalbaggelik :coleoptere skald :poeta, scaldo; :(usel) poetastro; :hist (bard) bardo; :(minnesångare) menestrel skalda :poetisar, rimar, versificar, facer/componer versos, scriber poesia skaldebegåvning :talento poetic skaldediktning :poesia skaldegåva :talento poetic skaldekonst :arte poetic skaldestycke :poema skaldeådra :talento poetic skaldinna :poetessa skaldisk :poetic skaldjur :zool crustaceo; :kul (populär benämning på kräftdjur) crustaceos; :(musslor) lamellibranchios, acephalos, bivalvos; :(snäckor) gastropodos skalenlig :secundo le scala skalformig :conchiforme, conchoidal, patelliforme skalförminskning :reduction in scala, diminution del proportiones skalförstoring :aggrandimento/increscimento in scala, augmentation del proportiones, expansion, extension, amplification skalindelning :graduation, calibration skalk :1 (kant) crusta 2 (skälm) buffon, burlator, farsator, picaro sp skalka :sjö clauder skalkaktig :buffonesc, burlesc, picaresc, malitiose skalkaktighet :malitia skalkas :burlar skalkniv :cultello pro pellar skall :(från hund) latrato; :ge ~ latrar skalla :1 (ljuda starkt) sonar, strider; :(genljuda) resonar 2 sport colpar con le testa skallbas :anat base cranian/del cranio skallben :osso cranian/del cranio skallbensmellanrum :anat fontanella skallborr :med trepano; :operera med ~ trepanar skallbrott :med fractura cranian/del cranio skalle :testa; :anat cranio; :läran om ~n craniologia, phrenologia skallerorm :zool crotalo skallform :anat forma del cranio skallfraktur :med fractura cranian/del cranio skallgrop :anat cavitate cranian/del cranio skallgång :recerca per truppa de succurso skallig :calve skallighet :calvitia skallmätare :(person) craniometrista; :(instrument) craniometro skallmätning :craniometria; :som avser ~ craniometric skallmått :indice/index cranian/cephalic skallning :sport colpo de testa skallra :I s sonalia; :bot rhinantho; :fjäll~ rhinantho groenlandese; :hö~ rhinantho serotinus lat; :ängs~ rhinantho minor II v streper skallrig :strepente skallundersökning :med cranioscopia skallundersökningsinstrument :med cranioscopio skalm :(skakel) timon; :(på glasögon) montatura (de berillos); :(på sax) gamba skalmeja :mus calamello skalmodell :modella reducite/a scala skalp :scalp eng skælp skalpell :scalpello, bisturi skalpera :scalpar skalperare :scalpator skalstreck :grado skalv :tremor de terra skam :vergonia, dishonor, infamia, ignominia, opprobrio, disgratia, pudor, pudicitate, chicana sh-; :det är ingen ~ att vara fattig non es un disgratia esser povre; :dra ~ över avergoniar; :få att känna ~ avergoniar; :för ~s skull pro decentia; :komma på ~ faller, haber/facer fiasco; :känna ~ haber vergonia, vergoniar se skambud :offerta scandalosemente basse skamfila :deformar, disfigurar; :fig dishonorar, coperir de vergonia, macular le reputation de skamfilning :disfiguration skamfläck :macula de opprobrio/vergonia/infamation/infamia, disgratia skamfull :vergoniose, scandalose, dishonorante, ignominiose, turpide, indigne, infame, opprobriose skamgrepp :prisa in le partes genital/vergoniose; :fig action/manipulation dishonorabile/injuste skamkänsla :pudor, pudicitia, sentimento de vergonia skamlig :vergoniose, scandalose, dishonorante, dishonorabile, ignominiose, turpide, indigne, infame, opprobriose, vil skamlighet :vergonia, scandalo, infamia, turpitude, bassessa, disgratia skamlös :impudic, impudente, sin vergonia/pudor skamlöshet :impudentia, impudor, effronteria skampåle :pilori skamsen :vergoniose skamsenhet :vergonia skamstraff :punition vergoniose skamvrå :angulo de dishonor skandal :scandalo; :orsaka/ställa till med en ~ causar un scandalo skandalartad :scandalose, infame skandalartikel :articulo scandalose skandalbetonad :scandalose, sensational skandalisera :scandalisar, dishonorar, compromitter skandalpress :pressa a scandalo/a sensation skandalunge :scandalo minor skandalös :scandalose, infame skandera :litt scander, metir skandinav :scandinavo Skandinavien :Scandinavia skandinavisera :scandinavificar skandinavisering :scandinavification skandinavisk :scandinave skandinaviska :1 språk (blandspråk) lingua scandinave 2 (kvinna) scandinava skandinavism :hist scandinavismo skandinavist :hist scandinavista skandinavistik :litt, språk scandinavistica skandinavistisk :litt, språk scandinavistic, de scandinavistica skandisk :scandinave; :det ~a urbergsmassivet le massivo de montanias primari scandinave skandium :kem scandium skanism :språk idiotismo de Scania, scanismo skank :gamba skanna|scanna :(el. scanna) tekn scannar, explorar per scanner eng skænö skanner|scanner :(el. scanner) tekn scanner eng skænö skanning|scanning :(el. scanning) tekn scanning eng skæning skans :mil vallo, reducto, bastion, fortification, fortino; :sjö dunetta, quartiero del officieros; :förse med ~ mil circumvallar skansverk :mil circumvallation skap :zool preputio equin/de cavallo skapa :crear, generar, modular, modellar, producer, conciper, (con)formar, facer, establir, ingenerar, originar; :Gud ~de himmel och jord Deo ha create le celo e le terra; :~ en atmosfär crear/facer un atmosphera; :~ en tradition establir un tradition; :vara som ~d för något haber nascite pro un cosa skapande :creative, creator; :inte ett ~ grand non del toto, nulle skapardrift :impulso/elan fr ela) creator/creative skapare :creator, formator, originator; :Skaparen bibl le Creator skaparförmåga :facultate/poter/capacitate creator/creative, creativitate skaparglädje :joia de crear/de creation, creativitate skaparkraft :poter/fortia creator/creative skaparlust :creativitate skaparprocess :processo creator/creative/de creation skaparvilja :voluntate de crear/de creation skapelse :creation, creatura, formation, configuration; :Skapelsen bibl Genese, Genesis; :som avser ~n genesiac skapelseberättelse :historia/narration del creation (del mundo); :bibl Genese, Genesis skapelsedag :bibl die/jorno genesiac/del creation/del genese/genesis skapelsehistoria :historia del creation skapelsekraft :poter/fortia creator/creative skapelseprocess :processo creator/creative/del creation skapelseverk :obra del creation skaplig :passabile skaplynne :disposition, genio, character, typo, temperamento, inclination, natural, talento, tendentia; :(medfött) predisposition skapnad :figura, configuration, forma, apparition; :(personlighet) personage -ad3e; :(kroppsbyggnad) statura, talia skapular :rel scapulario skara :multitude, turba, truppa skarabé|skarabe :scarabeo skare :I (skorpa på snö) crusta gelate de nive II (förkolnad ljusveke) micca carbonisate skarn :(avskräde) immunditias, fango; :(usling) scelerato, villano; :(slinka) put(an)a skarp :(välslipad) acute, affilate, acuminate, trenchante -sh-; :(bitande) acute, virulente, caustic, mordace, mordente, acerbe, parsimoniose, trenchante; :(genomträngande) acute, argute, acrimoniose, pungente, penetrante, acre, aspere, piccante, stridente, incisive; :(sträng) sever, stricte, dur; :(brysk) sever, extreme, rude, brusc; :(med god urskiljningsförmåga) acute, fin, perspicace, subtil, sagace; :(tydlig) acute, nette, nitide, distincte, precise, ben definite; :kul (kryddad) condite; :(besk) acre; :göra ~ affilar, acutiar; :mycket ~ vitriolic; :~ ironi ironia mordente/caustic; :en ~ penna fig un penna mordente; :en ~ tillrättavisning un reprehension sever; :en ~ tunga fig un linguage -ad3e trenchante; :~ kontrast contrasto acute/nette; :~ kritik critica acute/acerbe/forte/seve/virulente; :~a skott ballas; :~t foto photo nette/nitide/distincte; :~t huvud intelligentia acute/subtil, spirito perspicace/subtil skarpeggad :affilate/trenchante -sh- skarpen :på ~ fortemente skarpfila :affilar, acutiar skarphet :(skärpa) acritate, virulentia, causticitate, acrimonia, mordacitate; :(skarpsinnighet) sagacitate, perspicacia, perspicacitate, subtilitate, acuitate, acutessa; :(tydlighet) nettitate, nitiditate, precision; :(stränghet) severitate skarpinställning :foto focalisation skarpkantad :con bordo(s) acute skarpladda :cargar con balla(s) skarpnäst :con naso punctate/punctute skarprättare :carnifice, executor skarpsill :zool sprat skarpsinne :sagacitate, perspicacitate, perspicacia, ingeniositate, clarividentia, acuitate, acutessa, acumine, penetration, subtilitate skarpsinnig :clarividente, acute, astute, astutiose, judiciose, ingeniose, penetrante, penetrative, perspicace, sagace, subtil skarpsinnighet :clarividentia, perspicacitate, perspicacia, acuitate, acutessa, acumine, ingeniositate, penetration, sagacitate, subtilitate skarpskjutning :tiro con ballas skarpskytt :tirator selecte/de precision/de elite skarpslipa :acutiar, affilar skarpsyn :vista acute; :fig perspicacia, perspicacitate, clarividentia skarpsynt :de vista acute; :fig perspicace, sagace, clarividente skarpsynthet :vista acute; :fig perspicacia, perspicacitate, clarividentia skarpsås :kul sauce fr så:s piccante skarptandad :con dentes acute skarptecknad :a contornos nette skarptungad :con un linguage -ad3e trenchante -sh- skarptänkt :clarividente, acute, astute, sagace, astutiose, judiciose, ingeniose, penetrante, penetrative, perspicace, subtil skarptänkthet :clarividentia, acuitate, acutessa, sagacitate, perspicacitate, ingeniositate, perspicacia, acumine, penetration, subtilitate skarpögd :de vista acute; :fig perspicace, sagace, clarividente skarpögdhet :vista acute; :fig perspicacia, perspicacitate, clarividentia skarv :1 (fog) junctura, ligatura; :(på sömnad) sutura 2 zool corvo marin, cormoran skarva :(hopfoga) junger; :(utöka på längden) allongar, prolongar; :(utöka på bredden) assemblar; :fig (överdriva) exaggerar; :(ljuga) mentir skarvfri :sin juncturas skarvskena :järnv coperi-juncto skarvsladd :flexo de junctura/de extension skarvympa :bot copular skarvympning :bot copulation skata :zool pica; :skogs~ gaio; :fig bruta skatbo :nido de pica skate :cyma de arbore aride skateboard :skateboard eng skeitbå:d skatnäva :bot erodio skatt :1 (avgift) imposto, taxa, tributo, contribution; :befria från ~ exonerar de imposto(s); :belägga med ~ imponer, taxar; :betala ~ pagar imposto(s), contribuer; :betungande ~er impostos onerose; :direkt/indirekt ~ imposto directe/indirecte; :införa nya ~er establir nove impostos; :~ på varje enskild person hist capitation; :som avser ~ fiscal, contributive 2 (samling kostbarheter) tresor, thesauro; :gräva ner en ~ interrar un tresor; :gräva upp en ~ disinterrar/exhumar un tresor skatta :1 (betala skatt) pagar imposto(s); :(falla offer för) ~ åt förgängelsen pagar le tributo/debita al natura, morir 2 (värdera) (e)valutar, estimar, supputar, taxar, appreciar; :~ sig lycklig congratular se skatteavdrag :reduction fiscal/del imposto(s) skattebedrägeri :fraude/evasion fiscal skattebefrielse :exemption de impostos, franchitia fiscal skattebelagd :imponibile, taxabile skattebelastning :onere fiscal, carga contributive skattebetalare :pagator de impostos, contributor, contribuente skattebrott :fraude/evasion fiscal skattebörda :pression/cargas pl fiscal, fiscalitate skattefiffel :fraude/evasion fiscal skattefifflare :(de)fraudator del fisco, evasor fiscal skatteflykt :evasion fiscal skattefri :libere/exempte de impostos; :~tt område zona franc skattefrihet :exemption de impostos, franchitia fiscal skattefusk :fraude/evasion fiscal skatteförmån :avantage -ad3e fiscal skattehöjning :augmentation fiscal/del imposto(s) skatteindrivare :collector de impostos, perceptor skatteindrivning :perception skattejämkning :alleviation fiscal/del imposto(s) skattekontor :officio fiscal skattelag :lege fiscal/de impostos skattelagstiftning :legislation fiscal skattelindring :alleviation/reduction fiscal/del imposto(s) skattelängd :registro fiscal/del impostos skattelättnad :alleviation/reduction fiscal/del imposto(s) skatteminskning :reduction fiscal/del imposto(s) skattemoral :moralitate fiscal skattemyndighet :fisco, impostos skattemärke :timbro fiscal skattemässig :fiscal skatteparadis :paradiso/refugio fiscal skatteplanering :evasion fiscal skattepliktig :subjecte a impostos, tributari; :~ person contribuente/contributor de impostos, tributario skattepolitik :politica fiscal skattepolitisk :de politica fiscal skattereduktion :reduction fiscal/del imposto(s) skattereform :reforma fiscal skatteregister :registro fiscal/del impostos skatterådgivare :consiliero fiscal skatteskolk :evasion fiscal skatteskolkare :(de)fraudator del fisco, evasor fiscal skatteskruv :vite fiscal; :dra åt ~en serrar le vite fiscal skatteskuld :debita fiscal skattesmitare :(de)fraudator del fisco, evasor fiscal skattesmitning :evasion fiscal skattesystem :systema de impostos skattesänkning :reduction fiscal/del imposto(s) skattetabell :tarifa fiscal/de impostos skattetak :limite fiscal/de impostos skattetillägg :imposto additional skattetryck :pression/cargas pl fiscal, fiscalitate skatteuppbörd :ingressos/receptas pl fiscal/de impostos, perception skatteuppbördsman :collector de impostos, perceptor skatteutjämning :alleviation fiscal/del imposto(s), repartition skatteår :anno fiscal; :(bokföringsår för firma) anno social skatteökning :augmentation fiscal/del imposto(s) skattgrävare :cercator de tresores skattkammare :tresoreria, thesaureria, thesauro Skattkammarön :le Insula del Tresor skattkista :cassa de tresor; :(statskassa) tresoreria/thesaureria public skattmas :collector de impostos, perceptor skattmästare :tresorero, thesaurero skattsedel :declaration fiscal, folio de impostos skattskriva :hist imponer skattskrivning :hist imposition skattskyldig :contributario/contribuente de impostos, tributario skattsökare :cercator de tresores skava :excoriar, abrader skavank :defecto, vitio, menda skavfräken :zool equiseto hyemal skavfötters :se skafföttes skavsår :excoriation ske :evenir, occurrer, haber loco, effectuar se, advenir; :ske Guds vilja! sia le voluntate de Deo! sked :coclear; :(som mått) coclearata; :text pectine; :en ~ socker un coclearata de sucro; :ta ~en i vacker hand fig subordinar se le circumstantias skeda :(ösa upp med sked) servir con coclear/in coclearatas; :text (vid vävning) traher filos de ordimento per le pectine skedand :zool anate/spatula clypeate skedblad :(som mått) coclearata skedbladsvis :in coclearatas skeddrag :fiske coclear skede :epocha, periodo, era, etate, evo, phase skedformig :cocleariforme skedfull :coclearata skedstork :zool spatula skedtals :in coclearatas skedvis :in coclearatas skeende :curso/evolution del eventos skeet :sport skeet eng ski:t skeetskytte :sport skeet eng ski:t skeka :(stående/sittande) star/seder con le gambas aperte/large skela :esser strabe/strabic skelett :anat skeleto, ossatura; :arkit skeleto, carcassa; :vandrande ~ skeleto ambulante skelettartad :skeletic skelettbyggnad :anat conformation del skeleto skelettcancer :med cancer del osso skelettera :med discarnar le skeleto skelettering :med discarnation del skeleto skelettliknande :skeletic skelettlära :med skeletologia, osteologia; :som avser ~ osteologic; :specialist på ~ osteologo skelettskada :damno del skeleto skelning :med strabismo; :behandling av ~ orthoptica; :som avser ~ orthoptic; :specialist på ~ orthoptista skelögd :strabe, strabic skelögdhet :med strabismo; :behandling av ~ orthoptica; :som avser ~ orthoptic; :specialist på ~ orthoptista skelört :bot chelidonio sken :I (ljus) luce, lumine; :(skimmer) lucentia, splendor, brillantia, refulgentia, resplendentia, fulgor, fulgiditate, lustro; :fig apparentia; ge ~ av fig intimar, insinuar, indicar, facer creder; :ge sig ~ av fig dar se aeres de; :månens ~ le luce/lumine lunar/del luna II fuga; :sätta av i ~ mitter se/poner se in fuga skena :I s (räls) rail eng reil; :med planchetta II v fugir, escap(p)ar, mitter se/poner se in fuga; :fig currer/hastar furiosemente; :fantasin ~r iväg le imagination galopa skenaktion :action simulate/fingite, simulacro de action skenanfall :attacco simulate/fingite, simulacro de attacco; :sport finta skenargument :argumento false/spurie/captiose skenavrättning :execution/supplicio simulate/apparente skenavtal :contracto simulate skenbar :apparente, chimeric k-, virtual skenbarligen :apparentemente skenben :anat tibia; :som avser ~ tibial skenbenskydd :gambiera skenbevis :proba/prova apparente skenbild :imagine false, simulacro, illusion; :fys imagine virtual skenblomstring :bot floration apparente; :fig prosperitate false/illusori/apparente skendebatt :simulacro de debatto skendemokrati :pseudodemocratia skendö :morir apparentemente/in apparentia skendöd :I adj apparentemente morte, morte in apparentia II s (företeelse) morte fingite/apparente; :(person) morto in apparentia skenfager :speciose, captiose, fallace skenfigur :pseudofigura skenfrukt :bot fructo false, syconio skenfäktning :battalia/combatto simulate/fingite, simulacro de battalia/de combatto, sciamachia stsiamakia skenförsäljning :vendita simulate skengraviditet :pregnantia/graviditate false skenhandling :acto/documento simulate/spurie/false skenhelig :hypocrita, pharisaic, false, jesuitic, jesuita; :~ person hypocrita, fingitor, dissimulante, dissimulator, impostor, phariseo, jesuita skenhelighet :hypocrisia, falsitate, duplicitate, pharisaismo, tartuf(f)eria skenkontrakt :contracto simulate skenkristen :pseudochristiano skenköp :compra fictive/ficticie skenliv :simulacro de existentia/de vita skenlösning :solution spurie/dubitose, semblante de solution skenmanöver :manovra fingite/simulate, finta, simulacro de manovra, diversion skenproblem :problema simulate/fingite, simulacro de problema skenprocess :processo simulate, simulacro de processo skenrörelse :movimento apparente, finta; :mil diversion; :sport finta skenseger :victoria apparente skenskarv :järnv coperi-juncto skentillvaro :simulacro de existentia skentransaktion :transaction fictive/ficticie/simulate skenvetenskap :scientia false skenvärld :mundo illusori/fictive/apparente skenäktenskap :matrimonio/maritage -ad3e ficticie/de pur forma skepnad :figura, forma, statura, talia; :riddaren av den sorgliga ~en le cavallero del triste figura skepp :sjö nave, vascello; :arkit nave; :typ galea; :gå ombord på ett ~ abordar un nave, ir/montar a bordo, imbarcar se skeppa :~ in imbarcar; :~ ut expedir/inviar per nave skepparbrev :permisso de navigation skeppare :capitano, patrono, skipper eng skipö; :(inomskärs) batellero skepparexamen :examine pro le permisso de navigation skepparhistoria :historia/conto de marinero skepparkavaj :jachetta marin/de marinero skepparkrans :barba de marinero skeppning :fretamento; :(inskeppning) imbarcamento, imbarcation; :(utskeppning) expedition per nave skeppningsbar :fretabile skeppningsdokument :documento/papiro de bordo/de imbarcamento/de expedition skeppsbarometer :barometro nautic skeppsbesättning :equipage -ad3e skeppsborrmussla :zool saxicava rugose skeppsbro :quai fr kä skeppsbrott :naufragio; :lida ~ facer naufragio, naufragar skeppsbruten :naufrago skeppsbyggare :constructor naval/de naves skeppsbygge|skeppsbyggeri|skeppsbyggnad :(el. skeppsbyggeri, skeppsbyggnad) construction naval/de naves skeppsbyggnadsingenjör :ingeniero del constructiones naval, architecto naval skeppsbyggnadsteknik :technica de construction naval skeppsbåt :(stor) barcassa; :(liten) yole skeppsfart :navigation skeppsfrakt :fretamento skeppsfraktsedel :cognoscimento, polissa de cargamento skeppsgosse :apprentisse marinero skeppshandel :mercato del fretes naval skeppshandlingar :papiros/documentos de bordo skeppsjolle :yole, skiff eng skeppskanon :cannon naval, falconetto skeppsklarerare :consignator de naves, agente maritime skeppsklarering :consignation naval/de naves skeppsklocka :campana del nave skeppskock :coco/cocinero de bordo, cambusero skeppskoj :lectiera skeppskompass :compasso naval/nautic/de mar skeppskran :grue naval skeppskök :cocina del nave, cambusa skeppslanterna :fanal skeppslast :carga/cargamento (de un nave), frete skeppslista :registro nautic/maritime/del naves skeppslägenhet :nave skeppsläkare :medico naval/de bordo skeppsmask :zool teredo naval skeppsmäklare :agente maritime/de naves skeppspapper :papiro/documento de bordo skeppspojke :apprentisse marinero skeppsproviant :viveres/provisiones pl de bordo skeppsredare :armator skeppsrederi :compania/societate de armatores skeppsregister :registro nautic/maritime/del naves skeppsrigg :manovras pl skeppssida :bordo skeppsskafferi :dispensa skeppsskorpa :kul biscuit dur skeppsskrov :skeppb corpore de nave skeppssättning :arkeol (tumba prehistoric marcate per) petras in forma de un nave skeppstimmerman :carpentero/constructor de naves skeppsvarv :skeppb cantier naval, sito de constructiones naval skeppsvrak :nave naufragate, carcassa skepsis :scepticismo skepticism :scepticismo; :fil scepticismo, pyrrhonismo skeptiker :sceptico skeptisk :sceptic sketch :teat sketch eng sketsh sketen :sin valor, inutile skev :oblique, (dis)torte, inclinate; :fig prave, distorte, erronee, false; :bli/göra/vara ~ obliquar; :löpa/ställa ~t obliquar skeva :obliquar skevbent :de/con gambas oblique skevhet :obliquitate, inclination skevna :obliquar skevning :obliquitate, inclination skevningsroder :flyg governaculo de inclination skevra :flyg facer inclinar skevring :flyg inclination skevroder :flyg governaculo de inclination skevögd :de/con oculos oblique skevögdhet :obliquitate del oculos/de un oculo skick :costume, uso, usage -ad3e, usantia, consuetude, tradition, habitude, moda, more; :(tillstånd) stato; :huset är i perfekt ~ le casa es in un stato perfecte; :~ och bruk usos e costumes, conventiones, manieras, mores; :sätta i ~ reparar, renovar skicka :inviar, expedir, remitter; :~ bort deportar; :~ efter (sak) requirer; :(person) facer venir; :~ iväg expedir; :~ pengar remitter moneta; :~ som representant delegar; :~ ut emitter; :veta att ~ sig saper conducer se/comportar se ben skickad :(lämpad) apte, habile, qualificate; :göra ~ qualificar skickelse :destino, sorte, destination; :(försyn) providentia; :lycklig ~ fortuna; :olycklig ~ fato; :oundviklig ~ fatalitate skicklig :apte, capace, capabile, competente, habile, experte, astute, versate, proficiente, qualificate skicklighet :capacitate, capabilitate, competentia, habilitate, qualification, astutia; :medfödd ~ ingenio skida :I s 1 sport ski; :lära sig åka skidor apprender le ski/a skiar 2 (fodral till vapen) vaina; :anat, zool theca; :bot siliqua, scalia, spatha, theca; :dra ur ~n disvainar; :sticka i ~n invainar II v facer ski, skiar skidbacke :pista de ski/pro skiatores skidbindning :ligatura de ski skidbox :(på biltak) porta-skis pl skidbyxor :pantalones de skiar skiddräkt :costume de skiator skidfrukt :bot legumine skidföre :nive skiabile skidgymnasium :gymnasio/lyceo de ski skidhopp :salto a skis skidhoppning :(le) saltar a skis skidhållare :(på biltak) porta-skis pl skidklubb :club eng klab de ski skidlift :telephero de ski, teleski skidlärare :professor/instructor/maestro/monitor de ski skidlöpare :skiator skidlöpning :ski skidpjäxa :scarpa/calce de ski/de skiar skidskola :schola de ski skidskytte :tiro (olympic) a skis skidsport :ski skidspår :tracia de skis skidstav :baston de ski/de skiator skidställ :porta-skis pl skidtävling :campionato de ski skidutrustning|skidutstyrsel :(el. skidutstyrsel) equipamento de skiator skidvalla :cera a/de/pro skis skidåkare :skiator skidåkning :ski skiffer :miner ardesia, schisto ardesiose; :geol schisto skifferaktig :ardesiose, schistoide skifferberg :montania de ardesia skifferbrott :ardesiera; :arbetare i/ägare av ~ ardesiero skiffergruva :ardesiera; :arbetare i/ägare av ~ ardesiero skiffergrå :gris de ardesia skifferlager :strato de ardesia/de schisto skifferolja :oleo de schisto skifferplatta :placa de ardesia skiffersten :ardesia, schisto ardesiose skiffertak :tecto de ardesia skiffla :mus jocar al skiffle eng skifl skiffle :mus skiffle eng skifl skiffra :~ sig trenchar -sh- se, finder se in trenchos -sh- skiffrig :geol schistose skiffrighet :geol schistositate skift :(arbetspass) torno, periodo; :(arbetslag) equipa; :arkit banda (de petras); :i ~ in tornos, in periodos (de alternation); :arkit in formation de banda (de petras) skifta :(förändra) cambiar, modificar, alterar, transformar, mutar; :(förändras) cambiar, alterar, mutar; :(förvandla) cambiar, alterar, mutar, transformar, substituer, converter, transmutar; :alternar; :(fövandlas) cambiar se (in), esser cambiate (in); :(ändra) cambiar, mutar; :~ ett arv jur partir/divider un patrimonio skiftarbeta :laborar/travaliar in equipas skiftarbetare :obrero qui labora/travalia in equipa skiftarbete :labor/travalio in equipa(s) skiftbar :cambiabile, transformabile, modificabile, alterabile, convertibile, (trans)mutabile, metamorphosabile skifte :(förändring) cambio, cambiamento, alteration, modification, transformation, conversion, (trans)mutation; :(fördelning) partition, division skiftesbruk :lantbr agricultura alternante/alternative skiftesrik :variante, variabile, volubile skiftesvis :alternativemente skiftning :(förändring) cambio, cambiamento, alteration, transformation, modification, conversion, (trans)mutation; :(fördelning) partition, division; :(färgnyans) nuance fr nya):s, tinta, varietate, de color skiftningsrik :variante, variabile, volubile skiftnyckel :clave anglese skikt :strato, jacimento; :(samhällslager) classe, strato; :geol jacimento, lecto, strato; :ljuskänsligt ~ foto emulsion photographic/sensibile; :samhällets alla ~ tote le classes/stratos del societate; :~ av mineral som kommer i dagen affloramento; :skyddande ~ strato protective; :underliggande ~ strato inferior; :ytligt ~ strato superior skikta :geol stratificar skiktad :stratificate, stratiforme skiktbildning :geol stratification; :vetenskapen om ~ar stratigraphia skiktning :geol stratification; :vetenskapen om ~ stratigraphia skiktröntgen :med tomographia skiktröntgenbild :med tomogramma skiktvis :in stratos/jacimentos skild :(åtskild) separate; :(artskild) differente, varie, variante; :(frånskild) divorciate skildkönad :bot dioic skildra :describer, depinger, picturar skildrare :descriptor, pictor skildring :description, depiction, pictura skilja :(lösgöra) separar, dis(as)sociar, appartar, disjunger, disunir, distachar -sh-, divider, partir; :(hålla isär) separar, distinguer, discriminar, dis(as)sociar; :(gå isär) diverger; :(om mjölk) cualiar; :~ sig (upplösa äktenskap) divorciar; :~ sig åt diverger; :~ ut (sikta) cerner skiljaktig :differente, diverse, distincte, divergente, discrepante, dissimile, dissimilar; :vara ~a differer, esser differente/distincte de, diverger, discrepar, dissentir, dissider skiljaktighet :differentia, diversitate, disparitate, distinction, divergentia, discrepantia, dissimilantia, dissimilitude skiljas :(upplösa sitt äktenskap) divorciar; :~ från (lämna) lassar, quitar skiljbar :separabile, dissociabile skiljbarhet :separabilitate, dissociabilitate skiljeavtal :jur arbitrage -ad3e skiljedom :jur arbitramento, arbitrage -ad3e; :avgöra genom ~ arbitrar skiljedomare :jur arbitro, arbitrator; :(medlare) mediator; :sport arbitro; :uppträda som ~ arbitrar skiljedomsförfarande :jur arbitration skiljedomstol :jur tribunal arbitral/de arbitrage -ad3e skiljegräns :limite divisive/divisori/separatori/separative/de separation/de demarcation skiljelinje :linea divisive/divisori/separatori/separative/de separation/de demarcation skiljeman :jur arbitro, arbitrator; :(medlare) mediator; :uppträda som ~ arbitrar skiljemannaförfarande :jur arbitration skiljematch :sport match eng mætsh divisional skiljemur :muro divisive/divisori/separatori/separative/de separation; :fig obstaculo, barriera skiljemynt :moneta divisional skiljetecken :signo de punctuation; :sätta ut ~ punctuar skiljeväg :via crucial, transversa skiljevägg :pariete divisive/divisori/separatori/separative/de separation; :anat septo, septum skiljoväg :via crucial, transversa skilling :soldo skillingtryck :mus cantilena epic popular skillnad :(olikhet) differentia, diversitate, disparitate, distinction, divergentia, discrepantia, dissimilantia, dissimilitude, inequalitate; :(variation) varietate, diversitate, assortimento; :det gör ingen ~ il non face differentia; :som anger ~ differential; :till ~ från a differentia de skilsmässa :separation; :(äktenskapsskillnad) divorcio; :ansöka om ~ demandar le divorcio skilsmässobarn :infante de parentes divorciate skilsmässoprocess :processo/procedura/procedimento de divorcio skiltvakt :(vakthållning) faction, guarda; :(soldat) sentinella, guarda skiltvaktskur :guarita de sentinella skimmel :zool cavallo blanc (con singule pilos gris o rubee/rubeastre) skimmer :lucentia, splendor, brillantia, nitiditate, nitor, coruscation, fulgiditate, fulgor, lustro, refulgentia, resplendentia skimra :brillar, (re)lucer, coruscar, (re)splender, rutilar, (re)fulger skimrande :lucente, splendide, brillante, nitide, coruscante, (re)fulgente, fulgide, fulgural, (re)splendente skina :lucer, brillar, splender; :fig radiar; :~ som en sol radiar como le sol; :solen skiner il face sol skinande :lucide, lucente, brillante, lustrose, fulgide, nitide; :göra ~ blank lucidar skingra :dispersar, disperger; :~s dispersar se, disperger se skingring :dispersion skinhead :skinhead eng skinhed skinka :anat podice, culo; :kul gambon; :kokt/rökt/spicken ~ gambon cocite/fumate/crude skinkskiva :kul trencho -sh- de gambon skinksmörgås :sandwich eng -witsh a gambon skinn :pelle, cute, tonsion; :(ytterhud) epidermis; :(pälsverk) pellicia; :(läder) corio; :det gyllne ~et le tonsion de auro; :flå ~et av pellar; :hålla sig i ~et fig continer se, guardar se; :rädda ~et fig salvar su pelle; :sälja sitt ~ dyrt fig vender car su pelle; :ömsa ~ mutar, spoliar se skinna :pellar, spoliar; :fig (skörta upp) robar, piliar; :mjölken har ~t sig il ha pelle super le lacte skinnbagge :zool hemiptero; :skinnbaggar (ordning) hemiptera lat skinnbaggelik :zool hemiptere skinnband :bokb ligatura in corio skinnbyxor :pantalones de corio skinnflådd :pellate skinnhandlare :pelliciero skinnjacka :(av läder) jachetta de corio skinnklädd :tapissate de corio skinnkrage :(av päls) collo/collar de pellicia; :(av läder) collo/collar de corio skinnmöbel :mobile de corio skinnmössa :(av päls) bonetto de pellicia; :(av läder) bonetto de corio skinnrock :(av päls) mantello de pellicia; :(av läder) mantello de corio skinnskräddare :pelliciero skinntorr :discarnate, magre skinnvaror :(pälsvaror) pellicierias; :(lädervaror) articulos de corio skinnömsning :zool muta del pelle skintigrafi|scintigrafi :(el. scintigrafi) med scintigraphia skioptikon :diascopio skipa :~ rätt/rättvisa administrar justitia skippa :(strunta i) negliger, non dar se pena de; :(överge) lassar, quitar skir :I adj (späd) tenere; :(ömtålig) delicate; :(om väv) aeree, legier -d3-; :(om grönska) tenere II s text gaza skira :kul funder skirhet :teneressa, delicatessa skiss :schizzo it skitså, esbosso, plano, schema; :(utkast, kladd) minuta skissa|skissera :(el. skissera) schizzar, esbossar, delinear; :(i ord) schizzar, describer/depinger schematicamente/in grande lineas skissartad :schematic skissblock :bloco pro/de esbossos/schizzos it skitsås skissbok :album de esbossos/de designos skissning :delineamento, delineation skit :merda, fece, cacata, excremento(s); :(strunt) cosalia, nonsenso; :prata ~ commatrar skita :I defecar, cacar; :~ i fig negliger, non dar se pena de; :det skiter jag i non me importa II ~ ner (smutsa ner) polluer skitbra :multo/extraordinarimente bon skitförnäm :qui da se aere de nobilitate skitgöra :labor/travalio sordide skithus :cacatorio skitig :sordide, merdose skitkul :multo/extraordinarimente comic/divertente skitprat :commatrage -ad3e skiträdd :multo/extrememente pavorose skitsnack :commatrage -ad3e skitstövel :persona infidel/non digne de fide skitunge :puerastro, pueracio skitviktig :(struntförnäm) qui da se aere de nobilitate skiva :I s disco; :(tunn) lamina; :(av metall) platta; :(av trä) planca, tabula; :(grammofonskiva) disco; :(kalas) festa, orgia, bacchanal; :tekn rondella, polea; :data disco (magnetic); :kul (av bröd/kött) trencho -sh-; :skära i skivor laminar; :kul trenchar -sh- II v laminar, trenchar -sh-; :~ sig laminar se, trenchar se skivaggregat :data unitate de discos skivalbum :album de disco skivbar :I adj trenchabile -sh- II s bar de discos skivbolag :societate de (registration super) discos skivbroms :tekn freno a/de discos skivenhet :data unitate de discos skivformig :in forma de disco, discoide, discoidal skivfräs :tekn fresa a disco skivharv :hirpice a discos skivhjul :rota a/de disco skivig :que se lamina/se trencha -sh- skivindustri :industria de discos skivinspelning :registration super disco(s) skivkoppling :tekn accopulamento a discos; :(på bil) imbracage -ad3e a discos skivling :bot agarico; :~ar (familj) agaricaceas; :citrongul slem~ gomphidio glutinose; :rödgul slem~ chroogompho rutile; :tuv~ lyophyllo skivmarknad :mercato del discos skivminne :data memoria a/de discos skivomslag :copertura de disco skivpacke :data disco pack eng pæk skivpratare :presentator de discos, disc-jockey eng d3åki skivsamlare :discophilo skivsamling :discotheca skivsektor :data sector de disco skivspelare :torna-discos, radiophonographo skivställ :porta-discos skivstång :sport barra a/de discos skivsvamp :bot agarico; :~ar (familj) agaricaceas skivtallrik :platto a/de/pro discos skivväxlare :cambia-discos skjorta :camisa skjortblus :blusa a/de camisa skjortblusklänning :vestimento a blusa de camisa skjortbröst :plastron fr -å) skjortklänning :vestimento a/de camisa skjortknapp :button de camisa skjortkrage :collo de camisa skjortnummer :talia de camisa skjortärm :manica de camisa; :i ~arna in manicas de camisa skjul :cabana, barraca skjuta :(med skjutvapen) tirar, discargar; :(med pilar) tirar flechas -sh-; :(döda med skjutvapen) fusilar; :(döda med pilskott) flechar; :(flytta) pulsar; :sport (i fotboll) tirar; :~ av (skott) tirar, discargar; :(pilar) tirar flechas; :~ ax bot spicar; :~ fram (flytta) pulsar; :(sticka ut) salir, emerger, esser prominente; :~ igen (stänga) clauder; :~ ihop (samla) quotisar se; ~ i höjden (växa fort) crescer rapidemente; :~ in (replik) interloquer; :~ in i varandra telescopar; :~ knopp bot gemmar; :~ mot mål sport tirar a goal eng goul; :~ ner (med skjutvapen) fusilar; :(med pilskott) flechar; :~ på pulsar; :(uppskjuta) differer, postponer; :(ajournera) ajornar; :~ rygg curvar le dorso; :~ samman (samla) quotisar se; :~ skott tirar, discargar; :bot spicar, crescer, germinar, gemmar; :~ till (stänga) clauder; :(bidra med) contribuer, quotisar se; :~ upp (skjuta fram) postponer, differer; :(ajournera) ajornar; :rymd lancear; :bot germinar, gemmar, spicar; :~ över ett ansvar på någon annan transferer un/le responsabilitate a un altere persona skjutavstånd :distantia de tiro skjutbana :campo de tiro; :(täckt) galeria de tiro; :(för artilleri) polygono de tiro skjutdörr :porta glissabile skjutfält :campo de instruction de tiro skjutfärdig :prompte a tirar skjutförmåga :habilitate a tirar skjutinstruktion :instruction/regulamento de tiro skjutjärn :arma a/de foco; :fig interviewer eng intövju:ö pungente skjutjärnsintervju :interview eng intövju: pungente skjutjärnsjournalist :journalista pungente skjutklar :prompte a tirar skjutkunnig :qui sape tirar skjutmått :mesura a tirar skjutning :tiro skjutomgång :fusilada skjutregel :I regula/regulamento de tiro II pessulo a tirar skjutrigel :pessulo a tirar skjutriktning :direction de tiro skjuts :viage -ad3e, transporto; :(lift) viage gratuite skjutsa :transportar skjutshåll :hist posta skjutskicklig :habile a tirar skjutskicklighet :habilitate a tirar skjutskola :schola de tiro skjutsning :transportation skjutställning :position de tiro/pro tirar skjuttävling :concurso de tiro skjutvapen :arma a/de foco skjutvägg :pariete a tirar skjutövning :exercitio de tiro sklerodermi :med sclerodermia sklerometer :med sclerometro skleros :med sclerose, sclerosis; :förorsaka ~ sclerosar; :multipel ~ sclerose/sclerosis multiple; :systemisk ~ sclerodermia sklerosera :med sclerosar sklerotisk :med sclerotic, sclerose sko :I s calceo, scarpa; :(till häst) ferro de cavallo; :bekväma ~r scarpas/calceos commode/confortabile; :byta till andra ~r cambiar de scarpas/de calceos; :hästen har tappat en ~ le cavallo se ha disferrate; :högklackad ~ calceo/scarpa a talon alte; :knyta/knyta upp ~rna laciar se/dislaciar se le calceos/le scarpas; :lågklackad ~ calceo/scarpa a talon basse; :ta på sig ~rna mitter se le calceos/le scarpas II v (en häst) ferrar; :(kanta) bordar; :(förstärka) fortificar; :~ av en häst disferrar un cavallo skoaffär :magazin/boteca de calceaturas/de scarpas, scarperia skoblock :bloco a/de/pro calceos/scarpas skoborste :brossa a/de/pro calceos/scarpas skock :(oordnad mängd) banda, grege, truppa, turba; :(av djur) grege skocka :I s bot (kronärtskocka) artichoc -sh-; :(jordärtskocka) heliantho tuberose II v gregar; :~ sig, ~s affluer, agglomerar se, amassar se, attruppar se skockning :agglomeration skodon :calceatura skofabrik :fabrica de calceaturas/de calceos/de scarpas skoflickare :reparator de calceaturas/de calceos/de scarpas skoformig :bot calceiforme, calceolate skog :foreste, bosco, silva; :igenvuxen ~ foreste impenetrabile/inaccessibile/inexplorabile; :inte se ~en för bara träd fig le arbores cela le foreste/le bosco, le arbores impedi vider le foreste/le bosco; :plantera med ~ forestar; :som avser ~ silvan, forestal, silvatic, silvestre skogbeklädd|skogbevuxen|skogbeväxt :(el. skogbevuxen, skogbeväxt) coperte de arbores/de boscos/de forestes, boscose, silvan, silvose skogfattig :povre in boscos/forestes/silvas skogig :boscose, silvan, silvose, coperte de arbores/de boscos/de forestes skogklädd :coperte de arbores/de boscos/de forestes, boscose, silvan, silvose skoglig :forestal skoglös :sin boscos/forestes/silvas skogrik :boscose, silvan, silvose, coperte de arbores/de boscos/de forestes skogsande :spirito del boscos skogsarbetare :travaliator/laborator/obrero forestal skogsarbete :travalio/labor forestal skogsareal :area forestal/de boscos skogsavfall :residuo forestal skogsavvekning :abattimento forestal/de arbores; :(i större skala) exploitation del foreste; :(baggböleri) deforestation skogsbingel :bot mercurialis perenne skogsblomma :flor silvestre/del bosco skogsbo :habitante de un foreste/bosco skogsbotanik :botanica silvatic/silvestre skogsbrand :incendio forestal/de foreste/de bosco skogsbruk :silvicultura, arboricultura, foresteria skogsbryn :lista/bordo/contorno/orlo/margine de un bosco/de un foreste skogsbygd :paisage -ad3e silvestre skogsbälte :zona de boscos skogsbär :bot bacca(s) silvatic/del boscos skogschampinjon :bot agarico silvatic skogsdrift :foresteria, silvicultura skogsdunge :bosco, boschetto, arboreto skogsduva :zool columba silvatic/silvestre skogseld :incendio forestal/de foreste/de bosco skogsenergi :energia (del residuo) forestal skogsfibbla :bot hieracio (silvatic) skogsflora :flora/plantas pl silvatic/silvestre skogsfru :1 bot epipogio aphylle 2 myt fee del silvas skogsfräken :bot equiseto silvestre skogsfågel :ave silvatic/silvestre skogsföretag :interprisa forestal skogsförvaltare :administrator forestal skogsförvaltning :administration forestal skogsföryngring :plantation de juvene arbores skogsgeting :zool vespa silvestre skogsgud :fauno, satyro skogshallon :bot rubo silvatic/del boscos skogshare :zool lepore timide skogshuggare :abattitor forestal/de arbores skogshushållning :foresteria, silvicultura skogshygge :(handling) abattimento forestal/de arbores; :(område) spatio libere de arbores skogshögskola :schola superior forestal skogsindustri :industria forestal skogsinstitut :instituto forestal skogskant :lista/bordo/contorno/orlo/margine de un bosco/de un foreste skogsklöver :bot trifolio medie skogslandskap :paisage -ad3e silvestre skogslilja :bot cephalantera skogsluft :aere del boscos skogslämmel :zool lemming del forestes skogsmark :terra de bosco, solo forestal skogsmaskin :machina a/de/pro silvicultura/arboricultura/foresteria skogsmus :zool apodemo; :mindre ~ apodemo silvatic; :större ~ apodemo flavicolle skogsmyra :zool röd ~ formica rubie/del boscos skogsmänniska :homine del boscos skogsmästare :administrator superior forestal skogsnarv :bot moehringia trinervate skogsnoppa :bot omalotheca silvatic skogsnymf :myt (hama)dryade skogsnäva :bot geranio silvatic skogsodling :silvicultura, arboricultura skogsområde :region forestal, zona/area de boscos skogsplantering :(handling) plantation de arbores; :(plats) plantation skogsprodukt :producto forestal skogspromenad :promenada silvestre/in le bosco(s) skogsrå :myt fee del silvas skogssame :lappon del boscos skogsskötsel :silvicultura, arboricultura, foresteria skogsskövling :exploitation forestal skogssmultron :fraga silvatic/del boscos skogssnuva :myt fee del silva skogsstig :sentiero forestal skogsstjärna :bot trientalis skogstekniker :ingeniero forestal, silvicultor skogsterräng :terreno de bosco skogstomt :parcella de bosco/de foreste skogstrakt :region forestal skogstry :bot lonicera xyloste skogsträd :arbore forestal skogsutbildning :inseniamento forestal skogsvandring :promenada silvestre/in le bosco(s) skogsvetenskap :scientia forestal skogsvicker :bot vicia silvatic skogsviol :bot viola/violetta silvatic/del boscos skogsväg :cammino forestal skogsvård :foresteria, silvicultura skogsvårdsman :forestero, guarda-bosco skogsödla :zool lacerta vivipare skogvaktarbostad :casa forestal skogvaktare :guarda forestal, forestero, guarda-boscos skohorn :calceator skoindustri :industria de calceaturas/de calceos/de scarpas skoj :I s (skämt) burla, buffoneria, joco; :(bedrägeri) duperia, charlataneria sh-, fraude; :på ~ in burla II adj drolle, amusante; :det var ~ att träffas il esseva un grande placer incontrar te/vos; :ha ~ diverter se/amusar se multo skoja :(skämta) burlar; :(bedra) duper, frauder; :~ med burlar se de, vexar skojare :charlatan sharlata), dupator, fraudator, impostor, cavallero de industria skojeri :duperia, charlataneria sh-, fraude skojfrisk :jocose, galliarde, burlesc skojig :drolle, comic, bizarre skokartong :cassa a/de calceos/scarpas skoklack :talon skokräm :crema a/de/pro calceos/scarpas skol-TV|skol|TV|skol-tv|tv :(el. skol-tv) television scholar/educative skola|ska :I s schola; få sitta kvar i ~n (efter undervisningens slut) deber remaner in le schola, esser retenite in le schola; :(gå om en klass) deber repeter le classe/le curso; :gå i en ~ frequentar un schola; :gå i ~n ir al schola; :hålla ~ tener schola; som avser ~ scholar, scholastic; :öppna en ~ aperir un schola II v (utbilda) formar, instruer, educar, disciplinar, cultivar; :bot replantar, transplantar; :en ~d röst un voce cultivate III skola, ska v (böra) deber, haber a; :du ska inte stjäla tu non debe furar; :han ska resa i morgon ille va partir deman; :han ska komma nästa år ille venira le anno proxime; :han ska (lär) vara rik on dice que ille es ric; :vad ska jag göra? que facer? skolad :(utbildad) educate; :(uppövad) cultivate skolagning :reparation de calceaturas/de calceos/de scarpas skolarbete :thema, exercitio; :(läxor) deberes (scholar/de schola) skolastik :scholastica, scholasticismo skolastiker :scholastico skolastisk :scholastic skolatlas :atlas scholar skolavslutning :termination scholar/del schola skolbarn :scholar, alumno, discipulo skolbespisning :(handling) alimentation scholar; :(plats) cantina scholar skolbetyg :nota(s) skolbibliotek :biliotheca scholar skolbibliotekarie :bibliothecario scholar skolbok :libro/manual scholar/de schola skolbruk :till ~ pro uso scholar skolbuss :autobus scholar/de schola skolbyggnad :edificio scholar skolbänk :banco de schola skolchef :chef sh- de schola skoldag :die/jorno scholar/de schola/de classe; :första ~en le prime die de classe skoldags :hora pro le schola skoldans :ballo scholar skoldator :computator del/pro le schola skoldiplom :diploma scholar/de schola skoldirektion :direction de schola skoldirektör :director de schola skoldisciplin :disciplina scholar skoldistrikt :districto scholar skoldrama :teaterhist drama/spectaculo pedagogic (scribite per maestros e representate per scholares) skolelev :scholar, alumno, discipulo skolengelska :anglese scholar skolenhet :scholas integrate, complexo scholar/de scholas, gruppo scholar skolexempel :exemplo typic/classic/typo, caso typo skolfartyg :nave schola/scholar skolfest :festa scholar/de schola skolfilm :film educative/pedagogic skolflicka :puera de schola skolflicksaktig :pueril skolflygplan :avion pro exercitation primari/basic skolfolk :pedagogos skolform :typo de schola skolfostran :formation/education/instruction scholar skolfoto :photo(graphia) scholar skolfranska :francese scholar skolfrånvaro :absentia scholar/in classe/in schola, absent(e)ismo scholar; :~ med/utan tillstånd absentia justificate/non justificate skolfröken :maestra de schola skolfux :maestro pedante/pedantesc skolfuxeri :pedanteria skolförening :association/club eng klab scholar/de alumnos/de scholares skolföreståndare :director de schola skolförsäkring :assecurantia scholar skolförvaltning :administration de schola skolgosse :puero de schola skolgrammatik :grammatica scholar skolgång :(le) ir al schola, (le) frequentar le schola skolgård :corte/placia del schola/de recreation skolhus :casa scholar skolhygien :hygiene scholar skolhälsovård :medicina scholar skolidrott :sport scholar skolinspektör :inspector scholar skolios :med scoliose, scoliosis; :person som lider av ~ scoliotico skolk :absentia (scholar) non justificate skolka :absentar se (del schola/del classe) sin justification skolkamrat :amico/camerada de schola/de classe, condiscipulo skolkare :scholar absente sin justification skolkatalog :catalogo scholar/de schola skolklass :classe skolklocka :(ur) horologio de schola; :(ringklocka) campana de schola skolkning :absentia (scholar) non justificate skolkoloni :colonia scholar skolkort :(foto) photo(graphia) scholar; :(till samfärdsmedel) billet de abonamento skolkunskap :saper/cognoscimento scholar skolkurator :assistente social del schola skolkök :(lokal) cocina scholar; :(skolämne) inseniamento de cocina skolla :se 2skålla skollag :jur lege scholar; :sport equipa de un schola skolleda :tedio del schola skolledare :director de schola skolledning :direction de schola skollexikon :lexico/dictionario (pro uso) scholar skolliv :vita scholar skolljus :testa/capite de studio skollokal :sala de classe, local scholar/de classe skollov :vacantias pl scholar skolläkare :medico scholar skollärare :maestro de schola skollärdom :erudition scholar/pedantesc, saper/cognoscentia/cognoscimento libresc skolmagister :maestro de schola skolman :pedagogo skolmat :alimento scholar skolmatsal :sala de mangiar -d3- skolmiljö :ambiente scholar skolminister :ministro del education/del instruction public skolmogen :preste pro le schola skolmognad :maturitate pro le schola skolmognadsprov :test eng del maturitate pro le schola skolmuseum :museo pedagogic/scholar skolmyndighet :autoritate scholar skolmässig :de schola skolmästaraktig :pedante/pedantesc skolmästare :maestro pedante/pedantesc; :sport champion eng tshæmpjön, campion del schola skolmästeri :pedanteria, pedantismo skolmästerskap :sport campionato del schola skolmästra :esser pedante/pedantesc skolmåltid :repasto scholar skolmössa :bonetto del schola skolning :education, formation, instruction, apprentissage -ad3e skolorkester :orchestra scholar/de un schola skolpersonal :personal docente skolplikt :obligation scholar, inseniamento/instruction/scholaritate obligatori skolpliktig :de etate scholar skolpojke :puero de schola skolpojksaktig :pueril skolpolis :policiero de schola skolpolitik :politica scholar skolpolitisk :de politica scholar skolproblem :problema scholar skolprogram :programma scholar skolpsykolog :psychologo scholar skolradio :radio scholar/educational skolreform :reforma scholar skolreglemente :regulamento scholar/de un schola skolresa :excursion/viage -ad3e scholar skolresultat :resultato scholar skolridning :equitation (del alte schola) skolrädsla :apprehension de ir al schola skolråd :(grupp) consilio de schola; :(person) consiliero de schola skolsal :(sala de) classe skolschema :horario scholar, curriculo del schola, planification scholar skolsjuk :qui simula un maladia skolsjuka :maladia simulate/fingite skolskepp :nave schola/schilar skolskjuts :transporto/transportation public regular a e ab un schola skolsköterska :infirmera scholar skolslips :cravata de un schola skolsprång :sport (vid ridning) capriola skolstadga :regulamento scholar/de scholas skolstart :comenciamento scholar/del schola skolstrejk :exopero scholar skolstrejka :exoperar in un schola skolstyrelse :direction de schola skolsystem :systema scholar skoltandläkare :dentista scholar skoltandvård :servicio dental scholar skolteater :theatro scholar/pro scholares skoltermin :termino scholar skoltid :horas de schola/de classe, classe; :(skolåren) (le) annos de scholaritate skoltidning :(utgiven av elever) jornal del schola; :(officiell) jornal/revista pedagogic/educational skoltrött :fatigate del vita scholar skoltrötthet :fatiga scholar skolturnering :sport torneo (inter)scholar skolunderbyggnad :fundamento educational skolundervisning :inseniamento scholar skolungdom :juventute scholar/de schola skoluniform :uniforme de un schola skoluppsats :composition scholar skoluppsatsämne :thema scholar skolutbildning :education scholar skolutflykt :excursion scholar skolutgåva :edition (pro uso) scholar skolvecka :septimana scholar skolvärld :mundo scholar skolväsen :inseniamento, instruction public skolväska :sacco de scholar skolämne :materia de inseniamento skoläst :forma pro calceos/pro scarpas skolästfiskar :zool (familj) macrouridas skolålder :etate scholar skolår :anno scholar; :~en le annos de scholaritate Skolöverstyrelsen :le Consilio Superior del Education skomakare :reparator de calceaturas/de calceos/de scarpas, scarpero skomakarlampa :lampa/lampada de scarpero skomakarpryl :alesna skomakarrealism :fig realismo detaliate sin spirito skomakarsyl :alesna skomakarverkstad :officina de un scarpero/de un reparator de calceaturas/de calceos/de scarpas skomakeri :(arbetsplats) officina de un scarpero/de un reparator de calceos/de scarpas/de calceaturas; :(arbete) reparation de calceaturas/de calceos/de scarpas skona :sparniar, eximer; :(undanta) exemptar; :(benåda) gratiar, amnestiar; :~ någon från något sparniar un cosa a un persona skonare|skonert :(el. skonert) sjö goletta, schooner eng sku:nö skoning :(beslag) ferramento; :(kant) bordo skoningslös :impietose, inhuman, incaritabile, incompassibile, inclemente, implacabile, cruel, sin mercede, sin pietate, dur como un petra skonsam :indulgente, clemente, considerate, venial skonsamhet :indulgentia, clementia, consideration, venia, venialitate skopa :I s vaso de haurir; :(skovel) pala II v haurir skopolamin|scopolamin :(el. scopolamin) kem scopolamina skoputsare :lustrator de calceos/de scarpas, lustra-scarpas skoputsning :lustration de calceaturas/de calceos/de scarpas skopverk :draga skorbut :med scorbuto skorbutisk :med scorbutic skorem :corregia de calceo/de scarpa skorpa :I s (hårt överdrag) crusta, incrustation; :kul biscuit dur; :täcka med en ~ incrustar II v ~ sig incrustar se skorpbildning :incrustation skorpig :crustose skorpion :zool scorpion; :Skorpionen astron le Scorpion; :~er (ordning) scorpionidas skorpionfisk :zool scorpena skorpmjöl :kul pan grattate skorpsmula :crusta de pan skorr :(oljud) discordantia, dissonantia skorra :(ljuda oskönt) discordar, dissonar; :tala med ~nde r språk parlar con un r uvular skorrljud :språk r uvular skorrning :språk r uvular skorsten :camino; :röka som en ~ fumar como un camino skorstenseld :foco de camino skorstensfejare :netta-caminos, brossa-caminos skorstenshatt|skorstenshuv :(el. skorstenshuv) cappotta de camino skorstenskrage|skorstenskrans :(el. skorstenskrans) mantello del camino skorstensmur :muro de camino skorstenspipa :tubo de camino skorstensreparatör :fumista skorstensrör :tubo de camino skorv :I med furfure, favo II sjö nave/vehiculo inferior skorvaktig :med furfuracee skorvig :med favose, furfuracee, furfurose skorzonera :bot scorzonera (hispanic) skoskav :excoriation al pede; :få ~ excoriar se le pede; :jag har fått ~ le calceos/scarpas me ha excoriate skosnöre :cordon/lacetto de calceo/de scarpa skospänne :bucla de calceo/de scarpa skosula :solea de calceo/de scarpa skot :sjö scotta; :ta hem ~et stringer le scotta skota :sjö tirar le scotta skoter :scooter eng sku:tö skoterförare :scooterista sku:tö- skotillverkare :fabricante de calceaturas/de calceos/de scarpas skotillverkning :fabrication de calceaturas/de calceos/de scarpas skotning :sjö tirada/tirage -ad3e del scotta skotsk :scote, scotic, scotese; :~ whisky scotch eng skåtsh skotska :1 språk lingua scotese 2 (kvinna) scotesa, scota skotskrutig :scotese skott :(från skjutvapen) colpo de foco, tiro, discarga; :(knall) detonation; :(laddning) carga; :bot planton; :sjö pariete de separation; :sport tiro; :lösa ~ cartuchas -sh- blanc; :skarpa ~ ballas; :skjuta ~ tirar, discargar; :bot spicar, crescer, germinar, gemmar; :som ett ~ fig multo rapidemente skotta :I v (snö) remover le nive II s zool crenilabro skottavla :scopo skottdag :die/jorno intercalar skotte :scoto skottehistoria :historia scotese skottfri :a proba/prova de balla skottfält :portata/campo de tiro skottglugg :(för kanon) cannoniera skotthål :foramine de balla skotthåll :distantia de tiro, portata skottkärra :carretto de mano Skottland :Scotia skottlinje :linea de foco/de tiro skottlossning :tiro, tirada, tirage -ad3e skottläge :position pro tirar skottriktning :direction de tiro skotträdd :qui ha pavor de tiro skotträdsla :pavor de tiro skottsalva :fusilada skottsekund :secunda intercalar skottskada :vulnere/ferita de balla skottspole :volante skottställning :position pro tirar skottsäker :a proba/prova de balla skottsår :vulnere/ferita de balla skottvidd :portata skottväxling :excambio de colpos de foco/de tiros skottår :anno bissextil/intercalar skov :(period) periodo; :(skede) epocha, era; :med (anfall, ryck) attacco, rapto skova :crusta skovel :pala; :(liten) paletta; :(som mått) palata skovelhjul :rota a palas skovig :crustose skovla :haurir skrabbig :(skral) povre; :(dålig) mal; :(krasslig) indisposite skraffera :konst (skugga teckning) poner lineas umbrate, hachaturar -sh-; :(inrista teckning på) gravar skraffering :konst lineas umbrate, hachatura -sh-; :gravure fr -vy:r skraj|skrajsen :(el. skrajsen) pavorose; :vara ~ haber pavor skrajsenhet :pavor skrake|skrak :(el. skrak) zool mergo; :salt~ mergo albellus lat; :små~ mergo serrator; :stor~ mergo merganser lat skral :povre; :(dålig) mal; :(krasslig) indisposite; :(skröplig) decrepite skralna :sjö vinden ~r le vento torna/gira contra le sol skraltig :(krasslig) indisposite; :(dålig) mal; :(rankig) in mal stato, ruinose skramla :I v (slamra) streper; :(om mynt) tintinnar; :(samla in) pagar cata uno su parte II s joculo strepente skramlig :strepitose skrammel :strepito skrammelkvartett :mus quartetto Schrammel skrangla :mover se instabilemente skranglig :(ostadig) instabile; :(vinglig) vacillante; :(gänglig) alte e magre skranglighet :instabilitate, vacillamento, vacillation skrank :balustrada, barra, barriera; :(lågt) parapetto it; :(vid domstol) barra skranka :I s (spärr) barriera; :(gräns) limite; :inom lagens skrankor intra le limites del lege II v separar per barrieras skrapa :I s grattator, raspator; :(tillrättavisning) admonition, reprehension, reprimenda, blasmo II v rader, grattar, raspar; :~ ihop reunir con difficultate skrapbulle :infante nascite longe tempore post le sorores e fratres skrapjärn :grattator, raspator skrapkniv :grattator, raspator skraplott :billet de lotteria a grattar skrapning :grattamento, radimento; :med curettage -ad3e skratt :riso; :brista ut i ~ erumper in riso; :ett homeriskt ~ un riso homeric; :ett klingande ~ un riso sonor; :undertrycka ett ~ reprimer un riso; :vrida sig av ~ torquer se de rider skratta :rider; :få någon att ~ facer rider un persona; :~ åt någon derider un persona skrattanfall|skrattattack :(el. skrattattack) accesso/attacco de riso, risada skrattare :persona qui ride; :få skrattarna på sin sida sollicitar le riso de totos skrattgrop :fossetta skrattig :inclinate a rider, qui ride sovente skrattlust :inclination a/de rider skrattlysten :inclinate a rider skrattlystnad :inclination a/de rider skrattmuskel :anat musculo del riso, risorio; :dra på skrattmusklerna erumper in riso/in risada skrattmås :zool laro ridibunde skrattparoxysm :convulsion de riso, riso/risada convulsive skrattretande :risibile, ridicule, irrisori, hilarante, grottesc skrattsalva :explosion/cascada de riso/de risada skrattspegel :specula deformante/del riso skrattsuccé|skrattsucce :successo comic, triumpho de hilaritate skrattögd :con oculos ridente skrea :zool marcha -sh- (usque a 1 metro de longitude) de larvas de sciara e semisciara skred :avalanche fr -la):sh skrev :(byxgren) cruce de pantalon(es); :anat organos genital skreva :I s (spricka) fissura; :(klyfta) ravina II v (stående/sittande) star/seder con le gambas aperte/large skri :crito skria :critar, dar critos skriande :fig flagrante, manifeste, horrende, violente; :~ orättvisa injustitia flagrante/horrende skribent :scriptor, autor, homine de litteras skrida :ir con passo solemne; :(glida) glissar; :~ till handling/till verket passar al action skridsko :patin; :åka ~r patinar skridskobana :pista/area de patinar/de patinage -ad3e, patinatorio skridskobeslag :ferratura de patin skridskolöpare :patinator skridskorem :corregia de patin skridskosegling :navigation a vela de patinage -ad3e skridskoskena :lamina de patin skridskotävling :concurso de patinage -ad3e skridskoåkare :patinator skridskoåkning :patinage -ad3e, skating eng skeiting skrift :1 (text) scripto, texto; :(skriftalster) scripto, documento, acto, opus, opusculo; :(skriftsystem) scriptura; :(skrivtecken) typo, character, littera, scriptura; :(skriftbild) graphia; :(handstil) scriptura, graphismo; :den heliga Skriften le Scriptura Sacre/Sancte; :fonetisk ~ scriptura phonetic; :läran om sambandet mellan ~ och karaktär graphologia; :läran om ~en graphonomia; :oläslig ~ scriptura/graphia illegibile 2 se skriftermål skrifta :~ sig rel (bikta sig) confessar skriftalster :scripto, documento, acto, opus, opusculo skriftanalys :analyse/analysis graphologic skriftbild :graphia skriftenlig :rel secundo le Scriptura/le Biblia skriftermål :rel (protestantiskt) preparation al communion; :(katolskt) confession skriftexpert :graphologo, graphologista; :rel exegeta; :(islamisk) mullah; :(judisk) scriba skriftform :i ~ per scripto skriftlig :scripte, per scripto; :~ framställan proposition per scripto; :~ tradition tradition scripte; :~t förhör interrogation scripte skriftligen :per scripto skriftlärd :rel exegeta; :(judisk) scriba; :(islamisk) mullah skriftlös :analphabetic skriftprov :proba/prova del scriptura skriftpsykologi :graphologia skriftserie :serie de scriptos/de operas/de opusculos skriftspridare :venditor ambulante skriftspråk :lingua/linguage -ad3e scripte scripte/litterari skriftspråksform :forma (del lingua) litterari skriftställare :homine de litteras, autor, scriptor skriftställe :rel parte/passage -ad3e del Scriptura/del Biblia skrifttecken :signo (ortho)graphic skriftväxla :corresponder skriftväxling :correspondentia skrik :crito, clamor skrika :critar, clamar; :(skråla) vociferar; :(tjuta, yla) ulular; :(om spädbarn) vagir; :(om färger) strider skrikande :clamorose, stridule, stridente skrikhals :critator, vociferator, ululator skrikig :critante, vociferante; :(om färg) stridente skrikighet :vociferation skrilla :I s patin II v patinar skrin :coffro, cassetta, scrinio, cassa skrinda :carro a/de feno skrinlägga :fig postponer (pro sempre), abandonar, renunciar skrinna :patinar skrinnarbana :pista/area de patinar/de patinage -ad3e, patinatorio skrinnare :patinator skrinning :patinage -ad3e, skating eng skeiting skript :data script eng skripta :se scripta skriptorium :cabinetto de travalio/de labor/de studio, studio skriptum :hist proba/prova scripte skritt :passo lente skritta :vader a passo lente skriva :scriber; :(författa) scriber, componer; :(stava) orthographiar; :en egenhändigt skriven handling un holographo; :~ autograf autographiar; :~ av copiar, plagiar; :~ för en tidning collaborar a un jornal; :~ för hand scriber per mano; :~ in notar, registrar; :~ mellan raderna interlinear; :~ ner notar; :~ på ekon (teckna borgen) avalisar; :~ på maskin scriber a machina, dactylographar; :~ under signar, firmar, subscriber; :~ upp notar; :~ ut (från sjukhus) dehospitalisar; :mus instrumentar; :~ över något på någon jur transferer un cosa a un altere persona; :som är egenhändigt skrivet holographe skrivarbete :travalio/labor de scriptura skrivare :(person) scribano, secretario; :data printer eng impressor, imprimitor skrivarport :data porta de impressor/de imprimitor skrivbegåvning :talento de scriptor skrivbiträde :commisso skrivblock :bloco de/pro scriber skrivbok :quaderno skrivbord :tabula a/de scriber, scriptorio, bureau fr byro skrivbordslåda :tiratorio skrivbyrå :I (möbel) tabula a/de scriber, scriptorio, bureau fr byro II (kontor) agentia/officio/bureau fr byro a/de dactylographia skrivdon :articulos/materiales de officio/de bureau fr byro skrivelse :lettera, littera, message -ad3e, missiva; :som svar på er ~ in responsa a vostre lettera/littera skriveri :(handling) scriptura; :(resultat) scriptos pl skrivfel :falta orthographic/de orthographia, error de penna/de scriptura, lapsus calami lat skrivförnödenheter :articulos/materiales de officio/de bureau fr byro skrivgöra|skrivgöromål :(el. skrivgöromål) scriptura skrivhjälp :assistentia de scriptura; :(person) assistente de scriptura skrivhäfte :quaderno skrivkarl :scribano skrivklåda :passion/mania de scriber skrivkonst :arte de scriber; :(skönskrift) calligraphia skrivkramp :crampo del scribente skrivkrita :creta skrivkula :(på skrivmaskin) balla de un machina a/de scriber skrivkunnig :qui sape scriber skrivkunnighet :cognoscentia de scriber skrivmaskin :machina a/de scriber, dactylographo; :elektrisk ~ machina a/de scriber electronic/electric skrivmaskinsband :banda de un machina a/de scriber skrivmaskinspapper :papiro pro machina a/de scriber skrivmaskinstangent :clave de un machina a/de scriber skrivmaskinsvals :rolo de un machina a/de scriber skrivmateriel :articulos/materiales de officio/de bureau fr byro skrivning :proba/test eng scripte; :(uppsats) composition skrivpapper :papiro a/de/pro scriber, papireria skrivplats :tabula a/de scriber, scriptorio, bureau fr byro skrivpulpet :scriptorio skrivrubbning :med dysgraphia skrivrum :cabinetto de travalio/de labor/de studio, studio skrivsaker :articulos/materiales de officio/de bureau fr byro skrivstil :(handskriven bokstav) littera/character manuscripte/de scriptura; :(handstil) graphia; :litt modo de scriber, stilo (de scriber); :typ character/littera cursive/italic skrivställ :scriptoria skrivsvårigheter :med dysgraphia skrivsätt :(handstil) graphia; :(stavning) orthographia; :litt modo de scriber, stilo skrivtecken :signo (ortho)graphic, character, littera; :(i form av bild) pictogramma skrivträning :exercitio de calligraphia skrivövning :exercitio de scriptura; :(i skönskrift) exercitio de calligraphia skrock :credentia superstitiose, superstition skrocka :(om höns) cluc©ar; :(om person) rider dulcemente skrockande :(från höns) cluc©a; :(från person) riso dulce skrockfull :superstitiose skrockfullhet :superstitiositate skrodera :fanfaronar skrodör :fanfaron skrofelartad :med scrofulose skrofler :med scrofula, scrofulose, scrofulosis skrofulos :med scrofula, scrofulose, scrofulosis skrofulös :med scrofulose skrot :I ferralia; :mil mitralia; :av samma ~ och korn fig del mesme (mal) natura/character/qualitate; :skjuta med ~ tirar con mitralia; :värdelöst ~ ferralia incuperabile; :återvinna ~ recuperar/recyclar ferralia II (skrotupplag) deposito de ferralia skrota :1 (förvandla till skrot) dismantellar, vender pro ferralia; :fig (överge) abandonar 2 gå och ~ vader/circumerrar disoccupate, otiar 3 sjö (om vind) lentemente cambiar direction skrotbil :auto(mobile) a demolir/pro le ferralia skrothandel :(utövning) commercio del ferralia(s); :(firma) commercio del ferraliero skrothandlare :ferraliero, mercante de ferralia skrothög :pila/cumulo/deposito de ferralia skrotsamlare :ferraliero skrott :(kärnhus) corde skrotum :anat scroto skrotupplag :deposito de ferralia skrotvärde :valor mercante del ferralia, valor como ferralia skrov :skeleto, corpore discarnate; :sjö casco, corpore/carcassa de nave; :flyg fuselage -ad3e skrovlig :aspere, rude, rugose; :(om röst) rauc, rude skrovlighet :asperitate, raucitate, rugositate skrovmål :repasto abundante skrubb :I (litet utrymme) guarda-roba, cabinetto; :(kyffe) cabana II 1 (tillrättavisning) admonition, reprimenda, reprehension, blasmo 2 (skurborste) brossa a fricar skrubba :I s zool platessa II s (tillrättavisning) admonition, reprimenda, reprehension, blasmo III v fricar, brossar, grattar skrubbsår :med abration, grattatura skrud :habito de gala; :(kyrklig) vestimento skruda :~ sig i vestir se de skrumpen :crispate, arrugate, corrugate; :(vissen) marcide; :(rynkig) rugose skrumplever :med cirrhose/cirrhosis hepatic skrumpna :crispar se, arrugar se, corrugar se; :(vissna) marce(sce)r skrumpning :med cirrhose, cirrhosis, involution skrumpnjure :med cirrhose/cirrhosis renal, nephrosclerose, nephrosclerosis skrupel :scrupulo, compunction skrupelfri :inscrupulose, sin scrupulos/compunction skrupulös :scrupulose skrutinium :scrutinio skrutt :1 (skröplig gubbe) vetulo decrepite 2 (skräp) cosalia; :det är bara ~ med henne illa es infirme/malade 3 (kärnhus) corde skruttig :povre; :(dålig) mal; :(krasslig) indisposite; :(skröplig) decrepite skruv :vite; :sport rotation, spiral; :Arkimedes ~ vite de Archimedes; :dra åt en ~ serrar un vite; :dubbelgängad ~ vite a duple passos; :enkelgängad ~ vite a un passo; :fästa något med ~ar fixar un cosa con vites; :ha en ~ lös fig esser folle; :högergängad ~ vite con passo a dext(e)ra; :lossa en ~ disserrar un vite; :ta ~ fig haber le effecto intendite; :vänstergängad ~ vite con passo a sinistra skruva :vitar, fixar con un vite; :~ i vitar skruvad :vitate, fixate con un vite; :fig affectate, manierate skruvbar :que pote esser vitate skruvboll :sport balla rota(n)te/de rotation skruvbult :cavilia/bulon a vite skruvformig :helicoidal, helicoide skruvgänga :spira/passo de vite, spiral de vite, filetto skruvhjul :rota heliocoidal skruvhopp :sport salto rotative skruvhuvud :testa/capite de vite skruvkapsyl :capsula/tappo a (passo de) vite skruvkoppel :accopulamento a vite skruvlinje :mat spiral, helice skruvlinjig :mat spiral, spiralate, helicoidal, helicoide skruvlock :coperculo a (passo de) vite skruvmejsel :torna-vite skruvnyckel :clave a vite skruvpalm :bot pandano; :~er (familj) pandanaceas skruvpenna :stilo automatic skruvpress :pressa a vite skruvrör :tubo vitate skruvrörelse :movimento rotative skruvstycke :banco con tenalia a vite skruvstäd :banco con tenalia a vite skruvväxel :tekn ingranage helicoidal skrymma :prender grande spatio skrymmande :(som tar upp stor plats) que prende grande spatio; :(som kräver stor plats) que require grande spatio skrymsle :angulo remote skrymt :hypocrisia skrymta :facer le hypocrita skrymtaktig :hypocrita skrymtaktighet :hypocrisia skrymtare :hypocrita skrymteri :hypocrisia skrynkelfri :inarrugabile skrynkla :(ar)rugar, corrugar skrynklig :(ar)rugate, rugose, corrugate skrynklighet :rugositate skrynkling :arrugation, corrugation skryt :fanfaronada, rodomontada, vangloria, vanteria, ostentation skryta :fanfaronar, ostentar, vantar se, vangloriar se; :~ med vantar se de skrytaktig :ostentative, ostentatiose, vanitose, vangloriose skrytaktighet :fanfaronada, ostentation, rodomontada, vangloria, vanteria skrytare :fanfaron, rodomonte skrytbygge :edification ostentative skrythals :fanfaron, rodomonte skrytig :ostentative, ostentatiose, vanitose, vangloriose skrytighet :fanfaronada, ostentation, rodomontada, vangloria, vanteria skrytmåns :fanfaron, rodomonte skrytsam :ostentative, ostentatiose, vanitose, vangloriose; :~ person fanfaron, rodomonte; :~t framhävande/uppträdande ostentation skrytsamhet :fanfaronada, ostentation, rodomontada, vangloria, vanteria skräck :horror, terror, pavor, espavento; :injaga ~ i horrificar, terrificar, terrer, terrorisar skräcka :I s zool mergo femina II v sjö (släppa efter) disserrar, laxar skräckbild :imagine terrificante/horripilante/horrorose/de horror skräckexempel :exemplo terrificante/horripilante/de horror, exemplo illustrativissime (de un cosa negative) skräckfilm :film de horror skräckhistoria :historia terrificante/horripilante/horrorose/de horror skräckinjagande :terribile, horribile, horripilante, horrorose, horrific, terrific, terrificante, tremende, horrende, espaventabile, timibile, truculente skräckkabinett :camera de horrores skräckregemente :terrorismo skräckroman :roman(ce) terrificante/horripilante/horrorose/de horror skräckskildring :historia terrificante/horripilante/horrorose/de horror skräckslagen :terrificate, terrorisate skräcksyn :imagine terrificante/horripilante/horrorose/de horror skräckvälde :terrorismo skräcködla :zool dinosauro skräda :(släthugga) applanar/lisiar con hacha -sh-; :(grovmala) molar a farina grosse; :(sålla) colar, cribrar, passar per un cribro/un tamis, setassar, tamisar; :inte ~ orden declarar su opinion, parlar liberemente skrädda :taliar e confectionar skräddare :sartor; :zool (släkte) gerris lat skräddarfågel :zool othotomo skräddargesäll :apprentisse sartor skräddarmuskel :anat sartorio skräddarmästare :maestro sartor skräddarställning :sitta i ~ seder con le gambas cruciate skräddarsydd :taliate skräddarverkstad :officina de sartor, sartoreria skrädderi :(handling) mestiero de sartor; :(plats) sartoreria, officina de sartor; :som avser ~ sartorial skrädkaka :kul pan fresc de secale (facite con farina cribrate) skrädyxa :hacha -sh- a applanar/lisiar skräll :crac; :fig disastro, sensation skrälla :crac©ar, crep(it)ar skrälldus :grande quantitate skrälle :cosa/persona decrepite/ruinose skrällig :I (om ljud) crac©ante, que crac©a, crep(it)ante, que crep(it)a II (skröplig) decrepite; :(dålig) mal; :(sönder) rupte skrällighet :crac©amento, crepitation skrämma :espaventar, terrer, terrificar, horrificar, intimidar; :bli skrämd espaventar se; :vara skrämd haber pavor skrämmande :espaventabile, terribile, terrific, horrende, horrific, abhorrente, (ab)horribile, intimidabile skrämsel :pavor, terror, horror, atrocitate skrämselhicka :singulto de pavor skrämselpropaganda :propaganda abhorrente skrämskott :tiro/colpo de advertimento; :fig menacia in le aere skrän :vociferation skräna :vociferar skränare|skränfock|skränhals :(el. skränfock, skränhals) ululator skränig :vociferante skränighet :vociferation skräntärna :zool sterna caspie skräp :cosalia, antiqualia, pacotilia, bric-à-brac fr, kitsch ty; :det är bara ~ med henne illa es infirme/malade; :det är ~ till karl ille es un viro incompetente skräpa :esser in disordine skräpig :disordinate, farraginose skräpkammare :camera de restos/de antiqualias/de cosalias skräpp :fanfaronada, rodomontada, vangloria, vanteria, ostentation skräppa :I v fanfaronar, ostentar, vantar se, vangloriar se II s bot rumex lat; :gårds~ rumex longifolie; :krus~ rumex crispe; :vatten~ rumex hydrolapathe skräppapper :papiralia skrävel :fanfaronada, rodomontada, vangloria, vanteria, ostentation skrävelmåns :fanfaron, rodomonte skrävla :fanfaronar, ostentar, vantar se, vangloriar se skrävlare :fanfaron, rodomonte skrävleri :fanfaronada, rodomontada, vangloria, vanteria, ostentation skrävlig :magniloquente, fastose, ostentatiose, vangloriose, vanitose, vistose skrå :I s (yrkesgrupp) hist guilda, corporation II s (tuggtobak) tabaco a masticar III adj oblique, diagonal, transversal, inclinate; :som ligger på ~ transverse skråanda :spirito (egocentric) del guilda/del corporation skråkant :bisello, chanfreno sh- skrål :crito, clamor, vociferation skråla :critar, clamar, vociferar skrålare :vociferator skrålhals :vociferator skrålig :vociferante skrålighet :vociferation skrålla :ridicule cappello de femina skråma :I s excoriation, grattatura, lesion superficial II v excoriar, grattar skråmedlem :confratre, collega; :hist membro del guilda/del corporation skråpansikte :masca facial horripilante skråpuk :masca facial horripilante; :fig persona fede (e deformate) skråpuksansikte :masca facial horripilante skråremsa :text banda de tela taliate obliquemente skråväsen :systema de guildas/de corporationes skröna :historia mendace/false skröplig :decrepite, fragile, debile skröplighet :decrepitude, fragilitate, debilitate skubba :(gnugga) fricar, frictionar; :(springa) currer skudda :succuter, agitar; :~ stoftet av sina fötter succuter le pulvere de su calceas/de su scarpas skuff :(knuff) pulsata skuffa :pulsar skugga :I s umbra; :följa någon som en ~ sequer un persona como su umbra; :i ~n av al umbra de; :kasta ~ på umbrar; :~n av ett tvivel umbra de dubita II v (skydda från ljus) dar umbra, umbrar; :(bevaka) persequer secretemente; :konst umbrar skuggbild :silhouette fr silwät, profilo; :teckna i ~ silhouettar -wät- skuggboxning :boxa simulate, sciamachia stsiamakia skuggestalt :umbra skuggfigur :silhouette fr silwät skuggfri :sin umbra skuggig :umbratile, umbrose, umbrifere skuggkabinett :cabinetto umbra skugglik :como un umbra; :(vag) vage skugglinje :konst linea umbrante skuggliv :vita decimate skugglägga :umbrar skugglös :sin umbra skuggminister :ministro umbra skuggparti :parte umbrate skuggregering :governamento umbra skuggrik :que da multe umbra, multo umbratile/umbrifere/umbrose skuggsida :latere umbrate/umbrose, latere in le/del umbra; :fig reverso del medalia, inconveniente skuggspel :joco de umbras; :teat theatro de umbras skuggstreck :konst linea umbrante skuggtillvaro :existentia decimate skuggvärld :mundo de umbras skuggväxt :bot planta de umbra skula :resto de alimento skuld :(förseelse, fel) culpa, falta; :(orsak) causa; :(gäld) debita; :hand passivo; :betala en ~ pagar un debita; :ge någon ~en dar/attribuer/imputar le culpa a un persona; :komma i ~ indebitar se; :stå i ~ till esser indebitate a; :sätta sig i ~ indebitar se; :vara ~ till esser le causa de, esser responsabile de skuldbelagd :(med gäld) debitose, indebitate; :(med förseelser) culpabile skuldbelastad :(med gäld) debitose, indebitate; :(med förseelser) culpabile skuldbelägga :(med gäld) indebitar; :(med förseelser) dar/attribuer/imputar le culpa (a) skuldbrev :ekon recognoscentia de debita, obligation skuldbörda :(av gäld) carga de debitas; :(av förseelser) carga/peso de su faltas/su culpas skulderblad :anat scapula, omoplate, osso del humero skulderbladskam :anat apophyse, apophysis, acromial, acromion skulderbladskammuskel :anat musculo subscapular skulderbladsmuskel :anat musculo scapular skulderbredd :largor del spatulas/del humeros skuldergördel :anat cinctura scapular skulderhöjd :altor del spatula/del humero skulderkläde :rel scapulario skuldfordran :debita (active) skuldfri :sin debitas skuldfråga :problema/question del culpabilitate/del responsabilitate skuldförbindelse :ekon recognoscentia de debita, obligation skuldkomplex :psyk complexo de culpabilitate/de culpa skuldkänsla :senso/sentimento de culpa/de culpabilitate, remorso skuldlös :innocente, inculpabile, sin culpa, exempte de culpa skuldlöshet :innocentia skuldmedvetande :conscientia de culpa/de culpabilitate skuldmedveten :consciente de culpa/de culpabilitate/de su falta skuldmedvetenhet :conscientia de culpa/de culpabilitate skuldpost :ekon passivo skuldra :spatula, humero; :~ vid ~ spatula/humero a spatula/humero skuldränta :ekon interesse debitori skuldsatt :indebitate skuldsedel :ekon recognoscentia de debita, obligation skuldsätta :indebitar; :~ sig indebitar se skuldtyngd :(av gäld) cargate de debitas; :(av förseelser) cargate de su culpas/de su faltas skull :för... ~ pro; :för Guds ~ per le amor de Deo skulle :lantbr fenil skulptera :sculper skulpterad :sculpte skulptris :sculptrice skulptur :sculptura, statua skulptural :sculptural skulpturblock :bloco a sculper/a/de sculptura skulpturgalleri :galeria de sculpturas/de statuas skulpturkonst :arte sculptural, sculptura skulpturmuseum :glyptotheca skulpturverk :obra sculpite, sculptura skulptör :sculptor skulptörateljé|skulptöratelje :studio/atelier fr atelje de sculptor skum :I s scuma, spuma II adj tenebrose, obscur, sinistre; :fig suspecte skumartad :scumose, spumose, spumescente skumbad :banio de scuma skumgummi :gumma cauchu -tshu spuma/spumose/spongiose -d3- skumgummimadrass :matras de cauchu -tshu spuma skumkam :cresta/crista scumose/spumose/blanc skumma :scumar, spumar, effervescer; :kul discremar, disbutyrar; :~ av vrede scumar de ira/de rabie, fumar; :~ igenom en text examinar un texto superficialmente skummande :scumose, spumose, spumescente, effervescente skummig :scumose, spumose, spumescente skummis :figura/persona suspecte skummjölk :kul lacte discremate skumpa :I v bascular, balanciar, succuter II s champagne fr sha)panj skumplast :scuma plastic skumrask :tenebras; :fig acto suspecte skumraskaffär :negotio/affaire fr afä:r suspecte skumraskfigur :figura/persona suspecte skumslev :kul scumatoria skumsläckare :extinctor a scuma (carbonic) skumspruta :extinctor a scuma (carbonic) skumsynt :de oculos turbide skumtvätta :lavar con scuma (de un solution mundificante) skumögd :de oculos turbide skunk :zool moffetta, skunk eng skangk skur :(av regn) parve cadita pluvial/de pluvia; :(av hagel) pluvia de grandine; :(av kulor/pilar) pluvia/grandine de ballas/de sagittas; :i ur och ~ in omne tempores, al intemperie; :spridda ~ar pluvia(s) dispersate skura :I s herald linea limitante (le areas de un blason); :geol ravina erosive II v fricar; :(putsa) polir, brunir skurborste :brossa dur/a fricar skurduk :tela abrasive/de smerilio/de carborundum skurgolv :solo a fricar skurgumsknä :med hygroma in le sacco de phlegma sub le patella/le rotula skurhink :situla de/pro nettar skurk :criminal, villano, scelerato, bandito, brigante, ruffiano, malandrino skurkaktig :basse, vil, villan, scelerate, brigantesc skurkaktighet :villania, sceleratessa, ruffianeria skurkstreck :villania, sceleratessa, ruffianeria skurlov :(i skola) congedo/vacantias pl minor pro haber le classes nettate minutiosemente skurmedel :producto abrasive, abrasivo skurning :fricamento, friction; :(putsning) polimento, brunimento skurpulver :pulvere abrasive/de smerilio skurril :grossier, rude, brusc, dur, vulgar skurrilitet :grosseria, vulgaritate skursand :sablo/arena de fricar/de nettar/de mundar skurtrasa :panno de/pro nettar skuta :parve nave/imbarcation de cargo skutt :salto skutta :saltar, currer saltante, trottar skvader :zool cruciamento fictive de un lepore e un urogallo, skvader sv skvadron :mil esquadron skvala :currer abundantemente; :~ ner (om regn) pluver torrentialmente skvaller :commatrage -ad3e skvalleraktig :qui commatra skvalleraktighet :commatrage -ad3e skvallerbytta :commatre skvallerkrönika :chronica scandalose/del scandalos skvallerkäring|skvallerkärring :(el. skvallerkärring) commatre skvallermoster :commatre skvallerpress :pressa a scandalos/a sensation skvallerspalt :columna a scandalos/a sensation skvallerspegel :speculo a fenestra skvallertacka|skvallertant :(el. skvallertant) commatre skvallerväg :ha fått veta något ~en saper per/via commatrage -ad3e skvallra :commatrar skvallrare :commatre skvallrig :qui commatra skvallrighet :commatrage -ad3e skvalmusik :(i radio) musica pop continue skvalp :(från vågor) sono de parve undas skvalpa :(om vågor) undear lentemente; :(klucka) gurguliar skvalpig :sjö grosse skvalregn :pluvia forte/torrential skvalregna :pluver torrentialmente skvaltkvarn :parve molino de/a aqua skvatt :I inte ett ~ non le minime apparentia de, nulle umbra de II ~ galen totalmente folle skvattram :bot ledo palustre skvimpa :~ ut/över effunder (se) skvätt :(liten mängd vätska) qualque guttas pl; :(rest) resto skvätta :I v ~ ut/över effunder (se) II s zool saxicola skvättvis :in guttas sky :I s (moln) nube; :(himmel) celo; :(luft) aere; :höja till ~arna fig elevar al nubes, laudar exaggeratemente, panegyrisar II s kul succo de carne III v evitar, fugir, repugnar; :inte ~ någon möda sparniar nulle effortio skyas :himlen ~ le celo se coperi skydd :protection, defensa, custodia, tutela, prevention; :(beskydd) protection, patronato, patronage -ad3e, patrocinio, egide, auspicios pl; :(asyl) asylo, refugio; :(säkerhet) securitate; :ge ~ åt proteger, defender, prender le defensa de; :söka ~ cercar un loco secur; :(politiskt) cercar asylo; :under ~ av sub le egide/le auspicios pl de skydda :proteger, defender, preservar, declarar sub protection; :~d verkstad officina protective; :~s för stötar! fragile!; :~ för väta! tener sic! skyddande :protective, protector, de protection, preservative; :(beskyddande) custodial, tutelar; :~ förklädnad/likhet zool mimese, mimesis, mimetismo; :som besitter ~ förklädnad/likhet zool mimetic skyddare :protector, patrono skydderska :protectrice, patrona skyddsande :genio tutelar skyddsanordning :apparato de securitate skyddsbild :palladio skyddsdamm :esclusa skyddsdräkt :vestimento protective/de protection skyddsfärg :color protective/de camouflage fr kamufla:3; :besittning av ~ zool homochromia; :som besitter ~ zool homochrome skyddsfölje :escorta, convoyo, convio skyddsföreskrift :directiva de securitate skyddsförklädnad :(vestimento de) camouflage fr kamufla:3 skyddsglas :vitro de protection/de securitate skyddsglasögon :berillos de protection/de securitate skyddshandske :guanto de protection skyddshelgon :patrona, patrono skyddshjälm :casco de protection/de securitate skyddshäkte :prision preventive skyddskommitté|skyddskommitte :committee eng kömiti/comité fr kåmite de/pro securitate skyddslag :lege protective/de protection skyddslager :strato protective skyddsling :pupilla, pupillo, protégé fr pråte3e skyddslös :sin protection skyddsmakt :stato protective skyddsmask :masca/mascara de protection skyddsmedel :preservativo skyddsmekanism :mechanismo de securitate skyddsmålning :camouflage fr kamufla:3 skyddsnät :rete de securitate skyddsombud :supervisor de securitate skyddsområde :mil importante zona militar (prohibite a estranieros) skyddsomslag :(till bok) copertura protective skyddspatron :patrono; :(kvinnlig) patrona, protectrice skyddsrum :camera protective, refugio de protection antiaeree skyddssökande :(politisk) sollicitante de asylo skyddstillsyn :probation skyddstjänst :servicio de securitate skyddstull :doana protective skyddsutrustning :equipamento de protection skyddsvakt :guarda; :(skyddsfölje) escorta, convoyo, convio skyddsvall :vallo; :(vid befästning) terrapleno skyddsvärn :association semistatal pro cura de clientelas criminal skyddsväst :(vid fäktning) plastron fr plastrå) skyddsympning :med vaccination skyddsängel :angelo tutelar/guardiano/custode skyddsåtgärd :mesura de protection/de securitate skyddsöverdag :copertura de protection skydrag :tromba, typhon, cyclon skyeterrier :zool skyeterrier eng skaiteriö skyfall :pluvia torrential skyffel :bina, sarculo skyffeljärn :sarculo skyffla :binar, sarcular skyfflare :binator, sarculator skygg :timide, diffidente, verecunde skygga :I (bli rädd) haber pavor; :(rygga tillbaka) recular II (ge skugga) umbrar; :(ge skydd) proteger; :~ för ögonen mot solen proteger le oculos al sol skygghet :timiditate, diffidentia, verecundia skygglapp :paraoculos, oculiera skyhög :altissime skyig :(om himmel) coperte de nubes legier -d3-, nubilose skyl :lantbr mole de garbas skyla :I (hölja) coperir, mascar, occultar, dissimular, teger; :(dölja) abstruder, celar, camouflar -mu- II lantbr facer moles de garbas skylab :rymd laboratorio spatial, skylab eng skailæb skyld :(besläktad) cognate; :(genom ingifte) affin skyldig :(till förseelse) culpabile; :(pengar) debite; :erkänna sig ~ till ett brott render se culpabile de un crimine; :han är ~ mig pengar ille me debe moneta; :känna sig ~ sentir se culpabile skyldigförklara :jur declarar culpabile skyldigförklaring :jur declaration/verdicto de culpabilitate skyldighet :deber, obligation; :(till förseelse) culpabilitate skyldighetsvisit :visita perfunctori skyldra|skyldra gevär|gevär :(el. skyldra gevär) presentar (le) armas skyldring :presentation del armas skyldskap :(släktskap) parentato, parentela, cognation; :(genom ingifte) affinitate; :fig parentato, parentela, analogia, contiguitate, affinitate; :visa ~ med esser parente a skylift :skylift eng skailift skylight :skylight eng skailait skyline :linea del tectos, profilo, silhouette fr silwät skylla|Skylla :I v imputar; :~ på (lägga skulden på) blasmar, mitter le culpa a; :(urskulda sig) excusar se II Skylla Scylla; :mellan ~ och Charybdis inter Scylla e Charybdis skyllerkur :guarita skylt :placa, insignia, indicator skylta :(med varor) exponer, monstrar, mitter in monstra; :(markera med skylt) marcar con/de placa/insignia/indicator skyltdocka :mannequin fr mankä) skyltfönster :monstra, vitrina skyltlåda :monstra, vitrina skyltmonter :monstra, vitrina skyltning :presentation/monstra mercantil skyltskåp :monstra, vitrina skyltsöndag :dominica de presentation/monstra mercantil skyltvakt :(handling) faction, guarda; :(soldat) sentinella, guarda skyltvaktskur :guarita de sentinella skymf :calumnia, calumniation, injuria, insulto, affronto, ignominia, diffamation, ultrage -ad3e, opprobrio, chicana sh- skymfa :dishonorar, diffamar, calumniar, conspuer, offender, injuriar, insultar, ultragiar -d3- skymflig :dishonorante, ignominiose, injuriose, ultragiose -d3-, infamante, opprobriose, humilitante skymflighet :calumnia, calumniation, injuria, insulto, affronto, ignominia, diffamation, ultrage -ad3e, opprobrio, chicana sh- skymford :parola/termino injuriose/diffamatori/ultragiose -d3-/de opprobrio, injuria, invectiva skymma :(bli kväll) esser inter duo luces, facer se nocte, devenir nocte; :(fördunkla) obscurar; :(dölja) celar, impedir le vista skymmel :zool cavallo blanc con singule pilos gris o rubee/rubeastre skymning :crepusculo skymningsaktig :crepuscular skymningsdager :lumine/luce crepuscular, crepusculo skymningsdjur :animal crepuscular skymningsdunkel :I adj medio obscur, semiobscur II s crepusculo del vespere, penumbra, semiobscuritate skymningsfenomen :phenomeno luminose del crepusculo/del aurora skymningsljus :lumine/luce crepuscular, crepusculo skymningsmörker :crepusculo del vespere, penumbra, semiobscuritate skymningstimme :hora crepuscular/del crepusculo skymt :breve vision, umbra; :(tillstymmelse) grano; :en ~ av hopp un grano de sperantia; :se en ~ av intervider, vider pro un instante skymta :(skönja) intervider; :(skönjas) esser a pena distinguibile skynda :~ på (driva på) hastar, precipitar, (ac)celerar, urger; :~ sig hastar se, precipitar se skyndsam :rapide, veloce; :(angelägen) urgente; :(ofördröjlig) immediate, prompte skyndsamhet :haste, pressa, precipitation, rapiditate, velocitate, urgentia skynke :(pecia de) tela; :vara ett rött ~ för någon fig eveliar aggression in un persona skyskrapa :gratta-celo skyt :hist scytha, scythico Skytien :Scythia skytisk :hist scythic skytiska :hist 1 språk scythico 2 (kvinna) scytha, scythica skytt :(med eldvapen) tirator, fusilero; :(med båge) sagittario; :sport tirator; :Skytten astron Sagittario skytte :tiro skyttefest :festa de tiro skytteförening :association/societate/club eng klab de tiro skyttegrav :mil trenchea -sh- skyttekung :sport rege del tiratores skyttel :volante skytteldiplomati :diplomatica volante skytteliga :sport liga de tiratores skytteltrafik :traffico navetta skyttetävling :concurso de tiro skyttevärn :mil cavo del tirator/de protection skytäckt :(om himmel) coperte de nubes legier -d3-, nubilose skäck :zool cavallo blanc e multicolor skäckig :zool blanc e multicolor skädda :zool platessa skägg :barba; :bära ~ barbar; :låta ~et växa barbar; :med ~ barbate, barbute skäggam :zool gypaeto (barbate) skäggbevuxen :barbate, barbute skäggbotten :mento; :mörk ~ mento blau skäggdopping :zool podiceps cristate skäggfinne :med sycosis skäggfjun :pilo fin de barba skäggig :barbate, barbute skägglavar :bot (släkte) usnea skägglös :disbarbate, sin barba, imberbe skäggprydd :barbate, barbute skäggriska :bot lactario torminosus lat skäggstrå :pilo de barba skäggstubb :stupula de barba skäggsvamp :med sycosis skäggväxt :barba skäggvårta :verruca hirsute skäkt :rel macellation ritual judee skäkta :I v rel macellar secundo un ritual judee II zool cimice skäktning :rel macellation ritual judee skäl :1 (orsak) causa, motivo, ration, argumento, occasion; :anföra starka ~ adducer argumentos pesante/importante; :det vore kanske ~ att... forsan (il) esserea consiliabile (+ ren inf); :väga ~en för och emot considerar le avantages -ad3es e le disavantages/le convenientes e le inconvenientes 2 (vägkorsning) cruciamento 3 text section skälig :(rimlig) rationabile; :(rättvis) juste; :(berättigad) legitime skäligen :bastante, satis skäll :reprimenda, reprehension, objurgation skälla :I v (ge skall) latrar; :~ ut fig reprimendar, inveher, objurgar, vituperar II s campana skällko :vacca (con) campana skällning :reprimenda, reprehension, objurgation skällsord :invectiva skälm :(spjuver) galliardo, burlator, farsator, picaro sp; :(skojare) canalia, charlatan fr sharlata) skälmaktig :burlesc, picaresc skälmaktighet :galliardia skälmroman :roman(ce) picaresc skälmsk :picaresc skälva :I v tremer, fremer, tremular, trepidar II s tremor, fremito; :med trepidation skälvan :tremor, fremito; :med trepidation skälvande :tremule, trepide, fremente skälvning :tremor, fremito; :med trepidation skämd :(om frukt) putride; :(om kött/vatten) putride, corrupte; :(om luft) vitiate skämma :guastar, vitiar; :~ bort guastar, vitiar; :~ ut disgratiar, scandalisar, dishonorar, compromitter; :~s haber vergonia skämt :burla, buffoneria, joco; :på ~ como un burla skämta :burlar, jocar skämtare :burlator, buffon skämtartikel :articulo jocose/jocular skämtbild :caricatura skämthistoria :historia comic/divertente skämtlynne :spirito jocose skämtlysten :inclinate a burlar skämtlystnad :inclination a/de burlar skämtsam :jocose, jocular skämtsamhet :jocositate skämttecknare :cartoonista ka:tu:n- skämtteckning :designo humoristic, cartoon eng ka:tu:n skämttidning :revista humoristic skämtvis :como un burla skända :(kränka) violar, dishonorar, profanar; :(våldta) violar; :(gyckla med) rider (se) de skändare :violator, profanator skändlig :vergoniose, scandalose, dishonorante, dishonorabile, ignominiose, turpide, indigne, infame, opprobriose, vil, villan skändlighet :vergonia, scandalo, infamia, turpitude, bassessa, disgratia, villania skänk :I (möbel) buffet fr byfe, credentia II (gåva) dono; :få till ~s haber gratis/gratuite skänka :donar; :~ bort facer dono de, distribuer; :~ i infunder, servir skänkel :gamba skänkrum :camera de servicio/de credentia skär :I adj 1 (rosa) rosa, rosate, rosastre, rosee 2 (ren) pur; :(klar) clar II s 1 (liten klippö) parve insula roccose 2 (egg) talia; :sport (glidtag vid skridskoåkning) passo glissante de patinage -ad3e/de un patinator skära :I s 1 (bågformigt eggverktyg) falce; :(måne i första kvarteret) luna nove, nove luna; :hammaren och ~n le falce e le martello 2 bot bidente, serratula; :brun~ bidente tripartite; :fjäll~ serratula alpin; :grön~ bidente radiate; :nick~ bidente cernue; :ängs~ serratula tinctori II v trenchar -sh-, taliar, secar; :med incider, incisar, facer un incision; :~ av abscinder, amputar; :(isolera) isolar; :~ bröd/kött trenchar le pan/le carne; :~ in insecar, incisar, gravar; :~ ner reducer; :(med skära) falcar; :~ tänder facer strider le dentes; :~ ut excider, taliar skärande :secante, incisive, incisori, trenchante -sh-, acute; :(om ljud) stridente; :(om smärta) acute, violente, lancinante; :mat secante skärapparat :instrumento trenchante -sh- skärare :trenchator -sh-, secator, taliator skärbar :secabile skärbräda|skärbräde :(el. skärbräde) planca pro secar/trenchar -sh- skärbrännare :apparato oxyacetylenic skärböna :bot phaseolo taliate/secate skäregg :talia skärfläcka :zool recurviostra avocetta lat, avoceto, avocetta skärformad|skärformig :(el. skärformig) falciforme; :bot falcate skärgård :archipelago skärgårdbefolkning :population insular/archipelago skärgårdbo :habitante del archipelago, insulano skärgårdstrafik :traffico del archipelago skärhyad|skärhyllt :(el. skärhyllt) de un carnation/pelle rosate/rosee skärkarl :habitante del archipelago, insulano, insulario skärkindad :de genas rosate/rosee skärm :I (föremål som ger skydd) schermo; :(mot vind) paravento; :(mot sol) tenta; :(på mössa) visiera; :(beskydd) protection; :(bildskärm) schermo II bot umbella; :som bildar ~ umbellifere skärma :proteger (per schermos/per un schermo) skärmaskin :machina a/de secar/taliar/trenchar -sh- skärmbild :med imagine radiographic/super schermo skärmbilda :med radiographar skärmbildande :bot umbellifere; :~ växter (familj) umbelliferas skärmbildsundersökning :med radiographia skärmblad :bot umbella skärmfjäll :bot gluma skärmformig :bot umbelliforme skärmlampa :lampa a/de schermo skärmlös :(om mössa) sin visiera skärmmössa :bonetto con visiera skärmning :protection (per schermos/per un schermo) skärmtak :tecto protector, marquise fr marki:z skärmytsla :mil scaramuciar skärmytsling :mil, fig scaramucia; :deltagare i en ~ scaramuciator skärning :(korsning) cruciamento, intersection; :(avgränsande linje) (linea de) separation, limite; :mat intersection; :tekn trenchamento -sh- con un apparato oxyacetylenic skärningspunkt :puncto de intersection, nodo skärp :cinctura; :(långt knytskärp) charpa sh- skärpa :I s acritate, virulentia, causticitate, acrimonia, mordacitate; :(stränghet) severitate; :(tydlighet) acuitate, nettitate, nitiditate, precision; :(skarpsinnighet) sagacitate, perspicacia, perspicacitate, subtilitate, acuitate, acutessa; :foto acuitate, nettitate, nitiditate; :ställa in ~n foto focalisar II v (göra skarpare) affilar, acutiar; :(göra svårare) acutiar, exacerbar, aggravar, intensificar; :~ kontrollen av ett område intensificar le controlo super un zona; :~ sig concentrar se, recolliger se; :~ sinnet acutiar/exercitar le spirito/le mente skärpedjup :foto profunditate de campo/de foco skärpiplärka :zool antho litoral skärpning :acutiamento, exacerbation, aggravation, intensification; :en ~ av situationen un aggravation del situation skärpspänne :bucla de cinctura skärpt :(vässad) acute, punctute, affilate; :fig (uppmärksam) attente, attentive; :(klyftig) intelligente, sagace, de un intelligentia acute/subtil, de un spirito perspicace/subtil skärra :I s zool caprimulgo II v 1 (skrämma, oroa) espaventar, terrer, terrificar, horrificar, intimidar 2 (knarra) streper, strider skärrad :espaventate; :bli ~ espaventar se; :vara ~ haber pavor skärrfåglar :zool (ordning) caprimulgiformes skärröd :rosastre skärseld :purgatorio skärskåda :reguardar/spectar attentemente, examinar, scrut(in)ar skärskådan|skärskådning :(el. skärskådning) examination, scrutinio skärslipare :acutiator de cisorios skärsnultra :zool crenilabro skärsår :med sectura, plaga skärtorsdagen :le Jovedi Sancte skärv :1 (liten slant) moneta, centimo 2 (splitterbit) fragmento, morsello skärva :I s fragmento (rupte) II v rumper in fragmentos skärverktyg :instrumento incisori/trenchante -sh- skärvfrö :bot thlaspi skåda :(se) vider; :(betrakta) reguardar, spectar skådebröd :rel pan monstrabile/de monstra; :fig cosa que on non debe toccar (solmente spectar) skådelysten :curiose skådeplats :arena skådespel :teat spectaculo, pièce fr pjäs de theatro spectacular skådespela :representar, mitter/poner in scena skådespelare :actor skådespelarkarriär :carriera dramatic skådespelarkonst :arte theatral/dramatic/scenic skådespelartalang :talento scenic skådespelaryrke :mestiero theatral/dramatic/scenic skådespelerska :actrice skådis :actor skål :I s (låg) platto; :(djupare) cuppa; :(välgångsskål) toast eng toust; :föreslå/utbringa en ~ proponer un toast II interj ~! a vostre sanitate! skåla :toastar toust- skålad :patelliforme skålformad|skålformig :(el. skålformig) patelliforme skålig :patelliforme skålla :I v kul, med escaldar II s (tunn platta) lamella, lamina; :(beslag) ferramento; :(skoning) bordo skållhet :escaldante calde, caldissime skållning :kul, med escaldatura skållvatten :aqua escaldante skålsnäcka :zool patella, ancylus fluviatilis lat Skåne :Scania skånegård :ferma scanic Skåneland :hist Terra Scaniae lat skåning :habitante de Scania skånsk :scanic, de Scania skånska :1 språk (dialekt) dialecto scanic 2 (kvinna) femina de Scania skåp :armario; :visa var ~et ska stå fig monstrar qui ha le derecto de decider skåpbil :furgon skåpdörr :porta de armario skåpsupa :prender bibitas alcoholic/spirituose furtivemente skåpsupare :bibitor furtive skåpsäng :lecto fixate al pariete(s) con al latere curte un armario skåpäta :mangiar -d3- in le dispensa skåra :I s fissura, incision; :(rispa) grattamento II v finder, facer un incision; :(rispa) grattar sköka :put(an)a, prostitute sköld :(försvarsvapen) scuto; :(beskydd) egide, palladio, protection, scuto; :herald blason; :zool carapace; :klämma någon mellan ~arna fig offender un persona deliberatemente sköldborg :hist testudine sköldbrosk :anat cartilagine thyroide sköldbärare :scutero sköldebrev :hist lettera/littera de nobilitate (e scuto) sköldemärke :herald insignia de un blason sköldkörtel :anat glandula thyroide sköldkörtelhormon :fysiol hormon thyroide, thyroxina sköldkörtelinflammation :med thyroiditis sköldlavar :bot (släkte) peltigera sköldlus :zool cochinilia -sh-, kermes sköldmärke :herald insignia de un blason sköldmö :hist amazon sköldpadd :scalia de tortuca/de testudine sköldpadda :zool testudine, tortuca; :sköldpaddor (ordning) testudinata, chelonia sköldpaddsaktig :testudinee, chelonian sköldpaddssoppa :kul suppa de tortuca/de testudine sköldtak :hist testudine skölja :rinciar, lavar sköljare :rinciator sköljkanna :med irrigator sköljkopp :cuppa a rinciar/a lavar sköljmaskin :machina a/de rinciar, rinciator sköljmedel :agente dulcificante sköljning :rinciage -ad3e, rinciamento, lavage -ad3e, lavatura sköljrum :camera de lavage -ad3e, lavatorio sköljskål :bassino a rinciar/a lavar sköljvatten :aqua de rinciamento, lavatura skölp :gubia skölpa :taliar con un gubia skön :I adj (vacker) belle; :(angenäm) agradabile; :(bekväm) confortabile; :de ~a konsterna le belle artes; :en ~ historia iron un cosa pauco/poco belle/agradabile II s (gottfinnande) opinion, judicio, estimation, criterio, arbitrarietate, appreciation, valutation; :efter eget ~ a voluntate, como place, ad libitum lat, ad lib. skönande :snob eng esthetic skönhet :beltate skönhetdyrkare :esthet(ist)a skönhetsbehandling :tractamento del beltate skönhetsdrift :instincto de beltate skönhetsdrottning :regina de beltate skönhetsdyrkan :culto del beltate skönhetsfel :parve defecto, imperfection/error legier -d3-/sin gravitate skönhetsfläck :macula de beltate, musca skönhetsideal :ideal de beltate skönhetsinstitut :instituto de beltate skönhetsintryck :impression esthetic/de beltate skönhetskult :culto del beltate skönhetskänsla :senso/sentimento esthetic/del beltate skönhetslängtan :invidia/desiro fervente de beltate skönhetsmedel :producto cosmetic/de beltate, cosmetico skönhetsråd :commission de controlo del architectura urban skönhetssalon :salon/instituto de beltate skönhetssinne :senso/sentimento esthetic/del beltate skönhetssyn :vista esthetic/de beltate skönhetssynpunkt :puncto de vista esthetic/de beltate skönhetssömn :parve somno skönhetstävling :concurso de beltate skönhetstörst :invidia/desiro fervente de beltate skönhetsupplevelse :emotion esthetic/de beltate skönhetsvärde :valor esthetic skönhetsvård :tractamento del beltate skönja :(a pena) discerner/perciper skönjbar :(a pena) discernibile skönklingande :melodiose, harmoniose skönlitteratur :belles-lettres fr beletr skönlitterär :belletristic skönmåla :fig exaggerar le aspecto positive skönmålning :exaggeration del aspecto positive skönskrift :scriptura calligraphic, calligraphia; :åstadkomma ~ calligraphiar skönskrivare :calligrapho skönsmässig :a voluntate, como place, ad libitum lat skönstaxera :taxar de/ex officio skönstaxering :taxation de/ex officio skönsång :mus bel canto it skör :tenere, delicate, fragile sköra :I v 1 sjö facer lacerar se/fissurar se 2 (göra skörare) facer plus fragile II s (spricka i trävirke) fissura in ligno; :(reva i segel) laceration/ruptura/grattatura in un vela skörbjugg :med scorbuto; :som lider av ~ scorbutic skörbjuggsört :bot coc(h)learia (officinal) skörd :recolta; :rik ~ recolta abundante skörda :recoltar, recolliger; :~ beröm recoltar elogio skördare :recoltator skördeand :tempore del recolta skördearbetare :recoltator skördearbete :recolta skördeenhet :unitate statistic del recolta skördefest :festa del recolta skördefolk :recoltatores skördekatastrof :recolta disastrose skördemaskin :machina a/de recoltar; :(slåttermaskin) falcator skördemogen :matur skördemånad :augusto skördepermission :permission/congedo pro adjutar in le recolta skörderesultat :resultato del recolta skördeskada :damno al recolta skördeskadeskydd :assecurantia contra damnos al recolta (a causa de tempore disfavorabile) skördetid :tempore del recolta skördetröska :falcator combinate skördeutfall :resultato del recolta skördeutsikter :perspectivas del recolta skördeöverskott :recolta exuberante skörhet :teneressa, delicatessa, fragilitate skörl :miner turmalina nigre, schorlita skörlevnad :vita immoral/vitiose skörning :sjö laceration skört :(på jacka/rock) traino; :(på frack) cauda skörta :(ta oskäligt betalt av) demandar un precio troppo alte, supercargar; :~ upp (fästa upp) attachar -sh-, nodar, ligar, fixar sköt :fiske rete flottante sköta :(vårda) curar, prender cura de; :(behandla) tractar; :(förestå) gerer administrar, diriger, gerer; :(hantera) manear, tractar, operar; :med curar, medicar; :~ om curar, prender cura de; :~ sig comportar se (ben) skötare :med infirmero, hospitalero, guarda-malado(s) skötbord :tabula a/de puericultura skötbåt :fiske barca pro pisca con retes flottante sköte :(famn) gremio; :(underliv) organo/partes genital/sexual, genitales skötebarn :(gunstling) favorito, preferito sköterska :med infirmera sköterskeelev :med apprentisse infirmera skötesynd :grosseria, impertinentia, insolentia skötrum :camera pro cambiamento de neonatos/de bebes skötsam :(stadgad) serie; :(plikttrogen) conscientiose skötsamhet :(stadga) serietate; :(pliktkänsla) conscientia skötsel :(vård) cura; :(behandling) tractamento; :(ledning) administration, direction, gerentia; :med cura, curation, tractamento skötselråd :instruction(es) pro le uso, nota explicative; :(på plagg) instruction(es) de lavage -ad3e/pro le lavage skövla :devastar; :(ödelägga) destruer, desolar, demolir, ruinar skövlare :devastator; :(ödeläggare) destructor, desolator, demolitor skövling :devastation; :(ödeläggelse) destruction, deletion, desolation, demolition, ruinamento skövlingståg :piliage -ad3e, incursion slabb :I adj sjö laxe II s (slabbande) (le) manear mal un liquido; :(snösörja) nive semifundite; :(modd) fango; :(smutsvatten) aqua usate/residuari slabba :manear mal un liquido; :~ ner facer immunde/sordide con un liquido slabbande :le manear mal un liquido slabbgöra :labor/travalio immunde slabbig :(våt och smutsig) humide/molliate e immunde; :(slafsig) disordinate, negligente slack :sjö laxe slacka :sjö (vara slack) esser laxe; :(göra slack) distender, laxar slacks :slacks eng slæks sladd :1 el filo electric, flexo; :sjö extremitate de un ammarra/de un cablo; :fig (återstod) resto; :komma på ~en fig serrar/stringer le filas/le rangos 2 (slirning) derapage -ad3e; :lantbr hirpice sladda :1 (slira) facer un derapage -ad3e, derapar 2 (komma efter) arretrar, remaner retro sladdbarn :infante nascite longe tempore post le sorores e fratres sladder :commatrage -ad3e sladderaktig :qui commatra sladderaktighet :inclination de commatrar sladderkäring|sladderkärring :(el. sladderkärring) commatre sladdermaja|sladdertacka :(el. sladdertacka) commatre sladdlampa :lampa portative/portabile/de mano sladdlös :el sin corda/cordon/filo sladdra :commatrar sladdrig :1 (sladderaktig) qui commatra 2 (slapp) laxe, flaccide; :(om tyg) legier -d3- sladdrighet :inclination de commatrar; :(slapphet) laxitate, flacciditate; :(hos tyg) legieressa -d3- sladdvinda :bobina de flexo slaf :lecto slafa :dormir slafs :I persona disordinate/negligente II (slafsande) negligentia slafsa :I s femina disordinate/negligente II v (sörpla) (ab)sorber/biber rumorosemente/ruitosemente slafsande :(slarv) negligentia slafsig :inattente, disordinate, negligente slafsighet :negligentia slag :1 (sort) specie, sorta, genere, typo, classe, varietate; :biol specie; :all ~s böcker tote sorta/classe de libros; :ett nytt ~s blomma un nove specie/varietate de flor; i sitt ~ in su specie/genere, sui generis lat 2 (stöt, smäll) colpo, percussion; :(klockas) sono; :(hjärtas) palpitation, battimento; :(puls) pulso, pulsation; :(chock) colpo, perdita; :(stund) momento; :(varv) torno, revolution; :med apoplexia; :mil battalia; :ett hårt ~ fig un colpo dur, un perdita sensibile; :ett ~ i ansiktet un colpo in le facie; :fig un information/parola impreviste/trenchante -sh-; :ett ~ i luften un colpo mancate; :fig un action sin effecto; :få ~ med esser colpate de apoplexia; :göra ~ i saken fig mitter/poner se al obra/al labor/al travalio, mitter/poner se a laborar/a travaliar; :i ett ~ (plötsligt) subito; :~ i ~ in un succession rapide; :slå ett ~ för fig ~ propagar pro, supportar; ~ under bältet sport colpo basse; :~et vid Waterloo le battalia de Waterloo; :vara ur ~ non esser in forma; :vrida om nyckeln två ~ facer duo tornos con le clave, tornar le clave duo vices; :vänta ett ~! un momento! slaga :lantbr flagello slaganfall :med (colpo/attacco de) apoplexia slagbar :vincibile slagbjörn :zool urso que attacca slagbom :barriera, barrage -ad3e; :text pertica de carga(mento) slagbord :tabula plicante/plicabile/basculante slagdänga :mus canto/cantilena/melodia popular slagen :(besegrad) vincite; :~ av en blixt colpate de un fulmine; :~ av häpnad stupefacte, stupide slagfast :resistente a colpos slagfjäder :resorto a/de percussion slagfält :campo de battalia slagfärdig :fig prompte al replica slagfärdighet :fig promptitude de replica, argutia, vivacitate de spirito slagg :scoria slagga :1 (bilda slagg) scorificar; :(befria från slagg) purificar de scoria, remover scoria; :~ sig, ~s scorificar 2 (sova) dormir slaggbildning :scorification slaggfri :sin scoria slagghalt :contento/percentage -ad3e de scoria slagghög :pila de scoria slaggig :scoriacee slaggsten :bricca de scoria slaggull :lana de scoria slaghållfast :resistente a colpos slaghök :zool astor/astur gentil slaginstrument :mus instrumento a/de percussion slagkraft :poter, potentia, fortia, efficacia slagkraftig :effective, efficace slaglinje :mil linea de battalia/de combatto slaglåsgevär :fusil a/de percussion slagnummer :successo slagord :expression de moda, slogan eng slougön slagordning :mil ordine de battalia; :hist phalange slagprov :proba de colpos slagpåse :sport punching ball eng bå:l slagregn :pluvia torrential slagruta :baston augural; :undersökning med ~ rhabdomantia slagruteman :rhabdomante, rhabdomantico, radiesthesista slagrörd :med colpate de apoplexia slagseghet :tekn resistentia a chocs sh- slagsida :sjö inclination lateral/a un latere; :ha ~ inclinar se al latere; :fig esser disequilibrate slagskepp :mil cuirassato, vascello de combatto, nave de battalia slagskugga :umbra projicite/opac slagskämpe :combattente, luctator slagsmål :combatto/lucta a pugnos; :råka i ~ venir a manos slagsvärd :spadon slagträ :sport paletta, bat eng bæt slaguggla :zool strige uralian slagur :horologio a/de campana slagverk :mus instrumentos a/de percussion, batteria slagverkare :mus percussionista slagvolym :fysiol volumine pulsatori/de pulsation; :tekn (cylindervolym) cylindrata slagväxling :sport (i boxning) excambio de colpos; :(i tennis) excambio de ballas slak :(slapp) laxe, flaccide; :(matt) debile; :(uttröttad) fatigate slaka :sjö (hänga slakt) esser laxe; :(göra slakt) facer laxar slakhet :laxitate, flacciditate slakna :devenir laxe/fatigate slaksida :kul parte tenere al ventre (de bestias bovin macellate) slakt :(handling) macellation, (le) abatter; :(slaktkött) carne de macello slakta :macellar, abatter, occider slaktarbod|slaktarbutik :(el. slaktarbutik) macelleria; :ägare av ~ macellero slaktare :macellator, abattitor slaktarkniv :cultro slaktarkrok :croc de macello/de macelleria/de macellator slaktarmästare :maestro macellator slaktavfall :restos de macellation slaktboskap :bestial de macello slaktbänk :banco de macello slaktdjur :animal de macello slakteri :macelleria slakteriarbetare :obrero de un macelleria slakteriavfall :restos (de macellation) slakteributik :macelleria; :ägare av ~ macellero slaktfärdig :bon/preste pro macellation slakthus :macello, abattitorio slaktkniv :cultro slaktkropp :animal abattite slaktkött :carne de macello slaktmask :masca/mascara de macellation slaktmetod :methodo de macellation slaktmånad :(i Sverige) octobre; :(i en del andra länder) novembre slaktning :macellation, abattimento slaktoffer :animal sacrificial, victima slaktplats :macello, abattitorio slaktsup :kul bibita alcoholic al/del/pro le macellator slaktvikt :peso de un animal abattite (sin pelle, testa, gambas inferior, visceras e sanguine) slaktvärde :valor de carne de macello slalom :sport slalom no; :åka ~ slalomar slalombana :sport pista de slalom no/de slalomar slalomlopp :sport cursa de slalom no/de slalomar slalomskida :sport ski a/de slalom no/slalomar slalomtävling :sport concurso de slalom no/de slalomar slalomåkare :sport slalomator slalomåkning :sport slalom no, (le) slalomar slam :I (bottenfällning) sedimento; :(gyttja) fango, limo; :(sandbank) insablamento II kortsp slam eng slæm slamavskiljning :separation de fango/de limo, purification mechanic slamavsöndring :fysiol secretion mucose/de muco slambassäng :bassino pro separation de fango/de limo slambrunn :puteo pro separation de fango/de limo slamkrypa :bot elatine slamkrypare :zool periophthalmo; :fig error del judice/del formulation discutibile de un question in un quiz eng kwiz slamkrypeväxter :bot (familj) elatinaceas slamma :(blanda till slam genom att tillsätta vatten) adder aqua pro facer un mixtura fangose/limose; :(rena genom fällning) purificar per sedimentation; :(kalkstryka) blanchir con (lacte de) calce; :(täcka med slam) coperir/implir con fango/con limo; :~ igen esser implite de fango/de limo slammer :ruito slammig :fangose, limose slammighet :fangositate, limositate slampa :I s femina neglecte II v esser neglecte slampig :neglecte slampighet :negligentia slamra :facer ruito slamsa :I s (av kött) fragmento, pecietta; :(slampa) femina neglecte II v esser neglecte slamsig :neglecte slamsighet :negligentia slamstabilisering :stabilisation de fango/de limo; :aerob/anaerob ~ stabilisation aerobie/anaerobie de fango/de limo slamsugare :aspirator de fango/de limo slamsugning :aspiration de fango/de limo slamvulkan :vulcano de fango slana :(av träd/buske) trunco/ramo/rametto longe e tenue; :(smäcker stång/stör) palo tenue slang :I manica, tubo II språk slang eng slæng, argot fr argo III slå sig i ~ med comenciar un conversation con slangbella|slangbåge :(el. slangbåge) funda slanggurka :bot cucumbre, cucumere longe e tenue slanglös :~t däck pneu(matico) sin manica/tubo slangmata :med nutrir per tubo slangmatning :med nutrition per tubo slangord :språk parola argotic/de slang eng slæng/de argot fr argo slangordbok :dictionario/lexico argotic/de slang eng slæng/de argot fr argo slangspråk :slang eng slæng, argot fr argo slangspråklig :argotic slanguttryck :språk argotismo slank :I adj (smärt) gracile, svelte, fin II s resto; :(skvätt) qualque guttas slankhet :gracilitate, sveltessa, finessa, forma/talia svelte slankig :(slapp) laxe, flaccide; :(om tyg) legier -d3- slankighet :(slapphet) laxitate, flacciditate; :(hos tyg) legieressa -d3- slant :1 (mynt) moneta; :se på ~arna fig esser avar; :singla ~ om något jectar/ballottar de un cosa 2 fiske (equipamento pro) pisca con linea trainante e croc de remolco slanta :fiske piscar con linea trainante e croc de remolco; :kul trenchar -sh- carotas slantkrok :fiske croc de remolco slantning :fiske pisce con linea trainante e croc de remolco; :kul trenchamento -sh- de carotas slantsingling :(le) jectar/ballottar de un cosa slantspö :fiske linea trainante slapp :laxe, flaccide slappa :(göra slapp) (re)laxar, amollir; :(bli slapp) (re)laxar se, amollir se slapphet :laxitate, flacciditate slapphänt :indulgente slapphänthet :indulgentia slappna :(re)laxar se, amollir se, distender se; :~ av relaxar se slapstick :slapstick eng slæpstik slarv :inattention, negligentia; :(bristande uppmärksamhet) inadvertentia; :på grund av ~ per inadvertentia slarva :I v esser disordinate/negligente II s femina disordinate/negligente slarver :homine/typo disordinate/negligente slarvfel :error per negligentia slarvig :disordinate, negligente slarvighet :disordine, negligentia slarvläsa :leger superficialmente slarvläsning :lectura superficial slarvmaja :femina negligente slarvsylta :kul carne finmente hachate -sh- in gelatina; :göra ~ av någon fig maltractar un persona al corpore o spirito slas :persona neglecte sin character slasa :(gå långsamt) vader in un tempo lente; :(lata sig) otiar, esser otiose slashas :persona neglecte sin character slasig :neglecte, disordinate, inculte slask :I (slaskande) (le) manear mal un liquido; :(regnväder) tempore pluviose/de pluvia; :(snömodd) nive semifundite; :(töväder) tempore de disgelo; :(vått matavfall) residuos humide/molliate de cocina II (slasktratt) bassino a residuos humide/molliate de cocina slaska :manear mal un liquido; :(regna) pluver; :(töa) comenciar a disgelar slaskande :(le) manear mal un liquido slaskavlopp :cloaca a aqua usate/residuari de cocina slaskbrunn :puteo a aqua usate/residuari de cocina slaskhink :situla a/de residuos humide/molliate de cocina slaskig :(våt och smutsig) humide/molliate e immunde; :~t väder (töväder) tempore de disgelo; :(regnväder) tempore pluviose/de pluvia; :(snöslask) tempore de nive semifundite slaskledning :tubo a aqua usate/residuari de cocina slaskspalt :columna de notitias futile/sin importantia; :(skvallerspalt) columna a scandalos/a sensation slasktratt :bassino/cloaca a residuos humide/molliate de cocina slaskvatten :aqua usate/residuari de cocina slaskväder :(regnväder) tempore pluviose/de pluvia; :(snöslask) tempore de nive semifundite; :(töväder) tempore de disgelo slatt :(liten mängd vätska) qualque guttas; :(rest) resto slattrig :(slapp) laxe, flaccide; :(om tyg) legier -d3- slav :I (träl) sclavo II (person som tillhör folk med slaviskt språk) slavo slava :facer un labor/travalio pesante/dur, effortiar se multo slavarbete :labor/travalio de sclavo; :fig labor/travalio penibile/penose slavdrivare :hist, fig negrero slaveri :sclavitude, servitude slavgöra :labor/travalio de sclavo; :fig labor/travalio penibile/penose slavhandel :commercio/traffico de sclavos slavhandlare :trafficator/mercante/negotiante de sclavos, negrero slavinna :sclava, serva slavisera :slavisar slavisering :slavisation slavisk :1 (trälaktig) sclave, serve, servil; :~ lydnad obedientia servil 2 (som avser slaver) slave; :~t språk lingua slave, slavo slaviskhet :sevilitate, servilismo slavism :slavismo slavist :språk slavista slavistik :språk slavistica slavistisk :språk slavistic, slavista, de slavistica Slavkusten :le Costa del (commercio/traffico de) sclavos slavmarknad :mercato se sclavos slavnatur :anima servil/de sclavo slavobaltisk :slavobaltic slavofil :I adj slavophile II s slavophilo slavok :jugo del sclavitude slavon :slavono Slavonien :Slavonia slavonsk|slavonisk :(el. slavonisk) slavon slavskepp :(nave) negrero slavstation :radio emissor/transmissor de relais fr rölä slavsändare :radio emissor/transmissor de relais fr rölä slavtjänst :sclavitude, servitude slavuppror :revolta de sclavos slavägare :proprietario/possessor de sclavos slejd :sport sede glissante slejf :(rem) corregia; :(ögla för stropp) nodo slejfsko :scarpa a corregia slejs :levator de ferro a remover scoria (ab un furno) slejsa :remover scoria con un levator de ferro (ab un furno) sleke :lantbr petra (salate) a leccar sleksot :veter desiro anormal de leccar sleksten :lantbr petra (salate) a leccar slem :I s anat muco, mucositate, pituita, substantia mucose; :med (avsöndring) phlegma; :befria från ~ disembarassar de mucositate; :bilda ~ producer/formar muco; :hosta upp ~ expectorar II adj mal, vitiose slemaktig|slemartad :(el. slemartad) fysiol mucose, pituitari; :bot mucilaginose slembakterie :med bacterio pituitari slemcell :anat cellula mucose slemfisk :zool blennio slemhaltig :mucose, pituitari slemhinna :anat membrana mucose, mucosa slemhinnekatarr :med tumefaction mucose slemklump :bolla de muco slemkörtel :anat glandula mucose slemlösande :med expectorante; :~ medel expectorante slemmig :mucose, pituitari; :bot mucilaginose; :~ hosta tusse catarrhal slemmighet :mucositate; :bot mucilagine slemskivling :bot; :citrongul ~ gomphidio glutinose; :rödgul ~ chroogompho rutile slemsugare :aspirator de muco/de phlegma slemsvamp :bot myxomyceto, fungo mucose slemsäck :anat bursa/capsula synovial slemsäcksinflammation :med bursitis slemämne :biokem mucina slentrian :routine fr rutin; :bryta ~en rumper le routine/le monotonia slentrianmässig :insipidemente routinari; :~t uttryckssätt jargon fr 3argå); :använda ~a uttryck jargonar 3ar- slentrianmässighet :routine fr rutin insipide/sin spirito slev :coclear de potto/de olla/de suppa sleva :haurir; :~ i sig gluttonisar; :~ upp servir con un coclear de potto/de olla/de suppa slibbig :troppo dulce/suave/sucrate slice :sport slice eng slais slick :(slickning) leccamento; :(skvätt) qualque guttas slicka :leccar, lamber; :~ av fingrarna leccar se le digitos slickepinne :kul sugetta slickepott :(digito) indice slickning :leccamento slicksten :lantbr petra (salate) a leccar slid :tekn elemento glissante slida :(till vapen) vaina; :anat vagina; :zool theca slidder|sliddersladder :(el. sliddersladder) (struntprat) nonsenso; :(skvaller) commatrage -ad3e slideväxter :bot (familj) polygonaceas slidhornsdjur :zool (familj) bovidas slidkatarr :med vaginitis slidkniv :cultello de vaina slidkramp :med vaginismo slidspegel :med speculo vaginal slig :tekn ferro inric©hite de granulas fin slik :tal slimmad :(insvängd, figursydd) taliate al cinctura slinga :I s (ögla) nodo; :(av väg/flod) curva, serpentino; :(av hår) bucla; :(av rök) spiral II v (slingra) serpentar; :(sno) torquer slingbacksko :scarpa a corregia circum le talon slingerbukt :(undanflykt) escap(p)amento, escap(p)atoria slingerbult :movimento serpentin/tortuose/sinuose/in zigzag, sinuositate; :(undanflykt) escap(p)amento, escap(p)atoria; :(om person) opportunista slingerkoj :sjö lectiera resistente a rolamento slingerkrok :(undanflykt) escap(p)amento, escap(p)atoria slingerköl :sjö quilla lateral slingerskott :sjö pariete de separation contra displaciamento/dislocation del carga a rolamento slingerväg :sentiero tortuose/sinuose/in zigzag slingerväxt :bot planta volubile, liana slingornament :konst ornamento serpentin slingra :serpentar; :sjö rolar; :~ sig serpentar; :fig equivocar slingrande :serpentin, tortuose, sinuose, in zigzag; :bot volubile; :sjö rolante slingrig :serpentin, tortuose, sinuose, in zigzag; :sjö rolante slingrighet :sinuositate; :sjö rolamento slingring :movimento serpentin/tortuose/sinuose/in zigzag, sinuositate; :sjö rolamento slinka :I v ir furtivemente; :~ in entrar furtivemente II s femina frivole/lascive, prostituta, put(an)a, bagassa slinkig :laxe, flaccide; :(om tyg) legier -d3- slint :slå ~ faller, haber/facer fiasco slinta :facer passo false, glissar slintig :glissante slintning :passo false slip :1 sjö lecto pro tractos montante (naval) 2 (slipmaskin) machina/apparato a/de affilar/acutiar, affilatoria slipa :(vässa) affilar, acutiar; :(polera) polir; :(diamant/glas) taliar; :(briljant) brillantar slipad :fig astut(ios)e slipapparat :apparato/machina a/de affilar/acutiar, affilatoria slipare :affilator, acutiator; :(av diamanter/glas) taliator slipbänk :planca a/de affilar/acutiar slipdamm :pulvere sliper :järnv transversa sliperi :(handling) affilamento, acutiamento, polimento, politura; :(företag) officina de affilamento/acutiamento/polimento/politura; :(diamantsliperi) officina ubi on talia diamantes slipmaskin :machina a/de affilar/acutiar, affilatoria slipmassa :pasta/pulpa mechanic (de ligno) slipmedel :pulvere abrasive, abrasivo slipning :affilamento, acutiamento; :(polering) polimento, politura slipover :pullover eng pulouvö sin manicas slippa :(undgå) escap(p)ar; :(bli kvitt) eliminar, disembarassar se (de), disfacer (se) de; :(inte behöva) non haber a; :~ göra något non haber a facer un cosa; :~ fram haber le permission de passar; :~ in haber le permission de entrar, esser admittite; :~ lös escap(p)ar, esser liberate; :~ undan escap(p)ar; :~ ut esser liberate; :(från fängelse) esser disincarcerate slippapper :papiro abrasive/de smerilio slipper :calceolo, pantofla slipprig :(hal) glissante, lubric; :(oanständig) scabrose slipprighet :lubricitate; :(oanständighet) scabrositate slippulver :pulvere abrasive/a/de polir/de smerilio slips :cravata; :knyta en ~ nodar un cravata slipsand :sablo/arena abrasive slipskiva :mola, moletta slipsknut :nodo de cravata slipsnål :spinula de cravata slipspindel :tekn rota a/de affilar slipsten :petra de/pro affilar/acutiar, mola slipstvång :obligation de vestir (un) cravata slipverk :apparato/machina a/de affilar/acutiar, affilatoria slipyta :facietta slira :I v glissar, derapar; :låta kopplingen ~ disimbracar II s tekn stria de structura differente slirig :1 (hal) glissante, lubric 2 tekn con/que ha strias de structura differente slirighet :stato glissante, lubricitate slirkoppling :disimbracage -ad3e slirning :derapage -ad3e, derapata; :varning för ~! cammino glissante! slirskydd :protection antiderapante slirsäker :antiderapante slisk :(något alltför sött) cosa troppo dulce/suave/sucrate; :fig (överdriven sentimentalitet) sentimentalitate exaggerate sliskig :1 (alltför söt) troppo dulce/suave/sucrate 2 (fjäskig) servilmente adulatori, insinuante, melliflue, unctuose; :~ person adulator servil, lacai, sycophante sliskighet :1 dulcor/suavitate exaggerate 2 (fjäsk) adulation servil, insinuation, sycophantia slit :labor/travalio penose; :~ och släp labor e pena slit-och-släng-samhälle|slit|släng|samhälle :societate de consumo/de consumption slit-och-slängmentalitet|slit|slängmentalitet :mentalitate de usar e jectar via slita :(nöta) consumer, deteriorar, usar; :(riva) lacerar; :(dra) tirar, traher, trainar; :(knoga) laborar/travaliar penosemente; :(bilägga) accommodar; :~ av lacerar; :~ i stycken dispeciar; :~ itu diveller; :~ loss distachar -sh-; ~ ont haber un vita penose; :~ sig distachar se; :~ sig lös liberar se, escap(p)ar; :~ sönder lacerar, dispeciar, demolir; :~ ut (nöta ut) consumer, usar; :(dra ut) eveller; :~ ut sig consumer se, extenuar se slitage :deterioration slitbana :superficie de contacto slitbar :(slitstark) resistente al deterioration, inalterabile, durabile; :(som kan biläggas) accommodabile slitbarhet :resistentia al deterioration, inalterabilitate, durabilitate sliten :non plus servibile, usate, deteriorate; :(trött) exhauste, fatigate; :en ~ fras un expression usate/commun/vulgar slitig :laboriose slitning :(slitage) deterioration; :(osämja) discordia, friction slits :(urtag, skåra) fissura, scissura, incision; :(i klädesplagg) plica aperte, apertura slitsa :(förse med slitsar) finder, scinder; :(hopfoga trästycken med slitsar) facer un juncto/junctura de ligno; :en ~d kjol un gonnella findite/con un plica aperte/con apertura; :~ upp aperir, incider, incisar, facer un incision slitsam :laboriose slitsning :fissura, incision slitstark :resistente al deterioration, inalterabile, durabile slitstyrka :resistentia al deterioration, inalterabilitate, durabilitate slitsula :solea resistente al deterioration slittålig :resistente al deterioration, inalterabile, durabile slitvarg :infante qui deteriora rapidemente su vestimentos; :(hårt arbetande person) persona qui labora/travalia multo, cavallo de labor/de travalio slityta :facietta slivovitz :kul slivovitz serb slockna :(upphöra att brinna) extinguer; :(sakta försvinna) disparer lentemente; :fig (somna) addormir se slocknad :extincte; :fig (matt, livlös) mat, surde slog :(slåtteräng) campo de feno; :(slåttertid) tempore del recolta de feno slogan :slogan eng slougön, devisa slok :(lymmel) grossiero, mal educato; :bot melica; :bergs~ melica nutante; :grus ~ melica ciliate; :lund~ melica uniflor sloka :clinar, pender negligentemente; :fig devenir lasse, languer slokhatt :cappello (flexibile) con large bordos slokig :laxe, molle, flexibile, pendente slokmustasch :mustachio -sh- pendente sloksvansad :fig (nedstämd) discoragiate -d3-, dismoralisate, deprimite, disanimate, abattite, prostrate, pusillanime; :(skamsen) avergoniate, vergoniose; :göra ~ discoragiar slokörad :fig (nedstämd) discoragiate -d3-, dismoralisate, deprimite, disanimate, abattite, prostrate, pusillanime; :(skamsen) avergoniate, vergoniose; :göra ~ discoragiar slom :zool eperlano slopa :(avskaffa) abolir; :(överge) abandonar; :(utelämna) omitter; :(upphöra med) discontinuar slopning :(avskaffande) abolition; :(övergivande) abandono; :(utelämnande) omission; :(avbrytande) discontinuation slott :castello; :(palats) palatio; :Kungliga ~et le Palatio Royal/Regal/del Rege slottsarkitekt :architecto de palatio slottsarkiv :archivo palatin slottsarkivarie :archivista palatin slottsbibliotekarie :bibliothecario palatin slottsbrand :incendio de palatio slottsbyggnad :edificio palatin slottsflygel :ala palatin slottsfogde :guardiano/intendente de un castello, castellano slottsfru :domina de castello slottsherre :castellano slottskapell :cappella palatin slottskyrka :ecclesia palatin slottslik|slottsliknande :(el. slottsliknande) palatin slottsmur :muro de palatio slottspark :parco de palatio slottsruin :ruina de palatio/de castello slottssal :sala de palatio slottsstek :kul rostita de bove palatin (i.e. con sauce fr så:s condite de anchova -sh-, sirop e vinagre) slottstappad :kul (vinbeteckning) imbottiliate in le cellario de un vinicultor/viticultor/viticola bordelese slottstappning :kul (vinbeteckning) vino imbottiliate in le cellario de un vinicultor/viticultor/viticola bordelese slottsterrass :terrassa de palatio slottsträdgård :jardin de castello slottsvin :kul vino imbottiliate in le cellario de un vinicultor/viticultor/viticola bordelese slovak :slovaco Slovakien :Slovachia slovakisk :slovac slovakiska :1 språk slovaco 2 (kvinna) slovaca sloven :sloveno Slovenien :Slovenia slovensk :sloven slovenska :1 språk sloveno 2 (kvinna) slovena slowfox :mus slowfox eng sloufåks, slow foxtrot eng fåkstråt sludder :pronunciation indistincte sluddra :parlar/pronunciar indistinctemente sluddrig :indistincte sluddrighet :pronunciation indistincte, indistinction slug :(listig) astute, artificiose, captiose, vulpin; :(klok) intelligente slugga :sport colpar/boxar sin finessa technic slugger :sport slugger eng slagö slughet :astutia slughuvud :person/typo astute sluka :(de)vorar, inglutir slukare :devorator slum :quartiero multo paupere/povre slumbostad :habitation inferior slumdistrikt :shanty-town eng shæntitaun slumkvarter :quartiero multo paupere/povre slummer :somno legier -d3-, somnolentia slummerkudde :parve cossino de testa/de capite slumområde :shanty-town eng shæntitaun slump :hasardo, coincidentia, accidente, contingentia; :jur caso fortuite; :av en ren ~ per pur/mer hasardo/coincidentia/accidente; :~ens skördar le recoltas del hasardo slumpa :vender a multo bon mercato; :~ sig evenir/occurrer accidentalmente/per hasardo slumpartad :fortuite, accidental, causal, contingente, occasional slumpfaktor :factor de hasardo/de imprevisibilitate slumpmässig :fortuite, accidental, causal, contingente, occasional slumpmässighet :accidente, hasardo; :fil contingentia slumppris :precio derisori/irrisori/de occasion slumpskott :tiro de hasardo slumptal :mat numero arbitrari/qualcunque slumpvis :arbitrarimente slumra :dormir legiermente -d3-, dormettar, esser somnolente; :~nde anlag talento latente slumsyster :salutista feminin laborante in un shanty-town eng shæntitaun slumverksamhet :activitate social del Armea de Salvation in un shanty-town eng shæntitaun slunga :I s funda II v jectar, lancear; :(honung) extraher con un extractor centrifuge slungare :sport lanceator de funda slungboll :sport balla a funda slunghonung :melle centrifugate slungning :lanceamento; :(av honung) centrifugation slungrem :corregia de funda slup :sjö (skeppsbåt) chalupa sh-, lancha -sh-, sloop eng slu:p; :(maskindriven mindre passagerarbåt) imbarcation sluring :kul suppa de bouillon fr bujå) de porco, radices comestibile, granulos de hordeo e lacte slurk :(skvätt) qualque guttas; :(klunk) inglutimento, grande buccata slurpa :biber rumorosemente/ruitosemente slusk :persona de aspecto povre/paupere/disordinate sluskaktig :de aspecto povre/paupere/disordinate sluskaktighet :aspecto povre/paupere/disordinate sluskig :de aspecto povre/paupere/disordinate sluss :esclusa; :himlens ~ar fig le cataractas del celo slussa :(facer) passar per le/un esclusa; :fig trensferer, destinar slussavgift :derectos de esclusage -ad3e/de esclusa, pedage -ad3e de esclusa slusskammare :camera de esclusa slussmästare :esclusero, guarda de esclusa slussning :esclusage -ad3e slussport :porta de esclusa slusstrappa :scala de esclusa slussvakt :guarda de esclusa, esclusero slut :I s fin, termination, conclusion; :början och ~et alpha e omega; :det är en visa utan ~ isto termina nunquam; :få ~ på ett misbruk remediar un abuso; :göra ~ med någon rumper un relation; :göra ~ på något poner fin a/concluder/terminar un cosa; :göra ~ på sig poner un fin a su vita, suicidar se; :lyckligt ~ happy end eng end; :~et gott, allting gott toto bon que fini ben; :till ~ al fin, finalmente II adj (till ända) finite; :(utmattad) exhauste, lasse, fatigate; :(slutsåld) exhauste, exhaurite; :det är ~ mellan oss nostre relation es rumpite, nos ha rumpite le relation; :pengarna är ~ on ha expendite tote le moneta sluta :I (komma till ett slut) finir, terminar; :~ upp med att cessar II (resultera i) resultar in III (stänga) clauder, clausurar; :(ingå avtal) facer, formar, concluder, contractar, contraher; :(dra slutsats) concluder; :~ avtal concluder un contracto; :~ fred concluder/facer pace; :~ förbund formar/concluder un alliantia; :~ någon till sin famn stringer un persona inter le bracios; :~ någon till sitt hjärta serrar un persona super su corde; :~ sig samman unir se, contractar/contraher/concluder un alliantia/un liga; :~ sig till facer se membro de, unir se con; :~ sig till att concluder que, face le conclusion que; :~ till clauder, clausurar slutackord :mus accordo final slutakt :teat acto final, ultime acto slutanförande :discurso final slutare :foto obturator slutartikel :språk articulo definite/determinate slutbalans :ekon balancio final/de fin del anno slutbar :claudibile, clausibile slutbedömning :consideration final/definitive slutbefattning :posto final, ultime posto slutbehandling :ultime tractamento slutbesiktning :inspection/controlo final slutbetalning :pagamento final, ultime pagamento slutbetyg :nota final/de fin del curso slutbokstav :littera final slutbud :offerta final/definitive sluteffekt :effecto final sluten :(stängd) claudite, clause; :(enskild) private; :fig non communicative, reticente, taciturne; :i slutna led in filas serrate; :~ vokal språk vocal clause/claudite; :slutet sällskap gruppo/circulo/societate private; :~ vård med cura institutional; :sociol tractamento durante forte restrictiones del libertate de movimento slutenhet :fig reticentia, taciturnitate slutenvård :med cura/tractamento in hospital slutexamen :examine final; :avlägga ~ facer le examine final slutfas :phase final/terminal, ultime phase slutföra :finir, terminar, compler slutförhandla :negotiar slutförhandling :negotiation final; :(överläggning) deliberation final; :jur processo final slutförhör :examine/interrogation final; :jur interrogatorio final slutförklaring :declaration final slutförsäljning :vendita de liquidation, liquidation total slutförvaring :ultime deposito slutgiltig :final, definitive slutgranskning :revision final, ultime revision slutintryck :impression final/definitive slutjustering :adjustamento final, ultime adjustamento; :(av protokoll) revision final, ultime revision slutkamp :lucta/combatto final; :sport final slutkapitel :capitulo final, ultime capitulo slutkläm :conclusion effective slutkommentar :commentario final slutkonsonant :språk consonante final, ultime consonante slutkostnad :costos pl total slutkurs :ekon curso/cambio/quotation final/de clausura slutkörd :fig exhauste, lasse, fatigate slutledning :conclusion, deduction; :fil syllogismo; :resonera i ~ar syllogisar; :som avser ~ syllogistic slutlig :final, terminal, definitive slutligen :al fin, finalmente slutlikvid :pagamento final, ultime pagamento slutlista :sport lista definitive slutljud :språk sono final slutlön :salario final slutmening :opinion final slutminut :sport minuta final, ultime minuta slutmoment :momento/instante final, ultime momento/instante slutmuskel :anat musculo constrictibile/sphincteric, constrictor, sphincter; :ändtarmens ~ le sphincter anal/del ano slutmuskelkontroll :fysiol controlo sphincteric slutnotering :ekon quotation final, curso de clausura slutomdöme :judicamento/judicio final/definitive slutomgång :sport torno final slutplädering :jur discurso apologetic/de defensa final slutpoäng :(i rolig historia) puncta final; :sport punctos definitive slutprodukt :producto finite/manufacturate slutprotokoll :protocollo final slutpunkt :puncto final/terminal, fin, terminal, terminus lat slutrad :linea final, ultime linea slutrapport :reporto final slutredigering :redaction final/definitive slutredovisning :conto final slutreplik :replica final slutresultat :resultato definitive/final slutrevidering :ultime revision slutrim :litt rima final slutsaldo :ekon saldo final slutsats :conclusion; :dra ~ concluder slutscen :teat scena final, ultime scena slutseger :victoria final slutsiffra :numero final slutsignal :sport sibilata final/de clausura slutspel :sport fin de partita, final slutspelsmatch :final slutspurt :sport sprint eng; :sätta in en ~ comenciar un sprint slutstadium :stadio/phase final/terminal, ultime stadio/phase slutstation :station final/terminal, terminal, terminus lat slutstavelse :språk syllaba final slutsten :clave de volta/de arco, petra de clave slutstrid :lucta/combatto final; :sport final slutstrof :litt strophe final, ultime strophe slutsträcka :sport ultime distantia slutstycke :pecia de obturation, pessulo slutställning :sport resultato/classamento/classification/score eng skå: final slutsumma :amonta/summa final/total, total slutsummering :summario, conclusion slutsälja :liquidar slutsåld :exhauste, exhaurite slutta :inclinar; :~ nedåt declinar; :~ uppåt montar; :~nde planet le plano inclinate sluttamp :på ~en al fin sluttentamen :examine final sluttid :sport velocitate final sluttning :inclination, costa, declivitate, rampa; :(brant) scarpa; :~ nedåt declination; :~ uppåt montata sluttävling :sport final slutuppgörelse :accordo definitive slutvarv :sport torno final, ultime torno slutvinjett :vignette fr vinjät final, ultime vignette slutvokal :språk vocal final/terminal slutvotering :voto/votation final, ultime voto/votation slutändan|slutänden :(el. slutänden) i ~ al fin, finalmente sly :vegetation dense de arbustos e nove arbores foliose slyna :juvena impertinente/impudente/impudic/mal educate slynaktig :impertinente, impudente, impudic slynga :I s (ögla) nodo II v tekn tressar un banda per adjuta de un furchetta slyngel :juveno impudente/mal educate slyngelaktig :impudente slyngelaktighet :impudentia slynggaffel :furchetta a/de/pro tressar släcka :1 (få att slockna) extinguer 2 sjö (göra slakare) laxar släckare :extinctor släckbar :extinguibile släckning :extinction släckningsmanskap :equipa de extinction släckningsmedel :medio de extinction släde :slitta; :(för timmer) traha; :åka ~ ir a slitta slädhund :can de slitta slädparti :excursion in slittas slädtur :excursion in slitta slägga :I s malleo (de ferrero), massa; :sport martello; :kasta ~ sport lancear martello II v (bearbeta med slägga) mallear släggkast :sport lanceamento del martello släggkastare :sport lanceator del martello släggkastning :sport lanceamento del martello släggslag :colpo de malleo/de massa släkt :I s (ätt) familia, lineage -ad3e, casa, stirpe; :(släkting) parente, cognato; :(på fädernet) consanguinero; :en adlig ~ un familia nobile; :~en Medici le casa del Medicis II adj (besläktad) apparentate, propinque, cognate; :(på fädernet) consanguinee; :(på sidolinje) collateral; :(genom gifte) affin; :fig affin, similar, simile, analoge, cognate; :vara ~ med esser parente a släktarv :hereditage -ad3e familiar/familial släktas :esser parente a släktband :vinculo(s) del sanguine släktbestämning :biol determination generic/de familia släktbjudning :festa familiar/familial/de familia släktdrag :tracto familial/familiar/de familia släkte :(slälktled) generation; :biol genere, familia släktfejd :querela inter parentes släktforskare :genealogo, genealogista släktforskning :genealogia släktfotografi :photo(graphia) familial/familiar/de familia släktförbindelse :relation de parentato/de familia släktförhållande :relation de parentato/de familia, vinculo del sanguine släktgods :latifundio familial/familiar/de familia släktgren :linea genealogic släktgräl :querela de familia släktgård :ferma/proprietate familial/familiar/de familia släkthämnd :vendetta it släkting :parente, cognato; :(på fädernet) consanguinero; :avlägsen ~ parente lontan; :nära ~ parente proxime släktklenod :tresor/preciositate/joiel/gemma/thesauro familiar/familial/de familia släktkrets :sino/circulo familiar/familial/de familia släktkrönika :chronica de familia släktkänsla :sentimento pro le (proprie) parentela släktkär :qui ama le (proprie) parentela släktkärlek :amor pro le (proprie) parentela släktled :generation släktlikhet :tracto(s) simile de un familia släktlinje :linea genealogic släktmöte :reunion familiar/familial/de familia släktnamn :nomine patronymic/de familia, patronymico; :biol nomine/termino generic/de familia släktporträtt :portrait fr pårträ de familia släktregister :registro genealogic släktskap :parentato, parentela, cognation; :(genom ingifte) affinitate; :fig parentato, parentela, analogia, contiguitate, affinitate; :visa ~ med esser parente a släktskapsband :vinculo del sanguine släktskapsförhållande :relation de parentato/de familia, vinculo del sanguine släktstolt :orgoliose de(l) familia släktstolthet :orgolio de(l) familia släkttavla :tabula genealogic släkttradition :tradition familiar/familial/de familia släktträd :arbore genealogic släktträff :reunion familiar/familial/de familia släkttycke :ha ~ haber tractos familial/familiar/de familia släktvapen :insignia familiar/familial slända :zool; :dag~ ephemero; :troll~ libellulla släng :(sväng) virage -ad3e brusc; :(knyck) succussa; :(slag) colpo; :(krumelur, snirkel) parapho; :med attacco legier -d3-; :få en ~ av sleven fig reciper su parte/su portion; :i runda ~ar fig approximativemente slänga :(kasta) jectar (via), lancear; :(svänga) vacillar, balanciar, pendular, oscillar; :släng dig i väggen! tu es nihil!; :~ av sig kläderna remover su vestimentos in haste; :~ i sig mat mangiar -d3- gluttemente/voracemente/con voracitate, gluttonisar; :~ på sig ett plagg vestir se hastivemente/rapidemente; ~ sig i vattnet saltar al aqua; :~ sig på cykeln saltar al bicycletta; :~ sig över något lancear se super un cosa; :~ ur sig en svordom lancear un blasphemia slängd :fig (skicklig) habile slängdhet :habilitate slänggunga :sede pendular slängig :que se move per succussas, spasmodic slängkappa :mantello cappa slängkyss :basio sufflate; :kasta någon en ~ sufflar un basio a un persona slängkälke :slitta pendular slängpolska :mus dansa polonese rapide girante a un puncto concentrate slängskott :tiro/colpo al hasardo slänt :(sluttning) inclination, flanco de collina, costa, declivitate, rampa släntra :deambular, flanar släp :(slitsamt arbete) labor/travalio penose; :(fordon som släpas) remolco, auto(mobile) remolcate; :(båtar som bogseras) traino (de naves), convoyo remolcate; :(släpande del av klädedräkt) traino, cauda; :ha ett helt ~ efter sig haber tote un cauda detra se; :klänning med ~ roba a cauda; :slit och ~ labor e pena; :ta på ~ remolcar släpa :I s slitta, traha II v trainar, tirar, traher; :(bogsera) remolcar; :~ fötterna efter sig trainar le pedes släpare :(person) persona qui traina, trainator; :(på båt) remolcator; :(släpbåt) remolcator; :(fiskare) piscator con rete de tracto/con draga släpbil :camion (con) grue släpbärare :caudatario släpbåt :remolcator släpfiske :pisca al tracto släpig :trainante, que traina; :(om t ex röst) lente, languide, monotone; :(om t ex konversation) multo prolongate släpkontakt :tekn contacto de friction släplift :sport teleski släplina :cablo/corda de remolcage -ad3e släplogg :sjö log eng remolcate släpmundering :mil uniforme hodierne (subordinate le uniforme campal) släpning :trainamento; :(bogsering) remolcage -ad3e släpnot :fiske rete de tracto, draga släpp :jakt (koppel jakthundar) muta, canes venatori släppa :I s fissura de montania II v (uppge) lassar, quitar, abandonar; :(ge fritt lopp) liberar, laxar; :(lossna) distachar -sh- se, disfacer se; :(upphöra) passar, finir; :~ efter (vara efterlåten) ceder, render se; :~ fram/igenom dar le permission de passar; :~ in admitter; :~ lös liberar; :(från fängelse) disincarcerar; :~ på tyglarna laxar le redinas; :~ sig peder; :~ sig lös devenir plus informal/plus libere de obligationes; :~ till livet perder le vita, morir; :~ ut lassar sortir; :(förorening) discargar; :(fånge) liberar, disincarcerar; :(klädedräkt) laxar; :ekon (sätta i omlopp) emitter; :~ väder peder släpphänt :indulgente släpphänthet :indulgentia släppråm :gabarra remolcate släpräfsa :rastrellator remolcate släpsam :laboriose, penose släpsko :el contacto de friction släpsonar :mil sonar remolcate släptåg :corda de remolcage -ad3e; :(kölvatten) sulco; :följa i någons ~ fig navigar in le sulco de un persona, sequer le passos/le exemplo de un persona släpuniform :mil uniforme hodierne (subordinate le uniforme campal) släpvagn :camion (con) grue; :(på spårvagn) cochi -sh- remolcate slät :I adj (jämn) plan, lisie, polite, unite; :(enkel) simple; :(skral) mediocre; :en ~ kopp kaffe solmente un tassa de caffe (sin un altere cosa); :göra en ~ figur fig facer un figura mediocre; :~ klogroda zool xenopo II s (kyss) basio släta :I (göra slät, jämna) (ap)planar, explanar, lisiar; :~ ut explanar; :~ över fig minimisar II ~ av (kyssa) basiar slätfil :lima dulce slätfila :polir con un lima (dulce) släthugga :applanar/lisiar con un hacha -sh- släthyvla :applanar/lisiar con un plana släthårig :zool a/de pilo lisie slätlöpning :sport galopo sin obstaculos/barrieras slätmark :terreno plan/platte slätna :devenir plus plan/lisie/polite/unite slätning :(ap)planamento, explanamento, lisiamento slätraka :rasar slätrakad :ben rasate, glabre slätriggad :sjö sin vergas/virgas slätriggare|slätskonare :(el. slätskonare) sjö goletta/schooner eng sku:nö sin velas invirgate slätslipa :polir, abrader slätsticka :text tricotar malias (de)recte slätstickning :text tricotage a malias (de)recte slätstruken :lisiate; :(med strykjärn) repassate; :fig mediocre slätstrukenhet :fig mediocritate slätstryka :lisiar; :(med strykjärn) repassar slätstrykning :lisiamento; :(med strykjärn) repassage -ad3e slätt :I s plana II adv; :rätt och ~ simplemente; :~ omöjligt absolutemente impossibile; :stå sig ~ non haber satis capacitate, esser insufficiente slätthare :zool lepore europee slättmark :terreno plan/unite slättoppad :sjö sin vergas/virgas slätvar :zool rhombo slå :I s (tvärslå) pessulo II s zool angue fragile III v (utdela slag) batter, colpar; :(med kraft träffa) batter; :(bearbeta) batter; :(ha succé) succeder, haber successo, pervenir; :(ljuda) sonar; :sport batter, vincer; :klockan ~r le horologio sona; :~ alarm sonar/dar le alarma; :~ an succeder, haber successo, pervenir; :~ an en ton mus dar un tono; :~ an tonen fig dar le tono; :~ av rumper, franger, fracturar; :(meja) falcar, secar; ~ av alarmet disconnecter le alarma; :~ av motorn arrestar le motor, rumper le contacto del motor; :~ av sig kul devenir insipide; :~ bakut colpar a retro; :fig arretrar se; :~ bort effunder; :~ en bräsch facer un brecha -sh-; :~ en knut facer un nodo; :~ fast fig establir; :~ fel/slint faller, haber/facer fiasco; :~ i (spik) figer; :(vätska) infunder; :~ igen (stänga) clauder; :(stängas) clauder se; :(ge tillbaka) defender se; :~ ifrån (släcka) extinguer; :~ ifrån sig defender se; :~ ihjäl occider; :~ ihop (bok) clauder; :(fällstol) plicar; :(paraply) clauder; :(blanda) miscer; :(förena) combinar, junger; :~ in (paket) imballar, impacchettar; :(krossa) fracassar; :(gå i uppfyllelse) esser realisate; :~ med lie secar con le falce, falcar; :~ mynt batter moneta, cunear; :~ mynt av facer un profito de; :~ ner abatter; :(ögonen) (a)bassar; :(uppror) supprimer; :(om blixt) siderar; :~ om (förändras) alterar se, cambiar; :tekn inverter, transferer; :omkull abatter; :~ papper om imballar/impacchettar in papiro; :~ på facer functionar, aperir, connecter, actionar, activar; :~ på teven aperir/connecter le television; :~ på trumma batter/sonar le tambur; :~ ett rekord batter un record eng rekå:d; :~ rep torquer/facer cordas; :~ runt (välta) inverter; :fig festar, dissipar; :~ sig för bröstet batter se le pectore; :~ sig lös liberar se; :fig (leva om) festar, viver in hilaritate; :~ sig ihop associar se, junger se; :~ sig ner (sätta sig) seder se; :(etablera sig) installar se; :~ sig på (ägna sig åt) dar se a; :~ sig samman junger se, associar se; :~ snabbt med (om hjärta) palpitar; :~ tillbaka (anfall) abatter, parar, supprimer, repeller, repulsar; :(försvara sig) defender se; :~ under sig monopolisar; :~ upp (bok) aperir; :(i bok) cercar; :(förlovning) annullar, rumper; :(paraply) aperir; :(om lågor/utslag) inflammar se; :~ ut (tömma) evacuar; :(besegra) batter, vincer; :bot comenciar le florimento/le floration/a florar slående :obvie, conspicue, saliente, evidente, manifeste, marcate, clar, spectacular slån :bot pruno spinose slånbuske :bot pruno spinose slånbär :bot spina nigre slånbärsbuske :bot pruno spinose slånbärslikör :kul liquor al spinas nigre slåss :luctar, combatter, battaliar, batter se slåtta :lantbr fenar slåtter :lantbr (höskörd) recolta del feno, fenation; :(slåtteräng) campo de feno; :(slåttertid) (saison fr säzå) del) fenation slåtterblomma :bot parnassia palustre slåttergubbe :bot arnica montan slåtterkarl :fenator slåttermaskin :machina a/de fenar slåttertid :(saison fr säzå) del) fenation slåtterväder :tempore pro facer feno/pro fenation slåtteräng :campo de feno slö :1 (oskarp, trubbig) obtuse; :(loj, trög) pigre, indolente, supine, stolide; :med apathic, lethargic 2 bot (föga grobar) pauco/poco germinative; :(outvecklad) non developpate/disveloppate, embryonal, rudimentari, immatur slöa :otiar, facer nihil slöax :bot spica embryonal/rudimentari/immatur slödder :plebe, populaceo, gentalia, turba slöfock :persona pigre/indolente, pigro, indolente slöhet :(bristande skärpa, trubbighet) obtusitate; :(lojhet, tröghet) pigressa, pigritia, indolentia, stoliditate slöhetstillstånd :med stato apathic/lethargic, apathia, lethargia slöja :I s velo II v (hölja med slöja) coperir con un velo, velar slöjd :(hantverk) labor(es)/travalio(s) manual; :(i trä) labor(es)/travalio(s) manual de ligno; :(i metall) labor(es)/travalio(s) manual de metallo; :text (sömnad) labor(es) de agulia/de aco, sutura; :(broderi) broderia slöjda :(i trä) taliar/serrar ligno slöjdalster :obra de labor/travalio manual slöjdans :dansa del septe velos slöjdarbete :(handling) labor/travalio manual; :(alster) obra de labor/travalio manual slöjdare :(i trä) taliator/serrator de ligno slöjdbänk :banca de taliator/serrator de ligno slöjdlektion :lection de labor/travalio manual slöjdlärare :maestro de labor/travalio manual slöjdlärarseminarium :seminario pro inseniamento de maestros de labor/travalio manual slöjdpåse :sacco a sutura slöjdundervisning :inseniamento de labor/travalio manual slöjig :velate slöjmoln :meteor cirrostrato slökorn :bot grano de cereal embryonal/rudimentari/immatur slölyssna :ascoltar sin concentration slöläsa :leger sin concentration slör :I sjö vento in poppa II zool crista/cresta del gallo slöra :sjö haber le vento in poppa slösa :guastar, dilapidar, dispender, dissipar, prodigar, profunder; :~ bort sitt arv dilapidar su hereditage -ad3e; :~ bort sin tid dissipar su tempore; :~ med energi dissipar/guastar energia slösaktig :prodige slösaktighet :dilapidation, dissipation, prodigalitate, profusion slösande :prodige; :(rik) ric slösare :guastator, dilapidator, dissipator slöseri :dilapidation, dissipation, prodigalitate, profusion; :~ med energi dissipation de energia slösig :prodige slösighet :dilapidation, dissipation, prodigalitate, profusion slösäd :bot grano de cereal embryonal/rudimentari/immatur SM :(svenskt mästerskap) sport CS (campionato svedese) SM-seger|SM|seger :sport victoria de un/del campionato svedese SM-tävling|SM|tävling :sport concurso de un campionato svedese smack :I sjö barca de pisca a duo mastes II (smackning) ruito de bucca/de suction; :fig inte ett ~ non le minime apparentia de, nulle umbra de smacka :han ~r när han äter ille mangia -d3- ruitosemente; :hon ~de med tungan illa batteva con le lingua smackig :sordide smackljud :(sono de) battimento con le lingua smackning :(sono de) battimento con le lingua smak :(sinnesupplevelse) gusto, gustation; :(förnimmelse i munnen) gusto, sapor; :(lust, apptit) gusto, appetito; :(skönhetssinne) gusto; :falla någon i ~en esser del gusto de un persona, placer a un pesona; :få ~ på något prender gusto a un cosa; :ha en dålig ~ i munnen haber un mal gusto in le bucca; :ha god ~ haber bon gusto; :ha ~ fig (ha tur) esser fortunate smaka :(ha smak) haber gusto/sapor; :(ha smak av) haber le gusto de; :(vara smaklig) placer, gustar, esser bon/gustose; :(ta en smakbit) gustar; :~ av gustar smakbit :pecia a gustar smakcentrum :fysiol centro del gusto/del gustion smakfri :sin gusto smakfråga :question de gusto smakfull :de bon gusto, elegante, esthetic; :vara ~t klädd esser vestite elegantemente/con elegantia/con multe gusto smakfullhet :bon gusto, elegantia smakförnimmelse :sensation gustative/gustatori smakförändring :cambio del gusto smakgörare :agente de sapiditate smakintryck :sensation gustative/gustatori smakkänsla :senso gustative/de gusto smaklig :gustose, gustabile, deliciose, delectabile, saporose, sapide, succulente smaklighet :(bon) gusto, sapor, gustositate, sapiditate, succulentia smaklök :anat papilla gustative/del gusto smaklös :sin gusto, de mal gusto, sin sapor, insipide; :(utan stil) inelegante, de mal gusto; :(vulgär) vulgar smaklöshet :manco/mancantia/deficientia de gusto/de sapor; :(stillöshet) mal gusto, manco de gusto, inelegantia; :(vulgäritet) vulgaritate smaknerv :anat nervo gustative/del gusto smakorgan :organo gustative/del gusto/del gustation smakprov :proba a tastar; :fig monstra, specimen smakren :de un gusto/sapor pur smakretning :fysiol stimulo gustative smakriktning :trend eng del moda smakråd :consiliator gustative smaksak :question de gusto smaksensation :sensation gustative smaksinne :fysiol gusto, gustation smakskillnad :differentia de gusto smaksäker :qui ha un bon gusto smaksätta :kul aromatisar smaksättning :kul aromatisation smaktillsats :kul agente de sapiditate smakupplevelse :sensation gustative/gustatori smakämne :kul substantia aromatic/gustative, aromatisante smal :(ej vid) stricte; :(ej tjock) tenue; :(slank) gracile, svelte, tenue; :den ~a vägen bibl le via stricte; :det är en ~ sak fig es facile; :prisa sin ~a lycka laudar su bon fortuna smalapor :zool (underfamilj) colobinas smalaxlad :con (le) spatulas/humeros stricte smalben :anat parte inferior del tibia smalbladig :bot angustifolie, stenophylle smalbrättad :con bordos stricte smalfilm :foto film de formato reducite smalfilma :foto filmar con film de formato reducite smalfilmskamera :foto camera de film de formato reducite smalhet :strictessa, tenuitate, gracilitate, sveltessa smalhus :casa locative stricte (de un profunditate maxime de 12 metros) smalhöftad :con coxas stricte smalna :devenir plus stricte/gracile/svelte/tenue smalrandig :con strias stricte smalspårig :järnv de largor stricte inter le rails eng reilz smalt :(blå glasmassa) smalt smaragd :miner smaragdo, esmaraldo smaragdgrön :smaragdin, esmeraldin smaragdödla :zool lacerta viride smart :astute, artificiose smarthet :astutia smash :sport smash eng smæsh smasha :sport dar un smash eng smæsh smask :I (smaskande) (sono de) battimento con le lingua II (slag, dask) colpetto smaska :1 facer un sono de battimento con le lingua 2 (daska) dar un colpetto, batter smaskande :(sono de) battimento con le lingua smaskens :(välsmakande) gustose; :(utmärkt) excellente smaskig :(kladdig) adhesive, viscose, glutinose, collose, lente, siropose; :(smutsig) sordide, immunde; :(välsmakande) gustose; :(utmärkt) excellente smaskning :(sono de) battimento con le lingua smatt :angulo smatter :(från regn) battimento; :(från trumpet) fanfar; :(från röster) critos; :(mekaniskt ljud) fracasso smattra :streper, batter; :(om gevär/regn) streper; :(om segel/flagga) undear; :(om trumpet/röst) sonar smed :ferrero; :(hovslagare) ferrator smedja :forgia -d3-, ferreria smedjebälg :folle/suffletto de ferrero smedjestäd :incude de forgia -d3- smegma :fysiol smegma grek smek :caressa smeka :I v caressar II s (smörgås) pan con butyro, pan butyrate smekfull :caressante, affectuose, tenere smeklysten :caressante, affectuose, tenere smekmånad :luna de melle smeknamn :nomine de caressa smekning :caressa smeksam :caressante, affectuose, tenere smeksamhet :affectuositate, teneressa smet :I kul pasta (de ovos, farina e lacte) II (kladdande) sordidessa; :(kladdig massa) massa collose/glutinose smeta :(kladda) glutinar, collar, (in)gummar; :~ in unguer; :(fetta in) ingrassar; :~ ner (smutsa) facer sordide/immunde; :~ på unguer smetana :kul smetana ry smetig :(kladdig) adhesive, viscose, glutinose, collose, lente, siropose; :(smutsig) sordide, immunde smetighet :(kladdighet) glutinositate, viscositate; :(smutsighet) immunditia, sordidessa smicker :adulation, flatteria, blandimento, sycophantia smickersam :adulatori, flattante, blande, complimentari, sycophantic smickra :adular, flattar, blandir, incensar; :~ in sig blandir se smickrande :adulatori, flattante, blande, complimentari, sycophantic; :(hedersam) honorabile smickrare :adulator, flattator, incensator, sycophante smida :forgiar -d3-; :~ ränker fig conspirar, complotar, intrigar, machinar, ordir smidbar :forgiabile -d3- smidbarhet :forgiabilitate -d3- smide :forgia -d3-, ferreria smideri :forgia -d3-, ferreria smidesarbete :(handling) forgia -d3-, ferreria; :(produkt) obra/objecto de ferro forgiate -d3- smidesbälg :folle/suffletto de ferrero smideshammare :martello de ferrero/de forgia -d3- smidesjärn :(smidbart järn) ferro forgiabile/malleabile; :(smitt järn) ferro forgiate -d3- smideskonst :arte de ferrero, ferreria smidestång :tenalia de ferrero smidig :(böjlig) agile, flexibile, plicabile, ductile, plicante; :(anpasslig) lisie, adaptabile, diplomatic, elastic; :(lätthanterlig) maneabile, docile, ductile; :kul (om deg) impastabile smidighet :agilitate, flexibilitate, ductilitate, elasticitate smidjebälte :sport prisa circum le cinctura de retro/de detra smidning :forgia -d3- smil :surriso smila :surrider smilare :persona adulatori/insinuante/obsequiose/unctuose smilband :dra på ~et surrider; :få någon att dra på ~en facer surrider un persona smilfink :persona adulatori/insinuante/obsequiose/unctuose smilgrop :fossetta del gena smilig :adulatori, insinuante, obsequiose, unctuose smink :fardo, make-up eng meikap sminka :fardar; :~ sig fardar se sminkning :make-up eng meikap sminkör :fardator sminkös :fardatrice smisk :battimento, bastonada, colpata smiska :batter, bastonar, dar un colpata smita :I v (smyga iväg) escap(p)ar, fugir, discampar; :~ åt (om kläder) esser (troppo) stricte II s massa, multitude smitare :persona qui discampa le scena de un accidente (que ille ha causate) smitning :discampamento del scena de un accidente (que on ha causate) smitta :I s med infection, contamination, contagion -d3- II v med infectar, contaminar, transmitter; :fig communicar, transmitter; :(befläcka) macular; :~s av ett virus esser contaminate per/con un virus smittande :med contagiose -d3-, infective, infectiose, transmissibile, virulente; :fig ett ~ skratt un riso contagiose smittbärare|smittobärare :(el. smittobärare) med portator de bacillos/de germines smittfara :med periculo de contagion -d3-/de infection smittfarlig :med contagiose -d3-, infective, infectiose, transmissibile, virulente smittfri :med sin contagiositate -d3-/virulentia smitthärd|smittohärd :(el. smittohärd) foco/focar infectuose/infective/de infection/de contagion -d3- smittkoppor :med variola; :som avser ~ variolar, variolic, variolose smittkoppsepidemi :med epidemia de variola smittkoppsvaccin :med vaccino antivariolic smittkoppsympning :med vaccination contra le variola smittkoppsärr :marca de variola smittkälla|smittokälla :(el. smittokälla) foco/focar infectiose/infective/de infection/de contagion smittobärare :se smittbärare smittohärd :se smitthärd smittokälla :se smittkälla smittorisk|smittrisk :(el. smittrisk) risco de contagion -d3-/de infection smittosam :se smittsam smittosamhet :se smittsamhet smittoämne :se smittämne smittrena :med aseptisar smittrisk :se smittorisk smittsam|smittosam :(el. smittosam) med contagiose -d3-, infective, infectiose, transmissibile, virulente smittsamhet|smittosamhet :(el. smittosamhet) med contagiositate -d3-, virulentia smittämne|smittoämne :(el. smittoämne) med materia contagiose -d3-, agente infective, substantia infectiose smock :text arrugation in designo de quadratos smocka :I s colpo de pugno; :~n hänger i luften! fig attention al colpo de pugno! II v ~ till dar un colpo de pugno, colpar smockfull :borrate; :(med människor) troppo reimplite smog :smog eng, nebula de fuligine smoking :smoking eng smouking smokingfluga :cravata de smoking eng smouking smokingkavaj :smoking eng smouking smokingklänning :roba (curte ma satis elegante) de smoking eng smouking smokingmiddag :dinar de smoking eng smouking smokingskjorta :camisa de vespere/de smoking eng smouking smolk :grano/particula de pulvere; :det har kommit ~ i mjölken fig le situation se ha pejorate smolt :zool salmon preste de migration smord :gå som smort esser facile a exequer; :Herrens ~e le Uncto del Senior smorläder :corio ingrassate smorning :(smörjmedel) lubri(fi)cante, lubricator; :(salva) unguento, uncto; :(smörjning) lubri(fi)cation smuggel :contrabando, commercio clandestin/illegal/illicite/interlope/fraudulente smuggelförsök :tentativa de facer contrabando/de contrabandar smuggelgods :(merce/mercantia de) contrabando smuggelliga :banda de contrabanderos/de contrabandistas smuggelsprit :spirito contrabandate/importate contrabando smuggeltrafik :traffico de contrabando smuggla :facer contrabando, contrabandar, importar/exportar contrabando smugglarband :banda de contrabanderos/contrabandistas smugglare :contrabandero, contrabandista, trafficator smuggleri :contrabando, commercio clandestin/illegal/illicite/interlope/fraudulente smuggling :contrabando, commercio clandestin/illegal/illicite/interlope/fraudulente smugglingsförsök :tentativa de facer contrabando/de contrabandar smul :I adj sjö calme II s; :inte ett ~ non le minime apparentia de, nulle umbra de smula :I s (litet stycke) pecietta; :(av bröd) mica; :en ~ fig un pauco/poco (de) II v (sönderdela i smulor) micar; :(bilda smulor) micar se smulgråt :avaro smulgubbe :bot cruciamento de fraga e fraga vesca smulig :que se mica smulten :konst (om färgton) morbide smultron :bot fraga vesca; :back~ fraga viride; :månads~ fraga vesca semperflorante; :skogs~ fraga silvatic/del bosco smultronplanta :bot fragaria, fragiero smultronställe :loco ubi vegeta fragas silvatic/del bosco; :fig loco agradabile smultrontunga :med rubor augmentate del papillas lingual (a febre scarlatina) smussel :dissimulation smussla :dissimular; :~ undan escamotar smuts :immunditia, sordidessa; :(starkare) merda, porcheria smutsa :render immunde, macular smutsavvisande :que non absorbe immunditia/sordidessa smutsbrun :brun sordide smutsfläck :macula smutsfläckad :maculate smutsfärgad :de color sordide smutsgam :zool percnoptero smutsgris :infante immunde smutsgul :jalne sordide smutsgöra :labor/travalio immunde smutsig :immunde, sordide, maculate; :(starkare) merdose; :fig obscen, impudic smutsighet :immunditia, sordidessa, porcheria smutskasta :fig calumniar, diffamar; :person som ~r calumniator, diffamator smutskastning :fig calumnia, calumniation, diffamation smutskläder :lavanda, vestimentos a lavar smutslager :strato de immunditia/de sordidessa smutslitteratur :litteratura obscen/pornographic smutsrand :stria de immunditia/de sordidessa smutstitel :typ antetitulo smutstvätt :lavanda smutsvatten :aqua usate/residuari smutsvit :blanc sordide smutt :1 (klunk) parve bibita; :(skvätt) qualque guttas 2 (skrymsle) angulo smutta :biber a parve bibitas/gorgatas, sorber smuttning :(le) biber a parve bibitas/gorgatas, (le) sorber smycka :(ad)ornar, decorar, ornamentar, para(menta)r, imbellir, guarnir, brodar; :(med ädelstenar) (in)gemmar smycke :joiel, ornamento smyckekonst :arte decorative/ornamental smyckesten :petra preciose, gemma smyckning :adornamento, decoration, imbellimento, ornamentation, guarnimento, paramento smyg :I (skrymsle) angulo remote II (smygande) movimento furtive/clandestin; :i ~ clandestinmente, furtivemente, in secreto; :lyssna i ~ ascoltar a portas smyga :glissar se, ir furtivemente; :ett fel har smugit sig in i räkningen il se ha glissate un error in le nota; :~ sig in entrar furtivemente, insinuar smygande :furtive; :ett ~ gift un veneno que penetra pauco a pauco/poco a poco smygförsäljning :vendita clandestin smyghandel :commercio secrete/illegal/illicite smyghål :fig subterfugio smygjakt :chassa sh- furtive smygknäppa :foto photographar furtivemente smygkontorisering :transformation furtive de appartamentos in officios smyglyssna :ascoltar al portas smygläsa :leger furtivemente/in secreto smygpremiär :teat première fr -jä:r clandestin smygpropaganda :propaganda clandestin smygreklam :publicitate clandestin smygröka :fumar in secreto/clandestinmente/furtivemente smygrökare :fumator clandestin smygsocialiseing :socialisation clandestin smygsupa :biber furtivemente/in secreto smygsupare :bibitor furtive smygsöm :text sutura celate smygtitt :reguardo furtive smygtitta :reguardar furtivemente smygvinkel :tekn esquadra false smygväg :cammino/sentiero secrete smygåka :viagiar -d3- clandestinmente smygåkare :viagiator -d3- clandestin smäck :I (slag) colpo; :(skärmmössa) bonetto con visiera II (fuskverk) obra meschin, obra mal facite smäcka :(slå) colpar; :(ljuga) mentir; :~ ihop (slarvigt tillverka) facer un obra meschin; :(ljuga) mentir smäcker :gracile, svelte, fin smäckerhet :gracilitate, sveltessa, finessa, forma/talia svelte smäckfet :multo grasse, grassissime smäckfull :(proppfull) borrate; :(med människor) troppo reimplite smäda :insultar, injuriar, invectivar, vituperar, affrontar, offender, denigrar, ultragiar -d3-, vilipender; :rel blasphemar, calumniar, diffamar, infamar, detraher, denigrar, ultragiar, offender smädare :insultator, injuriator, offensor, affrontator, denigrator, vituperator, contemptor; :(av Gud) blasphemator, calumniator, diffamator, infamator, detractor, denigrator smädebild :konst caricatura smädedikt :pamphleto smädefull :dishonorante, ignominiose, injuriose, ultragiose -d3-, infamante, opprobriose, humiliante smädelse :insulto, injuria, invectiva, offensa, affront(ament)o, ultrage -ad3e, contumelia; :(av Gud) blasphemia, calumnia, calumniation, diffamation, infamation, detraction, denigration smädeord :parola/termino injuriose/diffamatori/ultragiose -d3-/de opprobrio, injuria, invectiva smädeskrift :scripto/scriptura infame/diffamatori, libello, pasquin(ada), pamphleto, diatriba; :författa en ~ libellar, pasquinar smädeskrivare :libellista, pamphletero, pasquinator smädevisa :canto diffamatori smädlig :injuriose, calumniose, diffamatori smäkta :languer smäktan :languor smäktande :languorose smälek :ignominia smäleksfull|smäleksfylld :(el. smäleksfylld) ignominiose smäll :I (smällande ljud) crac, strepito, detonation; :(slag) colpo; :slå två flugor i en ~ fig aves con un petra/tiro, prender duo pipiones con un faba; :vara på ~en fig esser gravide; :åka på en ~ reciper un colpo II (stryk) bastonada; :ge ~ bastonar, batter smälla :I s (att slå flugor med) chassa-muscas sh-, occide-muscas II v (ge smäll) bastonar, batter III v (åstadkomma smällande ljud) batter, crac©ar, detonar, crepar; :~ av (om skott) discargar se; :fig morir; :~ av en raket lancear un rocchetta; :~ i dörrarna batter le portas; :~ i någon något facer creder un cosa a un persona; :~ i sig (mat) inglutir, ingurgitar, borrar se de; :~ igen dörren clauder le porta violentemente/bruscamente; :~ ihop (krocka) choc©ar sh-, collider; :(ljuga) mentir; :~ till och bli kallt subito facer frigido; :~ till och gifta sig post considerationes finalmente spo(n)sar se; :~ upp ett hus in haste e sin cura edificar un casa; :~ upp en nyhet på förstasidan lancear un nova al prime pagina smällare :petardo smällcigarr :cigarro explosive/a petardo smällfet :multo grasse, grassissime smällglim :bot silene vulgar smällkaramell :confecto fulminante smällkyss :basio sonor smälta :I s tekn massa fundite II v (bli flytande) funder (se), liquefacer se; :(töa) disgelar; :det smälter i munnen isto funde in le bucca; :~ ihop funder (se); :fig unir se, fusionar (se), integrar se, amalgamar se; in harmonisar; :~ som smör i solsken funder como butyro in le sol III (göra flytande) funder, liquefacer; :(tina) disgelar; :fig (försona sig med tanken) acceptar, digerer, superar; :fysiol digerer; :kem deliquescer; :inte kunna ~ en oförrätt non poter acceptar un injuria; :~ alla nya intryck digerer tote nove impressiones; :~ järn funder ferro; :~ maten digerer le alimento; :~ ner funder; :~ samman funder; :fig unir, fusionar, integrar, amalgamar smältare :funditor smältbar :fusibile; :(om föda) digeribile, digestibile; :kem deliquescente smältbarhet :fusibilitate; :(om föda) digeribilitate, digestibilitate; :kem deliquescentia smältdegel :cuppella, crucibulo smälteri :funderia smälthytta :funderia smältmassa :massa fundite smältning :fusion smältost :kul caseo molle/fundite smältpunkt :puncto de fusion smältsäkring :el curte circuito/filo fusibile smälttemperatur :temperatura de fusion smälttråd :el curte circuito/filo fusibile smältugn :furno de fusion smältvatten :aqua de fusion/de disgelo smältverk :funderia smältvärme :calor de fusion smärgel :smerilio smärgelduk :tela abrasive/de smerilio/de carborundum smärgelpapper :papiro abrasive/de smerilio/de sablo smärgelskiva :disco de smerilio smärgla :affilar/polir con smerilio smärre :minor smärt :gracile, svelte, fin smärta :I s dolor, dolo, mal, pena, tortura, tormento, affliction; :okänslig för ~ med analgesic, analgic; :okänslighet för ~ med analgesia; :tillfoga ~ facer suffrer, tormentar, torturar, suppliciar, affliger II v doler, punger; :(sticka, skära) lancinar; :det ~r mig att höra il me face pena audir lo smärtfri :med indolor, sin dolor smärtfrihet :med indolentia, analgesia smärtfylld :dolorose, penose, afflictive smärtförnimmelse :sensation dolorose/de dolor smärtgräns :med limine de tolerantia al dolor, limine de dolor smärthet :gracilitate, sveltessa, finessa, forma/talia svelte smärting :text canevas smärtkänsla :sensation dolorose/de dolor smärtlindrande :med lenitive, sedative, calmante, analgesic, paregoric; :~ medel pharmaco analgesic, lenitivo, sedativo, calmante, analgesico, paregorico smärtlindring :med sedation del dolor smärtlös :med indolor, sin dolor smärtlöshet :med indolentia, analgesia smärtokänslig :med analgesic, analgic smärtokänslighet :med analgesia smärtpunkt :med puncto dolorose/neuralgic smärtsam :dolorose, penose, pungente smärtsamhet :dolor smärtstillande :med lenitive, sedative, calmante, analgesic, paregoric; :~ medel pharmaco analgesic, lenitivo, sedativo, calmante, analgesico, paregorico smärttröskel :med limine de tolerantia al dolor, limine de dolor små :parve; :(unga) juvene; :~ bokstäver litteras minuscule, minusculas småaktig :meschin, pusille småaktighet :meschineria, pusillitate småanmärkning :comment(ari)o minor/legier -d3- småannons :annuncio curte småax :bot spicula småbagage :pacotilia småbarn :(dibarn) lactante, bebe/baby eng; :(under skolåldern) parve/juvene infante småbarnsfamilj :familia con parve/juvene infantes småbarnslig :satis infantil/infantin/juvenil småbarnsstadium :stadio infantil småbarnsålder :infantia småbelopp :summa(s) minute småbil :parve automobile private småbildskamera :camera de/pro parve formato/de 35 millimetros småbit :parve pecia, pecia minute småbladig :bot microphylle småblommig :(som mönster) con designos de parve flores; :bot que ha parve flores småblomstrig :bot que ha parve flores småbonde :fermero a/de parve scala småbord :parve tabula, tabuletta småborgare :parve burgese småborgerlig :de parve burgese småborgerlighet :spirito de parve burgese småboskap :parve bestial småbruk :ferma a/de parve scala småbrukare :fermero a/de parve scala småbrukarsjuka :med acetonemia småbröd :kul panetto; :(småkaka) panetto dulce småbröder :fratres plus juvene småbåt :barca de recreation, yacht eng jåt minor småbåtshamn :porto de yachts eng jåts minor smådel :particula smådetalj :detalio minor smådjur :parve animal; :lantbr parve bestial smådjävul :diaboletto smådugga :pluver finmente/tenuemente småelak :satis malevole/malitiose småfartyg :parve nave småfel :error/manco/mancamento minor småfinurlig :satis astute/sagace/artificiose/subtil småflicka :parve/juvene puera småfläckig :que ha parve maculas; :~ sumphöna zool porzana småfolk :(folk av lägre samhällsklass) populo basse/minute; :(småbarn) parve/juvene infantes; :myt figuras mythologic de parve statura småfranska :kul panetto småfrusen :tremule, tremulante småfrysa :haber un frigido legier -d3- småfräck :satis impertinente/intruse/arrogante småfull :un pauco/poco inebriate småfuttig :meschin småfågel :ave minor småförargad :satis irritate småförbannad :satis irate småförbrukare :consumitor private/a parve scala, parve consumitor småförbrukning :consumo/consumption private/a parve scala småförbrytare :delinquente de crimines minor småföretag :parve interprisa småföretagare :interprenditor a/de parve scala småförnäm :qui se da aere de nobilitate småförseelse :falta/delicto/error minor, peccadilio, peccatilio smågata :strata minor smågli :zool parve pisce, fregolo; :fig parve/juvene infante smågrabb :parve/juvene puero smågris :parve porco, porchetto småhacka :minutiar småhackor :kortsp cartas de joco a/de valor basse småhandlare :trafficante, trafficator småhus :parve casa unifamilial/unifamiliar småhuttra :fremer/tremer/tremular un pauco/poco de frigido småilsken :satis irritate småindustri :parve industria, industria minute småjordbruk :ferma a/de parve scala småkaka :panetto dulce, biscuit småkitslig :satis irritabile/meticulose/vexatori småkitslighet :irritabilitate, meticulositate, vexation småkoka :kul estufar, subbullir småkort :kortsp carta (de joco) a/de valor basse småkrafs :pacotilia, bric-à-brac fr småkrullig :crispe småkrusig :crispe småkryp :zool parve insecto småkrämpa :infirmitate minor småle :surrider småleende :I adj surridente, qui surride II s surriso småljuga :dicer parve mentitas smålockig :crispe smålom :zool gavia stellate smålustig :drolle smålustighet :drolleria smålögn :parve mentita småmaskig :de malias fin småmynt :moneta minute/divisionari småmönstrad :ornate de parve figuras småningom :så ~ pauco a pauco, poco a poco, successivemente smånunneört :bot corydalis intermedie småord :språk parola de impletion, particula småpaket :post parve pacchetto (que non pesa plus que 1 kilo) småpengar :moneta minute/divisionari småpetig :meticulose småpetighet :meticulositate småpipig :kul (om ost) que ha parve foramines småplanet :astron asteroide, planetoide småplock :(småsysslor) occupationes insignificante/sin importantia; :(småsaker) bric-à-brac fr; :(bagateller) bagatellas småpojke :parve/juvene puero småportion :i ~er a/de parve portiones småpost :i ~er a/de parve rationes/parve summas småpotatis :parve patata(s); :det är inte ~ fig non es pauco/poco småprat :confabulation småprata :confabular småprickig :de/con parve punctos småproblem :parve problema, problema minor småputtra :kul estufar, subbullir småpyssel :parve labor/travalio (minutiose) småpyssla :occupar se de parve labores/travalios varie småpåve :fig autoritate inferior småregna :pluver finmente/tenuemente småreparation :reparation minor småretas :vexar/provocar un pauco/un poco smårolig :drolle smårolighet :drolleria småroll :teat parte/rolo minor smårutig :de/con parve quadros smårynkig :un pauco/poco rugose smårätter :kul hors-d’œuvre fr årdœ:vr småsak :bagatella, insignificantia, detalio; :värdelösa ~er bric-à-brac fr småsinnad :pusille, meschin småsinne :pusillitate, meschineria småsint :pusille, meschin småsinthet :pusillitate, meschineria småsjuda :kul estufar, subbullir småsjunga :cantar a bucca clause småskalig :a/de parve scala småskalighet :parve scala småskola :hist le prime duo/tres classes del schola primari småskrak|småskrake :(el. småskrake) zool mergo serrator småskratta :surrider småskrift :obra litterari minor, brochure fr -shy:r småskryt :un pauco/poco de fanfaronada/ostentation/vangloria/vanteria småskryta :fanfaronar/ostentar/vantar se/vangloriar se un pauco/un poco småskuld :debita minor småskuren :ingenerose, meschin, pusille småskurenhet :pusillitate småskvaller :commatrage -ad3e småslant :moneta minute/divisionari småslug :astute, sagace, artificiose, subtil småslughet :astutia, subtilitate småsmula :morsello, pecietta, fragmento småsnål :exaggerativemente parsimoniose småsnåla :esser exaggerativemente parsimoniose småsnålhet :parsimonia exaggerative småsova :somnoler, dormettar småsparare :sparniator qui deposita (regularmente) un summa minor småspigg :zool pungitio småspik :parve clavos; :det regnar ~ fig il pluve torrentialmente småspov :zool numenio phaeopus lat fä- småspringa :currer satis lentemente (a passos curte) småspydig :satis malitiose/sarcastic småstad :parve citate/urbe, citate provincial/de provincia småstadsaktig :provincial, de parve citate/urbe småstadsbo :habitante provincial/de un parve citate/urbe småsten :calculo småstilt :typ de parve typos/typographia småstjäla :furar a/de parve scala småstuga :cabana småstunder :curte momentos (occasional) småstöld :furto minor småsumma :parve summa, summa minor småsupa :inebriar se a/de parve scala småsur :de satis mal humor småsura :esser de satis mal humor småsven :hist page fr pa:3 småsvära :maledicer sotto voce it våtshe, usar maledictiones legier -d3- småsynd :peccadilio, peccatilio småsyskon :fratre/soror plus juvene småsyssla :I v occupar se con cosas de minor importantia II s occupation de minor importantia småsystrar :sorores plus juvene småtimmar :fram på ~na durante le/al horas post medienocte småtjuv :fur a/de parve scala, persona qui committe furtos minor småtjänst :servicio minor småtrevlig :satis placente/dulce/gentil smått :I adj allt möjligt ~ och gott tote sorta de delicatessas; :i stort som ~ in grande como in parve; :vänta ~ esser gravide II adv ha det ~ esser paupere/povre; :vara ~ förmögen esser satis ric; :vara ~ orolig esser un pauco/poco anxiose småtteri :bagatella(s), futilitate(s) småttig :(småskuren) ingenerose, meschin, pusille; :(obetydlig) insignificante småttighet :(småskurenhet) ingenerositate, meschineria, pusillitate; :(obetydlighet) insignificantia småtting :(dibarn) lactante, bebe/baby eng; :(äldre) parve infante småtvätt :(av underkläder) lavanda de subvestimentos; :(av småbarnskläder) lavanda de vestimentos de un bebe/baby eng småungar :parve/juvene infantes småutgifter :parve expensas, expensas minor småvarmt :kul hors-d’œuvre fr årdœ:vr calde småvessla :zool mustela nival småviktig :infatuate, pompose småviktighet :aere de importantia/de sufficientia, infatuation småvilt :jakt chassa sh- minor småvuxen :curte, de parve talia småvuxenhet :curtitate, parve talia småväg :cammino/via minor småvärka :doler un pauco/un poco småväxt :curte, de parve talia småväxthet :curtitate, parve talia småärende :commission minor småäta :mangiar -d3- pauco/poco a intervallos curte småö :parve insula smör :kul butyro; :breda på ~ butyrar; :gå åt som ~ i solsken fig esser finite multo rapidemente; :inte för allt ~ i Småland fig a nulle precio; :komma (sig) upp i ~et fig obtener un stato economic multo bon; :kärna ~ batter le butyro, facer butyro; :osaltat ~ butyro non salate; :smält ~ butyro fundite smöra :butyrar; :fig flattar, blandir smöraktig :kem butyrose smörask :butyriera smörbakelse :kul pastisseria al butyro smörberedning :fabrication de butyro smörberg :montania de butyro smörblomma :bot button de auro, ranunculo; :rev~ ranunculo repente smörboll :bot trollio europee smörbult :zool gobio smörbytta :butyriera smördeg :kul pasta exfoliate smörfett :grassia de butyro; :kem butyrina smörgul :del color de butyro smörgås :kul trencho -sh- de pan butyrate/con butyro, sandwich eng -witsh; :kasta ~ fig facer saltar petras sur le superficie del aquas smörgåsbord :kul hors-d’œuvre fr årdœ:vr svedese, smorgasbord sv smörgåsbricka :kul (tabuliero de) hors-d’œuvre fr årdœ:vr mixte smörgåsgaffel :furchetta minor (pro lo que on mitte super su trencho -sh- de pan) smörgåskex :kul cracker eng krækö smörgåskrasse :bot lepidio sative smörgåsmat :kul lo que on mitte super su trencho -sh- de pan smörgåsnisse :apprentisse (del mestiero) de servitor smörgåspålägg :kul lo que on mitte super su trencho -sh- de pan smörgåstårta :kul torta (de) sandwich eng -witsh smörhaltig :butyrose smörig :butyrari; :kem butyric, butyrose smörindustri :butyreria smörj :battimento, bastonada; :ge ~ batter, bastonar smörja :I s (smörjmedel) lubri(fi)cante, lubricator, unguento, linimento, grassia; :(sörja) fango; :(skräp) bric-à-brac, antiqualia, kitsch ty; :prata ~ confabular, dicer absurditates II v unguer, linir; :(maskin) ingrassar, lubri(fi)car; :(med olja) olear; :fig (smickra) flattar, adular; :(muta) corrumper; :det går som smort isto functiona perfectemente/a meravilia; :~ in unctar, unguer; :~ kråset fig regalar se; :~ ner sordidar smörjapparat :lubri(fi)cator, ingrassator smörjare :ingrassator, lubri(fi)cator smörjbrygga :ponte pro ingrassar/lubri(fi)car smörjelse :unction; :rel ge ~ unguer; :sista ~n rel le extreme unction/sacramento(s) smörjfett :grassia smörjgrop :fossa de reparationes pro ingrassar/pro lubri(fi)car smörjhall :officina pro lubri(fi)cation e reparationes minor smörjhål :apertura de lubri(fi)cation smörjig :immunde, sordide, maculate smörjighet :immunditia, sordidessa smörjkanna :oleator a becco smörjmedel :lubri(fi)cante, lubricator; :(salva) unguento, uncto smörjning :lubri(fi)cation smörjolja :oleo lubri(fi)cante/pro ingrassar smörjpunkt :puncto de lubri(fi)cation smörklick :morsello de butyro smörklimp :grumo de butyro smörkniv :cultello a/de butyro smörkräm :kul crema de butyro smörkärna :apparato pro batter le/facer butyro smörkärning :butyreria smörlen :(om röst) tenere/blande como le butyro smörpapper :papiro impermeabile a grassia smörsopp :bot suillo jalne/luteus lat smörsyra :kem acido butyric smörtenor :tenor qui canta troppo teneremente/blandemente smörtillverkning :butyreria smörtunna :barril de butyro snabb :rapide, celere, preste, veloce, prompte, precipitate, expresse snabba :v ~ på, ~ sig hastar se, precipitar se, allongar le passo; :~ upp (ac)celerar, precipitar snabbattack :raid eng reid snabbdiligens :hist velocifero snabbehandla :expedir promptemente snabbehandling :(av ärende) expedition rapide/prompte snabbeld :mil tiro/foco rapide snabbeldvapen :mil arma a/de repetition, mitraliatrice snabbesök :visita curte/de curte durata snabbflygande :que vola rapidemente snabbflytande :que flue rapidemente snabbfotad :de pedes legier -d3-, rapide, veloce snabbfrysa :congelar/refrigidar/frigorificar rapidemente snabbförband :bandage -ad3e rapide/provisori/provisional/temporari/de emergentia snabbförbindelse :communication directe snabbgående :rapide, expresse snabbhet :rapiditate, celeritate, velocitate, promptitude snabbinventera :inventariar rapidemente snabbis :copula/copulation/coito rapide snabbkaffe :caffe instantanee/solubile/in pulvere snabbkalkyl :calculation/calculo preliminar snabbkassa :cassa rapide/pro pagamento de solmente cinque merces (in un magazin de autoservicio) snabbklackning :provision rapide de nove talones snabbkokare :kul (marmita) autoclave snabbkontroll :controlo rapide/superfacial snabbkurs :curso intensive/rapide/fulmine/accelerate snabbköp :servicio libere, autoservicio, self-service eng selfsö:vis snabbköpsbutik :magazin de servicio libere, magazin self-service eng selfsö:vis snabblunch :lunch eng lansh rapidemente (facite e) mangiate -d3- snabbläsa :leger rapidemente/superfacialmente snabbläsning :lectura rapide/superfacial snabblöpare :sport curritor rapide snabblöslig :que se solve rapidemente snabbmat :platto(s) rapidemente cocite snabbplatta :platta electric rapide (que deveni calde plus rapidemente que le alteres) snabbporträtt :portrait fr pårträ instantanee/rapide; :(i ord) characterisation curte snabbpromenad :promenada curte e rapide snabbprotokoll :protocollo preliminar snabbregulator :el regulator de currente automatic (pro un generator electric) snabbremiss :pol remission que exige un responsa rapide snabbräkning :calculation multo rapide snabbseglande :que naviga rapidemente snabbservice :servicio rapide snabbskiss :schizzo it skitså instantanee/rapide snabbskrift :stenographia snabbskytte :mil tiro/tirage -ad3e rapide snabbstål :aciero rapide snabbteckna :designar rapidemente snabbteckning :designo instantanee/rapide snabbtelefon :telephono de intercommunication (con incorporate un altoparlante/altoparlator) snabbtitt :reguardo rapide/superfacie snabbtorkande :que sic©a rapidemente snabbtransport :transporto/transportation expresse/rapide/de grande velocitate snabbtvätt :lavanderia de livration rapide snabbtänkt :vivace de spirito, de intelligentia vivace snabbtåg :järnv traino expresse/rapide, expresso, rapido snabbundersökning :investigation rapide snabbuss :autobus expresse/rapide snabbutredning :investigation rapide snabbutryckning :prompte succurso multo rapide snabbverkande :rapide, active; :med (a effecto/de action) rapide, drastic snabbvin :vino de un production rapide snabbvisit :visita curte snabbväljare :clave de preselection snabbväxande :prolific snabel :zool trompa; :(hos insekter) proboscis, proboscide snabelaktig :zool (hos insekter) proboscidiforme snabeligel :zool sanguisuga a trompa snabelsko :calceo/scarpa a trompa snack :(babbel) confabulation; :(sladder) garrulada, commatrage -ad3e; :(storordighet) grandiloquentia; :~! bah! snacka :parlar, conversar, dialog(is)ar; :(babbla) garrular, confabular; :(sladdra) commatrar snackbar :snack-bar eng snækba: snackesalig :se snacksalig snackesalighet :se snacksalighet snacks :kul snacks eng snæks snacksalig|snackesalig :(el. snackesalig) garrule, loquace, multiloque, multiloquente, volubile snacksalighet|snackesalighet :(el. snackesalighet) garrulitate, loquacitate, multiloquentia, volubilitate snagga :taliar/secar a capillos multo curte, tonder le capillos; :låta ~ sig facer tonder le capillos snagghårig :a/de capillos multo curte, tondite snaggig :a/de capillos multo curte, tondite snaggklippa :(hår) taliar/secar a capillos multo curte, tonder le capillos snaggklippt :a/de capillos taliate multo curte, tondite snappa :(nappa) sasir; :(förstå) comprender; :~ efter andan suffocar; :~ upp audir per casualitate; :~ åt sig attrappar, capturar snapphane :hist partisano de Scania snapplås :serratura a resorto snaps :kul aperitivo alcoholic, vitro snapsa :prender/biber aperitivos alcoholic snapsflaska :bottilia de aperitivo alcoholic snapsglas :parve vitro a aperitivos alcoholic snapshot :foto photo(graphia) instantanee, instantaneo snapsvisa :canto bacchic/a biber snar :(hastig) hastive, veloce; :(skyndsam) prompte, rapide; :(nära förestående) proxime; :inom en ~ framtid in pauc/poc, proximemente snara :I s (ögla) nodo, lacio; :(för fångst) lacio, trappa; :fig pedica; :sätta ut snaror poner/tender lacios II v prender con un lacio, trappar snarare :plus tosto snarast :(så snart som möjligt) si tosto que possibile; :(närmast) plus tosto snarfager :banalmente belle, belle in un modo banal snarfyndig :(snabbtänkt) vivace de spirito, de intelligentia vivace; :(påhittig) ingeniose snarfyndighet :vivacitate de spirito, intelligentia vivace; :(påhittighet) ingeniositate snarka :roncar snarkare :roncator snarkning :ronco snarlik :multo similar/simile snarlikhet :grande similaritate snarrådig :resolute snarrådighet :resolution snarstucken :susceptibile snarstuckenhet :susceptibilitate snart :(inom kort) tosto, in pauc/poc, cito, proximemente; :~ sagt (nästan) quasi; :så ~ som si tosto que snartänkt :vivace de spirito, de intelligentia vivace, acute, perspicace snartänkthet :vivacitate de spirito, intelligentia vivace snarvacker :banalmente belle, belle in un modo banal snask :bonbones, cosas dulce snaska :(äta sötsaker) mangiar -d3- bonbones/cosas dulce; :~ ner facer sordide/immunde, immundar snaskeri :sordidessa, immunditate; :fig indecentia snaskig :sordide, immunde; :fig indecente snaskighet :sordidessa, immunditate; :fig indecentia snatta :furar cosas de valor minor snattare :parve fur snatteri :parve furto snattra :I s håll ~n! silentio! II v crit(ali)ar, facer quac-quac; :fig garrular snava :facer un passo false snavning :passo false sned :I adj (ej rak) oblique, inclinate; :(förvriden) (dis)torte; :anat, mat scalen; :fig prave, distorte, erronee, false; :gå snett (på skor) torquer le talones (de su scarpas/su calceos); :fig faller, esser un fiasco; :snett emot diagonalmente opposite; :titta snett på någon reguardar/mirar un persona de transverso (även fig) II s på ~ obliquemente, de transverso snedbelastning :carga(mento) inequal snedbena :ha ~ haber le capillos dividite al latere snedbent :de/con gambas oblique snedblick :reguardo oblique snedd :på ~en obliquemente, diagonalmente snedda :(gå snett över) transversar; :(skära på snedden) taliar obliquemente snedfönster :fenestra inclinate snedfördelning :apportionamento inequal snedgående :que va obliquemente/diagonalmente/de traverso snedgången :(om sko) de/con talon torquite snedhet :obliquitate snedhiss :ascensor/monta-cargas/lift eng (que va) de transverso snedhörnig :mat obliquangule; :~ figur parallelogramma snedklaff :battente/valva inclinate snedlinje :linea oblique snedmynt :a/con un bucca oblique snedparkering :parcamento improprie de traverso snedrekrytering :recrutamento inequal snedremsa :text banda de tela taliate obliquemente snedruta :quadrato obliquangule snedrygg :med scoliose, scoliosis snedsits :kortsp distribution del cartas inequal snedskuren :taliate obliquemente snedsliten :(om klack) torquite snedslå |snedslå :1 pessula/barra fixate obliquemente 2 text banda de tela taliate obliquemente snedsprång :capriola; :fig escap(p)ada snedsteg :passo false; :fig escap(p)ada snedstreck :linea diagonal snedställa :mitter/poner obliquemente, inclinar snedstöd :supporto oblique snedtak :tecto inclinate snedtrampad :(om sko) de talon torquite snedtändning :fig reaction negative e irritate snedvinklig :mat obliquangule; :~ figur parallelogramma snedvrida :deformar, torquer snedvriden :fig prave, distorte, erronee, false snedvuxen|snedväxt :(el. snedväxt) que ha crescite torquite/de transverso snedögd :de/con oculos oblique snegla :reguardar de transverso snegling :reguardo de transverso snes :lantbr palo con garbas snesa :lantbr poner garbas a e circum un palo snibb :(hörn) angulo; :(spets) puncta, extremitate; :(flik) lobo, lobulo; :(trekant av tyg) tela triangular snibbformig :punctate snibbig :punctate snibbkrage :collar punctate snickarbyxor :pantalon(es) carpentero snickarbänk :banco de carpentero/de ebenista snickare :carpentero; :(möbelsnickare) ebenista snickarlärling :apprentisse (de) carpentero/ebenista snickarmästare :maestro carpentero/ebenista snickarverkstad :officina de carpentero/de ebenista snickarverktyg :utensiles pl de carpenteria, ebenisteria snickeri :carpenteria; :(möbelsnickeri) ebenisteria snickeriarbete :carpenteria, ebenisteria snickerifabrik :fabrica de carpenteria snickeriverkstad :officina de carpenteria/de ebenisteria snickra :carpentar, ebenisar; :lära sig ~ apprender carpenteria/ebenisteria; :vara duktig på att ~ esser un bon carpentero/ebenista snickring :carpenteria; :(möbelsnickeri) ebenisteria snicksnack :galimatias, nonsenso snida :trenchar -sh-, secar, taliar; :konst (för träsnitt) xylographar snidare :trenchator -sh-, secator, taliator; :konst (av träsnitt) xylographo sniff :I (ljudlig inandning genom näsan) inhalation ruitose con le nares II (narkotiskt berusningsmedel) droga sniffa :(hörbart inandas genom näsan) respirar ruitosemente; :(berusa sig genom att inandas ångor från lösningsmedel) inhalar le vapores de un solvente inebriante; :(använda drog) inhalar un droga sniffare :persona qui inhala le vapores de un solvente inebriante, drogato sniffning :inhalation ruitose con le nares; :inhalation del vapores de un solvente inebriante; :inhalation de un droga snigel :zool (med hus) coc(h)lea; :(utan hus) limace snigelaktig :como un coc(h)lea/un limace snigelfart :gå i ~ avantiar a passo de limace/de tortuca snigelgång :passo de limace/de tortuca snigelhus :zool concha de coc(h)lea snigla :avantiar a passo de limace/de tortuca sniken :avide, avar snikenhet :aviditate, avaritia snilla :~ undan pecular snille :genio, ingenio brillante snilleblixt :bon idea subite snilledrag :acto/manovra genial snillefoster :obra (discutibile) de un genio snilleprov :obra genial/de un genio snillrik :genial snillrikhet :genialitate snip :becco snipa :sjö boma snipformig :punctate snipig :punctate; :fig acide, de mal humor snirkel :voluta, spiral, bucla snirkla :parar de/adornar con volutas; :~ sig serpentar snirklad :fig exaggeratemente ceremoniose snirkleri :ceremonia exaggerate snirklig :fig exaggeratemente ceremoniose sniskan :på ~ obliquemente, de transverso; :vara på ~ fig esser inebriate snits :stilo, elegantia; :sätta ~ på render elegante snitsa :facer in un maniera elegante/habile; :~ till render elegante snitsare :persona de grande talento, asse snitsel :1 sport (pappersremsa för utmärkning av spår) banda de papiro (pro marcar un pista) 2 kul schnitzel ty shnitzl snitsig :(flott) elegante; :(skicklig) habile snitsla :sport marcar (un pista) con bandas de papiro snitt :I incision, intalio, sectura; :(på bok) section; :(på kläder) talia, fashion eng fæshn; :(medeltal) media; :mat section; :typ talia; :en person av gammalt snitt un persona del vetule schola; :gyllene ~et mat le section auree; :i ~ in media; :lägga ett ~ med facer un incision, incider, incisar II kul parve sandwich eng -witsh snitta :trenchar -sh-, taliar, secar; :med incider, incisar, facer un incision snittbetyg :nota medie snittblomma :flor taliate/secate snitthastighet :velocitate medie snittmängd :multitude medie snittning :trenchamento -sh-, incision, intalio, sectura snittpris :precio medie snittsiffra :numero medie snittsår :sectura, plaga snittyta :plano secante/sectionate, section sno :torquer, tressar, convolver; :(stjäla) furar; :~ ihop fig facer de qualque maniera; :~ på hastar, precipitar, (ac)celerar, urger; :~ sig (slingra sig) serper, serpentar; :(skynda sig) hastar se, precipitar se; :~ åt sig prender/sasir furtivemente snoa :mus rapide dansa popular/folkloric (in Svedia exequite como un variation de polka tjeck) snobb :snob eng, dandy eng dændi, adonis snobba :paradar, ostentar; :~ med något facer ostentation/monstra de un cosa, exhiber un cosa; :~ upp sig facer se belle snobberi :snobismo snobbig :snobic, snobistic snobbighet :snobismo snobbism :snobismo snobbistisk :snobistic, snobic snobbränna :strata pro pedones elegante/al moda snodd :corda, cordon, filo; :(på uniform) galon snofsa :~ till/upp render elegante/chic fr sh-; :~ till sig/upp sig facer se belle snofsig :chic fr sh-, elegante snofsighet :elegantia snok :1 zool angue, colubra, coronella, natrix, natrice; :gulgrön pisk~ colubra; :hassel~, slät~ angue, coronella; :~ar (familj) colubridas; :vanlig ~, vatten~ natrix, natrice 2 (snokare) persona qui se immisce in toto/qui mitte le naso in un cosa 3 (näsa) naso snoka :(rota) immiscer se (in toto), mitter le naso (in un cosa); :(spionera) spi(on)ar; :~ reda på traciar, deteger snokare :persona qui se immisce in toto/qui mitte le naso in un cosa snooker :sport snooker eng snu:kö snopen :(besviken) disappunctate; :(häpen) perplexe, consternate; :(förvirrad) confuse, confundite snopenhet :(besvikelse) disappunctamento; :(häpenhet) perplexitate, consternation; :(förvirring) confusion snopp :1 (på cigarr) puncta; :(på ljus) micca comburite; :(penis) verga, virga 2 zool macula blanc (al muso de un cavallo) snoppa :(cigarr) taliar; :(ljus) distachar -sh- le micca; :(bär) nettar, mundar; :~ av fig rebuffar, mitter a su placia, implaciar snoppare :(för cigarrer) talia-cigarros snor :muco nasal snora :producer muco nasal snorgärs :zool acerina, gymnosephalo; :fig infante minor, mucoso snorhyvel :fig infante minor, mucoso snorig :mucose snorighet :mucositate snork :persona superciliose snorkel :snorkel, schnorkel ty shnårköl snorkig :superciliose snorkighet :superciliositate snorkla :natar con un snorkel/schnorkel ty shnårköl in function snorkråka :pecia de muco nasal snorunge|snorvalp :(el. snorvalp) fig infante minor, mucoso snubba :I s reprimenda II v reprimendar snubbe :viro, figura, typo snubbelfotad :qui sovente face un passo false snubbla :facer un passo false; :~ på/över fig trovar per hasardo snubblande :vara ~ nära esser quasi super le puncto (de) snubblig :qui sovente face un passo false snubbling :passo false snudd :tocca legier -d3-; :~ på fig quasi snudda :~ vid toccar legiermente -d3-; :~ ett ämne fig tractar un subjecto superficialmente/en passant fr pasa) snuddning :tocca legier -d3- snugga :parve pipa snultra :zool labro; :blå~ labro mixte; :gräs~ centrolabro; :skär~ crenilabro; snultror (familj) labridas; :sten~ ctenolabro snurr :(snurrning) giration, rotation; :(hårknut) chignon fr shinjo); :(dårskap) follia; :rena ~en le pur follia, le follia absolute; :sätta ~ på något fig activar qualcosa snurra :I v girar, rotar; :torn(e)ar, pivotar; :(vända) (re)verter, volver; :(tvinna) torquer; :det ~r runt i huvudet på mig le testa me torna II s (leksak) turbine; :sjö (barca con) motor exterior snurrande :rotative, rotatori, giratori, tornante snurrevad :fiske grande rete de tracto, draga snurrig :(yr) vertiginose; :(befängd) folle, singular, estranie, bizarre snurrning :giration, rotation snurrstol :sede/sedia giratori snus :tabaco de prisa/in pulvere; :en pris ~ un prisa de tabaco snusa :prender un prisa; :(sova) dormir snusare :persona qui prende prisas/qui usa tabaco de prisa snusbrun :color de tabaco snusdosa :cassa de tabaco de prisa, tabachiera snusen :vara på ~ esser ebrie/inebriate snusförnuft :senso pretense snusförnuftig :pretensemente sensate snusförnuftighet :senso pretense snusgubbe :vetulo qui (evidentemente) prende sovente un prisa snusig :maculate de tabaco in pulvere snusk :(smuts) immunditate, sordidessa; :(svineri) porcheria; :(oanständighet) obscenitate snuska :~ ner render immunde/sordide, polluer snuskgubbe :vetulo immunde/sordide; :(oanständig person) vetulo obscen snuskhummer :fig persona obscen, porco snuskig :(smutsig) immunde, sordide; :(oanständig) obscen snuskighet :(smuts) immunditate, sordidessa; :(svineri) porcheria; :(oanständighet) obscenitate snusklitteratur :litteratura satis obscen snuskpelle :persona immunde, porco snusmala :kul moler a un consistentia extrafin snusmalen :kul extrafin snusmumrik :vetulo qui (evidentemente) prende sovente un prisa snusnäsduk :grande pannello de naso (multicolor) snusprilla :prisa de tabaco snustorr :multo sic; :fig multo enoiose snut :1 vard (näsa eller mun) muso; :håll ~en! tace!, silentio! 2 neds (polis) sbirro snutfager :banalmente belle, belle in un modo banal snutt :pecietta snuva :I s med (näskatarr) catarrho (nasal), coryza, rhinitis II s myt (skogsrå) fee del silvas III v (lura) fraudar snuvig :mucose; :vara ~ haber attrappate un catarrho (nasal)/un coryza/un rhinitis snuvighet :mucositate snyft :singulto snyfta :singultar snyftfilm :film lacrimose snyftning :singulto snygg :(prydlig) nette, nitide; :(tämligen vacker) satis belle; :en ~ historia iron un cosa pauco/poco belle snygga :~ till/upp nettar, mund(ific)ar snygghet :munditia, nettitate snygging :persona attrahente/attractive snylta :parasitar, viver como parasito snyltande :parasitic snyltare :parasito snyltdjur :zool animal parasite, parasito; :(som lever på ytan av andra djur) epizoon (pl epizoa) snyltgäst :parasito snyltgästa :parasitar snyltning :biol parasitismo snyltrot :bot orobanche snyltrotsväxter :bot (familj) orobanchaceas snyltväxt :bot planta parasite, parasito snyta :nettar le naso (de); :(stjäla) furar, robar; :~ sig sufflar (se)/essugar le naso snyte :muso snyting :colpo de pugno al facie; :åka på en ~ reciper un colpo (al facie) snäcka :1 (skal) concha, coc(h)lea, conchyle; :anat (i örat) helice, concha; :arkit, voluta; :zool gastropodo, carapace; :damm~ lymnea; :kauri~ cauri, cypraea -räa moneta lat; :skål~ patella, ancylus fluviatilis lat; :snäckor (klass) gastropoda; :strand~ litorina litoral; :trädgårds~ cepaea -päa nemoralis lat; :valthorns~ buccino; :veck~ voluta; :vinbergs~ helice pomatia lat 2 sjö (snipa) boma snäckartad :zool conchoidal snäckdjur :zool (klass) gastropoda snäckformad|snäckformig :(el. snäckformig) conchiforme, conchoidal, helicoidal, helicoide, spiral snäckgång :anat voluta snäckhjul :tekn rota helicoidal/spiral snäcklock :zool operculo snäckornament :arkit, konst voluta snäckskal :concha, coc(h)lea, conchyle snäckskruv :tekn vite perpetual/sin fin snäckvindling :anat voluta snäckväxel :tekn ingranage -ad3e helicoidal snäll :bon; :(vänlig) gentil, affabile, amabile; :(välvillig) benevole; :(hygglig) decente, honeste; :men ~a du! ma caro/cara!; :var ~ och... per favor snällgående :rapide, expresse snällhet :bonitate; :(vänlighet) gentilessa, affabilitate, amabilitate; :(välvillighet) benevolentia; :(hygglighet) decentia, honestitate snällod :tekn metallo a/de/pro soldar fusibile snällpress :tryck pressa rotative/de rotation snällseglande :que naviga rapidemente snälltåg :traino rapide/expresse, rapido, expresso snällödning :tekn soldatura con un metallo fusibile snällögd :qui ha/con bon oculos snäpp :(knäppande ljud) clic, clac©amento; :(steg) passo snäppa :I s zool becassa, becassina; :drill~ actitis hypoleuca lat; :glutt~ tringa nebularia lat; :snäppor (familj) scolopacidas II v clac©ar; :med (åderlåta) phlebotomisar; :~ med fingrarna clac©ar le digitos snäppare :med instrumento de phlebotomia snärj :(jäkt) febrilitate, haste, pressa, pression; :(svårgenomträngligt snår) boschetto/brossa/boscage -ad3e quasi impassabile snärja :I v (i fälla) trappar; :(med lina) prender con un lacio; :(i nät) prender in un rete; :fig imbroliar, insidiar, intricar, capt(iv)ar II s bot cuscuta; :nässel~ cuscuta europee snärjande :fig insidiose, captiose snärjgräs :bot galio aparine lat snärjig :(jäktig) febril, hastive, hectic; :(snårig) plen de brossas/de boschettos/de boscages -ad3es spisse/dense snärjmåra :bot galio aparine lat snärt :(piskrem) flagello; :(piskrapp) colpo de flagello; :fig (livfullhet) brio it; :(eftertryck) emphase, emphasis; :(gliring) sarcasmo snärta :I v (klatscha med piska) dar colpos de flagello, clac©ar; :fig (ge gliringar) provocar sarcasticamente II s juvena/juvene puera (satis arrogante) snärtig :clac©ante; :fig impressive, choc©ante sh- snäsa :I v reprimendar; :~ av refusar bruscamente, rebuffar II s (åthutning) reprimenda; :(avsnäsning) rebuffo snäsig :brusc, inamabile, impertinente snäsning :rebuffo snäv :(åtsittande) stricte, tense; :(trång) limitate, stricte; :fig (stel) rigide; :(kärv) aspere, reticente; :(begränsad) stricte, exigue, parve, limitate snäva :(vara/göra snäv) esser/facer stricte; :~ sig (sitta snävt) esser (troppo) stricte snävsynt :illiberal snål :(överdrivet sparsam) exaggeratemente parsimoniose, ingenerose, illiberal; :(sniken) avar, avide, avaritiose, cupide; :(knapp) modic, magre, scarse, frugal, limitate, insufficiente, tenue, exigue, parsimoniose snåla :esser ingenerose/illiberal/parsimoniose snålblåst :vento aspere snålhet :(överdriven sparsamhet) parsimonia exaggerate, ingenerositate, illiberalitate; :(snikenhet) aviditate, avaritia, cupiditate snåljåp|snålmåns :(el. snålmåns) persona exaggeratemente parsimoniose, persona ingenerose/illiberal, avaro snålskjuts :viage -ad3e gratuite; :åka ~ fig prender avantage -ad3e (de), profitar (de) snålvarg :persona exaggeratemente parsimoniose, persona ingenerose/illiberal, avaro snålvatten :hypersecretion de saliva (a causa de un appetito excitate) snår :brossa/boscage -ad3e/boschetto spisse/dense snårig :plen de brossas/de boscages -ad3es/de boschettos spisse/dense; :fig complicate, difficile a supervider snårskog :foreste plen de brossas/de boscages -ad3es/de boschettos spisse/dense; :fig en ~ av regler un complexo de regulas incomprehensibile/difficile a interpretar snårvinda :bot calystegia snö :nive; :det är ~ i luften il va nivar; :evig ~ nive eterne/perpetue/perpetual/persistente; :ha ~ i håret fig haber le capillos blanc; :vit som ~ blanc como (le) nive, nivee snöa :nivar snöbetäckt :coper(i)te de nive, nivate, nivose snöblandad :nivose; :snöblandat regn pluvia nivose snöblask :pluvia nivose snöblaskig :nivose snöblind :med cec per le nive, suffrente de cecitate de nive snöblindhet :med cecitate causate per le nive, cecitate de nive snöboll :bolla de nive; :kasta ~ lancear/jectar bollas de nive snöbollsbuske :bot viburno snöbollschampinjon :bot agarico arvense snöbollsspirea :bot physocarpo snöby :borrasca de nive snöbär :bot symphoricarpo snöd :(tarvlig) vil, meschin; :(obetydlig) frivole, futile; :~ vinning profito meschin snödjup :profunditate de strato de nive, nivositate snödrev :cadita/vortice de nive, nivata snödriva :banco/congerie de nive snödroppe :bot galantho nival snöfall :cadita de nive, precipitation nival/nivose, nivata snöfattig :povre de nive snöflinga :flocco de nive snöfläck :parte coperte de nive snöfri :sin nive snöfält :campo (coperte) de nive snöfästning :castello de nive snöget :zool oreamno american snöglasögon :berillos a nive/contra le nive snöglopp :pluvia nivose snögrotta :cava de nive snögräns :limite/linea del nive (eterne/perpetue) snögubbe :homine/bonhomo de nive snöhinder :massa de nive impediente snöhydda :cabana de nive, igloo iglu snöhöljd :coper(i)te de nive snöig :nivose snökanon :sufflator de nive snökedja :catena antiderapante/a/de nive snöklocka :bot leucojo vernal snöklädd :coper(i)te de nive snökorn :grano de nive snökristall :crystallo de nive snölandskap :paisage -ad3e nivate/de nive/sub le nive/coperte de nive snölykta :lanterna de ballas de nive snölös :sin nive snömannen :le yeti tibet snömassa :massa de nive snömodd :nive semifundite snömos :fig nonsenso, galimatias snömögel :bot fusario nival snöoväder :intemperie nivose/de nive snöpa :castrar; :fig mutilar snöpare :castrator snöping :castrato, eunucho; :zool (valack) cavallo castrate snöplig :ignomine, ingloriose; :(beklaglig) deplorabile; :(sorglig) triste snöplog :aratro a nive, arietanive, removenive snöploga :arietar nive snöpning :castration snöpudrad :pulverate de nive snöra :laciar, attachar -sh- con un corda/un cordon/un filo, cordar; :~ skorna laciar le scarpas/le calceos; :~ till acordonar; :~ upp discordar; :~ åt accordar snörband :lacio, lacetto, cordon snöre :corda, cordon, cordetta, filo, linea; :(på uniform) galon snörhål :oculetto snörik :nivose snöripa :kul lagopede blanc snörkänga :botta/bottina de laciar/a/de lacetto/a/de cordon snörliv :corset fr kårsä snörmakare :passamentero snörmakeriarbete :passamenteria; :tillverka ~n passamentar snörp :astriction, astringentia snörpa :astringer; :~ ihop astringer; :text (sy slarvigt) suer sin accuratessa; :~ på munnen astringer le labios snörpig :astringite; :fig superciliose snörpning :astriction, astringentia snörpvad :fiske grande rete de tracto, draga snörrak|snörrät :(el. snörrät) recte como un cordon tense snörrem :cordon snörring :oculetto snörsko :scarpa/calceo de laciar/a/de lacetto snörslagare :cordero snörslageri :corderia snörvel :respiration sibilante/asthmatic, stertor snörvla :respirar ruitosemente, stertorar, nasalisar snörvlig :stertorose snörvling :respiration sibilante/asthmatic, stertor snöröjning :(le) remover del nive snöskata :zool turdella snöskoter :scooter eng sku:tö a patines snöskottare :persona/obrero qui remove le nive snöskottning :(le) remover del nive snöskovel :pala pro remover le nive snöskred :avalanche fr -la):sh (de nive) snöskärm :paranive snöslask :nive semifundite snösmältning :disgelo snösparv :zool plectrophenax nival snöstjärna :crystallo de nive snöstorm :tempesta/huracan de nive snösvängen :equipa que remove le nive snösörja :nive semifundite/disgelante snötäcke :strato de nive snötäckt :coper(i)te de nive, nivate snövessla :zool mustela nival; :tekn vehiculo a banda transportator snövinter :hiberno nivose snövit :blanc como (le) nive, nivee; :Snövit Blanca-Nive snöväder :tempore/temperie nivose/de nive snöyra :tempesta/huracan de nive so :zool porca soaré|soare :teat soirée fr sware, festa nocturne sobel :zool zibelina sobelskinn :zibelina sober :sobrie; :ej ~ insobrie soberhet :sobrietate social :social; :(sällskaplig) sociabile socialantropolog :anthropologo/anthropologista cultural socialantropologi :anthropologia cultural socialantropologisk :anthropologic, del anthropologia cultural socialarbetare :assistente/laborator/travaliator social socialarbete :labor/travalio/assistentia social socialassistent :assistente social socialavgift :tributo social socialbidrag :adjuta financiari social socialbyrå :officio/bureau fr byro (communal pro adjuta/assistentia) social socialdemokrat :socialdemocrate socialdemokrati :socialdemocratia socialdemokratisk :socialdemocratic socialdepartement :departimento del curas social socialdirektör :director del servicio social socialekonomisk :socioeconomic socialen :parte del servicio social que paga le adjuta financiari socialfall :caso social socialfysiologi :sociophysiologia socialförsäkring :assecurantia social socialförvaltning :organisation communal pro le servicio social socialgrupp :gruppo/classe social socialhjälp :adjuta/auxilio social socialhjälpstagare :persona qui recipe adjuta social socialhögskola :schola superior pro inseniamento de assistentes/laboratores/travaliatores social, academia social socialisation :socialisation socialisera :socialisar socialisering :socialisation socialism :socialismo socialist :socialista socialistisk :socialista, socialistic socialitet :sociabilitate socialklass :classe/gruppo social socialkunskap :instruction civic sociallagstiftning :legislation social socialliberal :I adj socioliberal II s socioliberal socialliberalism :socioliberalismo socialläkare :medico (del curas) social sociallön :(un forma de) adjuta social socialmedicin :medicina (del curas) social socialmedicinsk :del medicina (del curas) social socialminister :ministro del curas social socialpedagogik :pedagogia social, sociopedagogia socialpolitik :sociopolitica socialpolitisk :sociopolitic socialpsykiatri :psychiatria social socialpsykolog :psychosociologo, psychologo/psychologista social socialpsykologi :psychosociologia, psychologia social socialpsykologisk :psychosociologic socialradikal :I adj socioradical II s socioradical socialrealism :realismo social socialreformator :reformator social socialreformatorisk :socioreformatori socialregister :registro de personas qui recipe adjuta social socialsekreterare :laborator/travaliator/assistente social, socionomo Socialstyrelsen :le Consilio (Svedese) del Assistentia Social socialtjänst :servicio social socialvetenskap :scientia(s) social socialvetenskaplig :de scientia(s) social socialvård :servicio/cura/assistentia social societet :(alte) societate, circulo societetsbröllop :nuptias pl del alte societate societetsliv :high-life eng laif sociograf :sociographo sociografi :sociographia sociografisk :sociographic sociogram :sociogramma sociolekt :språk dialecto social, sociolecto sociolingvist :språk sociolinguista sociolingvistik :språk sociolinguistica sociolingvistisk :språk sociolinguistic sociolog :sociologo, sociologista sociologi :sociologia sociologisk :sociologic sociometri :sociometria sociometrisk :socimetric socionom :laborator/travaliator/assistente social, socionomo sociopat :sociopathe socioterapeut :sociotherapeuta socioterapi :sociotherapia socka :calcetta sockel :socculo, base, pedestallo, plintho socken :parochia; :som avser ~ parochial, parochian sockenbo :parochiano sockenbud :hist visita de un prestre a un parochiano malade/moriente (pro dar le communion) sockendräkt :costume parochial sockenkyrka :ecclesia parochial socker :kul sucro, saccharo; :använda ~ i kaffet sucrar su caffe; :spunnet ~ sucro in filos sockerbagare :confectero sockerbageri :confecteria sockerbeta :bot beta de sucro sockerbetsodling :cultura de betas de sucro sockerbit :kul morsello/cubo de sucro sockerbruk :sucreria sockerdricka :kul aqua sucrate e gasose sockerfabrik :fabrica de sucro, sucreria sockerfri :sin sucro, libere de sucro; :(för diabetiker) diabetic sockerglasyr :kul glacie de sucro sockerhalt :percentage -ad3e de sucro sockerhaltig :que contine sucro; :kem saccharifere sockerindustri :industria de sucro sockerkaka :kul torta molle/spongiose -d3- sockerkist :bot cedrela odorate sockerkistträ :ligno del cedrela odorate sockerkorn :grano de sucro sockerlag :kul solution de sucro; :(med salt) salmuria; :lägga i saltad ~ salmuriar sockerlåda :cassa a/de sucro sockerlönn :bot acere saccharin sockerlösning :kul solution de sucro sockermätare :saccharimetro sockerpalm :bot arenga pinnate sockerpiller :pilula de sucro sockerraffinaderi :raffineria de sucro sockerraffinering :raffinamento de sucro sockerrik :ric in sucro sockerrör :bot canna de sucro sockerrörsbrännvin :kul rum eng ram sockerrörsfält :campo de canna de sucro sockersalta :kul salmuriar; :~d sill haringo salmuriate sockersjuk :med diabetic; :~ person diabetico sockersjuka :med diabete; :lida av ~ esser diabetico sockersked :coclearetto a/de sucro sockerskrin :cassa a/de sucro sockerskål :sucriera sockerskörd :recolta de betas/de canna de sucro sockerströare :cassa pro dispersar/disperger sucro sockertillverkning :production de sucro sockertopp :kul pan de sucro sockertång :pincia(s) a sucro sockervadd :kul sucro filate sockervatten :aqua sucrate, sucro e aqua sockerärt :bot piso verde/dulce sockra :sucrar sockrig :saccharin sockring :sucrage -ad3e soda :kem soda sodalut :kem lixivia de soda sodavatten :kul (aqua de) soda, aqua gasose sodaört :bot salsola kali lat sodomi :sodomia; :bedriva ~ committer sodomia, sodomisar sodomit :sodomita sodomitisk :sodomitic soffa :sofa, lecto de reposo, canapé fr soffgrupp :(basse) tabula con sofa(s) e confortabiles soffit :arkit soffite soffliggare :persona pigre; :(röstskolkare) abstentionista sofflock :sede dismontabile/distachabile -sh- de un sofa (de cocina); :ligga på ~et fig otiar Sofia :(stad) Sofia; :(person) Sophia sofism :sophismo sofist :sophista sofisteri :sophisteria sofistik :sophistica sofistikerad :sophisticate sofistisk :sophistic, sophista Sofokles :Sophocles soft :molle, blande; :konst morbide softball :sport softball eng såftbå:l; :spela ~ jocar al softball softfokusobjektiv :foto objectivo de un foco morbide software :data software eng såftwäö soignerad :nette, nitide soja :bot, kul soya sojabiff :kul carne de soya sojaböna :bot faba de soya sojaolja :kul oleo de soya sojaost :kul caseo de soya, tofu sojasås :kul sauce fr så:s de soya Sokrates :Socrates; :lärjunge till ~ socratico sokratisk :socratic sol :I sol; :(i fyrverkeri) girandola; :belägen kring ~en circumsolar; :placera i ~en insolar; :~en går ner/upp le sol se pone/se leva; :~en skiner il face sol, le sol brilla; :~en står högt på himlen le sol es in su zenit; :utsätta för ~ exponer al sol II mus sol sola :prender le sol, poner/mitter se al sol solanin :kem solanina solar|solarisk :(el. solarisk) solar solarium :solario solarplexus :anat plexo solar solarplexusslag :colpo al plexo solar solaväxel :ekon schedula solbad :banio de sol, exposition al sol solbada :prender un banio de sol, exponer se al sol solbana :orbita/curso del sol, ecliptica solbatteri :pila solar solbestrålning :insolation solblekt :blanchite per le sol solblind :cecate per le sol solblindhet :cecitate a causa del sol solbländad :cecate per le sol solbränd :imbrunite/bronzate per le sol; :(skadad) ardite per le sol solbränna :complexion imbrunite/bronzate; :(skada) arditura del sol solcell :tekn cellula solar solcykel :cyclo solar sold :(lön) paga, soldo; :(tjänst) servicio; :ha i sin ~ soldar; :vara i ~ hos servir soldag :die/jorno solar soldans :dansa al (honor del) sol soldat :soldato, militar, milite; :(påvlig) papalino; :den okände soldatens grav le tumba del Soldato Incognoscite/Incognite soldatesk :soldatesca soldatkyrkogård :cemeterio militar soldatliv :vita militar/de soldato soldatlön :soldo soldatnamn :nomine militar soldatrock :tunica militar soldatsläkt :familia militar/de soldatos soldatvisa :canto militar/de soldato/del soldatos soldenär :mil soldato mercenari soldis :nebula solar soldyrkan :adoration/culto del sol, heliolatria soldyrkare :adorator del sol, heliolatra soldäck :sjö ponte/deck eng de sol soleksem :med eczema solar solenergi :energia solar solenn :solemne solennitet :solemnitate solenoid :solenoide, solenoidal solfatar :geol solfatara solfattig :con pauc/poc sol solfeggio :mus solfeggio it sålfed3å, solmisation solfest :festa del sol solfilter :foto filtro solar solfjäder :ventalio, flabello solfjädersformad :flabelliforme, flabellate solfläck :macula solar/del sol solfångare :collector solar solförmörkelse :astron eclipse/eclipsis solar/del sol solgass :ardor del sol solglasögon :berillos antisol/antisolar/solar/de sol solglimt :breve vision del sol solglitter :brillantia del sol solgud :deo del sol solgul :jalne como le sol solgård :meteor halo de sol solhatt :cappello de sol solhetta :ardor del sol solhjul :roto del sol solhjälm :casco colonial/tropical solhöjd :altor del sol; :mäta ~en prender le altor del sol solid :(stadig) solide, resistente, substantial, forte; :(pålitlig) solide, secur, bona fide lat; :ekon solvente solidago :bot solidago solidarisera :solidarisar; :~ sig med solidarisar se con solidarisk :solidari solidaritet :solidaritate; :bristande ~ insolidaritate solidaritetsaktion :action de solidaritate solidaritetsbevis :manifestation de solidaritate solidaritetskänsla :senso/sentimento de solidaritate solidaritetsyttring :action de solidaritate soliditet :(stadga) soliditate, robustessa; :(pålitlighet) soliditate, bona fide lat; :ekon solventia soliditetsupplysning :information del solventia solig :insolate; :fig radiose, allegre; :ett ~t leende un surriso radiose solipist :fil solipista solipistisk :fil solipista, solipistic solipsism :fil solipsismo solist :mus solista solistframträdande :performance eng pöfå:möns solo, interpretation como solista, solo solistisk :mus de solista solistklass :mus classe preparatori de solista solistkonsert :concerto solo, recital eng risaitl solistparti :mus solo, partita obligate solitär :I adj solitari II s solitario solitärbi :zool ape solitari solitärfågel :zool pezophaps solitari solitärgeting :zool vespa solitari solitärväxt :bot planta solitari solk :sordidessa, immunditia solka :sordidar, render immunde, macular solkatt :reflexion del sol solkig :sordide, immunde, maculate solkighet :sordidessa, immunditia solklar :clar como le sol; :fig evidente, obvie, flagrante, manifeste, axiomatic solklänning :roba (de un banio) solar solkräm :crema antisol/antisolar/solar/a bronzar solkult :culto/adoration del sol solkurva :järnv curva defective a causa de forte ardor del sol solljus :I s luce/lumine solar/del sol II adj insolate sollös :sin sol sollöshet :manco/mancamento de sol solmisation :mus solmisation; :använda ~ solmisar solmogen :que ha maturate in le sol solmätare :heliometro solmättad :plen de sol solnedgång :(le) poner del sol solning :insolation, exposition al sol solo :I adj sol II s mus solo soloartist :solista solochvåra :cortesar un femina con le scopo de depredar la de moneta solochvårare :persona qui cortesa un femina con le scopo de depredar la de moneta soloföreställning :performance eng pöfå:möns solo, interpretation como solista, solo solokonsert :concerto solo, recital eng risaitl sololja :oleo antisol/antisolar/solar/a bronzar soloparti :mus solo, partita obligate solostämma :mus voce solo/de solista solosång :canto solo solosångare :cantator solo, solista solotenor :tenor solo solpanel :pannello solar solparasoll :parasol solreflex :reflexion del sol solregn :pluvia que cade durante lumine/luce solar/del sol solring :meteor halo de sol solros :bot heliantho, torna-sol, gira-sol solrosfrö :semines de heliantho solrosolja :kul oleo de heliantho solrök :nebula solar solsida :parte insolate solsken :(luce/lumine del) sol; :det är ~ il face sol, le sol brilla solskensdag :die/jorno solar solskenshistoria :historia que ha un fin felice solskenshumör :bonissime humor solskensväder :tempore solar solskiva :disco solar/del sol solskydd :marquise fr -ki:z, tenta, parasol solskyddsmedel :farm crema/lotion antisol(ar) solsnibb :pecia de tela triangular a portar durante un banio solar solstek :ardor del sol solstekt :ardite per le sol solsting :med colpo de sol, insolation solstol :sedia (plicabile) solar solstrimma :stria solar/del sol solstråle :radio solar/del sol solstrålning :radiation solar/del sol solstånd :astron solstitio, puncto solstitial solsystem :astron systema solar; :belägen utanför ~et extrasolar soltak :tenta; :(på bil) tecto aperte solterrass :terrassa solar soltimme :hora de luce/lumine solar soltorka :sic©ar in le sol soltält :tenta soluppgång :(le) levar del sol solur :quadrante/horologio solar, gnomone; :konsten att konstruera ~ gnomonica; :som avser ~ gnomonic solution :solution (de gumma) solvagn :myt carro del sol solvarg :persona (sempre) surridente solvargsgrin :large surriso solvarm :calde del sol solvarv :cyclo solar solvens :solventia solvent :solvente solventil :tekn valvula solar solvera :solver solvisare :quadrante/horologio solar, gnomone; :konsten att konstruera ~ gnomonica solvända :bot helianthemo; :ölands~ helianthemo oelandic solvändeväxter :bot (familj) cistaceas solvärme :calor solar/del sol soläkta :resistente al luce/lumine solar solär :solar solår :astron anno solar/astronomic solöga :kul platto hachate -sh- de anchova -sh- e cibolla decorate con/de un vitello crude som :I konj como; :(i egenskap av) qua; :anställning ~ bibliotekarie empleo de bibliothecario; :det samma ~ le mesmo que; :drottning Victoria ~ ung regina Victoria quando juvene; :lika stor ~ tanto grande como; :låtsas ~ om finger que; :lätt ~ en fjäder legier -d3- como un pluma; :se ut ~ om parer que; :simma ~ en fisk natar como un pisce II pron que, le qual, le quales; :(om person) qui, le qual, le quales; :barnet ~ le infante qui; :boken ~ le libro que; :vad ~ helst quecunque; vem ~ helst quicunque; :vilken ~ helst qualcunque III adv det ~ jag minst väntat mig lo que io habeva expectate le minus; :~ högst/mest al maximo, al plus somali :språk somali Somalia :Somalia somalier :somali somalisk :somali somatiker :med somatologo, somatologista somatisk :med, biol, psyk somatic somatologi :med somatologia somatologisk :med somatologic somatotrop :biol somatotrop(h)e somatotropin :biol somatotrop(h)ina sombrero :sombrero sp somlig :al(i)cun, qualque, certe; :~a al(i)cunos, certe personas; :~a av dina vänner alicunes de tu amicos; :~a nätter certe noctes sommar :estate; :förra ~en le estate passate; :i början av ~en al entrata del estate; :i somras le estate passate; :mitt på ~en in plen estate, in le corde del estate; :nästa ~ le estate futur/proxime; :på/om ~en in (le) estate, durante le estate; :som rör ~en estive; :till ~en le estate que veni sommaradress :adresse estive/durante le estate sommaraktig :como in estate sommararbete :labor/travalio estive/durante le estate sommarbarn :infante qui passa le estate in un familia campestre sommarbefolkning :population estive/de estate sommarbegonia :bot begonia hortense sommarbete :pastura de estate sommarblomma :flor estive/de estate sommarbostad :residentia estive/de estate sommarbruk :för ~ pro uso estive/durante le estate sommardag :die/jorno estive/de estate sommardräkt :zool tonsion de estate; :(fåglars) plumage -ad3e/plumas pl de estate sommardäck :pneu(matico) de estate sommarferie :vacantias pl estive/de estate sommarfest :festa estive/de estate sommarfrukt :bot fructo de estate sommarfägring :beltate estive/de estate sommargrönska :verdura estive/de estate sommargyllen :bot barbarea vulgar sommargylling :zool oriolo sommargäst :estivante sommarhalvår :semestre estive/de estate sommarhatt :cappello de estate sommarhetta :calor estive/de estate sommarhus :casa de estate sommaridyll :idyllio estive/de estate sommarkappa :mantello de estate sommarkläder :vestimentos/habitos de estate sommarklänning :roba/veste de estate sommarkostym :costume de estate sommarkurs :curso estive/de estate sommarkväll :vespere de estate sommarland :parco de attractiones estive/de estate sommarledig :libere durante le estate sommarledighet :vacantia estive/de estate sommarlig :estive; :~t väder tempore estive sommarliv :vita estive/de estate sommarlov :vacantias pl estive/de estate sommarläger :campo estive/de estate sommarmalva :bot lavatera trimestre sommarmoln :nube de estate sommarmorgon :matino de estate sommarmånad :mense estive/de estate; :hist (i Sverige) junio sommarnatt :nocte de estate sommarnöje :residentia estive/de estate sommarolympiad :olympiade de estate sommarparadis :residentia paradisiac estive/de estate sommarpsalm :psalmo de estate sommarregn :pluvia estive/de estate sommarresidens :residentia estive/de estate sommarrestaurang :restaurante de estate sommarrock :mantello de estate sommarsemester :vacantias pl estive/de estate sommarsjuka :med (hos människa) diarrhea estive/de estate; :veter (hos nötkreatur) piroplasmo sommarskymning :crepusculo estive sommarsol :sol estive/de estate sommarsolstånd :solstitio estive/de estate sommarspelen :sport le jocos olympic de estate sommarsport :sport estive/de estate sommarstuga :casetta de estate sommarställe :residentia estive/de estate sommarstängd :clause/claudite durante le estate sommarsäsong :saison fr säzå) estive/de estate sommartid :hora estive/de estate sommarturist :tourista tu- de estate, estivante sommarvikariat :vicariato de estate sommarvikarie :vicario de estate sommarvind :vento estive/de estate sommarväder :tempore estive/de estate sommarvärme :calor estive/de estate sommaräng :prato de estate sommaräpple :pomo/malo estive/de estate somna :addormir se; :~ om addormir se de novo somnambul :I adj somnambule, somnambulic II s somnambulo somnambulisk :somnambule, somnambulic somnambulism :somnambulismo somnolens :med somnolentia somnolent :med somnolente somrig :estive somt :al(i)cun, qualque, certe son :filio; :den förlorade ~en bibl le filio prodige; :Fadern, Sonen och den Heliga ande bibl le Patre, le Filio e le Sancte Spirito; :yngre/yngsta ~ filio cadette, cadetto sona :expiar, pagar; :omöjlig att ~ inexpiabile; :som kan ~s expiabile sonant :språk sonante sonantisk :språk sonante sonar :sjö sonar eng souna: (förk av eng sound, navigation and ranging) sonaranläggning :sjö installation sonar eng souna: sonare :expiator sonat :mus sonata sonata :mus sonata sonatform :mus forma de sonata sonatin :mus sonatina sond :sonda, explorator; :med sonda, catheter, explorator sondera :sondar; :med sondar, catheterisar; :fig sondar, scrutar, tastar sonderare :sondator sondering :sondage -ad3e sondmatning :med alimentation per sonda sondotter :granfilia, nepta; :~s dotter granfilia secunde; :~s son granfilio secunde sondraket :rymd sonda spatial/interplanetari sonett :litt sonetto; :skriva ~er sonettar sonettcykel :cyclo/sequentia de sonettos sonettdiktare :sonettista sonhustru :filia affin sonika :helt ~ simplemente soning :expiation soningsgärd :acto expiatori/de expiation sonisk :sonic sonlig :filial sonnamn :supernomine/nomine de familia que fini a/in/con ’-son’ sonor :sonor(ose) sonoritet :sonoritate sonrelation :filiation sonson :granfilio, nepto; :~s dotter granfilia secunde; :~s son granfilio secunde sonsonson :granfilio secunde sop :scopa sopa :I v scopar; :~ till fig dar un colpo, colpar; :~ undan fig rader, remover II s immunditia, detrito; :hämta sopor colliger immunditias sopare :scopator sopbacke :deposito de immunditias sopbil :camion (del servicio) de immunditias sopborste :scopa sopbränning :incineration/combustion de immunditias sopcontainer :recipiente a/de immunditias sopförbränning :incineration/combustion de immunditias sopgubbe :scopator, collector de immunditias sophantering :tractamento de immunditias/de residuos Sophiahemmet :le Hospital de Sophia sophiasyster :infirmera examinate al schola del Hospital de Sophia sophink :situla a/de immunditias sophämtare :collector/levator de immunditias sophämtning :collection de immunditias sophög :deposito de immunditias sopkvast :scopa sopkärl :receptaculo de immunditias soplår :recipiente de immunditias sopmaskin :scopator sopnedkast :conducto/tubo a/de immunditias sopp :bot boleto, suillo; :eld~ boleto luridus lat; :gryn~ suillo granulate; :ko~ suillo bovin; :läcker rör~ boleto edulis lat; :smör~ suillo jalne/luteus lat; :~ar (familj) boletaceas; :sten~ boleto edulis lat; :ör~ suillo bovin soppa :kul suppa; :fig confusion, turbulentia; :klar ~ suppa clar, consommé fr kå)såme, bouillon fr bujå); :redd ~ suppa inspissate soppben :kul osso pro le suppa soppburk :conserva de suppa, suppa in conserva soppgryta :marmita (pro le suppa) soppig :fig chaotic, turbulente soppkök :cocina/restaurante popular soppkött :kul carne pro le/de suppa sopprot :kul radice comestibile pro le/de suppa; :fig persona stupide soppsked :coclear a/de suppa soppskål :suppiera, terrina soppslev :grande coclear a/de suppa sopptallrik :platto a/de suppa soppterrin :terrina, suppiera sopptärning :cubo/tabletta pro facer suppa soppåse :sacco a/de immunditias sopran :mus soprano it sopranröst :soprano it sopransaxofon :mus saxophono soprano it sopransolo :mus solo de soprano it sopranstämma :mus voce de soprano it sopskyffel :pala a/de pulvere sopsortering :assortimento de immunditias sopsäck :sacco a/de immunditias soptipp :deposito de immunditias soptunna :receptaculo de immunditias sopåkare :collector/levator de immunditias sorbet :kul sorbet fr sårbe sorbitol :sorbitol sordin :mus surdina; :lägga ~ på fig render minus allegre; :spela med ~ sonar con surdina sordinera :mus sonar con surdina sorg :tristessa, affliction, dolor, dolo; :(över avliden) lucto; :beklaga ~en condoler; bära ~ portar lucto; :ha ~ esser in lucto; :vålla ~ penar, vexar sorgband :(på ärm) bracial de lucto; :(på slag) banda funebre/nigre/de lucto sorgbunden :affligite, triste, melancholic sorgbundenhet :affliction, tristessa, melancholia sorgdräkt :habito/vestimentos pl de lucto sorgeakt :funeres pl sorgearbete :psyk penetration del dolo® de un lucto sorgebarn :infante qui require multe cura, infante problema sorgebetygelse :condolentia sorgebrev :(som meddelar bortgång) lettera/littera mortuari/de decesso; :(som beklagar bortgång) lettera/littera de condolentia sorgebud :nova del morte (de un persona) sorgedag :die/jorno de lucto sorgedikt :litt elegia sorgefull|sorgefylld :(el. sorgefylld) affligite, triste, melancholic sorgegudstjänst :servicio funebre/funeral/mortuari sorgehus :casa de lucto sorgehögtid :ceremonia funebre, funeres pl sorgelåt :lamento, lamentation sorgesam :triste, melancholic sorgespel :litt tragedia, drama sorgesång :elegia; :hist threnodia sorgetid :tempore/periodo de lucto sorgetung|sorgetyngd :(el. sorgetyngd) triste, melancholic sorgeämne :subjecto problematic/de conflicto sorgeår :anno de lucto sorgflor :crepe fr kräp de lucto sorgfri :sin cura sorgfull :triste, affligite, dolorose, lugubre, lamentabile sorgfylld :affligite, triste, melancholic sorgfällig :(noggrann) conscientiose, accurate, attente, sollicite; :(ytterst) meticulose, minutiose, exacte; :(överdrivet) scrupulose sorgfällighet :(noggrannhet) cura, attention; :(utpräglad) meticulositate, minutiositate, exactitude; :(överdriven) scrupulositate sorgfärg :color de lucto sorgfölje :escorta/convoyo funebre sorgkant :orlo/bordo/bordatura de lucto; :fig stria de immunditia/de sordidessa (sub un ungue/un ungula) sorgkantad :que ha un orlo/bordo/bordatura de lucto; :fig luctuose sorgklädd :in lucto sorgkläder :vestimentos de lucto sorglig :triste, tragic, deplorabile, lamentabile, lamentose, misere, miserabile, lugubre sorglustig :tragicomic sorglustighet :tragicomedia sorglös :sin cura, allegre; :(lättsinnig) incaute, negligente sorgmantel :zool nymphalis antiopa lat sorgmarsch :mus marcha -sh- funebre sorgmod :affliction, tristessa, melancholia sorgmodig :affligite, triste, melancholic sorgmodighet :affliction, tristessa, melancholia sorgmusik :musica funebre sorgrand :orlo/bordo/bordatura de lucto sorgsen :affligite, triste, melancholic sorgsenhet :affliction, tristessa, melancholia sorgslöja :velo de (crepe fr kräp de) lucto sorgsång :mus canto funebre sorgtyngd :affligite, triste, melancholic sorgtåg :convoyo/procession funebre/funerari sork :zool microto; :mellan~ microto economo; :mull~ (mullvad) talpa europee; :~ar (grupp) microtinas; :vatten~ arvicola terrestre; :åker~ microto agreste, campaniol sorl :murmure, susurro sorla :murmur(e)ar, susurrar sort :sorta, specie, genere, classe, categoria, qualitate; :biol specie sortera :classificar, assortir; :~ under depender de sorterad :(ordnad) classificate, assortite; :(välsorterad) con/que ha un bon assortimento sorterare :(person) classificator; :(maskin) machina classificatori sortering :classification; :(sortiment) assortimento, selection sorti :exito; :teat sortita; :göra ~ facer le sortita sortiment :assortimento, selection SOS :SOS eng ou es (förk av eng Save Our Souls) sosse :pol socialdemocrate sot :I (finfördelat kol) fuligine; :bot peste II med maladia sota :1 (befria från sot) nettar/brossar le camino; :(producera sot) producer fuligine 2 ~ för (umgälla) expiar sotare :netta-camino, brossa-camino, fumista; :kul haringo baltic grilliate/rostite sotarmurre :netta-camino, brossa-camino, fumista sotaryrke :fumisteria sotdöd :morte natural soteld :foco de camino/in un camino soteriologi :rel soteriologia soteriologisk :rel soteriologic sotflaga :flocco de fuligine sotfri :sin fuligine sotfärgad :de color de fuligine, fuliginose sothöna :zool fulica sotig :fuliginose sotis :(svartsjuk) jelose sotlager :strato de fuligine sotning :(rengöring från sot) nettamento/brossamento del camino; :(produktion av sot) production de fuligine sotsvampar :bot (ordning) ustilaginales sotsvart :nigre como le fuligine, fuliginose sotsäng :lecto de morte sottis :passo false, gaffe, solecismo soul :mus soul eng soul soulagemang :compensation economic; :fig conforto soulagera :compensar economicamente; :fig confortar soulmusik :musica soul eng soul sound :mus timbro, colorito, tonalitate sousafon :mus bombardon souschef :subchef -sh- souterräng :se suterräng souvenir :souvenir fr suvnir sova :dormir; :(om lem) addormir se; :mitt ena ben sover un de mi gambas se ha addormite; :sov gott! dormi ben!; :~ den rättfärdiges sömn dormir le somno del justo; :~ djupt haber un somno profunde; :~ lugnt dormir tranquillemente; :~ lätt dormettar; :~ oroligt haber un somno intranquille; :~ som en stock dormir como un trunco; :~ tungt haber un somno profunde sovalkov :alcova a dormir/de lecto sovare :dormitor sovbrits :couchette fr kushät sovchoz :sovkhoz ry savXåz sovdags :hora de dormir sovel :kul carne/pisce/caseo mangiate -d3- con pan o patatas sovereign :soverano sovhytt :cubiculo sovjet :soviet sovjetisera :sovietisar sovjetisering :sovietisation sovjetisk :sovietic sovjetmedborgare :soviet sovjetregim :regime fr re3im sovietic sovjetsystem :systema sovietic, sovietismo Sovjetunionen :(URSS) hist le Union del Republicas Socialista Sovietic (URSS) sovkupé|sovkupe :järnv compartimento lectos sovmorgon :matino quando on pote dormir plus longemente sovplats :lecto sovra :assortir sovring :assortimento sovrum :camera a dormir/de lecto sovsal :dormitorio (commun) sovstad :citate/suburbio dormitorio sovställning :position de dormir sovsäck :sacco de dormir sovvagn :järnv wagon lectos, sleepingcar eng sli:pingka: spackel :I (massa) mastico II (verktyg) spatula, cultello a/de paletta spackelmassa :mastico, stucco spackla :applicar un mastico, masticar spackling :mastication spad :kul liquido, liquor, aqua; :(avkok) infusion, decocto, decoction; :hoppa/trilla i spat fig saltar/cader al aqua spade :pala; :(som mått) palata; :liten ~ paletta spader :I kortsp spada, picca; :dra en ~ fig jocar un partita de cartas; :spela ~ jocar spada/picca II få ~ devenir folle spaderdam :kortsp dama de spada/de picca spadtag :palata spagat :spaccata it spagetti|spaghetti :(el. spaghetti) kul spaghetti it spak :I s levator de commando II adj (lätthanterlig) tractabile, mansuete; :(foglig) docile, submissive, subjugate; :(lugn) calme, tranquille spakna :devenir plus tractabile spakvatten :aqua calme spaljera :bot cultivar a spalier spaljering :bot cultura/cultivation a spalier spaljé|spalje :spalier spaljéträd|spaljeträd :arbore a spalier spaljéväxt|spaljeväxt :planta a spalier spalt :(långsmal öppning) fissura, scission, ruptura; :(skikt av kluven djurhud) corio findite; :typ columna, colonna; :förekomma i ~erna figurar in le jornales spalta :(klyva) finder, scinder; :typ (indela i spalter) divider in columnas/in colonnas spaltbar :fissile, scissile, scissibile spaltbarhet :fissilitate spaltbredd :typ largor del columna/del colonna spaltfyllnad :tidn texto/material completive (sin interesse) spaltkorrektur :typ proba/prova de galea spaltläder :corio findite spaltlängd :typ longor del columna/del colonna spaltmeter :tidn longor de texto spaltning :fission, scission; :biol fortplantning genom ~ scissiparitate; :som avser ~ biol scissipare spaltskrivare :tidn commentator regular de un colonna/de un columna spaltutrymme :tidn spatio de texto/de material in un jornal spaltvis :in columnas/colonnas spana :recognoscer, observar, explorar; :(speja) spi(on)ar spanare :observator, explorator; :(spejare) spia, spion, scout eng skaut spaniel :zool espaniol Spanien :Espania, Hispania spanienkännare :hispanista spanienvän :hispanophilo spaning :recognoscentia, observation, exploration; :(spejning) spionage -ad3e spaningsflyg :volo de recognoscentia/de exploration spaningsflygplan :avion de recognoscentia/de exploration spaningsledning :conducta/gerentia de recognoscentia spaningspatrull :patrulia de recognoscentia spaningsuppdrag :mission de recognoscentia spanjolett :espagnolette fr espanjålät spanjor :espaniol, hispano spanjorska :femina espaniol, hispana spankulera :(de)ambular, flanar spann :I (hink) situla; :(som mått) situlata II (grupp av dragdjur) equipage -ad3e; :arkit arco, volta spannhäst :cavallo de (un) equipage -ad3e spannmål :bot cereales spannmålshandel :commercio de cereales spannmålshandlare :commerciante/negotiante de cereales spannmålsmagasin :granario spannmålsskörd :recolta de cereales spannmålsvivel :zool calandra spannvis :in situlatas spansk :espaniol, hispan, hispanic; :~ fluga zool musca de Hispania; :farm cantharide; :~ krage med paraphimose, paraphimosis; :~ peppar bot pimento; :~ ryttare sport cavallo de Frisia; :~ språkegenhet hispanismo; :~a sjukan med le grippe fr grip espaniol spanska :språk (lingua) espaniol, hispano spanskamerikan :hispanoamericano spanskamerikansk :hispanoamerican spanskfransk :hispanofrancese spanskgröna :kem flor de cupro spanskmorisk :konst hispanomauresc spanskrör|spanskrörskäpp :(el. spanskrörskäpp) baston de bambu/de canna (de India) spanskstuderende :hispanista spansktalande :espaniolophone, hispanoparlante; :~ person espaniolophono, persona hispanoparlante spanskvän :hispanophilo spanskvänlig :hispanophile; :~ inställning hispanophilia spant :sjö trabe, trave spara :sparniar, economisar, facer economias, reservar; :(skona) sparniar, respectar sparare :sparniator sparbank :banca/cassa de sparnio(s) sparbanksbok :libretto/quadernetto de sparnios/de depositos sparbankskonto :conto de banca/de cassa de sparnio(s) sparbössa :cassetta de sparnio, peculio sparfond :fundo de sparnio sparform :systema de sparnio sparfrämjande :in favor del sparnio spargris :porco de sparnio spark :1 (stöt med foten) colpo de pede; :få ~en fig esser dimittite; :ge ~en fig dimitter 2 (sparkstötting) slitta a pulsar sparka :calcar, dar colpos/un colpo de pede; :fig (avskeda) dimitter; :~ bakut colpar a retro; :~ boll jocar al football eng futbå:l; :~s dar colpos de pede; :fig esser dimittite sparkampanj :campania in favor del sparnio sparkapital :sparnios, peculio, moneta sparniate sparkassa :cassa/banca de sparnio(s) sparkasseräkning :conto de cassa/banca de sparnio(s) sparkbyxa :supertoto de bebe/baby eng sparkcykel :patinette sparkdräkt :supertoto de bebe/baby eng sparkning :calcar; :fig dimission sparkonto :conto de sparnios sparkstötting :slitta a pulsar sparlakan :hist cortina(s) de lecto sparlakansläxa :hist philippica privatim lat sparlåga :becco economic; :fig pauc/poc activitate sparmedel :sparnios, peculio, moneta sparniate sparmål :scopo de sparnio sparpengar :moneta sparniate, sparnios, peculio sparplan :plano de sparnios sparpremie :premio de sparnio sparra :sport esser sparring-partner eng spa:ringpa:tnö sparrare :sport sparring-partner eng spa:ringpa:tnö sparre :trabe, trave; :herald chevron eng shevrön sparring :sport sparring eng spa:ring sparringpartner :sport sparring-partner eng spa:ringpa:tnö sparris :bot asparago sparrisknopp :puncta de asparago sparrisodling :cultura/cultivation de asparagos sparrissoppa :kul suppa a/de asparagos sparsam :economic; :(överdrivet) parsimoniose; :(gles) rar, scarse, sparse; :vara ~ esser economic, economisar sparsamhet :sparnio, economia; :(överdriven) parsimonia sparsamhetsnit :parsimonia exaggerate sparsamhetsskäl :av ~ pro ration de economia sparslant :moneta sparniate, sparnios, peculio sparsmakad :selective, difficile a satisfacer, fastidiose spartakist :pol spartacista spartakistisk :pol spartacista spartan :spartano, spartiata spartansk :spartan; :fig (enkel) spartan, simple; :(torftig) spartan, povre; :(hårdför) spartan, dur spartanska :spartana spartvång :obligation de sparniar sparv :zool passere, emberiza; :fält~ar (familj) emberizidas; :gul~ emberiza citrin; :järn~ prunella modular; :korn~ emberiza calandra; :lapp~ calcario lapponic; :ortolan~ emberiza ortolan; :snö~ plectrophenax nival; :~ar (familj) emberizidas; :vide~ emberiza rustic sparvhök :zool sparviero, accipiter nisus lat sparvilja :voluntate de sparniar sparvuggla :zool glaucidium passerinum lat spasm :med spasmo, convulsion, paroxysmo spasmodisk :med spastic, spasmodic, convulsive spasmofil :med spasmophile spasmofili :med spasmophilia spasmolytikum :med spasmolytico spasmolytisk :med spasmolytic spasticitet :med spasticitate spastiker :med spastico spastisk :med spastic, spasmodic, convulsive spat :geol spath spataktig :geol spathic spatel :spatula spatelformad :biol spatulate spatial :spatial spatie :typ spatio spatiotemporal :astron spatiotemporal spatium :spatio spatiös :spatiose spatsera :(de)ambular, flanar, camminar, promenar se spatserkäpp :baston, canna spatsertur :camminata, promenada, deambulation spatt :veter inflammation chronic in le garretto (de un cavallo); :få ~ fig devenir folle spattig :veter (om häst) que ha un inflammation chronic in le garretto; :med qui ha articulos rigide; :fig (tokig) folle; :(virrig) confuse spe :derision, sarcasmo, blasphemia, irrision speaker :annunciator, locutor, speaker eng spi:kö speceributik :specieria specerier :kul specieria specerihandlare :speciero specerist :speciero special :special, particular specialanvändning :uso particular specialarbetare :obrero specialisate specialarbete :obra special specialare :specialitate, cosa/methodo special specialbegåvning :talento differential specialerbjudande :offerta special/de favor specialfall :caso special/individual/particular specialisera :specialisar specialisering :specialisation specialist :specialista specialistbehandling :med cura medic specialista specialistkompetens :competentia specialista specialistvård :med cura medic specialista specialitet :specialitate specialklass :classe special/pro alumnos con difficultates de apprender specialkunskap :cognoscentia/cognoscimento special speciallärare :maestro therapeutic specialområde :branca/campo specialista specialpris :precio de favor specialskola :schola differential/pro handicapatos specialtrupp :mil commando specialundervisning :inseniamento differential specie :num specie, numerario, moneta liquide speciell :(särskild) special, particular, specific; :(säregen) particular, singular; :inget ~t nihil de particular speciellt :adv particularmente, specialmente, in particular; :~t interessant interessantissime species :biol specie specificera :specificar, detaliar, particularisar specifik :specific, particular, proprie, typic; :~ vikt peso specific specifikum :med medicamento specific, specifico specimen :(lärdomsprov) specimen lat; :(provexemplar) monstra, exemplo specimination :presentation de un specimen lat speciminera :presentar un specimen lat speciminering :presentation de un specimen lat spediera :expedir spediering :expedition spedition :expedition spens :(kort uniformsjacka) spencer eng spensö; :(styvt midjeband i kjol) banda de cinctura spickekorv :kul salcicia (crude e) salate e sic©ate/fumate; :(med vitlök) salami spicken :kul (crude e) salate e sic©ate/fumate spickesill :kul haringo crude e salate/salmuriate spigg :zool gasterosteo, varion; :~ar (familj) gasterosteidas; :små~ pungitio; :stor~ gasterosteo aculeate; :tång~ spinachia spik :I s clavo; :dra ut ~ar disclavar; :slå huvudet på ~en fig colpar le capite/le testa del clavo, trovar le juste formulation; :slå i en ~ introducer un clavo, clavar II adv completemente, totalmente, toto; :~ nykter completemente sobrie spika :clavar; :fig (fastställa) fixar; :~ fast/upp fixar con un clavo, clavar spikad :clavate, fixate con clavos; :fig (fastställd) fixate; :(fullsatt) borrate, replete, stipate spikblad :bot hydrocotyle vulgar spikböld :med carbunculo spikdragare :extractor de clavos spikhuvud :capite/testa de clavo spikhål :foramine de clavo spikklubba :hist fuste clavate/con clavos; :bot stramonio spiklugn :tranquillissime spiklåda :cassa de clavos, claviera spikmatta :matta a/con clavos spiknykter :toto/totalmente sobrie spikpistol :pistola a clavar spikrak :recte como un palo, rectilinee spikrätt :directemente spiksko :sport calceo/scarpa a punctas/con clavos spiksäker :securissime, incontrovertibile spiktång :extractor de clavos spilkum :bassinetto, scutella spill :(oanvändbar rest) detrito, residuo; :(dräll) effusion; :(nersölande) (le) macular, (le) facer maculas spilla :(hälla ut) effunder; :(förspilla) perder, dispender; :~ på sig facer maculas a/macular su vestimento; :~ tid perder/dispender tempore spillkråka :zool diocopo spillning :stercore spillo :ge till ~ abandonar, sacrificar; :gå till ~ esser perdite spillolja :oleo residual spillra :I s fragmento, clasma II v (splittra) finder, scinder, dispersar, disjunger, disunir, fragmentar spilltid :tempore intermedie/improductive spillvatten :aqua guastate/usate/residuari/residual/cloacal spillvärme :calor residual/residuari spillånga :zool molva sic©ate spilta :stalla, box eng spin-off|spin|off :(produkt) subproducto, producto secundari; :(effekt) effecto indirecte spin-off-effekt|spin|off|effekt :effecto indirecte spinal :anat spinal spinalanestesi :med anestesia spinal spinalnerv :anat nervo spinal spindel :1 zool aranea; :hus~ aranea/tegenaria domestic; :kors~ aranea cruciate/diademate; :tarantel~ tarantula; :vatten~ aranea aquatic/marin/de mar 2 tekn fuso spindelapa :zool atele spindelbult :tekn axe, pivot fr pivo spindeldjur :zool (klass) arachnida spindelgift :veneno/toxico de aranea spindelnät :rete de aranea spindelskivling :bot cortinario spindeltråd :filo de aranea spindelväv :tela de aranea spindelört :bot thesio alpin spindlar :zool (ordningar inom spindeldjur) egentliga ~ araneida; :locke~ opiliones spinell :miner spinello spinett :mus spinetta spinkig :tenue, magre spinkighet :tenuitate, magressa spinn :1 flyg, fys spin eng; :gå/råka i ~ flyg cader in un spin/in spirales 2 fiske pisca con canna a lancear (con rolo); :zool tetranycho telario spinna :(gå runt) pivotar, torn(e)ar, volver, girar, rotar; :text filar; :zool (om katt) ronronar, facer ronron; :~ för hand filar a mano; :~ ull filar lana; :~ vidare på fig brodar super, elaborar spinnaker :sjö spinnaker eng spinökö spinnande :text filatura, filanderia, filanda; :zool (katts) ronron spinnare :filator, filandero; :zool bombyce; :(familj) bombycoidas spinnarfjäril :zool bombyce; :~ar (överfamilj) bombycoidas spinnbar :filabile spinneri :filatura, filanderia, filanda spinnerska :filatrice, filandera spinnfiske :pisca con un canna a lancear (con rolo) spinnhjul :rota a/de filar, filatorio spinnhus :hist penitentiario/prision pro feminas spinning :filatura, filanderia, filanda spinnkvalster :zool tetranycho telario spinnkörtel :zool glandula sericigene/del seta spinnmaskin :machina a/de filar spinnrock :filatorio, rota de filar; :zool caprimulgo europee spinnrulle :fiske rolo spinnrörelse :movimento de spin eng spinnsida :n le membros feminin de un familia spinnspö :fiske canna a lancear (con rolo) spinnull :lana pro filar spinnvisa :mus canto de tela spion :spia, spion spionage :spionage -ad3e spionageverksamhet :spionage -ad3e spionera :spi(on)ar; :(speja) recognoscer, explorar spioneri :spionage -ad3e spionering :spionage -ad3e spioneriverksamhet :spionage -ad3e spionfilm :film de spionage -ad3e spionflygning :volo spion/de spionage -ad3e spionhistoria :historia de spionage -ad3e spionorganisation :rete de spionage -ad3e spionsatellit :satellite spia/spion/de spionage -ad3e spiontjänst :servicio de spionage -ad3e spira :I s (härskarstav) sceptro; :arkit pinnaculo; :bot pedicularis; :kung Karls ~ pedicularis sceptro de Carolo; :kärr~ pedicularis palustre; :lapp~ pedicularis lapponic II v bot germinar, gemmar; :fig comenciar (a) spiral :spiral, spira, voluta, helice spiralborr :forator helicoidal spiralfjäder :tekn resorto in forma de spiral, resorto (a/de) spiral spiralformad|spiralformig :(el. spiralformig) (in forma de) spiral, spiralate, helicoidal, helicoide spiralmadrass :matras metallic spiralrörelse :(movimento) spiral spiralställd :bot a spiral spiraltrappa :scala (in) spiral, scala tornante/helicoide/in helice/a caracol/a limace/a vite spirant :språk (consonante) spirante spirantisk :språk spirante spirea :bot spirea spirill :med spirillo spiritism :spiritismo spiritist :spiritista spiritistisk :spiritista, spiritistic; :~ seans reunion/session de spiritismo spiritualisera :spiritualisar spiritualisering :spiritualisation spiritualism :fil, rel spiritualismo spiritualist :fil, rel spiritualista spiritualistisk :fil, rel spiritualista, spiritualistic spiritualitet :spiritualitate, spirituositate spirituell :spiritual, spirituose spirituosa :bibitas spirituose, alcoholes, liquores spiritus :spirito de vino, ethanol spirituös :spirituose spirning :germination, gemmation spiroket :biol spirocheta spirometer :med spirometro spirometri :med spirometria spis :I 1 (eldstad) camino, focar, estufa; :(för matlagning) furno 2 typ cubetto de spatio que macula le texto imprimite, macula de spatio II (föda) alimento, vivanda; :fig pabulum lat; :andlig ~ pabulum mental spisa :mangiar -d3-; :mus (avnjuta) ascoltar spisare :mus ascoltator spisbröd :kul (sorta de) pan dur spisel :(eldstad) camino, focar, estufa; :(för matlagning) furno spiseleld :foco de furno spiselhylla :planca supra le furno spiselhäll :placa de coction spiselkrans :arkit mantello del camino spiselvrå :angulo del focar spishäll :placa de coction spiskammare :hist dispensa spiskrok :attisator, attisatorio spiskupa|spiskåpa :(el. spiskåpa) (mantello del) camino spislucka :porta de furno spismur :muro del camino spisning :(le) mangiar -d3-; :utan vidare ~ fig simplemente, simplicemente, sin emphase/emphasis spisplatta :placa de furno spisring :anello de furno spisvärme :calor del furno spjut :(stickvapen) lancea, picca; :(kastvapen) dardo, javelotto; :genomborra med ~ impalar; :kasta ~ sport lancear le javelotto spjutand :zool anate acute, dafila acute spjutfisk :zool; :svart ~ makaira indic; :~ar (familj) istiophoridas spjutformad|spjutformig :(el. spjutformig) lanciforme spjutkastare :sport lanceator del javelotto spjutkastning :sport lanceamento del javelotto spjutmålla :bot atriplex prostrate spjutskaft :fuste de lancea spjutspets :puncta de lancea spjutstång :fuste de lancea spjutstöt :colpo de lancea spjutudd :puncta de lancea spjuver :galliardo, burlator, farsator, picaro sp spjuveraktig :galliarde, burlesc, picaresc spjuveraktighet :galliardia spjäla :I barra, planca, latte; :(i stol etc) balustro; :med planchetta II v med mitter/poner in planchettas spjälförband :med bandage -ad3e con planchettas spjälka :(klyva) finder, scinder; :med (spjäla) mitter/poner in planchettas spjälkbar :fissile, fissibile, scissile, scissibile, divisibile spjälkbarhet :fissilitate spjälkning :fission, scission; :fys fission; :kem pyrolyse, pyrolysis, hydrolyse, hydrolysis; :med application de planchettas spjäll :tekn regulator; :(i eldstad) registro; :(i bil) regulator del calor; :köra iväg med öppet ~ fig partir a tote velocitate/a tote gas spjällband :corda del registro in forma de un banda decorative, banda del registro spjällsnöre :corda del registro spjällåda :cassa a/de lattes spjälning :med application de planchettas spjälsäng :lecto a/de balustros, lecto de infante spjälverk :spalier spjärn :ta ~ med fötterna poner/mitter le pedes (contra qualcosa) spjärna :~ emot mantener se/esser firme, resister, recalcitrar, facer/opponer resistentia spleen :spleen eng spli:n; :ha/känna ~ haber le spleen; :person som lider av ~ splenetico spleenfylld :splenetic splint :(ytved) alburno; :(träflis) fragmento(s) de ligno splinta :finder splintved :alburno split :(tvedräkt) discordia, dissension; :så ~ seminar le discordia splits :sjö ligatura tressate splitsa :sjö ligar per tressage -ad3e splitsning :sjö ligatura tressate splitt :totalmente, toto; :~ naken totalmente/toto nude splitter :I adv totalmente, toto; :~ naken totalmente/toto nude; :~ ny flammante II s clasma(s), fragmento(s) splitterbomb :mil bomba a/de fragmentation splitterfri :que non se finde; :~tt glas vitro de securitate splitterny :completemente/toto nove, flammante splittersäker :infrangibile splittra :I v rumper in fragmentos, fracassar; :fig fractionar, fragmentar; :~ sig fragmentar se, morsellar se; :fig dispersar su attention II s clasma, fragmento splittrad :fisse, fragmentari, schismatic; :fig (okoncentrerad) distracte splittrare :persona qui semina le discordo splittrig :que se finde facilemente splittring :rumpimento in fragmentos, fragmentation; :fig fractionamento, fragmentation; :(tvedräkt) discordia, dissension spoiler :spoiler eng spåilö spola :1 (skölja) lavar (con aqua currente), rinciar; :med irrigar; :fig (slopa) abolir, abandonar; :som kan ~s med irrigabile; :~ en skridskobana inundar un patinatorio; :~ på toaletten irrigar le toilette fr twalät, tirar le catena del toilette 2 (vinda upp) bobinar; :~ tillbaka en kassett rebobinar un cassetta spolare :1 rinciator 2 bobinator spolarvätska :liquido de irrigation spole :bobina, fuso spolformad|spolformig :(el. spolformig) fusiforme spolhållare :porta-bobinas spoliera :guastar, destruer; :person som ~r guastator, destructor spoliering :destruction spoling :juvene canalia spolmask :zool ascaride, filaria, nematodo spolmaskin :1 (för rengöring) machina a de rinciar, rinciator 2 (för uppvindning) bobinatorio spolning :1 (rengöring) rinciage -ad3e, rinciamento, lavage -ad3e, lavatura; :med (av sår) irrigation; :fig (slopande) abandonamento, abolimento, abolition 2 (uppvindning) bobinage -ad3e spolvatten :aqua de rinciamento, lavatura spondeisk :litt spondaic spondylit :med spondylitis spondylos :med spondylose, spondylosis spondé|sponde :litt spondeo spongier :zool (provins) porifera lat, poriferos sponken :bibita alcoholic sponsor :sponsor eng spånsö, patrocinator sponsorskap :sponsoring eng spli:n-, patrocinio sponsra :esser le sponsor eng spånsö de, patrocinar sponsring :sponsoring eng spånsring, patrocinio spont|spånt :(el. spånt) profilo con un parte protuberante e un cannellatura al lista de un planca metallic/de ligno sponta|spånta :(el. spånta) provider (le lista de un planca metallic/de ligno) de un parte protuberante e un cannellatura, junger plancas metallic/de ligno que ha un lista con un parte protuberante e un cannellatura spontan :spontanee spontanism :spontaneitate; :konst spontanismo spontanist :konst spontanista spontanistisk :konst spontanista, spontanistic spontanitet :spontaneitate spor :bot spora; :(liten) sporula sporadisk :sporadic, sparse, rar sporadiskhet :sporadicitate sporangium :bot sporangio -d3-, capsula sporifere spordjur :zool sporozoon (pl sporrozoa) sporgömme :bot sporangio -d3-, capsula sporifere sporkapsel :bot sporangio -d3-, capsula sporifere sporkapsellock :bot operculo sporofyt :bot sporophyto sporra :sporonar; :fig sporonar, incitar, stimular, piccar, incoragiar -d3-, provocar sporre :sporon; :bot, zool sporon; :kul moletta; :fig stimulo, incentivo, incitamento, incitation; :sätta sporrarna i hästen sporonar le cavallo; :vinna sina sporrar fig ganiar su sporones sporrhugg :colpo de sporon sporrsträck :i ~ promptemente, rapidemente, con tote velocitate sporsäck :bot sporangio -d3-, capsula sporifere sport :sport; :bedriva/utöva en ~ practicar un sport sporta :facer sport, practicar un sport, esser sportive sportaffär :magazin (de articulos) de sport sportanläggning :installation sportive sportartikel :articulo sportive/de sport sportbetonad :sportive sportbil :auto(mobile) sportive/de sport sportbragd :gesta sportive/de sport sportdille :obsession pro tote lo que es sport sportdykare :scaphandrero sportive sportdykning :immersion sportive sportel :emolumento sportfiskare :piscator sportive sportfiske :pisca sportive sportflyg :aviation sportive sportflygplan :avion sportive/de sport sportfåne :amator exaggerative de sport, sportivo/sportista exaggerative sportgren :branca del sport sporthall :centro/grande sala sportive de sport sporthjärta :med corde hypertrophiate sportig :sportive sportighet :sportivitate sportjacka :jachetta sportive/de sport sportjournalist :jornalista/commentator/reporter eng ripå:tö sportive sportklubb :club eng klab/association/societate sportive sportkläder :vestimentos sportive/de sport sportlov :vacantias pl primaveral/de primavera sportmodell :modello sportive sportnyheter :novas/informationes sportive sportplan :campo sportive/de sports sportprestation :prestation sportive/de sport sportreportage :reportage -ad3e sportive/de sport sportreporter :commentator/reporter eng ripå:tö sportive sportskjorta :camisa sportive/de sport sportskytte :tiro sportive sportslig :sportive, juste sportsman :sportivo, sportista, sportsman eng spå:tsmön sportstuga :cabana sportive/de recreation sportsutövare :sportivo, sportista, sportsman eng spå:tsmön sportterm :språk termino de sport sportutrustning :equipamento sportive/de sport sportutövning :practica de un sport/de sports sportvagn :auto(mobile) sportive/de sport sportälskare :amator de sport, sportivo, sportista sporväxt :bot cryptogamo sporväxtkännare :bot cryptogamista spotlight :spotlight eng spåtlait spotsk :(föraktfull) contemptuose; :(övermodig) arrogante; :(stursk) impudente spotskhet :(förakt) contempto; :(övermod) arrogantia; :(sturskhet) impudentia spott :1 fysiol saliva, sputo, bava; :avsöndra ~ salivar; :uppblanda med ~ insalivar 2 (hån) derision, sarcasmo, blasphemia, irrision spotta :I v sputar, spuer; inte ~ i glaset fig appreciar bibitas alcoholic; :~ i nävarna och ta nya tag fig facer un nove effortio sincer; :~ på fig conspuer; :~ upp med expectorar; :~ upp sig fig prender corage -ad3e; :~ ut exspuer II s zool platessa, pleuronecto spottavsöndring :secretion salivari/de saliva spottkopp :sputiera spottkörtel :anat glandula salivari spottning :exspuition spottsten :med sialolithiasis spottstimulerande :med sialagoge; :~ medel sialagogo spottstyver :pauc/poc moneta, pitancia spov :zool limosa, numenio, curlo; :myr~ limosa laponic; :röd~ limosa limosa; små~ numenio phaeopus lat fä-; :stor~ numenio arquatus lat, curlo SPQR :S.P.Q.R. (Senatus Populusque Romanus lat, le senato e le populo roman) spraka :(knastra) crepitar; :(gnistra) scintillar; :(om färger) flagrar, flammar sprakfåle :(om häst) cavallo vivace; :(om person) galliardo sprallig :allegre, gai, galliarde, vivace sprallighet :allegressa, gaitate, galliardia, vivacitate spratt :burla, buffoneria, facetia, joco; :spela någon ett spratt buffonar con un persona sprattel :agitation sprattelgubbe :marionette fr -nät sprattla :agitar se; :(om barn) agitar le bracios e le gambas spray :se sprej spraya :se spreja sprej|spray :(el. spray) spray eng sprei spreja|spraya :(el. spraya) vaporisar, pulverisar sprejburk|sprejflaska :(el. sprejflaska) vaporisator, pulverisator spreta :extender in directiones diverse spretig :irregularmente extense (e pauco/poco elegante); :(om hår) hirsute spretighet :extension irregular (e pauco/poco elegante) spri :sjö antenna spricka :I s fissura, ruptura II v finder se; :(krevera) crepar, exploder, erumper; :fig (misslyckas) faller; :~ ut bot comenciar le floration/le florimento/a florar sprickbildning :fissura, ruptura sprickfull|sprickfylld :(el. sprickfylld) plenissime sprickfärdig :fig super le puncto de crepar/exploder/erumper sprickig :findite, plen de fissuras sprida :dispersar, disperger, divulgar, propagar; :(utdela) distribuer, diffunder; :(utså) disseminar; :mil displicar; :~ evangelium propagar le evangelio; :~ kätteri propagar herasia; :~ sig dispersar se; :mil displicar se; :~ skräck disseminar terror; :~ ut bland allmänheten divulgar, vulgarisar; :~ ut ett rykte facer circular un rumor, rumorar spridare :distributor, propagator, disseminator, divulgator; :(av vatten) spargitor, irrigator spridd :(utbredd) diffuse, diffusive, extense; :(allmän) vulgar, currente; :(enstaka) sparse, dispersate, fragmentari; :(sporadisk) sporadic, occasional; :fys disperse spridning :dispersion, divulgation, propagation, dissemination; :(bland allmänheten) divulgation, vulgarisation; :(utdelning) distribution, diffusion; :ge ~ åt divulgar, vulgarisar spridningsförmåga :fys poter dispersive, diffusibilitate spridningslins :fys lente divergente, diffusor spridningsområde :area/zona de distribution/de repartition sprillans :toto, totalmente; :~ ny completemente/toto nove, flammante spring :I (springande) ir e venir II sjö spring eng spring springa :I s fissura, scissura; :(liten) interstitio II v currer; :den ~nde punkten fig le puncto capital/vital; :~ bort escap(p)ar, fugir; :~ efter sequer; :(hämta) currer a prender, reportar; :~ i luften exploder, rumper se; :~ sin väg currer via, partir currente/in haste; :~ sönder exploder springande :(le) ir e venir springare :zool, spel cavallo springbock :zool marsupio springbrunn :fonte de aqua vive, fonte saliente, fontana springflicka :puera de cursa, galopina; :arbeta som ~ facer le commissiones springflod :marea vive/equinoctial/de equinoctio springkniv :stiletto springkorn :bot balsamina springkälla :fonte, fontana, puteo springmask :zool oxyuro, enterobio vermicular springpojke :garson de cursa, galopino; :arbeta som ~ facer le commissiones springvatten :fonte, fontana, puteo springvikarie :reimplaciante, substituto, reserva sprinkler :installation de extinction automatic de un incendio, sprinkler eng sprinklö sprint :cavilia sprinta :sprintar, accelerar sprinter :sport sprintator, sprinter eng sprinterdistans :sport sprint eng, cursa de velocitate sprinterlopp|sprinterlöpning :(el. sprinterlöpning) sport sprint eng, cursa de velocitate sprintersträcka :sport sprint eng, cursa de velocitate sprit :alcohol, liquor forte; :begiven på ~ bibule; :denaturerad ~ alcohol disnaturate; :ren ~ alcohol absolute/pur sprita :1 (supa) biber in excesso 2 kul scaliar; :~ bönor scaliar fabas spritbegär :vitio de biber, alcoholismo, dipsomania, vinolentia spritbeslag :confiscation de alcohol spritdryck :bibita/biberage -ad3e alcoholic/alcoholisate spritfabrik :distilleria spritfri :sin/exempte de alcohol, non alcoholisate spritförbud :prohibition de alcohol spritförtäring :consumo/consumption de alcohol sprithalt :grado/percentage -ad3e de alcohol sprithaltig :alcoholic, alcoholisate spritkonsumtion :consumo/consumption de alcohol spritkök :calefactor a/de alcohol spritlangare :trafficator de alcohol spritlangning :traffico de alcohol spritlöslig :solubile in alcohol spritmissbruk :abuso de alcohol spritmissbrukare :abusator de alcohol spritpenna :(stilo/penna de) feltro spritproblem :problema de alcoholismo spritpåverkad :in stato de ebrietate spriträttigheter :licentia de servir bibitas alcoholic/alcoholisate sprits :kul syringa (pro formar pasta/crema battite etc.) spritsa :kul pressar per un syringa spritservering :servicio de bibitas alcoholic/alcoholisate spritskatt :imposto super bibitas alcoholic/alcoholisate spritt :completemente, totalmente, toto; :~ naken totalmente/toto nude; :~ ny completemente/toto nove, flammante; :~ språngande galen toto/totalmente folle spritta :(rycka till) succuter; :(hoppa) saltar; :~ av glädje saltar de allegressa sprittande :fig (livlig) vivace sprittermometer :thermometro a/de alcohol, alcoholometro sprittillverkning :fabrication de alcohol sprittning :(skälvning) succussa; :(litet skutt) salto spritutskänkning :servicio de bibitas alcoholic/alcoholisate sprudla :(bubbla) bullir, gurguliar; :kul effervescer; :(välla fram) surger sprudlande :ebulliente, galliarde sprund :fissura, incision; :(på kläder) apertura spruta :I s spargitor, irrigator; :(brandspruta) pumpa a/de incendio med injector, syringa II v spuer, sputar, rigar, asperger; :~ eld vomitar foco; :~ in med injectar, injicer, syringar; :~ med ett insektsmedel pulverisar un insecticida; :~ mot ogräs irrorar sprutfiskar :zool (familj) toxotidas sprutflaska :vaporisator, atomisator, nebulisator, pulverisator; :(sifon) siphon sprutgurka :bot exballio spruthål :zool (på val) spiraculo sprutlackera|sprutmåla :(el. sprutmåla) pinger per le/con pistola vaporisator/pulverisator sprutmunstycke :becco, bucca, imbuccatura sprutpistol :pistola vaporisator/pulverisator sprutspets :med agulia/aco a/de syringa sprutt :impeto; :sätta ~ accelerar (se), hastar (se); :sätta ~ på dar un impeto a spräcka :finder spräcklig :(fläckig) maculate; :(brokig) multicolor; :bot variegate spräckning :fission spränga :facer saltar; :(en dörr) fortiar; :(med dynamit) dynamitar; :kul (fågel) mitter/poner in muria; :~ banken spel facer saltar le banca; :~ en bro facer saltar un ponte; :~s crepar, saltar, erumper, exploder, detonar sprängbomb :mil bomba explosive sprängdeg :bomba al plastico sprängfull|sprängfylld :(el. sprängfylld) plenissime sprängfärdig :super le puncto de crepar/exploder/erumper spränggranat :mil granata explosive sprängkraft :fortia explosive sprängladdning :carga explosive spränglista :lista electoral non official spränglärd :eruditissime, doctissime sprängmedel :materia explosive, explosivo sprängmätt :supersaturate sprängning :explosion, eruption, detonation, ruptura sprängskott :tiro explosive sprängstoff :materia explosive, explosivo sprängverkan :effecto explosive sprängvärk :dolo pulsative sprängvärka :doler pulsativemente sprängämne :materia explosive, explosivo sprängört :bot cicuta sprängörtsextrakt :cicuta sprätt :I 1 dandy eng dændi, snob eng 2 (fart) velocitate; :sätta ~ på något activar un cosa; :sätta ~ på pengarna jectar le moneta del fenestra II (sprättande) grattamento sprätta :I 1 (krafsa) grattar; :(skvätta) effunder 2 (vara sprättig) comportar se como un dandy eng dændi/un snob eng, paradar, ostentar II ~ upp (söm) dissuer; :(bok) secar; :(buk) med eventrar sprättbåge :hist (pilbåge) arco; :stå som en ~ esser curvate como un arco sprätthök :fig dandy eng dændi, snob eng sprätthöna :gallina de ferma sprättig :qui se comporta como un dandy eng dændi/snob eng, troppo elegante sprättkniv :cultello a dissuer sprättägg :ovo de un gallina de ferma språk :lingua, idioma; :(språkbruk) linguage -ad3e, (le) parlar; :behärska ett ~ väl dominar/posseder/maestrar ben un lingua; :ett dött ~ un lingua morte; :ett hemligt ~ un crypto; :främmande ~ linguas estranier; :inhemska ~ linguas indigena; :kärlekens ~ le linguage del amor; :levande ~ linguas vive/vivente; :ovårdat ~ linguage vulgar/grossier; :slå sig i ~ med comenciar un conversation con; :svulstigt ~ parolas impie; :tala samma ~ parlar le mesme lingua språka :conversar; :~s vid conversar språkanlag :dono pro le/de linguas språkbarriär :barriera linguistic språkbegåvad :qui ha un talento linguistic språkbegåvning :talento linguistic språkbehandling :elocution språkbehärskning :maestria de un lingua, cognoscentias/cognoscimentos linguistic språkbruk :uso/usage -ad3e linguistic/de lingua, linguage -ad3e språkegenhet :idiotismo, idioma; :engelsk ~ anglicismo; :fransk ~ gallicismo; :tysk ~ germanismo språkexpert :linguista, philologo, grammatico språkfamilj :familia linguistic/de linguas språkfel :error/falta grammatic/linguistic/de linguage -ad3e, solecismo språkfilosofi :philosophia linguistic/del lingua/del linguage -ad3e språkform :forma linguistic/de linguage -ad3e språkforskare :linguista, philologo, grammatico språkforskning :linguistica; :jämförande ~ linguistica comparative språkfråga :question linguistic språkförbistring :confusion del linguas, barbarismo språkfördärv :deterioration/corruption del linguage -ad3e språkfördärvare :corruptor del linguage -ad3e språkförnyelse :innovation linguistic, neologismo språkgemenskap :communitate linguistic språkgeografi :geographia linguistic språkhistoria :historia linguistic/del lingua(s), linguistica historic språkhistorisk :linguohistoric språkkonstnär :artista/virtuoso del linguage -ad3e språkkonsult :consiliero linguistic språkkunnig :qui sape parlar plure linguas estranier språkkunnighet|språkkunskap :(el. språkkunskap) competentia/conscientia linguistic språkkurs :curso de lingua språkkänsla :intuition/instincto/sentimento/sensibilitate/conscientia linguistic, sentimento del lingua språklaboratorium :laboratorio de linguas språklektion :lection de lingua språklig :linguistic språkljud :phonema språklära :grammatica språklärare :instructor/professor de lingua(s) språkman :linguista, philologo, grammatico språkmelodi :rhythmo de un/del lingua språkminoritet :minoritate linguistic språknorm :norma linguistic språkområde :(med avseende på utbredning) region/territorio linguistic; :(ämnesområde) dominio/campo linguistic/del lingua/del linguistica språkpolitik :politica linguistic språkproblem :problema linguistic/del lingua språkprov :proba/prova linguistic språkpsykologi :psycholinguistica språkpsykologisk :psycholinguistic språkreform :reforma linguistic språkregel :regula grammatical/de grammatica språkrensare :purista språkrensning :purismo språkriktig :linguisticamente correcte språkriktighet :usage -ad3e linguistic correcte språkrubbning :med dysphasia språkrör :fig porta-voce språksam :loquace språksamhet :loquacitate språksinne :intuition/instincto/sentimento/sensibilitate/conscientia linguistic, sentimento del lingua språksociologi :sociolinguistica språksociologisk :sociolinguistic språkstrid :rivalitate del linguas, antagonismo/querela/conflicto linguistic, lucta inter duo linguas språkstruktur :structura del lingua språkstuderande :studente/studiante de linguistica språkstudie :studio linguistic/de un lingua/de linguas; :~r linguistica språkstund :confabulation språkstörning :med dysphasia språksvårigheter :difficultates linguistic språksystem :systema linguistic språktagen :vara i ~ garrular, confabular språkteori :theoria del lingua språkträning :exercitio linguistic/de lingua/de grammatica språkundervisning :inseniamento de linguas/de un lingua språkuppfattning :conception del linguage -ad3e språkutbredning :expansion linguistic språkutveckling :evolution linguistic språkvetare :linguista, philologo, grammatico språkvetenskap :linguistica; :jämförande ~ linguistica comparative, philologia språkvetenskaplig :linguistic språkvetenskapsman :linguista, philologo, grammatico språkvård :cura de un systema e un uso/usage -ad3e linguistic correcte språkvårdare :persona qui se cura professionalmente de un systema e un uso/usage -ad3e linguistic correcte språköra :intuition/instincto/sentimento/sensibilitate/conscientia linguistic, sentimento del lingua språkövning :exercitio linguistic/de lingua/de grammatica språng :(hopp) salto; :(krumsprång) gambada; :arkit saliente, projection; :zool (betäckning) (le) montar; :stå/vara på ~ att esser preste a/super le puncto de språngande :spritt ~ galen completemente folle språngavgift :zool taxa de (un) montar språngben :anat astragalo språngbräda :sport trampolino språngfika :tassa de caffe (prendite) in grande/tote haste språngmarsch :curso språngsedel :zool certificato de (un) montar språngsegel :tela de salvamento språngvis :per/a saltos, saltatori, discontinue spröd :fragile, friabile, frangibile, tenere, delicate; :kul crispe sprödhet :fragilitate, teneressa, delicatessa spröjs :barra (de fenestra) spröjsad :con/que ha barra(s) spröjsfri :sin barra(s) spröjsverk :systema de barras (de fenestra) spröt :antenna spurt :sport acceleration de velocitate, sprint eng spurta :sport accelerar, sprintar spurtare :sport sprintator, sprinter eng spurtstrid :sport cursa de velocitate, sprint eng sputnik :sputnik ry spy :vomir, vomitar, disgorgar, regurgitar, spuer, sputar spya :vomito spyboll :(från uggla) pelota de uluco spydig :sarcastic, caustic, mordace, ironic spydighet :sarcasmo, causticitate, mordacitate, ironia spyfluga :zool calliphora, musca carnivore spyfärdig :super le puncto de vomitar spygatt :sjö spuigat nederl, scupper eng skapö spä :se späda späck :adipe; :kul lardo späcka :kul, fig (inter)lardar (de/con) späckad :fig plenissime späckhuggare :zool orca späcklager :strato adipose; :kul strato de lardo späckning :kul, fig (inter)lardamento späcknål :kul agulia pro lardar späd :tenere, gracile, tenue; :(ömtålig) delicate späda|spä :(el. spä) diluer; :~ på fig exaggerar; :~ ut diluer spädbarn :bebe, baby eng beibi spädbarnsdöd :plötslig ~ med morte subite del neonato spädbarnsdödlighet :mortalitate infantil spädbarnsvåg :pesa-bebe spädgris :kul porchetto spädhet :teneressa spädkalv :kul vitello neonate spädning :dilution späka :mortificar (le carne), practicar ascese; :~ sig mortificar se späkelse|späkning :(el. späkning) mortification (del carne), ascese, ascetismo spänd :tendite, tense, contrahite, nervose, excitate, explosive, febril; :en ~ atmosfär un atmosphera tendite/tense/explosive; :ha ~a relationer haber relationes tense; :i ~ förväntan in grande sperantia; :~ muskel musculo tendite/tense/contrahite; :~ uppmärksamhet attention tendite/tense; :vara ~ till bristningsgränsen tense al maximo spändhet :tension spänn :I (krona) corona II sitta på ~ mantener tense le attention spänna :tender; :(racket) cordar; :(varptrådar) ordir; :(sitta hårt) serrar; :~ av relaxar; :~ bågen tender le arco; :~ en fjäder tender un resorto; :~ sig (vara spänd) esser tense; :(anstränga sig) effortiar se, facer un effortio, dar se pena; :~ sina förväntningar högt exaggerar su sperantias spännande :captivante, excitante, excitative, dramatic, sensational spännare :tenditor, tensor spännbetong :beton/concreto armate (durante tension) spänne :bucla spännebuckla :arkeol fibula spännfjäder :resorto tenditor, tenditior a resorto spänning :tension; :fys tension, pression; :el tension, potential, voltage -ad3e; :fig tension; :den elektriska ~en är 220 volt le tension del rete electric es 220 volts; :förhöjd ~ med hypertonia spänningsfall :el cadita de tension/de voltage -ad3e spänningsfylld :captivante, excitante, excitative, dramatic, sensational spänningsfält :el campo electric/de tension/de voltage -ad3e; :fig campo/area/zona de tension spänningsmätare :el voltimetro, electrometro, potentiometro; :tekn tensiometro; :fys manometro spänningstillstånd :tension; :fysiol tono; :läran om ~ fysiol tonologia spännkraft :tension; :(utvidgningsförmåga) poter/fortia expansive/de expansion, expansibilitate; :(elasticitet) elasticitate spännram :quadro de tension; :text (för väv) orditorio spännskruv :vite tenditor, tenditor a vite spännvidd :apertura; :zool (fåglars) apertura alar, invirgatura späns|spens :(el. spens) (kort uniformsjacka) spencer eng spensö; :(styvt midjeband i kjol) banda de cinctura spänsband :banda de cinctura spänst :vigor spänsta :facer monstra de vigor spänstig :vigorose spänstighet :vigor spänta :finder, scinder späntning :fission, scission spärgel :bot spergula; :åker~ spergula arvense spärr :1 barriera, barricada, barra 2 rida ~ mot fig opponer se a 3 med ögonen på ~ con le/a oculos largemente aperite/aperte; :sätta med ~ typ componer in stilo spatiate, spatiar spärra :1 barrar, incombrar, blocar, obstruer; :(sätta upp hinder) barricadar; :(avstänga) clauder; :~ av blocar, obstruer; :~ vägen för någon barrar le cammino a un persona, impedir le passo a un persona 2 (spreta) extender in directiones diverse; :typ (sätta med spärrad stil) componer in stilo spatiate, spatiar spärrballong :ballon de protection spärrbom :barriera spärreld :mil foco/tiro de barrage -ad3e, cortina de foco spärrfort :mil fortalessa de obstruction spärrförband :mil unitate militar pro defensa costari spärrhake :pessulo; :(på gevär) aletta de securitate spärrkonto :conto blocate spärrlinje :linea que marca interdiction/prohibition de passar spärrlista :lista de personas excludite (de un certe derecto) spärrning :(handling) obstruction, barrage -ad3e, incombramento, blocamento; :(medel) obstaculo, barrage -ad3e, barriera, barricada spärrområde :mil zona de obstruction spärrvakt :controlator de billetes spätta :1 zool platessa, pleuronecto 2 companion feminin de un moto®cyclista (in vestimentos de corio) spå :predicer, prophetisar, augurar, portender; :(varsla) vaticinar; :(göra en prognos) previder, prognosticar; :(utlova) presagir, annunciar, promitter, augurar; :låta ~ sig facer se predicer le advenir; :människan ~r, Gud rår homine propone, Deo dispone; :~ om framtiden predicer/prophetisar le futuro; :~ väder previder le tempore spådom :prediction, prophetia, presagio -d3-, augurio; :(varsel) divination, vaticinio, vaticination; :(prognos) prediction, prognostication, prognostico, prognose, prognosis; :(i kort) cartomantia; :(i handen) chiromantia; :astrol astrologia; :hist auspicio spådomskonst :mantica spågumma :vaticinatrice, pythonissa, sibylla spåkunnig :qui sape predicer/prophetisar le futuro spåkvinna :vaticinatrice, pythonissa, sibylla spåman :prognosticator, divinator, divino, propheta, predictor, vaticinator; :(som spår i kort) cartomante; :(som spår i handen) chiromante; :(som spår i stjärntecknen) astrologo; :hist augure, auspice spåmossa :bot funaria hygrometric spån :(av trä) fragmento/retalio de ligno; :(av metall) limatura; :(till tak) tegula de ligno spåna :I s fragmento/retalio de ligno II v finder a retalio de ligno; :coperir de tegulas de ligno; :fig improvisar spånad :(handling) filatura; :(produkt) filanda, filanderia spånadsarbete :(handling) filatura; :(produkt) filanda, filanderia spånadsmaterial :material a filar/de filatura spånadsväxt :bot flor a filar/de filatura spång :passarella spånkorg :corbe de retalios de ligno tressate spånplatta|spånskiva :(el. spånskiva) arkit pannello de fibras de ligno pressate spåntak :tecto a tegula de ligno spåntäcka :coperir de tegulas de ligno spår :tracia, marca, vestigio; :(av vilt) pista; :järnv (skenor) rails eng reilz; :följa någons ~ sequer le tracia de/traciar qualcuno; :inte ett ~ av fig (inte ett dugg) non le minime tracia/apparentia/indicio de; leda på fel ~ disviar; :lämna ~ lassar tracias; :tappa ~et perder le tracia spåra :(söka efter spår) traciar, cercar le tracias de; :(följa i spår) traciar, sequer le pista de; :(märka) notar; :sport marcar un pista; :~ upp discoperir, traciar, deteger, detectar; :~ ur derailar -reil-, disviar spårare :traciator spårelement :biol microelemento spårfinnare :traciator spårhund :can traciator spårljus|spårljusprojektil :(el. spårljusprojektil) projectil luminose spårlös :sin (lassar) tracia(s) spårsinne :naso fin, senso de detection, flair fr flä:r spårsnö :nive minute/pulverose spårvagn :tram eng træm, tram(via), tramway eng træmwei; som avser ~ tramviari spårvagnsförare :conductor del tram(via)/del tramway eng træmwei, tramviero spårvagnshållplats :halto del tram(via)/del tramway eng træmwei spårvagnskonduktör :billetero/controlator/receptor del tram(via)/del tramway eng træmwei spårvagnslinje :linea de tram(via)/de tramway eng træmwei spårvagnstrafik :traffico de tram(via)/de tramway eng træmwei spårvidd :distantia inter le rails eng reilz spårväg :tram(via), tramway eng træmwei spårvägare :tramviero spårvägsförbindelse :communication de tram(via)/de tramway eng træmwei spårvägsman :tramviero spårvägstrafik :traffico de tram(via)/de tramway eng træmwei spårämne :biol microelemento spåtistel :bot carlina vulgar spö :verga, virga; :(kvist) rametto; :(metspö) canna a/de pisca; :(piska) flagello; :(ridspö) flagello de equitation/de cavallero, cravache fr kravash; :få ~ esser battite; :ge ~ batter; :regnet står som ~n i backen il pluve torrentialmente; :slita ~ esser flagellate spöa :batter spöfiske :pisca a canna spöka :errar, vagar; :fig obseder; :det ~r i det här huset il ha spectros in iste casa, in iste casa va phantasmas; :gamla idéer om framgång ~de i hans huvud vetule ideas de successo le obsedeva; ut sig vestir se troppo spectacularmente spökaktig :spectral spökaktighet :character spectral spökbild :spectro, phantasma spökdjur :zool tarsio spöke :spectro, phantasma, apparition; :myt larva; :hungerns/krigets ~ le spectro del fame/del guerra spökeri :apparition/acto(s) de spectros/de phantasmas spökfigur|spökgestalt :(el. spökgestalt) apparition (spectral), phantasma spökhistoria :historia/conto de spectros/de phantasmas spökhus :casa de spectros/de phantasmas spöklik|spökliknande :(el. spökliknande) spectral spöknippe :fasce spökrädd :vara ~ timer spectros/phantasmas spökrädsla :timor de spectros/de phantasmas spökskepp :nave phantasma spökskrivare :ghost-writer eng goustraitö spökslott :palatio de spectros/de phantasmas spökstad :urbe/citate phantasma spöksyn :apparition spectral spöktimme :hora del spectros/del phantasmas spöpåle :palo de flagellation spörapp :colpo de flagello spöregn :pluvia forte/torrential/abundante spöregna :pluver torrentialmente spörja :demandar, poner un question; :(erfara) apprender; :det spörjs att on dice que spörjande :interrogatori spörsmål :question, demanda, interrogation, problema spöslitning :flagellation spöstraff :flagellation; :lida ~ esser flagellate squaredans|squaredance :(el. squaredance) square dance eng da:ns squash :I sport squash eng skwåsh; :spela ~ jocar al squash II bot squash eng skwåsh squashbana :sport corte/pista de squash eng skwåsh squashhall :sport sala de squash eng skwåsh squashspelare :sport jocator de squash eng skwåsh squaw :squaw eng skwå: Sri Lanka|Sri|Lanka :Sri Lanka srilankes :habitante/nativo de Sri Lanka srilankesisk :de Sri Lanka sta :via; :gå/fara ~ ir via; :rusa ~ och göra något inexpectatemente/sin consideration facer un cosa stab :(medarbetare) personal; :(ledning) direction; :mil stato major Stabat mater|Stabat|mater :rel Stabat mater lat stabbig :robuste; :(om mat) pesante stabbighet :robustessa stabil :stabile stabilisator :stabilisator; :flyg plano de cauda, stabilisator horizontal stabilisera :stabilisar, equilibrar stabilisering :stabilisation, equilibration stabilitet :stabilitate stabschef :mil chef sh- del stato major stabsofficer :mil officiero de stato major stachanovsystemet :le systema Stakhanov, stakhanovismo; :anhängare av ~ stakhanovista stack :cumulo, pila; :(av halm) paleario; :(av gödsel) cumulo de stercore, stercorario; :(av ved) pila de ligno; :(med myror) formicario; :dra sitt strå till ~en fig contribuer stacka :cumular, pilar stackare :povretto, persona miserabile; :(ynkrygg) coardo, poltron; :(odugling) persona incompetente/inepte stackars :povre; :~ fan povre diabolo; :~ krake/liten povretto stackatera :mus sonar staccato it stackato :I adv mus staccato it II s mus staccato it stackmoln :meteor cumulo stackmyra :zool formica rubie/del boscos stad :I 1 (tätort) citate, urbe; :(liten) burgo; :(stor) metropole; :(mycket stor) megalopole; :Davids ~ le citate de David; :den eviga ~en le Citate Eterne; :den heliga ~en le Citate Sancte; :det är ute på stan fig tote le citate lo sape; :~en Stockholm le citate/urbe de Stockholm 2 (ställe, plats) loco; :(tillflyktsort) refugio; :var och en i sin ~ cata uno a/in su loco II text lista/orlo reinfortiate stadd :vara ~ på resa esser in viage -ad3e stadfäst :jur rate stadfästa :jur ratificar, autorisar, confirmar, verificar, sancir, sanctionar stadfästelse|stadfästning :(el. stadfästning) jur ratification, autorisation, confirmation, sanction stadga :I s (stadighet) stabilitate, soliditate; :(förordning) statuto, regulamento II v (göra stadig) stabilisar, stabilir; :(föreskriva) statuer; :~ sig stabilir stadgad :solide, firme, stabile; :(föreskriven) prescripte, regulamentari, obligatori, requirite; :en ~ karl un homine matur stadgeenlig :statutari stadgevidrig :contra le statuto(s) stadig :solide, robuste; :(om måltid) substantial; :(stabil) stabile stadighet :soliditate, robustessa; :(stabilitet) stabilitate stadigvarande :perpetue, perpetual, permanente, eterne, eternal, continue, constante; :med chronic stadion :I sport stadio II hist (längdmått) stadio stadium :stadio, periodo, phase; :avancerat ~ stadio/phase avantiate; :i ett inledande ~ in/durante un phase initial stadkant :text lista/orlo reinfortiate stadsantikvarie :antiquario municipal stadsarkitekt :architecto municipal stadsarkiv :archivo municipal stadsarkivarie :archivista municipal stadsbarn :infante del urbe/del citate stadsbebyggelse :(byggnader) casas/edificios urban; :(handling) activitate de construction urban, urbanisation stadsbefolkning :population urban/de un citate/de un urbe stadsbeskrivning :topographia urban, description topographic de un urbe/de un citate stadsbibliotek :bibliotheca municipal stadsbild :aspecto urban stadsbildning :conurbation stadsbo :habitante urban/de un urbe/de un citate stadsbud :portator stadsbygd :zona/area/perimetro urban stadsbyggnadskonst :architectura urban stadscentrum :centro urban/del urbe/del citate stadsdel :parte del urbe/del citate, quartiero stadsdistrikt :municipio stadsfiskal :hist judice municipal stadsfogde :hist governator del urbe/del citate stadsfullmäktige :1 (organ) consilio communal/municipal 2 (ledamot) consiliero communal/municipal stadsgas :gas urban/de citate stadsgata :strata urban stadsgräns :limite del urbe/del citate stadshotell :hotel principal de un urbe/de un citate stadshus :casa/domo municipal, municipalitate stadshustorn :turre del casa/domo municipal stadsingenjör :ingeniero municipal stadskamrer :tresorero municipal stadskärna :nucleo urban, centro del urbe/del citate stadskörning :traffico/circulation urban stadslag :hist derecto municipal stadsliv :vita urban/del urbe/del citate/in le urbe/in le citate, urbanitate stadsläkare :medico municipal stadsmission :organisation ecclesiastic/clerical/religiose pro labor social de un urbe/de un citate stadsmur :muro/muralia urban/del urbe/del citate stadsmuseum :museo municipal stadsmänniska :homine/femina del urbe/del citate stadsmässig :urban stadspark :parco municipal stadsplan :carta/mappa stratal/de stratas, plano del urbe/del citate stadsplanerad :arkit urbanisate stadsplanerare :arkit urbanista stadsplanering :arkit planification urban, urbanisation, urbanismo stadsport :porta del urbe/del citate stadsprivilegium :hist privilegio/franchitia de un citate, derecto de citate stadsprägel :urbanitate; :ge ~ urbanisar stadsrättighet :hist privilegio/franchitia de un citate, derecto de citate stadssigill :sigillo del urbe/del citate/del municipalitate stadsstat :hist citate-stato stadsteater :theatro municipal stadstrafik :traffico/circulation urban stadsvapen :armas del urbe/del citate stadsveterinär :veterinario municipal stadsvåg :hist balancia public stadträdgårdsmästare :jardinero municipal stadvända :text (lakan) refacer (drappos de lecto taliate/tondite in duo pecias al longitude) con le listas al reverso (per un sutura medial) stafett :sport staffetta stafettlopp :sport cursa a/de staffettas stafettlöpare :sport stafettista stafettlöpning :sport cursa a/de staffettas stafettpinne :sport cavilia de staffetta/de staffettistas stafettväxling :sport cambio de staffetta(s) staffage :konst parve figura(s) o animal(es) in un pictura de paisage -ad3e, guarnimento, adornamento; :fig figura(s) secundari staffagefigur :fig figura secundari staffera :konst (in pictura(s) de paisage -ad3e) pinger parve figuras o animales, guarnir, adornar staffli :konst cavalletto stafylokock :med staphylococco stafylokockinfektion :med staphylococcia stafylom :med staphyloma stag :sjö stag nederl; :gå över ~ virar de bordo staga :sjö sustener con stag nederl stagad :fig ebrie, inebriate stagflation :ekon stagnation economic con inflation stagfock :sjö trinchetto stagg :1 bot nardo stricte 2 zool gasterosteo aculeate stagnation :stagnation, immobilitate, inactivitate, paralysation; :~ i handeln stagnation del commercio; :~ i trafiken paralysation del traffico stagnera :stagnar; :plats med ~t vatten stagno stagnering :stagnation, immobilitate, inactivitate, paralysation; :~ i handeln stagnation del commercio; :~ i trafiken paralysation del traffico stagning :sustenimento stagsegel :sjö vela de stag nederl, mezzana stagvända :sjö virar al vento stagvändning :sjö virage -ad3e al vento stajla :I demonstrar su elegantia II se styla stajling :se styling stajlist :se stylist staka :1 (med skidstavar) pulsar se/avantiar (per bastones de ski/de skiator); :(driva fram en båt med stake) pulsar/facer avantiar (un barca) per un pertica; :(märka ut med stakar) marcar per palos; :~ ut fig jalonar, traciar, delinear, definir, elaborar 2 ~ sig (komma av sig) perder le filo, balbutiar stake :pertica, palo; :(för ljus) candeliero, candelabro; :(penis) penis; :fig nervo, vitalitate, vigor, pep eng staket :cancello, balustrada; :(högt) palissada stakig :(om framställning) balbutiante stalagmit :geol stalagmite stalagmitisk :geol stalagmitic stalaktit :geol stalactite stalaktitgrotta :geol grotta a/de stalactites stalaktitisk :geol stalactitic stalinism :pol stalinismo stalinist :pol stalinista stalinistisk :pol stalinista stalinorgel :mil organo de Stalin stall :I (för djur) stabulo, stalla; :(för cyklar/spårvagnar/tåg) remissa, deposito II mus cavalletto III flyg manovra ascensional exaggerate stalla :1 (inhysa hästar i stall) mitter in le stabulo, stabular 2 (om häst) urinar stallbroder :companion, socio, confratre, consorte, associato, camerada stallbyggnad :stabulo, stalla stalldräng :garson de stabulo, palafrenero, groom eng gru:m stalldörr :porta del stabulo stallgödsel :stercore de stabulo stallknekt :garson de stabulo, palafrenero, groom eng gru:m stallmästare :maestro/intendente/chef sh- del stabulo stallning :stabulation stallpojke :garson de stabulo, palafrenero, groom eng gru:m stalltips :sport information del opportunitate que un certe cavallo va vincer un cursa; :fig information de un initiato stallykta :lanterna de stabulo stallört :bot ononis arvense stam :1 (på träd) trunco; :(på växt) stirpe; :(ätt) stirpe, origine commun; :(folkstam) tribo, clan; :språk radice, radical, thema; :biol phylo 2 sjö (stäv) proa stamaktie :ekon action ordinari stamanställd :mil soldato professional/de mestiero/de carriera stambana :järnv linea/ferrovia principal stambok :(över husdjur) registro genealogic, pedigree eng pedigri:, stud-book eng stadbuk stamboksföra :registrar/inscriber in le stud-book stambord :tabula del clientes habitual/regular/del habitués fr abitye stamdjur :animal registrate/inscribite in le registro genealogic stamfar|stamfader :(el. stamfader) progenitor, ancestre, prime patre, patre primari stamfrände :congenere stamfrändskap :parentato, cognation stamfäder :progenitores, ancestres, genitores/parentes primari, prime genitores/parentes stamförvant :congenere stamförvantskap :parentato, cognation stamgäst :cliente habitual/regular, frequentator, habitué fr abitye stamhövding :chef sh- tribal/del tribo; :kvinnlig ~ matriarcha staminodium :bot staminodio stamkrog :bireria solite/habitual/regular stamkund :cliente habitual/regular, habitué fr abitye stamlinje :el linea electric/de fortia de un major rete de alte tension stamlokus :casa de repasto/pension solite/habitual/regular stamma :1 (härstamma); :~ från (pro)venir de, descender de, proceder de, esser originari de; :(tidsmässigt) datar de 2 (tala hackigt) balbutiar stammare :balbutiator stammor|stammoder :(el. stammoder) progenitrice, prime matre, matre primari stamning :balbutiamento stamort :loco native; :fig loco le plus representative stamp :I (krossverk) triturator; :(stämpelverktyg) timbro II (stampande) colpo(s) de pede, battimento con le pede stampa :1 (stöta foten i marken) fullar le solo, batter/colpar con le pede, calcar; :sjö balanciar de poppa a proa; :~ takten marcar le mesura; :stå och ~ stagnar 2 ~ på något (pantsätta) pignorar un cosa stampen :(pantlånekontoret) le officio de un prestator super pignores stampersonal :mil personal de empleo fixe stampkvarn :molino de aqua a blocos stampning :1 (stampande) battimento con le pede; :sjö balanciamento de poppa a proa 2 (pantsättning) pignoration stampverk :triturator stamstavelse :språk syllaba thematic stamtavla :tabula genealogic; :(för djur) pedigree eng pedigri: stamton :mus tono natural/fundamental stamtrupp :mil guarda stamträd :arbore genealogic/de genealogia, genealogia; :(för djur) pedigree eng pedigri: stand-by|stand|by :de reserva; :vara ~ esser de reserva stand-in|stand :substituto standar :standardo, bandiera, pennon; :hist gonfalon, vexillo standarbärare :porta-standardo standard :(normaltyp) standard eng stændöd, prototypo, modello; :(måttstock) norma, criterio; :(levnadsnivå) nivello (vital/de vita) standardargument :argumento classic/typic standardavvikelse :deviation standard eng stændöd/normal standardexempel :exemplo classic/typic standardformat :formato standard eng stændöd/normal/standardisate standardformulär :formulario standard eng stændöd standardförbättring :melioration del nivello (vital/de vita) standardförpackning :imballage -ad3e standard eng stændöd standardförsämring :deterioration del nivello (vital/de vita) standardhus :casa standard eng stændöd standardhöjning :altiamento del nivello vital/de vita standardisera :standardisar standardisering :standardisation standardmodell :modello standard eng stændöd standardmått :dimension/mesura standard eng stændöd/normal standardprov :(i skola) test eng commun complimentari standardsänkning :abassamento del nivello (vital/de vita) standardtyp :typo modello/standard eng stændöd standardutförande :typo/modello/version standard eng stændöd standardutjämning :nivellamento standardutrustning :equipamento standard eng stændöd standardverk :obra standard eng stændöd/fundamental/de base standardökning :augmento/augmentation del nivello (vital/de vita) standert :sjö bandiera triangular/bilobate, bandierola standolja :oleo sic©ante stank :mal odor, putor, fetor, fetidessa, fetiditate; :(starkare) odor pestilential, mephitismo stanna :(bli kvar) remaner, restar; :(bli stående) stoppar, arrestar se, facer halto; :(hejda) stoppar, arrestar; :(upphöra) cessar, stoppar; :det ~r mellan oss isto resta/remane inter nos; :~ för decider in favor de; :~ över natten passar le nocte, pernoctar stannfågel :ave sedentari/non migratori stanniol|stanniolblad :(el. stanniolblad) folio de stanno stanniolpapper :papiro de stanno stannplan :(för hiss) etage -a:3 de halto/de stop eng stans :I tekn (verktyg) punction; :(maskin) machina de punctionar, punctionator; :(för hålkort) perforator II litt stanza it -ts- III ingen ~, ingentans in nulle parte, nusquam lat; :någon ~, någonstans in al(i)cun parte, a/in qualque parte, alibi stansa :perforar; :(metall) stampar stansare :perforator; :(av metall) stampator stansning :perforation; :(av metall) stampage -ad3e stansoperatris :perforatrice stansoperatör :perforator stansverktyg :perforator; :(för metall) stampator stapel :(hög) pila, cumulo, mole; :(på bokstav) gamba, tracto (de littera); :(nedåtgående) gamba de littera; :(uppåtgående) tracto montante; :sjö scafoltage -ad3e; :gå av ~n fig haber loco; :låta gå av ~n sjö lancear (un nave); :fig comenciar/interprender (un travalio/un labor) stapelavlöpning :sjö lanceamento stapelbar :superponibile stapelbädd :sjö lectos pl superponite stapeldiagram :diagramma/graphico de barras, histogramma stapellägga :sjö poner le quilla de un nave stapelplats :deposito, magazin; :hist emporio stapelsätta :sjö poner le quilla de un nave stapelvara :mercantia submisse al derecto de deposito stapla :pilar, accumular, agglomerar, superponer staplingsbar :superponibile stappla :ir/avantiar/camminar penibilemente/con pena; :(staka sig) balbutiar stapplande :insecur; :(om framställning) balbutiante stare :zool sturno (vulgar); :rosen~ pastor rosee; :starar (familj) sturnidas starflock :volata de sturnos stark :(kraftfull) forte, potente, vigorose, robuste; :(hållbar) forte, durabile, solide, robuste, resistente; :(duktig) forte; :(modig) forte, firme; :(omfångsrik) forte, grande; :(intensiv) forte, violente, intense, intensive; :(om färg) vive; :(högljudd) forte, violente; :(koncentrerad) forte, concentrate; :en ~ valuta un moneta forte; :ett ~t argument un argumento forte/solide; :ett ~t hjärta un corde solide; :lukta ~t oler/odorar forte(mente); :~t kaffe caffe concentrate/forte; :~t kryddad multo piccante; :vara ~ i historia esser forte in historia, saper multo de historia; :vara ~ i tron esser firme in su fide, haber un fide robuste starkdoftande :aromatic starkhet :(styrka) fortia, potentia, vigor, vigorositate, robore; :(hållbarhet) fortia, soliditate, resistentia, robustessa; :(intensitet) intensitate, potentia, fortia; :(koncentration) fortia, concentration starksprit :kul bibita alcoholic/spirituose, liquor forte (de un grado de plus de 22 % in volumine) starkström :el currente forte/intense/de alte tension/de alte intensitate starkvara :se starksprit starkvin :kul vino forte (de un grado de alcohol inter 15 e 22 % in volumine) starköl :kul bira forte (de un grado de alcohol de plus de 3,5 % in volumine) starr :1 med grå ~ cataracta (senil); :grön ~ med glaucoma 2 bot carex, carice starrbliga :reguardar/mirar fixemente, adocular starrgräs :bot carex, carice start :(början) initio, comencio, comenciamento, principio; :(avfärd) partita; :(grundläggning) fundation, establimento; :sport partita; :flygande ~ sport partita lanceate; :sedan ~en del principio; :stående ~ sport partita stante starta :(börja) initiar, comenciar; :(ge sig av) partir; :(sätta i rörelse) mitter/poner in marcha -sh-, facer partir, actionar; :(grunda) fundar, establir startanordning :starter eng sta:tö startavgift :premio de participation startbana :flyg pista de volo startbatteri :batteria/pila del starter eng sta:tö startberedd :preste a/pro partir startbidrag :subvention pro nove interprisas startblock :sport bloco de partita starter :sport, tekn starter eng sta:tö startfält :sport numero de participantes startgrop :ligga i ~arna esser in le blocos de partita startkapital :capital initial/de partita startklar :preste a/pro partir startknapp :button del starter eng sta:tö startledare :sport starter eng sta:tö startlinje :sport linea de partita, marca startlista :sport lista de participantes startmaskin :sport starting gate geit startmotor :starter eng sta:tö startnummer :sport numero de partita startnyckel :clave de contacto startordning :sport ordine del partita startpall :sport bloco de partita startpistol :sport pistola de starter eng sta:tö startplatta :platteforma/tabula de lanceamento startpunkt :puncto de partita startsignal :sport signal de partita startskott :sport colpo de partita startspjäll :strangulator startsträcka :flyg percurso de partita starttecken :sport signal de partita startur :horologio de starter eng sta:tö startvev :manivella; :använda ~en tornar le manivella, manivellar stas :med stase stass :(grannlåt) auripelle; :(festdräkt) vestimento de festa stat :1 (rike, land) stato; :(regering) stato, governamento; :Förenta ~erna le Statos Unite; :Statens Järnvägar le Ferrovias Statal 2 (balansräkning) balancio; :(budget) budget eng bad3it; :(förteckning över tjänstemannakår) stato, lista; :officer på ~ officiero permanente 3 hist (naturalön) salario in natura (a laboratores agricole/campestre) statare :hist laborator agricole/campestre recipiente su salario in natura statera :teat representar como figurante/como comparsa it statik :fys statica station :järnv, TV, radio, rel station stationera :stationar stationerad :stationari stationering :stationaritate stationsbyggnad :station stationsföreståndare :chef sh- de station stationshus :station stationsinspektor :chef sh- de station stationsområde :terrenos pl del/annexe al station, station de manovras pl stationsvagn :station car eng ka:, auto combinatori stationär :stationari statisk :static statist :teat figurante, comparsa it statistik :statistica; :föra/upprätta ~ establir statistica statistiker :statistico statistisk :statistic stativ :supporto, cavalletto statlig :statal, del stato statolit :anat statolitho stator :tekn stator statsagronom :agronomo statal/del stato statsangelägenhet :affaire fr afä:r de stato statsanslag :assignation statal/del stato statsanställd :functionario del stato statsanställning :posto/empleo/function statal/del stato, posto governative statsapparat :apparato statal/del stato statsarkiv :archivo statal/del stato statsbegravning :interramento/inhumation/funerales/obsequias national statsbesök :visita official/de stato statsbidrag :adjuta statal/del stato statsbudget :budget eng bad3it national/statal/del stato statschef :capite/chef sh- de stato statsegendom :proprietate national/statal/del stato statsfiende :inimico public/national/del stato statsfientlig :hostil al stato statsfinanser :financias public/del stato statsform :forma statal/de stato/de governamento/de regime fr re3im statsfru :(titulo del) dama de corte/de honor primari statsfullmäktig :consiliator municipal statsfängelse :prision de stato statsförbrytare :criminal de stato statsförbrytelse :crimine contra le stato statsförbund :(con)federation (de statos) statsföretag :societate/interprisa statal/del stato statsförfattning :constitution statsförvaltning :administration del stato statsgaranti :garantia del stato statsgeolog :geologo/geologista statal/del stato statsgräns :limite del stato statshandling :papiro public/del stato statshemlighet :secreto de stato statsheraldiker :heraldico/heraldista statal/del stato statshortonom :horticultor statal/del stato statshydrolog :hydrologo/hydrologista statal/del stato statshänsyn :ration de stato statsingripande :intervention del stato statsinkomst :recepta statal/public/national/del stato statsinstitution :institution statal statsisbrytare :rumpe-glacie statal statskalender :annuario statal statskapitalism :capitalismo de stato statskassa :cassa del stato, fisco, tresoreria, thesaureria statskonst :politica statskontroll :controlo statal/del stato statskredit :credito de stato statskunskap :scientia politic statskupp :colpo de stato; :genomföra en ~ facer/perpetrar un colpo de stato; :genomföra en militär ~ putschar; :militär ~ colpo de stato militar, putsch ty, pronunciation statskyrka :ecclesia national/de stato; :avvika från ~n dissider; :gå ur ~n abandonar le ecclesia national/de stato statskyrklig :del ecclesia national/de stato statsledning :governamento statal/del stato/de un stato statslån :presto de stato statslös :sin nationalitate/patria statsmakt :poter statal/del stato/del governamento; :den fjärde ~en le quarte stato statsman :homine de stato, statista statsmannakonst :habilitate politic statsmaskineri :machineria statal statsmedel :fundos public statsmeteorolog :meteorologo/meteorologista statal/del stato statsminister :prime ministro statsmonopol :monopolio statal/del stato statsmyndighet :autoritate statal/del stato statsnytta :interesse national/del stato statsobligation :obligation del stato statsomvälvning :revolution statsorgan :organo statal/del stato statsorganisation :organisation statal statsorganism :organismo del stato statspapper :ekon papiro/fundo public/del stato statspension :pension statal statspolis :policia statal statsreligion :religion de stato statsrevision :revision statal/del stato statsrevisor :revisor statal/del stato statsrätt :jur (med avseende på staten) derecto constitutional; :(med avseende på medborgarna) derecto civic/civil statsrättslig :constitutional statsråd :consiliero statal/de stato statsrådssammanträde :consilio ministerial statssekreterare :secretario de stato statsskatt :imposto statal statsskick :forma statal/de stato/de governamento/de regime fr re3im statsskuld :debita public/national/del stato statsskäl :ration de stato statssocialism :socialismo statal/del stato statssocialistisk :de socialismo statal/del stato statsstöd :adjuta/subsidio statal/del stato statssubvention :subvention/subsidio statal/del stato statstjänare :functionario/servitor public/del stato statstjänst :function/servicio public statstjänsteman :empleato statal/del stato, functionario public statsunderstöd :supporto economic statal/del stato statsutgifter :costos/expensas/dispensas statal/public/del stato statsutskott :committee eng kömiti permanente statal/del stato statsverk :fisco, thesaureria statsverksproposition :proposition del budget eng bad3it statal statsvetare :experto/studente del scientias politic statsvetenskap :scientias politic statsvetenskaplig :del scientias politic statsvetenskapsman :experto del scientias politic statsvälvning :revolution statsystem :hist pagamento in natura (a laboratores agricole/campestre) statsåklagare :accusator statal/del stato statsöverhuvud :capite/chef sh- de stato statuarisk :statuari statuera :statuer statur :statura status :I (socialt anseende) stato/position/prestigio social, rango, standing eng stænding; :(ekonomisk ställning) balancio, inventario; :~ quo statu(s) quo lat II med (tillstånd) stato statussymbol :symbolo de prestigio social statut :statuto; :fastställa ~erna rediger le statutos; :rucka på ~erna modificar le statutos statutenlig :conforme al statutos, statutari statutändring :reforma del statutos staty :konst statua; :avtäcka en ~ disvelar/inaugurar un statua; :resa en ~ över någon eriger un statua pro un persona statyett :konst statuetta, figurina statygrupp :gruppo sculptural/statuari statysockel :socculo/base de statua stav :I (käpp) baston, verga, virga; :(som tecken på värdighet) sceptro, massa, baston; :sport pertica; :(för skidstakning) baston de ski/de skiator; :anat bastonetto; :hoppa ~ sport saltar al pertica; :tappar och ~ar anat conos e bastonettos; :trollkarls ~ virga magic II (i laggkärl) dova stava :språk orthographiar, delitterar; :~ fel scriber mal; :person som ~r illa cacographo; :~ rätt orthographiar, delitterar stavbakterie :med bacillo stavelse :språk syllaba; :i ~r syllabic; :med olika antal ~r imparisyllabe; :ord med olika antal ~r imparisyllabo; :uppdelning i ~r syllabation stavelsebildande :språk syllabic stavelseräknande :språk syllabic stavelseräkning :språk syllabation stavelseskrift :språk scriptura syllabic stavfel :språk error orthographic stavhopp :sport salto con pertica stavhoppare :sport saltator al pertica stavkyrka :arkit ecclesia de (un construction de) plancas stavlampa :lampa de tasca in forma de barra stavmagnet :magnete in forma de barra, magnete recte stavning :språk (orto)graphia; :dålig ~ cacographia stavningsreform :språk reforma orthographic/de orthographia stavningsregel :språk regula orthographic/de orthographia stavningsuttal :språk pronunciation basate super le orthographia stavparkett :parquet fr parkä a pecias stavrim :litt alliteration stavrimmad :litt alliterate stearin :stearina stearinfabrik :stearineria stearinljus :candela stearic/de stearina stearinsyra :kem acido stearic steatit :miner steatite steatopygi :med steatopygia steatos :med steatose, steatosis steeplechase :sport cursa de/con obstaculos, steeplechase eng sti:pltsheis steeplechaseryttare :sport steeplechaser eng sti:pltsheisö Stefan :Stephano steg :passo; :(på skala) grado; :(på trappa/stege) scalon; :(nivå) nivello, stadio; :(åtgärd) mesura; :för varje ~ a cata passo; :~ bakåt/framåt passo a retro/in avante; :~ för ~ passo a passo; :ta ett ~ facer un passo; :vidtaga sina mått och ~ prender mesuras, premunir se stegbil :auto(mobile) (a) scala stege :scala stegel :hist rota stegla :hist submitter al supplicio del rota stegling :hist supplicio del rota steglits|steglitsa :(el. steglitsa) zool carduelo steglängd :longor de passo steglös :gradual stegmätare :conta-passos, pedometro, hodometro stegning :mesuration a passos stegpinne :scalon, grado, passo stegra :1 (öka) augmentar; :(förvärra) aggravar 2 ~ sig (sätta sig på tvären) obstinar se, recalcitrar, resister se, opponer se, contrariar; :(resa sig på bakbenen) levar/eriger se (sur le gambas posterior); :herald rampar stegring :augmento, augmentation, altiamento stegräknare :conta-passos, pedometro, hodometro stegvagn :auto(mobile) (a) scala stegvis :gradualmente stek :I kul rostito, carne rostite II sjö nodo; :knopar och ~ sjö nodos III (solgass) ardor del sol steka :(om sol) arder; :kul rostir, frir; :(grilla) grilliar; :(i ugn) cocer in furno; :~ sig (i solen) bronzar se stekel :zool hymenoptere; :steklar (ordning) hymenopteros, hymenoptera lat stekfat :(grande) platto a carne rostite stekfett|stekflott :(el. stekflott) kul grassia a frir stekfläsk :kul lardo stekgryta :marmita stekhus :restaurante de carne rostite/grilliate stekning :kul rostimento, fritura stekos :odor de carne rostite stekpanna :patella de frir, fritoria steksky :kul succo de carne frite stekspade :pala de cocinero stekspett :broca, spido stekt :kul frite; :~ mat fritura stekugn :furno stekyta :kul parve crusta stel :(svårböjlig) rigide; :(oböjlig) inflexibile, fixe, rigide; :fig frigide, inhabile, formal, ceremoniose; :~ person formalista, rigorista; :~a muskler musculos rigide; :vara ~ skräck esser paralysate per le pavor stelbent :qui ha articulos rigide; :fig dogmatic, rigide stelbenthet :rigiditate; :fig dogmatismo, rigiditate stele :konst stela, stele stelfrusen :rigide de frigor/de frigido stelfrysa :kul congelar stelhet :rigiditate; :(i muskler) rigor; :fig frigiditate, reserva, rigiditate stelkramp :med tetano stelkrampsserum :med sero antitetanic stella polaris|stella|polaris :astron stella polar stellar :astron stellar stellarastronomi :astronomia stellar/del stellas stellarastronomisk :del astronomia stellar stellarisk|stellär :(el. stellär) astron stellar stelna :rigidir se; :(om blod) coagular; :(om mjölk) coagular, cualiar; :få att ~ rigidir, rigidificar, solidificar; :(om mjölk) coagular, cualiar; :~ av rädsla esser paralysate per le pavor stelning :coagulation, cualiation, solidification stelningspunkt :puncto de solidification sten :petra, saxo, lapide; :(ädelsten) petra preciose, gemma; :(gravsten) petra tumbal; :(tegelsten) bricca; :bot nucleo, pepita; :med calculo, petra; :av ~ saxee, lapidee, lapidose; :full med ~ petrose; :ha ett hjärta av ~ fig haber un corde de petra/de glacie, esser insensibile; :huggen i ~ lapidari; :söka de vises ~ cercar le petra philosophal; :över stock och ~ per (le) montes e valles stena :lapidar stenaktig :petrose, roccose, lapidose, lithoide stenansikte :fig facie inexpressive stenarbetare :obrero de petreria stenart :typo/specie/varietate de petra stenbelägga :revestir de petra stenbeläggning :revestimento de petra, pavimento stenbeströdd :petrose stenbildning :med lithiase, lithiasis stenbit :1 pecia de petra 2 zool cycloptero mascule stenblock :bloco de petra stenbock :zool ibice, capricorno; :Stenbocken astron Capricorno; :Stenbockes vändkrets le Tropico del Capricorno stenbotten :fundo de laco/de mar petrose stenbro :ponte de petra stenbrott :petreria stenbrytning :extraction de petras stenbräcka :bot saxifraga stenbräckeväxter :bot (familj) saxifragaceas stenbumling :grande petra massive stenbyggnad :edificio de petra stenbänk :banco de petra stenbär :bot rubo saxatile stencil :stencil eng stensl stencilera :stencilar stencilering :stencilation stendamm :pulvere petrose stendammlunga :med silicose, silicosis; :(genom stenkol) anthracose, anthracosis stendöd :morte como un petra, ben morte stendös :arkeol dolmen, cromlech stendöv :surde como un petra stenek :bot querco verde stenfalk :zool falcon columbari stenfot :arkit fundamento de petra stenfrukt :bot drupa stenget :zool camoce, femina de ibice stengods :konst olleria, potteria, faience fr faja):s, gres ceramic stengolv :pavimento stengravering :konst gravure fr -vy:r super petra, glyptica; :som avser ~ glyptic stengrund :I solo/terreno petrose II sjö banco petrose stengärdsgård :barriera de petras stenhjärta :corde dur/de petra stenhuggare :(stenarbetare) obrero de petreria; :konst taliator de petras, talia-petras stenhuggeri :(löshackning) extraction de petras; :konst (utövning) (le) taliar de petras; :(plats) le officina de taliator de petras/de talia-petras stenhus :casa de petra stenhäll :rocca stenhård :dur como le petra; :fig de petra, dur, inexorabile, insensibile, impassibile stenhög :pila/cumulo de petra(s) stenig :petrose, roccose, saxose, lapidose, lapidee; :~ terräng solo roccose, saxeto stening :hist (occision per) lapidation stenisk :med sthenic; :~ läggning sthenia stenkaka :disco de 78 revolutiones stenkast :jecto de petra; :ett ~ bort al distantia de un jecto de petra stenkastning :lapidation stenkista :arkit caisson fr käså) stenknäck :zool coccothrausto stenkol :miner carbon (fossile) stenkolsbrytning :extraction de carbon stenkolsdamm :pulvere de carbon stenkolsförande :carbonifere, carbonose stenkolsgruva :mina carbonifere/de carbon, carboniera stenkolslager :strato/jacimento carbonifere/de carbon stenkolsperioden :geol le periodo carbonifere, le carbonifero stenkolstjära :catran de carbon stenkolsåder :vena carbonifere/de carbon stenkross :machina a fracassar petra(s) stenkruka :jarra stenkul :amusantissime stenlagd :pavimentate stenliknande :lithoide stenlunga :med silicose, silicosis; :(genom stenkol) anthracose, anthracosis stenlägga :pavir, pavimentar stenläggare :pavitor stenläggning :(material) pavimento; :(handling) pavimentation, pavage -ad3e stenmjöl :pulvere de petra stenmurkla :bot gyromitra esculenta lat stenograf :stenographo, stenographista, tachygrapho stenografera :stenographiar, prender notas in stenographia stenografi :stenographia, tachygraphia stenografimaskin :stenotypo stenografimetod :methodo de stenographia stenografisk :stenographic, tachygraphic stenogram :stenogramma stenos :med stenose, stenosis stenoterm :med stenothermo stenotermi :med stenothermia stenotypi :stenotypia, stenodactylographia stenotypimaskin :stenotypo stenotypist :stenotypista, stenodactylographo stenparti :jardin roccose stenrik :roccose; :fig ric©hissime stenrös|stenröse :(el. stenröse) cumulo de petras stensalt :sal (de) gemma stensatt :pavimentate stenskott :colpo de petra (a un auto) stenskvätta :zool oenanthe stenskärva :fragmento de petra stenslipare :konst lapidario stensnidare :konst lapidario stensnideri :konst glyptica; :som avser ~ glyptic stensnultra :zool ctenolabro stensopp :bot boleto edulis lat stenstil :litt stilo lapidari stenstod :statua de petra stensutare :zool acerina, gymnosephalo stensätta :pavir, pavimentar stensättare :pavitor stensättning :(material) pavimento; :(handling) pavimentation; :arkeol (tumba prehistoric marcate per) petras in forma de un circulo stensöta :bot polypodio stentavla :tabula de petra con inscription stentorsröst :voce stentoree/de stentore stentryck :konst (handling) lithographia; :(alster) lithographia, litho, obra lithographic stentryckare :konst lithographo stentryckeri :konst (handling) lithographia; :(plats) officina lithographic, lithographia stentrycksplatta :lithographia, litho stentryckspress :pressa lithographic stenull :lana de petra, Rockwool® eng råkwul stenyxa :hacha -sh- de petra stenåldern :arkeol le etate de(l) petra; :äldre ~ paleolithico; :från äldre ~ paleolithic; :fynd från äldre ~ paleolitho; :mellersta ~ mesolithico; :från mellersta ~ mesolithic; :fynd från mellersta ~ mesolitho; :yngre ~ neolithico; :från yngre ~ neolithic; :fynd från yngre ~ neolitho; :vara från ~ fig esser antiquate stenåldersfynd :objecto trovate del etate de(l) petra; :jfr stenåldern stenöken :deserto petrose/roccose, hamada; :fig deserto urban/de beton, jungla de asphalto stepp|step :(el. step) dans step-dance eng stepda:ns steppa :dans practicar step-dance eng stepda:ns steppare :dans persona qui practica/sape practicar step-dance eng stepda:ns steppning :dans step-dance eng stepda:ns sterbhus|stärbhus :(el. stärbhus) casa/domo mortuari; :(kvarlåtenskap) succession, hereditage -ad3e sterbhusdelägare :partenario del hereditage -ad3e stereo :stereo stereoanläggning :installation/equipamento stereo(phonic) stereobild :imagine stereoscopic/in relievo stereofoni :stereo(phonia) stereofonisk :stereo(phonic) stereofotografering :stereophotographia stereofotogrammatri :stereophotogrammatria stereografi :stereographia stereografisk :stereographic stereogrammofon :grammophono stereo(phonic) stereoinspelning :registration stereo(phonic) stereoisomeri :kem stereoisomeria stereoisomerisk :kem stereoisomere, stereoisomeric stereokamera :camera stereoscopic stereokemi :stereochimia stereoljud :sono stereophonic, stereophonia stereometri :stereometria stereometrisk :stereometric stereoskiva :disco stereo(phonic) stereoskop :stereoscopio stereoskopi :stereoscopia stereoskopisk :stereoscopic; :~ bild imagine stereoscopic, stereogramma stereotyp :I adj (klichéartad) stereotypic, stereotype II s boktr stereotypo; :som avser ~ stereotype; :trycka med ~er stereotypar stereotypera :boktr stereotypar stereotypering :boktr stereotypia; :som avser ~ stereotype stereotypi :boktr stereotypia; :som avser ~ stereotype stereotypiplatta :boktr stereotypo stereotypitryck :boktr stereotypia steril :(ofruktsam) sterile, infertile, infecunde; :(bakteriefri) sterile, aseptic sterilisera :sterilisar sterilisering :sterilisation steriliseringsapparat :sterilisator sterilitet :med (ofruktsamhet) sterilitate, infecunditate sterilkonserv :conserva sterilisate sterlett :zool sterlet sterling :num sterling eng stö:ling; :pund ~ libra sterling eng stö:ling steroid :biokem steroide sterol :biokem sterol stetoskop :med stethoscopio stetoskopera :med examinar con un stethoscopio stetoskopering :med stethoscopia stetoskopisk :med stethoscopic steward :sjö, flyg steward eng stjuöd, dispensero stewardess :sjö, flyg stewardessa eng stjuödesa, hostessa stia :porchiera stibium :kem stibium stick :I adv ~ i stäv contrarimente, al contrario II s (sting, styng) punctura, piccatura; :kortsp torno; :konst stampa, gravure fr -vy:r; :lämna någon i ~et fig abandonar un persona; :ta hem ett ~ kortsp facer/ganiar un torno sticka :I s (träflisa) morsello/pecietta de ligno; :text aco/agulia a/de tricotar II v (ge ett stick) punger, piccar; :(ge sig av) escap(p)ar, escampar; :kortsp esser superior; :röken sticker mig i ögonen le fumo picca mi oculos; :~ av contrastar; :~ emellan intervenir; :~ fram salir, emerger, esser prominente; :~ hål punger, puncturar, perforar; :~ i brand mitter/poner foco a, ignir, inflammar, incendiar, conflagar; :~ i väg escap(p)ar, escampar; :~ i ögonen fig saltar al oculos; :~ in figer; :~ ner (med dolk) dagar, pugnalar; ~ sig i fingret piccar se le digito; :~ under stol med celar; :~ upp (spira) germinar; :(vara uppstudsig) opponer se III v text (förfärdiga med stickor) tricotar; :(brodera) brodar stickande :(om smak/lukt/kyla/blick) pungente stickare :1 text (med stickor) tricotator; :(med brodernål) brodator 2 sport passo stickas :punger, piccar stickbeskrivning :text description de tricotage -ad3e stickbäcken :med bassino hygienic, urinal stickel :konst burin stickelbär :bot grossula stickelhår :zool pilo blanc (in un pelle obscur) stickelhårig :zool que ha pilos blanc (in un pelle obscur) stickeri :text (med stickor) tricotage -ad3e; :(med brodernål) broderia stickerska :(med stickor) tricotatrice; :(med brodernål) brodatrice stickert :curte spada (similante un daga) stickfluga :zool tabano stickgarn :text filo a/de tricotar stickig :piccante, spinose; :bot acanthophere, aculeate, piccante, spinose; :fig acerbe, acrimoniose, mordente, caustic, mordace stickighet :spinositate; :fig causticitate, mordacitate stickkontakt :el cavilia, prisa mascule; :dra ur ~en disconnecter le cavilia del prisa de currente stickling :bot planton stickmaskin :text machina a/de tricotar stickning :text (med stickor) tricotage -ad3e; :(med brodernål) broderia; :(produkt) tricot fr triko, tricotage -ad3e; :broderia; :med sensation pungente/piccante stickord :(uppslagsord) entrata; :(spydig replik) sarcasmo, parola piccante, picca, insinuation; :teat (stickreplik) le ultime parolas in un replica (que es le signal al replica proxime); :som ger ~ sarcastic, caustic stickpropp :el cavilia, prisa mascule stickprov :statist controlo al hasardo/per sondage -ad3e, sondage, inquesta stickprovsundersökning :statist sondage -ad3e, inquesta stickreplik :teat le ultime parolas in un replica (que es le signal al replica proxime) stickspår :via lateral/secundari stickvapen :arma punctate/a puncta stickved :pecias de ligno, accendalia stickväg :skogsbr via secundari (pro attenuation e transportos) stickylle :text lana cardate a/de tricotar stift :1 puncta, cavilia, tenon; :(häftsstift) cimice; :(till penna) stilo (de graphite); :(till grammofon) agulia; :bot stilo; :med penicillo, stick eng; :med kort ~ bot brevistilate; :med långt ~ bot longistilate, longistile, stilose 2 rel diocese, diocesis); :som avser ~ diocesan stifta :1 (skapa, grunda) fundar, establir, stabilir, instituer, constituer, eriger, instaurar, edificar, crear; :~ bekantskap facer cognoscentia; :~ lagar legislar 2 (fästa med stift) fixar con clavos, clavar; :(med häftstift) fixar con cimices stiftare :fundator, institutor, establitor, instaurator; :(av lagar) legislator stiftelse :fundation, institution, organisation stiftelsehandling :acto de fundation, scriptura constitutive stiftelseurkund :documento de fundation stiftelseår :anno de fundation stiftpenna :stilo a tenon stiftsjungfru :canonessa stiftsstad :citate episcopal stifttand :dente a tenon stig :sentiero stiga :montar, ascender; :(öka) augmentar, (ac)crescer, montar, altiar; :(om vattennivå) crescer; :stig in! entra!; :~ av dismontar; :~ i anseende crescer, augmentar in prestigio; :~ i land disbarcar; :~ i pris augmentar de precio; :~ in entrar; :~ in i bilen montar le auto, ascender in le auto; :~ ner descender; :~ upp ascender, (e)levar se; :(lämna sängen) levar se, sortir del lecto; :~ upp på en häst montar un cavallo; :~ ur descender (de) stigande :montante, ascendente, ascensional; :(ökande) (ac)crescente, augmentante, montante stigare :tekn (för el) cablo principal; :(för vatten) tubo principal stigarledning :tekn (för el) cablo principal; :(för vatten) tubo principal stigbygel :staffa; :anat staffa stigfinnare :scout eng skaut stigförmåga :capacitate/fortia ascensional stighastighet :velocitate ascensional stigläder :corregia del staffa stigma :rel, med stigma; :fig stigma, marca, signo stigman :brigante, bandito stigmatisation :stigmatisation stigmatisera :stigmatisar stigmatisering :stigmatisation stigning :ascension, elevation, crescita; :(ökning) augmento, augmentation, altiamento, elevation, crescentia, crescimento stigningsförmåga :capacitate/fortia ascensional stikisk :litt stichometric stil :(typiskt sätt att vara utformad/uppföra sig) stilo, maniera, modo de ager; :(formgivning) stilo, gusto; :(skrivsätt) stilo, scriptura; :(skoluppsats) thema, composition; :(tideräkning) stilo; :typ typo, typographia; :enkel ~ stilo caste; :gamla ~en le stilo julian; :ha ~ haber stilo; :i ~ med conforme a, simile a, a guisa de, à la fr; :morisk ~ stilo mauresc; :nya ~en le calendario gregorian; som avser ~ stilistic; :överlastad ~ stilo floride, floriditate stila :monstrar un habilitate in un modo exaggerate stilanalys :analyse/analysis stilistic/de stilo stilart :stilo stilbegrepp :concepto stilistic stilbildande :vara ~ esser un exemplo stilistic/de stilo, formar un moda/un trend eng stilbildare :exemplo, modello stilblandning :mixtura de stilos stilblomma :litt floritura it stilistic/de stilo stilbrott :ruptura/falta/defecto/imperfection stilistic/del stilo stilbrytning :litt mixtura infortunate stilistic/de stilos stildrag :elemento/characteristica stilistic/de stilo stilenlig :conforme al stilo stilepok :litt, konst stilo, gusto, epocha stilett :stiletto stilettklack :talon punctute/agulia stilettkäpp :baston stiletto stilfigur :litt figura rhetoric/de stilo stilforskning :litt stilistica stilfull :de bon stilo/gusto, de stilo perfecte/raffinate, elegante, chic fr sh-, gratiose, culte stilfullhet :chic fr sh-, elegantia stilgrad :typ grado typographic/de typo/de typographia stilgrepp :litt figura rhetoric/de stilo stilgroda :litt falta/defecto/imperfection stilistic/del stilo stilhistoria :historia stilistic/del stilos stilig :elegante, chic fr sh-, distinguite stilighet :elegantia stilisera :stilisar stilisering :stilisation stilist :litt stilista stilistik :litt stilistica stilistiker :litt stilista stilistisk :litt stilistic stilklänning :roba taliate al cinctura e con un gonna ample stilkänsla :senso/sensibilitate stilistic/de stilo stilla :I adj (ej upprörd) calme; :(stillsam) quiete; :(rofylld) placide, tranquille; :(orörlig) immobile, calme, tranquille; :(fridfull) pacibile, pacific; :(svag) dulce, suave, moderate; :(tyst) silente, silentiose, quiete, mute, secrete; :(fridfull) seren; :en ~ protest un protesto silente; :ett ~ hopp un sperantia secrete; :leva ett ~ liv viver un vita retirate; :Stilla havet le Oceano Pacific, le Pacifico; :Stilla veckan le Septimana Sancte II adv sitta ~ restar/remaner tranquille/quiete, non mover se III v (lugna) calmar, tranquillisar, appaciar; :(tillfredsställa) satisfacer; :(lindra) mitigar, sedar, alleviar; :~ blodflödet stoppar le fluxo de sanguine; :~ hunger/törst satiar/appaciar/satisfacer fame/sete stillahavskusten :le Costa del Oceano Pacific/del Pacifico stillasittande :sedentari; :ett ~ liv un vita sedentari, sedentarismo, sedentaritate stillastående :(orörlig) immobile, stationari; :(stagnerad) immobile, stagnante; :(som inte utvecklas) stagnante, static, stationari, immobile stillatigande :(utan att tala) silente, silentiose; :(outtalad) tacite, implicite stillbild :foto photo(graphia) stilldrink :kul bibitura/biberage -ad3e refrescante non gasose stilleben :konst natura morte stillebenmålare :konst pictor de naturas morte stillestånd :puncto morte, stagnation; :mil armistitio, tregua stillfärdig :calme, tranquille, quiete stillfärdighet :calma, tranquillitate, quiete, quietude stillhet :silentio, tranquillitate, quiete, quietude, calma; :(fridfullhet) serenitate stillna :calmar se, subsider stillsam :calme, tranquille, quiete stillsamhet :calma, tranquillitate, quiete, quietude stillt :calme; :~ vatten/väder aqua/tempore calme stillvatten :aqua immobile/stagnante stillära :litt stilistica stillåda :typ cassa de typos (de characteres) stillös :sin stilo, denudate de stilo stillöshet :manco/mancantia/mancamento de stilo stilmedel :litt procedimento stilistic/de stilo, figura rethoric stilmedveten :conscie del stilo(s) stilmöbel :mobile de stilo stilparodi :parodia stilistic stilperiod :periodo stilistic stilprov :proba stilistic/del stilo; :(på handstil) proba graphologic/de scriptura stilprägel :characteristica stilistic/de stilo stilren :de stilo perfecte stilriktig :de bon stilo/gusto stilriktning :litt, konst schola/movimento stilistic/de stilo stilskede :periodo stilistic stilskillnad :differentia stilistic/de stilo stilsort :typo stilistic/de stilo; :typ typo stilstudie :studio stilistic/de stilo stiltje :sjö calma stilton :kul stilton eng stiltn stiltrogen :fidel del stilo stilvidrig :contrari al stilo stim :(stoj) ruito; :zool banco stimma :(stoja) ruitar; :zool assemblar se in bancos stimmig :ruitose stimulans :stimulo, stimulante, impeto, incentivo, incoragiamento -d3- stimulansmedel :stimulante stimulantia :pl stimulantes stimulator :stimulator stimulera :stimular, animar, excitar, incitar, activar, avivar, incoragiar -d3-, promover, propeller stimulerande :stimulatori, stimulante, stimulative, excitative, incoragiante -d3-; :farm analeptic; :~ medel stimulante stimulering :stimulation, animation, avivamento, incoragiamento -d3-, fomento, incitamento, incitation, promotion stimulus :stimulo, impeto, incentivo sting :punctura, piccatura stinga :punger, piccar stingpinne :(på cykel) reflector plicabile stingrocka :zool pastinaca stingslig :susceptibile stingslighet :susceptibilitate stinka :puter, oler mal stinkande :putente, malodor, fetide, infecte, pestilente, pestifere; :giftigt ~ mephitic; :giftigt ~ lukt odor mephitic, mephitismo stinkbomb :bomba putente/fetide stinkdjur :zool moffetta, skunk eng skank stinkflyn :zool (grupp) heteropteros, heteroptera lat stinknäsa :med ozena stinksländor :zool (familj) chrysopidas stinksvamp :bot phallo impudic stinksyska :bot stachys silvatic stinn :obese; :se stint på någon reguardar un persona fixemente stinnhet :obesitate stins :järnv chef sh- de station stipel :bot stipula stipendiat :detentor de un bursa de studios stipendiera :premiar con un bursa de studios stipendium :bursa de studios, stipendio stipulation :stipulation stipulera :stipular stipulering :stipulation stirlingmotor :motor sterling eng stö:ling stirr :zool salmon del prime stadio stirra :mirar, reguardar fixemente stirrig :nervose, excitate, febril, tense stjäla :furar, robar, rapinar; :~ sig bort partir multo discretemente/super le puncta del pedes; :~ sig till en titt jectar un reguardo furtive stjälk :bot (på blomma) pedunculo, pediculo; :(på blad) petiolo; :som avser ~ (på blomma) peduncular; :(på blad) petiolar; :utan ~ sessile stjälkformig :bot cauliforme, peduncular stjälkförsedd :bot (om blomma) caulescente, pedunculate; :(om blad) petiolate stjälkstygn :text puncto cauliforme/peduncular stjälksöm :text broderia de punctos cauliforme/peduncular stjälpa :(välta) inverter se; :~ i sig ingorgar, ingurgitar; :~ ur effunder stjälpbar :invertibile stjälpugn :tekn convertitor stjärn :zool stella, macula blanc stjärna :astron stella, astere, astro; :(stjärnformigt föremål) stella, astere, astro; :typ stella, asterisco; :fig (om person) stella, celebritate, corypheo, star eng sta:; :femuddig ~ pentaculo, pentagramma; :läsa i stjärnorna astrol leger in le asteres/le astros stjärnanis :bot illicio ver, badiana stjärnartist :teat artista prominente Stjärnbaneret :le Bandiera stellate, Stars and Stripes eng sta:znstraips stjärnbesatt :stellate stjärnbeströdd :stellate, stellifere stjärnbesätta :stellar stjärnbild :astron constellation; :astrol signo (zodiacal/del zodiaco) stjärnblomma :bot stellaria stjärnbloss :cadita de un stella stjärndygn :astron die/jorno sideric stjärndyrkan :culto astral/del stellas stjärnfall :astron cadita de un stella stjärnformig :stelliforme, asteriforme, stellate, in forma de stella stjärnglans :brillantia stellari/del stellas stjärngosse :parve puero qui accompania le lucia in un defilata (celebrante le die de Sancta Lucia) stjärnhimmel :firmamento stellifere, celo stellate; :astron spatio sideral stjärnhop :astron massa de stellas, nebula stjärnhus :arkit edificio stelliforme (con tres alas partiente ab un scala central) stjärnkarta :astron mappa/carta celeste/astronomic/astral/del celo stjärnkikare :telescopio stjärnklar :stellate stjärnkonstellation :constellation stjärnkult :culto astral/del stellas stjärnkött :kul carne del optime qualitate stjärnljus :I s lumine/luce stellar/del stellas II adj stellate stjärnlök :bot ornithogalo; :arabisk ~ ornithogalo arabic stjärnlös :sin stellas stjärnmannekäng :modello star eng sta: stjärnnatt :nocte stellate stjärnprydd :stellate, stellifere stjärnreporter :reporter star eng sta: stjärnroll :teat parte/rolo prominente stjärnskott :cadita de un stella; :fig juvene artista qui face un carriera rapide stjärnsmäll :fig colpo dur al testa (que face uno vider stellas) stjärnspelare :sport jocator star eng sta: stjärnströdd :stellate, stellifere stjärnsystem :astron systema stellar/de stellas, galaxia stjärntecken :astrol signo zodiacal/del zodiaco stjärntid :astron tempore sideral stjärntydare :astrologo stjärntydningskonst :astrologia stjärntöcken :astron nebulosa stjärnår :astron anno sideral stjärnögd :con oculos como stellas stjärt :(på människa) podice, culo; :(på djur) cauda stjärtand :zool anate acute, dafila acute stjärterum :finns det hjärterum finns det ~ pro bon amicos il ha sempre spatio stjärtfena :pinna/aletta caudal stjärtfjäder :pluma caudal/del cauda stjärtgosse :prostituta mascule stjärtgroddjur :zool (ordning) urodelos stjärtlös :sin cauda, disproviste de cauda stjärtmes :zool paro caudate stjärtpenna :pluma caudal/del cauda sto :zool cavalla stock :I s bloco (de ligno), trunco; :(bjälke) trabe; :(förråd) stock eng, deposito; :(på gevär) calce, fuste; :hist planca de punition; :sova som en ~ dormir profundemente; :över ~ och sten per (le) montes e valles II adv (alldeles) totalmente, completemente, toto; :~ blind totalmente/completemente cec stocka :~ sig stagnar, congerer se stockankare :sjö ancora a/de transversa stockblind :totalmente/completemente cec stockbrasa :foco de blocos de ligno stockcar :sport stock-car eng ståka: stockcartävling :sport cursa de stock-cars eng ståka:z stockdum :stupidissime stockdöv :surde como un petra stockeld :foco de blocos de ligno stockfisk :kul stoc(k)fis, merlucio, stoccafisso it stockholmare :habitante/nativo de Stockholm stockholmsk :de Stockholm stockholmska :1 språk (dialekt) dialecto de Stockholm 2 (kvinna) femina/habitante feminin de Stockholm stockhus :blockhaus ty blåkhaus stockkonservativ :conservativissime stocklat :multo pigre, pigrissime stockning :obstruction, incombramento, stagnation; :med stase; :~ i trafiken congestion/paralyse/paralysis del circulation/del traffico stockros :bot althea rosee stockved :bloco(s) de ligno stockvedsbrasa :foco de blocos de ligno stod :konst statua stoff :materia, material, substantia, stoffa; :(av tyg) texito, textile, stoffa; :(faktaämne) objecto, thema, stoffa; :brännbart ~ (materia/substantia) combustibile stoffera :(pryda) adornar, imbellir, guarnir; :text (fålla upp) orlar stofil :vetule original stoft :pulvere; :kasta sig i ~et för någon prosternar se ante alicuno; :kräla i ~et prosternar se stoftavskiljare :collector de pulvere stoftfin :fin como pulvere stoftfylld :pulverose stoftgrand :grano de pulvere stofthydda :corpore human stoftig :pulverose stoftkorn :grano de pulvere stoftmoln :nube de pulvere stoicism :fil stoicismo; :fig stoicismo, impassibilitate, imperturbabilitate stoiker :fil, fig stoico stoisk :fil stoic; :fig stoic, impassibile, imperturbabile stoiskhet :stoicismo, impassibilitate, imperturbabilitate stoj :ruito, rumor stoja :ruitar, facer ruito, rumorar stojig :ruitose, rumorose stokastisk :mat stochastic; :~ statistik statistica stochastic, stochastica stol :sedia, sede, chaise fr shä:z; :elektriska ~en le sedia electric; :Heliga ~en le Sancte Sede; :inte sticka under ~ med non essayar de celar/de disguisar, non facer un secreto/mysterio de, manifestar apertemente/sin reservas stola :stola stolgång :anat ano; :fysiol (avföring) evacuation del feces, defecation, dejection stoll :miner galeria de mina que fini superficialmente stolla :femina folle/nescie/imbecille stolle :viro folle/nescie/imbecille stolleri :follia, fatuitate, ineptia, ineptitude, insipientia, nonsenso stollift :telesedia stollig :fatue, folle, stupide, insipiente, imbecille, insensate, inepte, nescie stollighet :follia, fatuitate, ineptia, ineptitude, insipientia, nonsenso stolpa :ir a pede, marchar -sh- stolpe :palo, poste; :(minnesanteckning) parola clave; :skjuta mot ~n sport tirar al poste stolpiller :med suppositorio stolpsko :ferro de montar stolpskott :sport tiro al poste stolpsäng :lecto a palos stolsben :pede/gamba de sedia stolskarm :bracio de sedia stolsnummer :numero de sedia stolsrygg :dorso de sedia stolt :fer, orgoliose, superbe; :göra ~ inorgoliar; :vara ~ över honorar se de, piccar se de stolthet :feritate, orgolio, superbia; :sårad ~ picca stoltsera :pavonisar stomatit :med stomatitis, inflammation del bucca stomatolog :med stomatologo, stomatologista stomatologi :med stomatologia stomatologisk :med stomatologic stomi :med stoma stomiker :med persona con/qui ha stoma stomipatient :med persona con/qui ha stoma stomme :skeleto, structura; :(i byggnad) armatura; :(i fordon) chassis fr shasi stomp :konst estompe fr estå)p stompera :konst estomper estå)p- stop :grande bicario (continente circa 1,3 l) stopp :I s (avstannande) cessation, arresto, stop eng, station, suspension, interruption, arrestation, freno, intermission; :(paus) arresto, pausa, halto, stop (stockning) stagnation; :med stase II s (stoppat ställe) (le) sarcir III (fyllning tobak) pipata de tabaco IV adv completemente, totalmente, toto V interj basta!, sufficiente!; :mil stop! eng, halto! stoppa :1 (stanna) stoppar, arrestar se, facer halto; :(hejda) arrestar, stoppar, immobilisar, discontinuar; :(bromsa) frenar; :(sluta) cessar, stoppar; :(räcka till) sufficer; :~ upp med congerer, congestionar, constipar 2 (placera) mitter, poner; :(laga med garn) sarcir, reparar; :(fylla) plenar, reimpler, borrar, stipar; :(täppa till) tappar, clauder, obstruer, occluder; :(med blånor) stoppar; :med tamponar; :~ ett barn i sängen mitter un infante in le lecto; :~ i fickan intascar; :~ möbler tapissar; :~ ner mitter, poner; :~ något i munnen mitter/introducer qualcosa in su bucca; :~ upp reimpler, borrar, stipar, wattar; :(konservera döda djur) impalear stoppande :~ medel med remedio constipante, (remedio) astringente; :verka ~ constipar, congerer, congestionar stoppbad :foto banio de arresto stoppboll :sport balla que non salta stopper :sport defensor central, stopper eng ståpö stoppfull :borrate; :(med människor) troppo reimplite stoppförbud :interdiction/prohibition de arresto/de stoppar stoppgarn :text filo a/de sarcir stoppgräns :linea de arresto/de stop eng stopplats :halto, station, arresto, stop eng stopplikt :obligation de stoppar/de arrestar se/de facer halto stoppljus :signal del traffico/del circulation, lumine/luce rubie/de stop eng; :(bromsljus) luce de freno stopplykta :luce de freno stoppmaterial :(för möbler) material a/de tapissar; :(blånor) stoppa stoppmätt :supersaturate stoppmöbel :mobile tapissate stoppning :1 (fyllning) borra; :(i möbler) tapisseria; :(blånor) stoppa 2 text (lagning) (le) sarcir stoppnål :aco/agulia a/de sarcir stoppris :precio maximal (durante un blocamento de precios) stoppsignal :signal del traffico/del circulation, signal rubie/de stop eng stoppställe :halto, station, arresto, stop eng stoppsvamp :fungo a/de sarcir stopptecken :signal de arresto/de halto stoppur :chronometro stor :I adj grande; :(omfångsrik) grosse, voluminose; :(storslagen) magne, magnific; :(talrik) numerose; :betydelsefull) importante; :(vidsträckt) vaste, extense, exensive; :(hög) alte; :(vuxen) adulte; :alltför ~ nimis/troppo grande; :dubbelt så ~ som le duple de; :i ~t sett in general; :Karl den ~e Carolo Magne; :onaturligt ~ monstruose, elephantin; :~ bokstav littera capital, majuscula; :~ nunneört bot corydalis solide; :~a A A majuscule II s sjö vela major, grande vela Stora björnen|Stora|björnen :astron Ursa Major Stora Bält|Stora|Bält :le Grande Belt storamiral :sjö granadmiral storartad :magnific, superbe, splendide, grandiose, excellente storasyster :soror plus vetule/de major etate storband :mus orchestra de jazz eng d3æz, big band eng bænd storbandsjazz :mus musica de un orchestra de jazz eng d3æz/de un big band eng bænd storbelåten :multo contente, contentissime storbilds-TV|storbilds|TV|storbilds-tv|tv :(el. storbilds-tv) (apparat) (apparato de) television a/de grande schermo/display eng displei; :(sändning) (emission de) television a/per grande schermo/display storbildsskärm :TV grande schermo/display eng displei storbladig :bot con grande folios storbliga :reguardar fixemente storblommig :grandiflor storbonde :grande/ric fermero, proprietario de un grande ferma, gentleman-farmer eng d3entlmönfa:mö Storbritannien :Grande Britannia, le Regno Unite de Grande Britannia e Irlanda del Nord, le Regno Unite storbruk :lantbr agricultura a grande scala storbukig :panciate, panciute storbåt :sjö grande barca a remar stordia :transparente pro retroprojector stordrift :production a grande scala stordåd :action heroic, gesta, prodessa store :cortina de fenestra tenue (coperiente tote le fenestra) storebror :fratre plus vetule/de major etate storeuropeisk :paneuropee storfamilj :collectivo storfavorit :grande favorito storfinansen :le mundo del alte financia private, le gruppo de proprietarios private de grande capital storfrämmande :hospite(s) importante/rar storfurste :granduc storfurstendöme :granducato storfurstinna :granduchessa storfurstlig :granducal storförbrukare :grande consumitor storförbrukning :grande consumo/consumption storföretag :grande industria/interprisas pl storföretagare :grande industrial, capitano de industria storförtjust :multo incantate, incantatissime storgods :grande proprietate, latifundio storgodsägare :grande proprietario, latifundario, latifundista storgräla :querelar/litigar impetuosemente storgråta :plorar impetuosemente storhandel :commercio in grosso storhandlare :commerciante/mercante/negotiante/venditor in grosso, grossista storhertig :granduc storhertigdöme :granducato storhertiginna :granduchessa storhertiglig :granducal storhet :(i omfång) grandor, magnitude; :(storsinthet) grandor de anima, magnanimitate, nobilitate; :(förträfflighet) grandor, majestate, eminentia, excellentia; :(berömd person) celebritate; :fys, mat grandor, quantitate; :bekant ~ mat quantitate/grandor cognite/date; :obekant ~ mat quantitate/grandor incognite; :oföränderlig ~ mat (quantitate) constante, coefficiente storhetsperiod :periodo gloriose storhetssträvan :med gigantomania storhetstid :epocha gloriose storhetsvansinne :follia/delirio de grandor, megalomania; :lida av ~ esser megalomano; :person som lider av ~ megalomano, megalomaniaco storhetsvansinnig :megalomane, megalomaniac storhjärna :anat cerebro; :som avser ~n cerebral storhushåll :menage fr mena:3 collective/de un collectivo/a grande scala storindustri :grande industria/interprisas pl storindustriell :de grande industria/interprisas pl storjordbruk :agricultura a grande scala stork :zool ciconia; :svart ~ ciconia nigre; :vit ~ ciconia blanc; :äkta ~ar (familj) ciconiidas storkalas :grande festa storkapital :grande capital, alte financia storkartad :~e fåglar zool (ordning) ciconiiformes storkbo :nido de ciconia storkfåglar :zool (ordning) ciconiiformes storkhan :hist Grande Khan, grankhan storkna :suffocar storknäbb :becco de ciconia storkommun :grande communa (formate per fusion de duo o plus communas minor) storkonung :hist rege del reges storkornig :de granos grosse storkors :grande cruce, grancruce storkök :cocina pro cocinar a grande scala storlek :grandor, magnitude; :(omfång) grandor, magnitude, dimension, talia, amplitude; :(på yta) area, extension; :(på skor) numero; :(på kläder) talia; :(innehåll) contento, capacitate, volumine; :mat grandor, quantitate; :astron magnitude; :efter ~ per ordine de grandor; :i naturlig ~ de dimension/talia natural, a plen scala storleksordning :(sortering efter storlek) ordine de grandor; :(ungefärlig storlek) grandor approximative; :i ~ per ordine de grandor storligen :multo storljugare :grande mentitor storlom :zool gavia arctic storm :1 (kraftig vind) tempesta; :(mycket kraftig vind) tempesta violente, cyclon; :(orkan) huracan; :mil (angrepp) assalto, carga; :~ i ett vattenglas tempesta in un vitro de aqua; :ta med ~ mil prender de assalto 2 (cylinderhatt) (cappello) cylindro storma :(blåsa kraftigt) tempestar; :mil (anfalla för att inta) assalir, assaltar, attaccar; :(med stegar) scalar stormagad :panciate, panciute stormakt :grande potentia, superpotentia stormaktstid :seculo de auro storman :potentato, matador stormande :fig tempestuose, tumultuose; :~ bifall salva de applausos, ovation stormanfall|stormangrepp|stormanlopp :(el. stormangrepp, stormanlopp) mil assalto, carga stormarknad :supermercato stormast :sjö mast principal stormbelåten :multo contente, contentissime stormby :borrasca stormbåt :mil lancha -sh- de assalto stormcentrum :centro del tempesta, centro de un depression cyclonal stormeld :mil tirada ante un assalto stormflod :grande marea de tempesta stormfågel :zool petrel, fulmaro glacial; :liten ~ procellaria; :stormfåglar (ordning) procellariiformes, tubinares stormförtjust :multo incantate, incantatissime stormgalen :completemente folle stormgräla :querelar/litigar impetuosemente stormhatt :(cylinderhatt) (cappello) cylindro; :hist burguniotta, burgoniotta; :bot aconito stormig :tempestuose, borrascose stormklocka :campana de alarma stormlykta :lanterna de tempesta stormläsa :studiar intensivemente stormlöpning :mil assalto, carga, attacco stormnatt :nocte tempestuose stormning :mil assalto, carga, attacco; :(med stegar) scalada stormogul :hist Grande Mogol, granmogol stormplugga :studiar intensivemente stormrik :ric©hissime stormsegel :sjö talia-vento, vela major de cappa stormsignal :sjö signal de tempesta stormskada :damno(s) causate per le/un tempesta stormskrika :critar forte stormskälla :(gräla våldsamt) inveher; :(om hund) latrar forte stormsteg :med ~ rapidemente, a grande passo stormstege :mil scala de assalto stormstyrka :fortia de tempesta stormsvalor :zool (familj) hydrobatidas stormtrivas :trovar se multo ben stormtrupp :mil truppa de assalto, fortia de choc sh- stormufti :hist Grande Mufti, granmufti stormvarning :meteor aviso de tempesta stormvind :vento tempestuose/de tempesta stormväder :tempore tempestuose, tempesta stormäktig :multo potente, potentissime stormästare :grande maestro, granmaestro stormåra :bot galio albe storordig :grandiloquente storordighet :grandiloquentia storpipig :kul (om ost) que ha grande foramines storpolitik :politica que involve le statos potente/a un alte nivello storrams :bot polygonato multiflor storrengöring :mundification minutiose storrysk :russe ver/pur storrökare :grande fumator storsegel :sjö vela major, grande vela storsinnad :generose, magnanime storsinne :generositate, magnanimitate, grandor de anima storsint :generose, magnanime storsinthet :generositate, magnanimitate, grandor de anima storsjöfiske :pisca maritime/marin/de mar storskalig :a grande scala, macroscopic storskalighet :grande scala storskarv :zool cormorano, corvo marin storskojare :grande fraudator/impostor storskrake|storskrak :(el. storskrak) zool mergo merganser lat storskrika :critar forte storskryta :vantar se, fanfaronar, vangloriar se storskrytare|storskrävlare :(el. storskrävlare) fanfaron storskälla :(gräla våldsamt) inveher; :(om hund) latrar forte storslagen :(storartad) magnific, superbe, splendide, grandiose, excellente; :(ståtlig) grandiose, imponente, spectacular, majestose, majestatic, sublime, superbe, fastuose storslagenhet :grandor, grandiositate, sublime, magnificentia, splendor; :(ståtlighet) grandor, majestate, sublimitate storslalom :sport slalom no gigante storslam :kortsp grande slam eng slæm storspigg :zool gasterosteo aculeate storspov :zool numenio arquatus lat, curlo storstad :grande urbe/citate, metropole; :(mycket stor) megalopole; :(bildad genom sammanslagning av städer) conurbation; :som avser ~ metropolitan storstilad :grande, grandiose storstilt :typ con grande litteras/typographia storstrejk :exopero extensive storstrejka :exoperar a grande scala storstuga :grande camera storstäda :mundificar a fundo storstädning :mundification minutiose storståtlig :grandiose, imponente, spectacular, majestose, majestatic, sublime, superbe, fastuose storståtlighet :grandor, majestate, sublimitate storstövel :botta a reverso, botta alte con volta storsvensk :I adj chauvinistic sho- in reguardo a interesses svedese II chauvinista sho- (in reguardo a interesses) svedese storsvenskhet :chauvinismo sho- (in reguardo a interesses) svedese storsvindlare :grande fraudator/impostor storsäljare :best-seller eng bestselö stortalig :grandiloquente stortalighet :grandiloquentia stortinget :le parlamento norvegian/de Norvegia stortjuta :ulular stortorg :grande placia stortrapp :zool otide stortrivas :trovar se multo ben stortå :anat pollice del pede storverk :grande prestation; :(stordåd) action heroic, gesta, prodessa storvilt :jakt chassa sh- major storvisir :granvisir storvulen :grande, grandiose storvuxen|storväxt :(el. storväxt) de grande statura story :litt conto, historia storätare :glutton, gourmand fr gurma) storögd :a/con grande oculos stradivarius :mus stradivarius straff :I (bestraffning) punition, pena; :(kroppslig bestraffning) castigamento, castigation; :(bot) penalisation, penalitate, mulcta; :avkorta ett ~ moderar/reducer un pena; :avtjäna ett ~ suffrer un pena; :förlänga ett ~ aggravar un pena; :upphäva ett ~ abolir un pena, levar un punition; :utdöma ett ~ imponer/infliger un pena/un punition/un castigation/un castigamento, penalisar II sport penalisation, penalitate, penalty eng penölti III kortsp prisa/trick eng mancante/de penalisation/de penalitate straffa :1 (bestraffa) punir, infliger un punition (a); :(kroppsligen) castigar; :(ålägga böter) infliger un mulcta, penalisar 2 kortsp, sport penalisar straffarbete :labor/travalio fortiate straffavgift :supertaxa, supercarga straffavkortning :reduction/moderation/mitigation del pena, condonation straffbar :(om person) culpabile, punibile; :(om handling) punibile, delictuose straffbarhet :punibilitate, penalitate straffbelägga :imponer/infliger un pena, penalisar straffbeläggning :infliction, penalisation straffbestämmelse :clausula/disposition penal/de penalitate/de mulcta, sanction straffbänk :banco del accusatores; :sport banco de penalitate straffeftergift :reduction/moderation/mitigation del pena, condonation straffexercis :exercitio de punition straffexpedition :expedition punitive/de castigation/de castigamento straffhörna :sport penalty corner eng kå:nö straffkast :sport colpo de penalitate, penalty eng penölti straffkoloni :colonia penal/penitentiari, presidio strafflag :lege penal/criminal strafflatitud :latitude/mesura/grado de punition/del pena strafflindring :reduction/moderation/attenuation del pena, condonation strafflinje :sport linea de penalitate straffmetod :methodo disciplinari/de punition straffminskning :reduction/mitigation del pena straffminut :sport minuta de penalitate/de penalisation straffmyndig :culpabile, punibile straffmyndighetsålder :majoritate penal straffområde :sport area/zona de penalitate/de penalty eng penölti straffporto :supertaxa/supercarga postal straffpredikan :sermon comminatori straffprocess :processo/causa penal/criminal straffpåföljd :jur persecution judiciari/penal/criminal; :med ~ sub pena (de) straffregister :registro penal/criminal straffri :impunibile straffriförklara :declarar impunibile straffrihet :impunibilitate straffränta :interesse punitive/de penalisation straffrätt :jur derecto/legislation penal/criminal straffrättsdomare :judice criminal straffrättslig :criminal, penal straffsanktion :clausula/disposition penal/de penalitate, sanction straffsats :grado de punition, mesura/grado del pena straffskärpning :augmento del pena straffslag :sport colpo de penalitate, penalty eng penölti straffspark :sport colpo de penalitate, penalty eng penölti; :slå en ~ tirar un penalty strafftal :objurgation, philippica strafftid :duration/durata del pena, tempore de detention; :sport exclusion straffvärd :punibile straffånge :prisionero strafföreläggande :imposition de pena/de punition straight :kul (om whisky) pur, straight eng streit; :mus (om jazz) straight, sin fioritura it; :kortsp straight strakbent :a/con gambas rigide stram :rigide, tense, tendite; :fig rigide, stricte; :hålla någon i ~a tyglar fig refrenar/continer/dominar un persona strama :tender, stringer stramalj :text trama, canevas, tela stramhet :tension, rigiditate; :fig strictessa, rigiditate strand :(kustremsa) costa, litore, litoral; :(plage) plagia -d3- stranda :naufragar, arenar, insablar; :fig naufragar, non haber successo, abortar strandaster :bot astere tripoli strandavlagring :deposito(s) litoral strandbad :(piscina con) plagia -d3- strandbank :banco litoral strandbebyggelse :habitation del ripa(s) strandbrink :costa/scarpa litoral precipitose strandbryn :bordo del costa/del litore/del litoral/del plagia -d3- strandbrädd :bordo del costa/del litore/del litoral/del plagia -d3- stranddräkt :vestimento de plagia -d3- strandfynd :objecto jectate super le/al plagia -d3- per le mar strandgods :objecto jectate super le/al plagia -d3- per le mar strandgrus :gravella litoral strandgyllen :bot barbarea stricte strandhavre :bot elymo arenari strandhotell :hotel del plagia -d3- strandhugg :disimbarcamento temporari strandiris :bot iris siberic strandkant :bordo del costa/del litore/del litoral/del plagia -d3- strandklapper :gravella litoral grosse strandkrypa :bot glaux maritime strandkål :bot crambe maritime strandlinje :linea inter terra e aqua, linea costari/del costa strandlysing :bot lysimachia vulgar strandmal :gravella litoral grosse strandning :insablamento, arenamento, naufragio al litore strandområde :zona litoral strandpelare :columna litoral strandpipare :zool charadrio strandpromenad :(väg) esplanada del plagia -d3-; :(handling) promenada super le plagia strandråg :bot elymo arenari strandsatt :fig abandonate strandsjö :laguna litoral strandskata :zool haematopus ostralegus lat häma- strandsluttning :costa/scarpa litoral strandsnäcka :zool litorina litoral strandstol :sedia de plagia -d3- strandsätta :fig lassar detra se/retro, abandonar strandsättning :fig abandonamento strandtrift :bot armeria strandvakt :guarda-costas pl strandvall :vallo/vallation litoral strandvallmo :bot glaucio strandvrak :sjö nave naufragate/jectate super le/al plagia -d3- per le mar strandväg :via litoral strandväxt :bot planta ripari/litoral strandzon :zona litoral strandäng :prato litoral strangulation :strangulation strangulera :strangular strangulering :strangulation stranguri :med stranguria, difficultate de urinar strapats :privation, incommoditate; :uthärda ~er indurar privationes; :utsätta sig för ~er imponer se privationes strapatsfylld|strapatsrik :(el. strapatsrik) incommode, difficile strass :vitro plumbifere refringente/refractive strateg :stratego, strategista strategi :strategia strategisk :strategic stratifiera :geol stratificar stratifiering :geol stratification stratifikation :geol stratification stratigrafi :geol stratigraphia stratigrafisk :geol stratigraphic stratocumulus :meteor stratocumulo stratopaus :fys stratopausa stratosfär :meteor stratosphera stratosfärballong :ballon/globo stratospheric stratosfärflygning :ascension al stratosphera stratosfärisk :meteor stratospheric stratum :meteor strato stratusmoln :meteor stratocumulo strax :immediatemente, subinde, jam, ja, tosto streamer :banda de reclamo, streamer eng stri:mö; :fiske streamer streber :arrivista, carrierista streberi :arrivismo, carrierismo streck :(linje) linea, lineetta, stria, tracto, barra; :(lina) filo, corda; :(riktning) direction; :(rackartyg) buffoneria, joco canaliesc, maleficio, malitia; :hålla ~ fig responder al expectiones; :~ i räkningen fig obstaculo inexpectate, contratempore, disappunctamento strecka :traciar/tirar lineas, linear; :~ för/under linear, regular streckgubbe :figura designate a strias streckindeling :(i kikare) reticulo streckkod :codice a/de barras streckteckning :konst designo/motivo a strias strejk :exopero; :bryta en ~ rumper un exopero; :varsla om ~ annunciar un exopero strejka :exoperar, non laborar/travaliar; :fig cessar, discontinuar, suspender, arrestar strejkare :exoperante strejkbrytare :rumpe-exoperos strejkfond :fundo pro exoperos strejkförbud :interdiction/prohibition de exoperos strejkkassa :cassa de exopero strejkkommitté|strejkkommitte :comité fr kåmite/committee eng kömiti de exopero strejkledare :leader eng li:dö del exopero strejkrätt :derecto de exopero strejkunderstöd :allocation de exopero strejkvakt :picchetto de exopero strejkvarsel :advertimento de exopero strejkvåg :unda de exoperos streptokock :med streptococco streptokockinfektion :med streptococcia streptomycin :farm streptomycina stress :stress eng; :orsaka ~ stressar stressa :stressar stressfri :immun al stress eng stresshormon :biol hormon de stress eng stressig :stressate stressituation :situation de stress eng stressymptom :symptoma de stress eng stret :labor, travalio streta :(knoga) laborar, travaliar, effortiar se; :(spreta) extender in directiones diverse; :~ emot resister stretch :text texito elastic, stretch eng stretsh stretcha :sport extender le musculos, stretchar -tsh- stretchbyxa :pantalon(es) stretch eng stretsh stretchfrotté|stretchfrotte :text texito spongiose -d3- stretch eng stretsh stretching :sport stretching eng stretshing stretchnylon :text nylon eng nailön stretch eng stretsh stretig :(knogig) laboriose, travaliose, penose; :(spretig) irregularmente extense (e pauco/poco elegante) stretta :mus stretta it strid :I adj rapide, violente; :(om regn) torrential II s lucta, combatto, battalia; :(krig) guerra; :(oenighet) disputa, querela, lite, polemica, conflicto, controversia; :i ~ med/mot contrari a; :~ på liv och död lucta a vita e morte strida :combatter, luctar, battaliar, batter se, militar; :(tvista) disputar, contestar, litigar, confliger, contender; :(konkurrera) concurrer, contender, competer, participar/prender parte a un concurso/a un competition; :~ för combatter pro, militar in favor de; :~ mot combatter, militar contra; :fig esser contrari a; :~ om disputar de stridande :adverse, contendente; :~ parter jur partes adverse/contendente, contendentes, contenditores stridbar :combattive, litigiose, bellicose, contentiose, militante, aggressive, pugnace stridbarhet :combattivitate, bellicositate, militantia stridig :(stridslysten) combattive, pugnace, bellicose, militante, aggressive; :(ej överensstämmande) contrari (a), opposite (a), adverse (a), in disaccordo (de), inconsistente (con); :(motstridig) contrari, contradictori, inconciliabile, incompatibile, opposite, confligente, repugnante stridighet :(bristande överensstämmelse) opposition, inconciliabilitate, incompatibilitate, conflicto, disaccordo; :(motstridighet) contradiction, antinomia, conflicto stridsberedd :preste/preparate al/pro le combatto, operational stridsberedskap :combattivitate, pugnacitate stridsdomare :mil arbitro/arbitrator/mediator militar stridsduglig :preste/preparate pro le/al combatto/a combatter, preste a entrar in action, operational stridsenhet :mil unitate de combatto stridsflygare :pilota de combatto stridsflygplan :avion de combatto stridsfråga :question controverse/litigiose/de litigio stridsgas :gas de combatto stridsgruppering :gruppo de combatto stridshandling :action/acto/operation bellic/de guerra stridshandske :guanto de lucta; :fig defia stridshäst :cavallo de combatto/de battalia/de guerra, cursero stridskamrat :camerada/companion/fratre de combatto/de armas stridsklubba :massa stridskrafter :fortias armate/militar stridskämpe :combattente, luctator stridslinje :linea de combatto, fronte de battalia stridslust :combattivitate, pugnacitate, bellicositate, spirito combattive/bellicose/de lucta, militantia, ardor bellicose stridslysten :combattive, pugnace, bellicose, militante, aggressive stridsman :combattente, battaliator, luctator, contenditor, contendente; :(krigare) guerrero, soldato; :(förfäktare) campion, defensor stridsmedel :medio de combatto stridsmålning :pictura de camouflage fr kamufla:3; :(infödings) pictura de guerra; :fig (kvinnas) make-up eng meikap exaggerate stridsoduglig :incapace de combatter/de batter se stridsområde :zona de guerra stridsplan :I plano/strategia militar/de guerra II flyg avion de combatto stridsplats :campo de battalia stridsrop :crito de combatto/de guerra stridsrustad :preste/preparate al/pro le combatto, operational stridsscen :campo/scena de battalia, theatro del battalia/del operationes pl stridsskjutning :exercitio de tiro militar (in un guerra fictive) stridsskrift :opusculo de combatto, scriptura polemic, pamphleto, diatriba stridsspets :capite explosive stridstumult :tumulto/confusion de battalia stridstupp :gallo de combatto; :fig querelator stridsvagn :carro de combatto/de guerra/de assalto, tank eng tængk stridsyxa :hacha -sh- de combatto/de guerra; :(indianers) tomahawk eng tamöhå:k stridsäpple :pomo de(l) discordo/de(l) discordia stridsåtgärd :mesura bellic/de guerra stridsövning :exercitio militar (in un guerra fictive) stridulation :zool stridulation stridulera :zool stridular; :djur som ~r stridulator stridulerande :zool stridule, stridulatori stridulering :zool stridulation strigel :corregia/corio de affilar/a rasar/a rasorio strigla :usar un corregia/corio de affilar/a rasar/a rasorio strike :sport, kortsp strike eng straik strikt :(sträng) stricte, rigorose; :(noggrann) stricte, scrupulose strikthet :(stränghet) strictessa, rigor; :(överdriven) rigorismo; :(noggrannhet) strictessa, exactitude, precision, punctualitate striktur :med strictura stril :I (sil på vattenkanna) becco de rigatorio, irrorator, spargitor II (strilande) (le) manar; :(om regn) pluvia fin/tenue/minute strila :manar strilkanna :rigatorio strilmunstycke :becco de rigatorio strilregn :pluvia fin/tenue/minute strimbladsväxter :bot (familj) marantaceas strimla :I s lista/banda tenue II v kul taliar/trenchar -sh- a listas/bandas tenue strimma :I s stria; :(rand) linea, lista; :en ~ av hopp un radio de sperantia II v striar, zebrar strimmig :striate, zebrate; :~ trädgnagare zool anobio punctate/striate stringendo :mus stringendo it stringens :acto/argumentation stringente/stricte/sever stringent :stringente, stricte, sever strip :se stripp stripa :I s pecietta de capillos ericiate II v distachar -sh-, aveller, evellar striphårig :a/con capillos ericiate stripig :(om hår) ericiate stripp|strip :(el. strip) 1 (striptease) strip-tease eng stripti:z 2 (sammanhängande rad av frimärken) banda de timbros; :(sekvens av tecknad serie) banda designate/de designos strippa :I s artista de strip-tease eng stripti:z II v (utföra striptease) facer strip-tease eng stripti:z; :(skala, plocka bort dött täckhår på hund) spoliar striptease :strip-tease eng stripti:z stripteasedansös :artista de strip-tease eng stripti:z strit :zool cicada; :~ar (ordning) cicadidas stroboskop :stroboscopio stroboskopi :stroboscopia stroboskopisk :stroboscopic strof :litt strophe, stanza it -ts- strofbyggnad :litt structura strophic strofform :litt forma strophic strofisk :litt strophic strofvis :litt in strophes stroke :med apoplexia stroma :biol stroma strong :forte, valente strontium :kem strontium strontiumförening :kem strontiana stropp :corregia; :sjö sling, stroppo, strop nederl; :fig persona pompose stroppig :pompose stroppighet :pompositate strosa :(de)ambular, flanar stross :mina strossa :minar struken :(med strykjärn) repassate; :(om mått) exacte struktur :structura, (con)textura; :ge ~ structurar struktural :structural strukturalism :structuralismo strukturalist :structuralista strukturalistisk :structuralistic, structuralista strukturanalys :språk analyse/analysis structural strukturell :structural strukturera :structurar strukturering :structuration strukturformel :kem formula structural strukturförändring :cambio/alteration/moderation de (un) structura strukturlös :kem amorphe strukturomvandling :cambio/alteration/moderation de (un) structura strukturpsykologi :psychologia structural, structuralismo strul :dificultates, problemas strula :(krångla) functionar mal; :(fumla) esser inhabile struma :med struma; :som lider av ~ strumose strumpa :calcea; :(kort) calcetta; :stoppa strumpor sarcir calceas; :~ utan söm calcea sin sutura strumpaffär :calcetteria strumpbyxor :panty eng pænti strumpeband :garrettiera Strumpebandsorden :le Ordine del Garrettiera strumpfot :pede de calcea strumphållare :suspensor strumpläst :i ~en sin scarpas/calceos strumplös :sin calceas strumpskaft :gamba de calcea strumpsocka :calcetta strumpsticka :agulia a tricotar strumpstickning :text tricotage -ad3e de calceas strumpstoppning :(le) sarcir de calceas strumpvaror :calcetteria strumös :med strumose strunt :I 1 (obetydlig person) persona inimportante/inutile, bon-a-nihil 2 (årsskott av tall/gran) planton annue/annual de pino/de abiete II (småsak, skräp) cosalia, pacotilia, nonsenso, kitsch ty; :prata ~ commatrar strunta :~ i negliger, non dar se pena de struntförnäm :qui da se aere de nobilitate struntprat :galimatias, nonsenso; :(skvaller) commatrage -ad3e struntsak :bagatella struntsumma :pitancia struntviktig :qui da se aere de importantia strupcancer :med cancer del larynge strupe :anat gorga, gurgite, gutture; :klara ~n tussir levemente; :som avser ~n guttural; :sätta kniven på ~n på någon fig mitter a un persona le cultello al gurgite, fortiar un persona a dicer le veritate strupgrepp :ta ~ på någon sasir le gorga de un persona struphuvud :anat larynge; :(på fågel) syringe; :som avser ~et laryngal, laryngee struphuvudförlamning :med paralyse/paralysis del larynge struphuvudinflammation :med laryngitis strupkatarr :med inflammation del gorga/del gurgite/del gutture strupljud :språk sono guttural, consonante pharyngal struplock :anat epiglottis strupmikrofon :med laryngophono strupspecialist :med laryngologo, laryngologista strupspegel :med laryngoscopio struptag :ta ~ på någon sasir le gorga de un persona strut :cornetta struts :zool (ave)struthio strutsfjäder :pluma de (ave)struthio strutsmage :ha en ~ fig haber un stomacho de (ave)struthio strutsplym :pluma de (ave)struthio strutspolitik :fig politica/tactica/systema de (ave)struthio strutta :(röra sig knyckigt) mover se a succussas; :(stulta) promenar se como un anate struttig :succutente struva :kul beignet fr benje struvjärn :kul ferro a/pro facer beignets fr benje stryk :bastonada, battimento, colpata, castigamento; :få ~ esser bastonate/battite/verberate; :ge ~ batter, bastonar, verberar, dar un colpata stryka :(föra handflatan över) caressar, passar le mano super; :(släta ut) lisiar; :(med strykjärn) repassar; :(bestryka med färg) applicar un strato de color, pinger; :(dra streck över) cancellar; :(utelämna) deler, elider; :(utplåna) rader, expunger; :(upphäva) annullar; :(avskaffa) supprimer; :~ flagg sjö abassar le bandiera; :~ för marcar; :~ med fig morir, perir; :~ ner reducer; :~ någon över håret passar le mano super/caressar le capillos de un persona; :~ omkring (di)vagar, vagabundar; :~ på foten fig ceder, render se; :~ segel sjö abassar le velas; :~ senap på korven extender mustardo super le salsicia; :~ smör på brödet butyrar le pan; :~ under linear, regular; :fig (betona) accentuar; :~ över cancellar strykande :~ aptit/åtgång grande appetito/demanda strykbräda|strykbräde :(el. strykbräde) planca a/de/pro repassar strykfri :text non-iron eng nånairön strykfågel :zool ave ambulante strykinrättning :(med tvätt) lavanderia strykjärn :ferro a/de repassar strykklass :classe discriminate strykmaskin :machina a/de repassar strykmått :mesura exacte stryknin :kem strychnina strykninförgiftning :med strychninismo strykning :(med strykjärn) repassage -ad3e; :(annullering) cancellation, annullation, deletion; :mat le direction del linea inter le superfacie de un strato de mineral e le plano horisontal strykpojke :persona qui sempre es reprehendite (a vices sin ration) strykrum :camera de repassage -ad3e strykrädd :qui ha pavor de esser bastonate stryktips :sport prognostication (al resultatos) de football eng futbå:l stryktorr :(as)satis sic pro/preste a esser repassate stryktvätt :(att stryka) vestimentos a repassar; :(instruken) vestimentos repassate stryktäck :impertinente (a un grado de riscar un bastonada) stryktålig :qui pote supportar bastonadas iterate strypa :strangular, suffocar strypare :strangulator strypgrepp :prisa strangulante; :ta ~ på någon sasir le gorga de un persona strypning :strangulation strypsjuka :med croup eng krup stryptag :prisa strangulante; :ta ~ på någon sasir le gorga de un persona strypventil :valvula suffocante sträck :(följd) tracto; :(fågelsträck) migration del aves; :i ett ~ in un tracto, sin pausa; :ligga med benet i ~ med haber le gamba ingypsate; :två dagar i ~ duo dies consecutive/successive sträcka :I s distantia, extension, tracto, tension, trajecto II v (ex)tender, extirar, allongar; :med (en muskel/sena) distender; :~ fram extender; :~ på benen exercitar le gambas; :~ på sig eriger se; :~ sig över 10 år durar 10 annos; :~ upp (tillrättavisa) reprobar, repre(he)nder, reprimendar, vituperar; :~ upp sig (snygga till sig) facer se belle; :(räta på sig) eriger se; :~ ut (sträcka fram) extender; :(röra sig snabbt) allongar le passo; :~ ut en hjälpande till någon hand dar un/prestar le/tender le mano a un persona; :~ ut sig i gräset tender se super le herba; :~ vapen capitular, render se sträckare :anat (musculo) extensor, tensor sträckbar :extensibile, extendibile, ductile sträckbarhet :extensibilitate, extendibilitate, ductilitate sträckbänk :banco de tortura/de tormento; :hålla någon på ~en fig (intentionalmente) mantener un persona in le incertitude sträckförband :med bandage -ad3e elastic/de extension sträckhållfasthet :tenacitate sträckköra :guidar sin pausa sträckläsa :leger sin pausa sträckmeter :metro lineal sträckmuskel :anat (musculo) extensor, tensor sträckning :tension, distantia, tracto, trajecto; :(utsträckning) extension; :med distension sträng :I adj sever, auster, dur, rigide, rigorose, aspere, stricte, inclemente; :omåttligt ~ draconian, draconic; :en ~ vinter un hiberno aspere/rigorose/dur/inclemente; :en ~ uppfostran un education stricte/sever/rigide; :~ diet dieta rigorose II s (remsa på marken) banda, lista; :mus chorda; :data unitate sequential stränga :mus munir/provider de chordas, mitter chordas a strängaspel :mus musica de instrumentos a/de chordas strängbehandling :data manipulation de unitates sequential strängeligen :severmente stränghet :severitate, austeritate, duressa, inclementia, rigor, rigorismo, rigorositate, rigiditate, asperitate, strictessa stränginstrument :mus instrumento a/de chordas strängmusik :musica de instrumentos a/de chordas strätta :bot angelica silvestre sträv :aspere, rugose, inequal, scabrose; :(om smak) acerbe, acre, aspere; :fig aspere, rude, dur, grossier sträva :I v 1 (arbeta träget) aspirar, tender, effortiar se, ambitionar; :~ efter aspirar a; :~ mot tender a, verger 2 arkit (stödja med strävor) poner/mitter trabes/traves de appoio/de supporto II s arkit trabe/trave de appoio/de supporto strävan :effortio, aspiration, ambition strävande :pena, labor, travalio strävbladig :bot asperifolie, asperifoliate, de folio aspere, boraginacee; :~a växter bot (familj) boraginaceas strävbåge :arkit volta de appoio/de supporto strävhet :asperitate, rugositate, inequalitate, scabrositate; :fig asperitate, rudessa, duressa, grosseria strävhårig :hirsute, de pilo aspere/dur; :bot hispide, hirsute strävpelare :arkit pilastro de appoio/de supporto, contraforte strävsam :(arbetsam) active, operose, laboriose, industriose; :(mödosam) difficile, penibile, laboriose strå :(stjälk i torkat tillstånd) palea; :(i växande tillstånd) parve pedunculo; :(hårstrå) pilo; :dra det kortaste/längsta ~et fig perder/vincer; :dra sitt ~ till stacken fig contribuer con su obolo; :inte lägga två ~n i kors fig non effortiar se del toto, facer nihil; :vara ett ~ vassare fig esser un pauco/poco melior stråflätning :tressage -ad3e de palea strågul :jalne como palea, de color de palea stråhatt :cappello de palea, panama stråk :(frekventerad väg) via frequentate, passage -ad3e, route fr rut; :(band) banda, lista, barra; :mus (stråkdrag) colpo de archetto stråkdrag :colpo de archetto stråke :mus archetto stråkensemble :mus ensemble fr a)sa):bl a/de chorda(s)/a arco stråkföring :mus maniera de tener le archetto stråkharts :mus colophonia stråkinstrument :mus instrumento a/de chorda(s)/a arco stråkkvartett :mus quartetto (de instrumentos) a/de chorda(s)/a arco stråkmusik :musica (pro instrumentos) a/de chorda(s)/a arco stråkorkester :orchestra (de instrumentos) a/de chorda(s)/a arco stråktag :mus colpo de archetto stråktrio :mus trio (de instrumentos) a/de chorda(s)/a arco stråla :brillar, (ir)radiar, (re)lucer, (re)splender; :(med rött sken) rutilar strålande :brillante, radiante, radiose, (re)splendente, lucente, luminose; :fig splendide, magnific, excellente, superbe, magnificente, luminose strålbehandla :med (ir)radiar, tractar/curar con radios, submitter a radiotherapia strålbehandling :med radiotherapia, radiumtherapia, gammatherapia strålbehandlingsexpert :radiologista, radiologo strålben :anat radio strålbrytning :fys refraction stråldos :med dose/dosis de radiation stråle :radio; :(av vatten) jecto strålenergi :energia radiante/de radiation strålformig :radiate, radial, in foma de radio; :symmetriskt ~ bot actinomorphe strålglans :lucentia, splendor, brillantia, nitiditate, nitor, coruscation, fulgor, fulgiditate, lustro, refulgentia, resplendentia strålkanon :med cannon a/de radiotherapia strålkastare :projector; :(på bil) pharo strålkirurgi :med radiotherapia, radiumtherapia, gammatherapia strålknippe :fasce luminose/de radios strålkrans :corona radial/radiate/de radios/de gloria; :(kring helgon) aureola, nimbo; :(kring månen) halo; :omge med ~ aureolar, nimbar strålkälla :fonte de radiation strålmotor :motor a/de jecto, motor propulsori a/de reaction, reactor strålning :(ir)radiation, radiantia; :fys radiation strålningsbehandling :med radiotherapia, radiumtherapia, gammatherapia strålningsbiologi :radiobiologia strålningsdos :med dose/dosis de radiation strålningsenergi :energia radiante/de radiation strålningsfysik :radiophysica strålningskemi :radiochimia strålningsmätare :med actinometro strålningsmätning :med actinometria strålningsrisk :periculo/risco de radiation strålningssjuka :med maladia del radios, syndrome del radiation strålningsvärme :calor radiante/de radiation strålpump :pumpa a jecto strålrisk :periculo/risco de radiation strålsjuka :med maladia del radios, syndrome del radiation strålskada :med damno per radiation strålskydd :protection contra radiation, radioprotection strålstyrka :intensitate de radiation strålsvamp :bot actinomyceto strålsvampsjuka :bot actinomycose, actinomycosis strålsäker :resistente a radiation, radioresistente strålterapi :med radiotherapia, radiumtherapia, gammatherapia strålvärme :calor radiante/de radiation strålögd :con oculos luminose/radiante stråsäd :bot grano, cereales pl stråt :(färdväg) route fr rut; :(stig) cammino, sentiero stråtak :tecto de palea stråtrövare :brigante, bandito; :som avser ~ brigantesc stråtröveri :banditismo, brigantage -ad3e stråtäckt :coperite de palea strö :I v dispersar, disperger, seminar, jectar, lancear; :~ kvickheter omkring sig lancear burlas; :~ pengar omkring sig dilapidar moneta II s lantbr palea de lectiera ströare :cassa pro dispersar/disperger (pipere/sucro/sal etc.) ströbröd :kul micas de pan, pan grattate ströburk :cassa pro dispersar/disperger (pipere/sucro/sal etc.) strödd :~a skrifter miscellanea litterari, varia strödosa :cassa pro dispersar/disperger (pipere/sucro/sal etc.) ströfall :caso isolate/singule strög :strata (de magazines) pro pedones strögäst :hospite casual ströhalm :palea de lectiera ströjobb :empleo temporari strökund :cliente casual ström :(snabbt rinnande flöde) currente, torrente, fluxo, diluvio; :(vattendrag) curso de aqua, riviera; :(anhopning) fluxo; :(spänning) tension, potential, voltage -ad3e; :el currente, electricitate; :en ~ av ord un diluvio de parolas; :följa med ~men sequer le currente; :gå mot ~men ir contra le currente; :vara utan ~ esser sin electricitate strömavbrott :el interruption/ruptura/panna de electricitate/de currente strömavtagare :el collector de currente, trolley eng tråli strömbrytare :el interruptor de currente, commutator, disjunctor strömdrag :curso de aqua, fluvio, riviera strömfall :el cadita de tension/de voltage -ad3e strömfåra :fluxo, currente; :(uttorkad) lecto fluvial/de riviera/de fluvio strömförande :el conductor strömförbrukning :el consumo/consumption de electricitate/de currente strömfördelare :el distributor de currente strömförsörjning :el alimentation in currente, distribution de electricitate strömhopp :sport sequentia de saltos de plure saltatores strömkantring :sjö cambio del marea strömkarl :myt divinitate fluvial strömkrets :el circuito electric/de currente; :sluten ~ circuito (electric) claudite strömkälla :el fonte de currente/de electricitate strömledare :el conductor electric/de currente strömleverans :el livration de currente strömlinje :forma/profilo/linea aerodynamic strömlinjeforma :dar un forma aerodynamic strömlinjeformad :aerodynamic strömlös :el sin currente; :göra ~ trenchar -sh- le currente del rete strömma :fluer, currer; :~ in affluer, accurrer; :~ samman affluer, concurrer; :~ tillbaka refluer; :~ ut effluer strömmande :fluente, currente; :(kraftigt) torrential, abundante strömming :zool haringo baltic strömmingsflundra :kul duo filets fr file de haringo baltic frite insimul (con intra anetho e petrosilio) strömmingssköt :fiske rete fin pro pisca de haringos baltic strömmätare :el electrometro, amperometro, electrodynamometro, galvanometro; :fys rheometro strömning :currente, fluxo; :konst, litt, pol currente, tendentia, movimento, schola strömningslära :tekn rheologia, hydrodynamica, aerodynamica strömoln :meteor nubes dispergite strömomkastare :el inversor; :(i dynamo) collector strömriktning :direction/senso del currente strömstare :zool cinclo; :strömstarar (familj) cinclidas strömstyrka :intensitate/fortia de un currente; :el intensitate de(l) currente; :(i ampere) amperage -ad3e strömställare :el commutator, interruptor, conjunctor, disjunctor strömt :fluente, currente‚ ~ vatten aqua currente strömvirvel :gurgite, vortice strömvändare :el commutator strömvärme :fys effecto Joule eng d3u:l strösand :sablo/arena pro le camminos strösocker :kul sucro granulate/in pulvere strössel :kul sucro/chocolate sh- granulate ströva :promenar se, flanar, ambular, ir a pede, facer un promenada; :~ omkring flanar, deambular, vagar strövare :promenator strövområde :territorio pro excursiones a pede strövtåg :excursion a pede stubb :I 1 (på åker) stupula; :(korta skäggstrån) pilos dur del barba 2 (underkjol) subgonnella II rubb och ~ toto stubba :taliar/trenchar -sh- curte; :(snagga) taliar/secar a capillos multo curte, tonder le capillos; :(kupera hundsvans) amputar le cauda stubbe :trunco, stirpe stubben :på ~ directemente, immediatemente stubbfrisyr :capillos in brossa stubbfält :campo de stupulas stubbhårig :a/de capillos in brossa stubbig :(om hår) in brossa; :(om haka) mal rasate, con un barba de duo/tres dies/jornos stubbklippt :a/de capillos taliate multo curte, tondite stubbplöjning :aratura de un campo de stupulas stubbskägg :barba de duo/tres dies/jornos stubbsvans :cauda amputate stubbåker :campo de stupulas stubin :micca; :ha kort ~ fig incholerisar se facilemente, haber le sanguine cal(i)de; :på ~en directemente, immediatemente stubintråd :micca stuck :konst stucco it stuckarbete :konst stucco it, stuccatura stuckatera :konst ornar/decorar de stuccatura stuckatur :konst stucco it, stuccatura stuckatör :konst stuccator stucken :fig piccate, offendite student :(studerande) studente, studiante; :hist persona qui ha facite le examine final; :ta ~en hist facer le examine final studentbetyg :hist diploma/certificato de examine final; :(i enskilt ämne) nota final studentbostad :camera de studente/de studiante studentdemonstration :demonstration/manifestation de studentes/de studiantes studentexamen :hist examine final; :ta ~ facer le examine final studentfest :festa de studentes/de studiantes studentförening :association de studentes/de studiantes studenthem :casa de studentes/de studiantes studenthus :casa/residentia de studentes/de studiantes studentikos :de studente, de studiante studentkull :gruppo de candidatos pro le examine final del mesme anno studentkår :association pro tote le studentes/studiantes de un universitate/de un schola superior studentledare :leader eng li:dö de studentes/de studiantes studentliv :vita de studente/de studiante studentlya :camera de studente/de studiante studentlägenhet :casa/domo/habitation de studente/de studiante studentläkare :medico pro studentes/pro studiantes studentmössa :bonetto de examine final studentnation :univ societate universitari de studentes/studiantes del mesme provincia studentorganisation :organisation de studentes/de studiantes studentpräst :pastor del studentes/del studiantes studentrevolt :motin del studentes/del studiantes studentrum :camera de studente/de studiante studentskiva :festa pro celebar le examine final studentspex :teat spectaculo de studentes/de studiantes studentsång :canto/hymno de studentes/de studiantes studentsångare :cantator studente/studiante studentteater :theatro de studentes/de studiantes studenttid :annos de studente/de studiante/de studio studentäktenskap :matrimonio/maritage -ad3e inter duo studentes/studiantes studentår :annos de studente/de studiante/de studio studera :studer, studiar, facer studios studerad :qui ha studiate/facite studios; :(beläst) qui ha legite multo, litterate, erudite studerande :studente, studiante studerandebiljett :billet pro studentes/pro studiantes studeranderabatt :disconto/reduction pro studentes/pro studiantes studerkammare :cabinetto de studio/de travalio, studio studie :studio; :bedriva ~r studer, studiar, facer studios studie- och yrkesorientering|studie|yrkesorientering :orientation de studios e professiones studiebegåvning :(anlag) bon testa/capite pro le studio; :(person) testa/capite de studio studiebesök :visita de studio(s) studiebidrag :bursa de studio(s) studiecirkel :circulo/gruppo de studio(s) studiedag :die/jorno de studio(s) studieförbund :institution pro inseniamento de adultos studiegrupp :gruppo de studio studiehandbok :libro de studio/de texto, manual studiehandledning :assistentia al studentes/studiantes concernente lor studios; :(skrift) guida pro studentes/pro studiantes studiehjälp :supporto financiari a studentes/studiantes inter 16 e 20 annos studieinriktning :disciplina, branca de studio(s) studieintresse :interesse pro studios studiekamrat :companion/camerada de studios, amico del universitate studiekurs :curso de studio studieledare :director de studios studieledighet :congedo de studios studielån :bursa de studio(s) studiematerial :material de studio studiemedel :bursa de studio(s) studiemål :scopo del studios studieobjekt :objecto de studio studieområde :campo de studio studiepenning :supporto financiari a studentes/studiantes (como compensation de privation salarial/de salario) studieplan :plano del studios studieprogram :plano del studios studierektor :vicerector studieresa :viage -ad3e de studio(s) studieresultat :resultato del studios studieskuld :debita de studios studiestöd :bursa de studio(s) studietakt :tempo it de studio(s) studietid :horas dedicate al studios, durata/duration del studios studietimme :hora de studio studievägledare :consiliero de studios studievägledning :assistentia al studentes/studiantes concernente lor studios studio :studio studiogäst :TV invitato in le studio studioinspelning :film, TV registration in le/de studio studioman :TV persona qui labora in un studio de television studiopublik :TV publico in le studio studiosus :studente, studiante studiovärdinna :TV hospite in le studio studium :studio studs :salto studsa :saltar; :~ till (av skräck) supersaltar; :~ tillbaka recular studsare :fusil de chassa sh- studsning :saltation stuff :miner pecia de mineral (pro studio o como objecto de museo) stuga :parve casa, casetta, cabana stugby :terreno con casas de vacantias pl stugsittare :persona sedentari stugvärme :calor interior stuka :I v (platta till) applattar, applanar; :med luxar, dislocar, (dis)torquer; :~ foten luxar se/dislocar se/(dis)torquer se le pede; :~ till fig humiliar, mortificar, abassar, degradar II s pila coperte (foras del casa) de patatas o radices comestibile (como deposito hibernal) stulta :I s parve puera II v vader como un anate stum :(utan talförmåga) mute; :(ljudlös) mute, silente; :(oelastisk) inelastic; :bli ~ mutescer stumfilm :film mute/silente stumhet :mutismo; :(brist på elasticitet) inelasticitate stump :residuo truncate stumpa :parve puera stund :spatio de/lapso de tempore; :(ögonblick) momento stunda :approximar se, approchar -sh- se stundande :proxime, imminente, que (se) approxima/approcha -sh- stundlig :continue, constante, permanente, perpetue, perpetual stundligen :dagligen och ~ constantemente stundom|stundtals|stundvis :(el. stundtals, stundvis) alicun vices, a vices, interdum, de tempore in tempore stuns :fortia stuntman :film stuntman eng stantmæn stup :I s precipitio, gurgite, abysmo, abysso II adv totalmente, completemente, toto; :~ i ett sin pausa/tregua stupa :I v (luta brant) descender; :(falla) cader, precipitar; :(dö i strid) morir; :(misslyckas) non succeder, abortar; :arbeta tills man ~r laborar/travaliar usque al exhaustion; :~ i säng lassar se cader in su lecto; :~ på en uppgift non poter complir un mission II s precipitio, gurgite, abysmo, abysso III rel stupa sanskr, pagoda stupfull :completemente ebrie/inebriate; :(på vin) toto avinate stupid :stupide stupiditet :stupiditate stupning :mat angulo inter le plano horisontal e le inclination de un strato de mineral stupränna|stuprör :(el. stuprör) tubo de disaquamento stupstock :hist scafolt stursk :obstinate, persistente, contumace sturskhet :obstination, persistentia, contumacia stuss :posterior, podice, natica, culo stussmått|stussvidd :(el. stussvidd) mesura del hancas stut :I zool juvene bove II (stryk) bastonada stuteri :station de elevamento de cavallos stuterihingst :copertor stuv|stuvbit :(el. stuvbit) pecia de tela restante stuva :1 (packa) borrar; :sjö stivar 2 kul cocer in sauce fr så:s blanc stuvare :sjö stivator stuveri :sjö interprisa de stivage -ad3e stuveriarbetare :sjö stivator stuveriarbete :sjö labor/travalio de stivator stuvning :1 sjö stivage -ad3e 2 kul (sås) sauce fr så:s blanc; :(tillagning) coction in sauce blanc stybb :sport scoria, cinere stybba :sport cinerar stybbana :sport pista cinerate/de cinere styck :per ~ a/pro pecia/unitate stycka :(mark) parcellar; :kul taliar in pecias stycke :(del) pecia, morsello, fragmento, portion; :(exemplar) exemplar, pecia; :(utsnitt) trencho -sh-; :litt passage -ad3e, paragrapho; :konst obra, pictura; :mus pecia, pièce fr pjäs, composition; :teat pecia, pièce, obra dramatic/theatral; :fig (nedsättande om kvinna) viragine, virago; :börja nytt ~ språk facer/comenciar un nove paragrapho; :följa med någon ett ~ på väg accompaniar un persona un parte del via/del cammino; :slå i ~en rumper, fracassar, dispeciar styckebruk :funderia de cannones, cannoneria styckegods :merces/mercantias isolate/in fardos, cargo/carga general stycken :fem ~ äpplen cinque pomos; :vi är några ~ som nos es alcunos/alcun personas qui styckepris :precio per/al pecia/unitate styckevis|styckvis :(el. styckvis) (per styck) pecia per pecia, per/al pecia; :(delvis) fragmentari, gradual styckfryst :kul congelate/refrigidate/frigorificate pecia per pecia/in pecias styckjunkare :mil hist subofficiero, sergente-major serd3- styckkostnad :costos pl per/al pecia/unitate stycklön :salario per/al pecia, salario a base del numero de pecias fabricate styckmord :homicidio/assassinato/occision ubi le victima es taliate in pecias styckmästare :marcellator, abattitor styckning :(av mark) parcellamento, parcellation; :kul taliar carne in pecias styckningslott :parcella styckningsschema :kul schema pro/de taliar carne in pecias styckverk :obra de cosas fragmentari styckvis :se styckevis stygg :(olydig) indocile, disobediente, turbulente; :(elak) mal, disagradabile; :(ful) fede, disgratiose styggelse :horror, atrocitate, abomination, abhorrimento stygghet :(olydighet) indocilitate, disobedientia; :(elakhet) disagradabilitate, malitia; :(fulhet) feditate, disgratia stygging :infante disobediente, diaboletto stygn :text puncto; :med sutura stylit :stylite stylta :I s gralla II v (gå på styltor) ir a/con grallas; :(gå stelbent) ir a gambas rigide styltgångare :persona qui va a/con grallas styltlöpare :zool ave grallator styltrot :bot radice aeree stympa :mutilar, stropiar; :~ sig automutilar; :zool autotomisar stympare :mutilator stympning :mutilation; :~ av sig själv automutilation; :zool autotomia styng :punctura, piccatura, morsura styr :gå om/över ~ faller; :hålla i ~, hålla ~ på tener sub controlo, continer, dominar, retener, reprimer, constringer; :hålla sig i ~ tener se intra le limites styra :conducer, diriger, governar, guidar, pilotar; :(manövrera) manovrar, operar, commandar; :(härska) regnar; :~ en bil conducer/guidar/pilotar un auto(mobile); :~ ett fartyg governar/pilotar un nave; :~ ett flygplan pilotar un avion; :~ ett land governar un pais; :~ om (se till att) occupar se (de), facer attention (a); sig saper controlar se; :~ ut sig vestir se bizarremente/de maniera ridicule styranordning :mechanismo de direction; :sjö governaculo, timon styrax :bot, farm styrax styrbar :manovrabile, maneabile, dirigibile, governabile, administrabile styrbord :I s sjö sterbordo II adv sjö a sterbordo styrbordsvakt :sjö guarda de sterbordo styre :(på cykel) guida de bicycletta; :(ledarskap) direction, gestion, administration styrelse :(ledande grupp inom företag etc) direction/consilio/committee eng kömiti directive/directori/administrative; :(ledarskap) direction, gestion, administration; :(regeringssystem) governamento, regimento, regime f re3i:m; :sitta i ~n esser membro del direction styrelsebeslut :decision administrative styrelseform :modo de administration, forma/typo de governamento styrelseledamot :membro del direction/del committee eng kömiti/del consilio directive/directori, consiliero (executive/general) styrelsemedlem :membro del direction/del committee eng kömiti/del consilio directive/directori, consiliero (executive/general) styrelsemöte :reunion del direction/del committee eng kömiti/del consilio directive/directori styrelsepost :sede in le direction/in le committee eng kömiti/in le consilio directive/directori styrelserum :sala del direction/del committee eng kömiti/del consilio directive/directori styrelsesammanträde :reunion del direction/del committee eng kömiti/del consilio directive/directori styrelseval :election del direction/del committee eng kömiti/del consilio directive/directori styren :kem styrene styrfart :sjö velocitate minimal (pro poter governar un nave) styrförmåga :manovrabilitate, maneabilitate styrgrupp :gruppo/commission/committee eng kömiti directive/de expertos styrhytt :sjö posto/cabina de commando/del pilota/de pilotage -ad3e; :flyg carlinga; :rymd habitaculo styrinrättning :mechanismo de direction; :sjö governaculo, timon styrka :I s (kraft) fortia, potentia, vigor, vigorositate, robore; :(motståndskraft) fortia, soliditate, resistentia, robustessa, tenacitate; :(intensitet) intensitate, fortia, potentia; :mil fortias pl militar, truppas pl, armea II v (ge styrka) fortificar, (re)vigorar; :(bekräfta) confirmar, verificar; :(bevisa) probar; :(med vittnen) attestar; :~ sig refrescar se, (re)confortar se, stimular se, animar se, revigorar se styrkabel :cablo de commando/de direction styrkebalans :equilibrio/balancia de poter, equilibrio del fortias styrkedemonstration :manifestation/demonstration de fortia/de poter, concentration ostentatiose de poter, ostentation de fortias militar styrkedryck :elixir de vigor styrkekälla :fonte de energia styrkelyft :sport levamento dur/de fortia styrkeprov :prova/proba de fortia styrketräning :sport exercitation/training eng treining del fortia muscular styrketår :vitro, aperitivo alcoholic styrlastig :sjö con le poppa plus profunde que le proa styrman :sjö pilota, timonero styrmekanism :mechanismo de direction; :sjö governaculo, timon styrning :conducta, direction; :(styrinrättning) mechanismo de direction; :sjö governaculo, timon; :sport colpo pro cambiar le direction del puck eng pak styrpinne :levator/barra de commando styrraket :rocchetta vernier fr vernje/de controlo styrsel :stabilitate styrsellös :sin stabilitate styrspak :levator/barra de commando styrstång :(på cykel) guida de bicycletta styråra :remo de conducta styv :(svår att böja) rigide, inflexibile, dur; :(om vind) forte; :med cataleptic; :(skicklig) habile, dextre; :en ~ timme plus de un hora; :hålla ~t på något esser obstinate in un cosa; :~ bris brisa forte; :~ jord terra/solo dur; :~ krage collar rigide; :vara ~ i matematik esser un asse in mathematica styva :(göra styv) rigidir, rigidificar styvbarn :filiastro styvbent :qui ha articulos rigide styvbror :fratrastro styvdotter :filiastra styver :moneta de parve valor, soldo styvfar :patrastro styvföräldrar :matrastra e patrastro styvhet :rigiditate, inflexibilitate, duressa; :(i muskler) rigor styvmoderlig :dur, cruel styvmor :matrastra styvmorsviol :bot viola/violetta tricolor styvna :rigidir se, rigidificar se styvnackad :obstinate styvnad :(styvhet) rigiditate, inflexibilitate, duressa; :(i muskler) rigor; :(styvnadsmaterial) stoffa pro rigidificar; :med catalepsia styvnadsmaterial :stoffa pro rigidificar styvsint :obstinate styvsinthet :obstination styvson :filiastro styvstärkt :amidate styvsyskon :fratrastro, sororastra styvsyster :sororastra styvt :adv (drygt) plus de; :~ en timme plus de un hora Styx :Styge stä :~! jakt veni! stäa :jakt appellar stäcka :(vingklippa) taliar/trenchar -sh- le alas; :(hejda) impedir, inhiber, obstar, restringer, retener, reprimer, deprimer, obstruer, comprimer; :(gäcka) frustrar stäckande :impeditive, inhibitori, obstructive städ :1 tekn incude de forgia -d3-; :anat incude 2 (städare) dismaculator, nettator städa :nettar, mundar, mundificar städad :fig polite städare :dismaculator, nettator städbolag :interprisa de mundification städdille :mania de nettar/de mundar städerska :dismaculatora, nettatrice städfirma :interprisa de mundification städhjälp :adjuta del/in le mundification städja :hist emplear städmani :mania de nettar/de mundar städning :nettation, mundification städpatrull :patrulia de nettation/de mundification städpersonal :personal de nettation/de mundification städrock :supertoto städse :sempre, semper, sin cessar städsegrön :semperverde städskrubb|städskåp :(el. städskåp) cabinetto de/pro equipa de nettation/de mundification städsla :hist emplear städsling :hist (le) emplear ställ :(ställning) supporto, pedestallo, cavalletto, planca(s); :(för flaskor) porta-bottilias; :(för pipor) porta-pipas; :(för paraplyer) porta-umbrellas; :(uppsättning kläder) costume, insimul, habito, ensemble fr a)sa):bl; :(skyddsplagg) supertoto ställa :(placera) mitter, poner, placiar; :(ordna) regular, ordinar, organisar, arrangiar -d3-; :(justera) regular, adjustar, poner; :ha det bra ställt fig viver in bon circumstantias; :~ bredvid juxtaponer; :~ en diagnos facer un diagnose/un diagnosis; :~ en fråga facer/formular un question; :~ ett brev till någon diriger un lettera/littera a un persona; :~ in (justera) regular, adjustar; :(rikta) punctar; :(avlysa) annullar, cancellar, suspender; :~ in sig på preparar se a/pro; :~ i ordning mitter/poner in ordine; :~ klockan mitter le horologio al hora juste; :~ krav exiger, revindicar; :~ om (justera) regular, adjustar; :(ordna) regular, ordinar, organisar, arrangiar; :~ sig avvaktande prender un attitude expectante; :~ sig dyrt esser costose; :~ sig in ingratiar se; :~ sig upp levar se; :~ till ansvar facer/poner responsabile; :~ till förfogande mitter/poner al disposition; :~ till med (orsaka) causar; :(arrangera) facer, arrangiar; :~ upp (delta) participar; :(vara beredd) esser preste; :~ upp på någon esser disposite a prestar adjuta a un persona; :~ upp sig mil poner se in formation; :~ upp som kandidat poner su canditatura, presentar se candidato; :~ ut (utfärda) scriber; :(offentligt visa) exponer, exhiber; :~ villkor poner conditiones ställbar :adjustabile, regulabile, movibile ställd :fig perplexe, confuse; :vara ~ fig trovar se in un situation difficile ställe :loco, placia, localitate, sito; :(i bok) passage -ad3e; :dra från ~ till ~ itinerar; :göra på ~t marsch marcar le passo; :i ditt ~ in tu loco; :i ~t för in loco de, in vice de; :på vissa ~n hic e ibi; :på ~t vila! mil reposo! ställföreträdande :reimplaciante, vicariante, substitute, supplente; :jur subrogative, subrogatori ställföreträdare :reimplaciante, substituto, suppletor, supplente; :rel vicario ställförträdarskap :reimplaciamento, substitution; :jur subrogation; :rel vicariato ställning :(hållning) attitude, position, pos(i)tura; :(situation) situation, position; :(rang) position, condition, stato, rango, classe; :(tjänst) posto, officio, empleo, occupation, placia; :(konstruktion) supporto, pedestallo, cavalletto, planca(s); :(byggnadsställning) scafoltage -ad3e, perticage -ad3e; :mil position; :sport score eng skå:; :fig attitude, posa, position, aere; :ekonomisk ~ position financiari; :himlakroppars inbördes ~ astron configuration, constellation; :en hög ~/rang un alte position; :skapa sig en ~ obtener un bon stato; :stå i enskild ~ mil star al attention; :~en är 2-1 sport le score es 2 a 1; :ta ~ för/mot adoptar/prender position pro/contra; :ta ~ till formar un opinion super; :vara i den ~en att esser/trovar se in le position/stato de; :ändra ~ cambiar de position/de postura ställningskrig :guerra de positiones ställningssteg :göra ~ mil star al attention ställningstagande :prisa de position ställskruv :vite adjustabile/de adjustamento/de regulation ställverk :järnv cabina de signales; :el central electric stäm :zool leucisco stämband :anat chorda vocal stämbar :mus accordabile stämd :välvilligt/ovänligt ~ disposite/indisposite stämföring :mus contrapuncto; :musiker som använder ~ contrapunctista; :som avser ~ contrapunctic, contrapunctistic stämgaffel :mus diapason, clave del accordator, accordatorio stämjärn :cisello stämledare :mus accordator stämma :I 1 s (röst) voce; :(rösträtt) voto, suffragio; :mus (för sång) voce; :(för instrument) parte, partita; :ha säte och ~ hist haber un sede e (derecto de) voto/de suffragio; :sjunga andra ~n cantar le secunde voce; :upplåta sin ~ parlar, dicer; :upplåta sin ~ parlar, dicer 2 (sammankomst) reunion, intervista, incontro II v 1 (ge rätt tonhöjd) accordar, intonar; :(ha rätt tonhöjd) accordar se, esser accordate; :(passa ihop) corresponder; :~ av fig temperar; ~ in i mus participar in; :~ med corresponder a, responder a, esser conforme a; :~ mildare fig placar; :~ till eftertanke fig dar a reflecter, facer meditar; :~ upp mus intonar; :~ överens concordar, congruer, accordar, corresponder, responder, esser conforme 2 ~ möte convenir de un appunctamento; :jur (kalla inför domstol) citar, intimar 3 (hämma, dämma) stoppar, retener, facer stagnar, barrar; :~ blod stoppar un fluxo de sanguine 4 (tillhugga med stämjärn) travaliar al cisello, cisellar stämmare :mus accordator stämmobeslut :resolution stämning :1 (inställning av tonhöjd) accordatura; :(känsloläge, atmosfär) ambiente, (atmo)sphera, disposition/stato de anima, attitude, character, humor; :förstöra ~en guastar le festa; :hålla ~en mus tener le accordatura; :hög ~ exaltation; :höja ~en animar le ambiente; :tryckt ~ atmosphera cargate 2 jur citation, intimation; :ta ut ~ citar, intimar 3 (uppdämning) barrage -ad3e, stagnation 4 (tillhuggning med stämjärn) cisellatura stämningsansökan :jur libello stämningsfull :attractive, poetic, emotional, ambiental, habente ambiente/character, que ha ambiente stämningsljus :illumination ambiental stämningsläge :stato/disposition de anima, attitude, humor, (atmo)sphera, ambiente, character stämningsmusik :musica ambiental stämningsmänniska :persona emotional stämpel :(redskap) sigillo, marca, timbro, stampator; :(för mynt) cuneo; :(avtryck) sigillo, marca, timbropiston stämpelavgift :derecto de timbro/de sigillo stämpeldyna :cossinetto de timbrar/pro timbros, tampon stämpelfärg :tinta a/de/pro timbrar, tinta a tampon stämpelklocka :apparato de presentia stämpelmaskin :machina a/de stampar, machina a/de/pro timbrar; :(för frimärken) obliterator stämpelskatt :imposto de timbro/de sigillo stämpelur :apparato de presentia stämpipa :mus diapason stämpla :1 (förse med stämpel) timbrar, stampar; :(frimärke) obliterar; :(vara arbetslös) esser sin labor/travalio/empleo 2 (konspirera) conspirar, complotar, intrigar stämplare :1 marcator, stampator 2 (konspiratör) conspirator, intrigante stämpling :1 stampage -ad3e; :(av mynt) cuneage -ad3e; :(av frimärke) obliteration 2 (ränksmidning) complot, conspiration, intriga; :bedriva ~ conspirar, complotar, intrigar stämregister :mus diapason stämton :mus diapason normal ständig :ininterrupte, continue, constante, incessante, permanente, perpetue, perpetual, sempiterne; :jämt och ~t incessantemente, constantemente, continuemente, perpetuemente, sempre; :~ medlem membro permanente stänga :clauder; :(låsa) serrar; :(spärra) barrar, barricadar; :(avsluta) clauder, clausurar, terminar, concluder; :~ av arrestar, clauder, disconnecter, taliar, trenchar -sh-; :~ av en gata clauder un strata; :~ av radion/teven clauder/disconnecter le radio/le television; :~ av strömmen/telefonen/vattnet taliar/trenchar le electricitate/le telephono/le aqua; :~ inne confinar; :~ till occluder; :~ ute excluder stängbar :claudibile, clausibile stängd :clause stängel :bot pedunculo, pediculo; :som avser ~ peduncular; :utan ~ acaule stängelformig :bot cauliforme, peduncular stängelförsedd :bot caulescente, pedunculate stängelled :bot internodio stängelomfattande :bot amplexicaule stängning :clausura; :sport obstruction stängningsdags :hora de clausura stängningstid :hora de clausura stängsel :clausura, inclusura; :(av trä) palissada; :(av metall) grilliage -ad3e stängselnät :rete metallic stängsla :clausurar, includer, palissadar, circumferer de un palissada/de un grilliage -ad3e stängsling :clausura, inclusura stänk :aspersion; :(droppe) gutta; :(fläck) macula stänka :(a)sperger stänkning :aspersion stänkskärm :guarda-fango; :(på bil) ala, aletta stäpp :steppa; :som avser ~ steppic stäppantilop :zool saiga tataric stäppdjur :animal steppic/del steppas stäppfolk :populo steppic/del steppas stäpplilja :bot eremuro stäppvegetation :vegetation/flora steppic stärbhus :se sterbhus stärka :(göra styv med stärkelse) amidonar; :(göra starkare) (re)vigorar, fortificar, recrear; :(vederkvicka) animar, refrescar, (re)confortar, stimular, revigorar; :(bekräfta) consolidar; :(styrka) corroborar, (re)confortar; :med reconstituer, tonificar stärkande :fortificante, consolidative; :farm corroborative, corroborante, analeptic; :~ medel (cor)roborante, fortificante, tonificante, tonico stärkelse :fecula, amylo; :(medel för stärkning) amido stärkelsefabrik :feculeria stärkelsehalt :feculentia stärkelsehaltig :feculente, amyloide, amylacee stärkelserik :feculose stärkelsesocker :kem sucro de fecula, glucosa stärkkrage :collo/collar dur/amidate stärkning :reconforto, consolation, corroboration; :(med stärkelse) amidation stätta :scaletta fixe stäv :I sjö proa II språk (ordstäv) locution, expression, modo/maniera de dicer stäva :I v diriger se/ir (verso); :sjö poner le proa (verso) II s barril/botte con un manico erecte a un latere stävja :impedir, inhiber, obstar, restringer, retener, reprimer, deprimer, comprimer, obstruer stävjande :impeditive, inhibitori, obstructive stå :I s gå i ~ stagnar, blocar se II v star, star/esser erecte/in pedes; :(äga rum) haber loco; :(vara overksam) esser/restar/remaner immobile; :(förekomma) figurar; :det stod inte länge på il non durava longe; :det ~r helt klart för mig io lo vide multo clarmente; :det ~r skrivet il es scripte/scribite; :han ~r i förteckningen ille figura in le lista; :hur ~r det till? como sta tu/vos?; :inte vara någonting att ~ efter non valer le pena; :kyrkan ~r mitt i byn le ecclesia es in le centro del village -ad3e; :maten ~r på bordet le repasto es super le tabula; :när ska bröllopet ~? quando habera loco le nuptias? pl; :~ bakom (stödja) subtener/supportar; :~ bi (hjälpa) adjutar, sustener; :(räcka till) esser bastante/sufficiente, sufficer, bastar; :~ efter (eftersträva) aspirar/tender a, effortiar se de; :~ efter någons liv attentar le vita de un persona; :~ fast esser certe/fixe/definitive; :~ för betalningen/fiolerna pagar; :~ för följderna assumer le consequentias; :~ för vad man lovat tener/guardar/complir su promissa; :~ i (anstränga sig) facer un labor/travalio pesante/dur, effortiar se multo; :~ i förbindelse med esser in contacto con, communicar con; :~ i skuld haber debitas pl; :~ kvar remaner, restar; :~ med en fot i graven haber un pede in le fossa; :~ någon efter (vara någon underlägsen) esser inferior a un persona; :~ någon nära esser proxime a un persona; :~ på (vara påkopplad) esser connectite; :(om värme) esser accendite; :(ske) haber loco, passar; :~ på egna fötter esser independente; :~ på glänt esser interaperte/semiaperte; :~ på god/dålig fot med esser in bon/mal terminos con; :~ på sig perseverar in su opinion; :~ sig (klara sig) mantener se, sustener; :kul conservar se; :~ till star; :~ tillbaka för (vara underlägsen) esser inferior a; :~/vara satt under förmyndarskap esser sub curatela; :~ under någons befäl esser sub (le) commandamento de un persona; :~ upp (vara stående) star, esser erecte/in pedes; :(uppstå) resuscitar; :~ upp! leva te/vos!; :~ ut (uthärda) supportar, indurar, tolerar; :(skjuta ut) salir; :~ vid sitt ord (man)tener/guardar/complir su parola; :~ över (vara höjd över) esser superior a; :(vänta) attender; :vad ~r på? que passa? stående :stante, in pede(s), de pede; :(ofta förekommande) consecrate; :på ~ fot immediatemente; :~ uttryck expression consecrate ståhej :caso, fanfar, ruito, ostentation stål :aciero; :muskler/nerver av ~ musculos/nervos de aciero; :rosttfritt ~ aciero inoxydabile stålar :moneta stålbalk :tekn aciero profilate stålblå :blau aciero stålbolag :compania de aciero stålborste :brossa metallic stålbågad :con montatura de aciero stålbåge :montatura de aciero ståldörr :porta de aciero stålfabrik :fabrica de aciero, acieria stålfabrikant :fabricante de aciero; :järn- och ~ siderurgista stålframställning :production de aciero stålgjuteri :funderia de aciero, acieria stålgrå :gris aciero stålhjälm :casco de aciero stålhård :dur como le aciero, durissime stålindustri :industria del aciero; :järn- och ~ industria siderurgic, siderurgia; :arbetare inom ~ obrero del aciero, siderurgista stålkant :bordo de aciero stålkantad :con bordos de aciero stålkonstruktion :construction in/de aciero stållina :cablo de aciero stålman :superman eng su:pömæn; :Stålmannen Superman stålplåt :placa de aciero; :(tunn) lamina de aciero stålproduktion :production de aciero stålrör :tubo de aciero stålrörsmöbel :mobile de tubos de aciero stålstick :konst gravure fr -vy:r in/super aciero, siderographia stålstickare :konst gravator in/super aciero stålsätta :acierar, temperar; :~ sig (uthärda) supportar, suffrer, indurar, habituar ståltillverkning :production de aciero ståltryck :graf impression super placa de aciero ståltråd :filo de aciero ståltrådsnät :grilliage -ad3e stålull :lana de aciero stålvajer :cablo de aciero stålvalseri :laminatorio de aciero stålverk :fabrica de aciero, acieria stålverksarbetare :obrero del aciero, siderurgista stålwire :cablo de aciero stålört :bot gentiana stånd :I (ställning) position, situation, stato; :(nivå) nivello; :(salustånd) parve barraca; :(på mässa) stand eng stænd; :fysiol erection; :bot planta; :det äkta ~et le stato matrimonial/conjugal; :få till ~ realisar, effectuar; :göra ~ jakt restar/remaner immobile; :ha ~ fysiol esser erigite, haber un erection; :ha gift sig under sitt ~ haber facite un mésalliance fr mezalja):s; :hålla ~ mantener se firme, non (retro)ceder; :inträda i det äkta ~et contraher/contractar un matrimonio, maritar; :komma till ~ realisar se, effectuar se; :sätta i ~ restituer, reinstallar, restaurar; :vara i ~ att poter; :vara ur ~ att esser incapabile/incapace/inapte de, non poter II hist (avdelning av ståndsriksdag) stato; :adligt ~ stato de nobilitate; :de fyra ~en le quatro statos ståndaktig :perseverante, assidue, firme, persistente, tenace ståndaktighet :perseverantia, constantia, firmessa, tenacitate ståndare :bot stamine; :som har ~ staminifere; :steril ~ staminidio ståndarknapp :bot anthera ståndarmjöl :bot polline ståndarsträng :bot filamento del stamine ståndkrage :collar relevate ståndkrok :fiske grosse hamo a un corda attachate -sh- a un barra ståndman :(på häst) curte criniera erecte ståndort :bot sito natural, habitat lat ståndpunkt :puncto de vista, position, opinion, aviso, modo/maniera de vider; :inta en ~ adoptar/prender position ståndrätt :mil justitia summari (militar) ståndscirkulation :mobilitate social ståndsmedveten :consciente de (su) classe ståndsmässig :conforme al proprie stato/position/classe ståndsperson :persona del classe superior ståndsriksdag :hist parlamento del quatro statos ståndssamhälle :societate de classes (superior) stång :barra, verga, virga; :(flaggstång) mast; :flagga på halv ~ poner le bandiera a medie mast; :hålla ~en fig non (retro)ceder stånga :arietar; :~s arietar le un le altere stångbetsel :morso, freno stånghammare :martello de ferrero/de forgia -d3- stångjärn :ferro in barras stångjärnshammare :martello de ferrero/de forgia -d3- stångkorv :kul salsicia de carne, pulmones e granos de hordeo stångkrok :fiske grosse hamo a un corda attachate -sh- a un barra stångpiska :hist curte cauda de capillo stångryttare :kul salsicia fumate de carne e granos de hordeo stångstål :ferro in barras stångstörtning :sport lanceamento de un longe (4,5 m) barra de ligno stånk :gemimento stånka :I s potto (de ligno) a coperculo II v gemer ståplats :placia stante ståt :magnificentia, apparato, pompa, fasto, fastuositate, brillantia, splendor, grandiositate, resplendentia, sumptuositate ståta :paradar, ostentar ståthållare :hist statholder ståthållarskap :hist statholderato ståthållarämbete :hist statholderato ståtlig :majestose, magnificente, imponente ståtlighet :majestate, majestositate, magnificentia ståuppare :teat comico stand-up eng ap ståuppartist :teat artista stand-up eng ap ståuppkomik :teat genere comic stand-up eng ap ståuppkomiker :teat comico stand-up eng ap stöd :appoio, auxilio, adjuta, supporto, succurso, susteno, sustenimento, sustentamento, sustentation; :(i pengar) subsidio, subvention; :arkit consola, contraforte stöda :se stödja stödaktion :action de supporto stödben :pede de appoio/de supporto stödblad :bot bractea, folio bracteal; :försedd med ~ bracteate stöddig :(kraftig) robuste; :(förmäten) presumptuose stöddighet :(kraftighet) robustessa; :(förmätenhet) presumption stödfond :fundo/cassa/association de succurso, fundo pro subventiones stödförband :bandage -ad3e con planchettas stödhjul :rota de appoio/de supporto stödinsats :action de supporto stödja|stöda :(el. stöda) appoiar, supportar, sustener; :(ekonomiskt) subventionar, subvenir, sponsar, patronisar stödjeblad :bot bractea, folio bracteal; :försedd med ~ bracteate stödjeförband :bandage -ad3e con planchettas stödjemur :muro de appoio/de sustenimento/de susteno, contraforte stödjepelare :arkit pilar, pilastro, columna, colonna stödjepunkt :puncto de appoio/de supporto, supporto, susteno; :fig base, fundamento; :mil base stödjevävnad :biol texito de susteno/de supporto, stroma stödkorsett :med corset fr kårse medical/orthopedic stödköp :compra/acquisition de supporto stödmur :muro de appoio/de sustenimento/de susteno, contraforte stödområde :ekon area special de developpamento/disveloppamento economic stödpelare :arkit pilar/pilastro/columna/colonna de supporto stödprogram :programma de supporto/de auxilio stödpunkt :puncto de appoio/de supporto, supporto, susteno; :fig base, fundamento; :mil base stödstrumpa :calcea elastic/de supporto stödtrupp :mil truppa de supporto stödundervisning :inseniamento particular/private/de supporto stödåtgärd :mesura de appoio/de supporto stök :grande mundification stöka :(pyssla) occupar se de parve labores varie; :(städa) nettar, mundificar; :~ till disordinar, disrangiar -d3-; :~ undan terminar, finir, finalisar, completar, ultimar, concluder stökig :(oordnad) disordinate, farraginose; :(besvärlig) difficile, importun stökighet :(oordning) disordine, farragine; :(besvärlighet) difficultate, importunitate stöld :robamento, furto; :anklaga någon för ~ accusar un persona de robamento/de furto stöldanmälan :denunciation de un robamento/de un furto stöldförsäkra :assecurar contra robamento/contra urto stöldförsäkring :assecurantia contra robamento/contra furto stöldgods :objectos pl robate, furto stöldkupp :effraction stöldrisk :risco de robamento/de furto stöldsäker :protegite contra robamento/contra furto stön :gemito, gemimento, anhelation stöna :gemer, anhelar stönande :gemimento, anhelation stöp :(stöpning) funderia, fundition, modulation; :gå i ~et fig non esser realisate, faller stöpa :funder, modular; :~ ljus modular candelas; :~ metall funder metallo stöpform :matrice, forma, modello, modulo stöpning :(av ljus) modulation; :(av metall) funderia, fundition stöpslev :coclear a/de/pro fundition; :det ligger i ~en fig on se occupa de illo stör :1 poste, palo, mast, pertica 2 zool sturion störa :I (oroa) disrangiar -d3-, disturbar, disordinar, disregular, perturbar, inquietar; :(besvära) incommodar, molestar; :(avbryta) interrumper; :radio interferer; :inte så att det stör nihil de particular; :~ någon i hans arbete disrangiar/disturbar un persona in su labor/su travalio; :~nde element elemento disorganisatori/perturbator II (stödja med störar) supportar con palos/con perticas störböna :bot phaseolo volubile störd :psyk perturbate, disequilibrate, folle, lunatic; :(lindrigt) insufficiente störig :disorganisatori, perturbative, perturbator störning :disregulation, disrangiamento -d3-, disturbantia, perturbation, aberration; :(i mekanism) functionamento defectuose; :(avbrott) interruption; :(hinder) molestia; :psyk disequilibrio; :(lindrig) insufficientia; :radio, TV interferentia; :atmosfärisk ~ perturbation/disturbantia atmospheric störningselement :elemento disorganisatori/perturbator störningsfri :radio libere/exempte de interferentia/de parasitos störningsskydd :tele suppressor/filtro de ruitos parasite störningssändare :radio emissor interferente/de interferentia störningssökare :radio localisator de interferentias större :plus grande, major; :göra ~ ampliar; :~ hackspett zool dendrocopo major; :~ märgborre zool blastophago; :~ skogsmus zool apodemo flavicolle; :~ än plus grande que störrom :kul ovos de sturion störst :maxime; :~a delen le major parte störsändare :radio emissor interferente/de interferentia stört :adv absolutemente, completemente, totalmente; :~ omöjligt absolutemente impossibile störta :(falla) cader (a terra), precipitar; :(få att falla) facer cader; :(rusa, hasta) currer, hastar, precipitar se; :regnet ~r ner il pluve torrentialmente; :~ från tron disthronar; :~ in irrumper; :~ någon i fördärvet perder un persona, esser le perdition de un persona; :~ samman collaber; :~ sig över någon jectar se/lancear se/precipitar se super un persona, assaltar un persona; :~ till marken cader a terra störtbombare :mil bombardero/bomb(ard)ator piccator störtdyka :flyg piccar störtdykning :flyg volo a picco störtflod :torrente, fluxo, diluvio störtförälskad :profundemente inamorate störthjälm :casco protective/protector/de protection störtkruka :casco protective/protector/de protection störtlopp :sport descendita, descension störtning :cadita (violente) störtregn :pluvia forte/torrential, diluvio, torrente störtregna :pluver torrentialmente störtränna :tekn glissata störtsjö :colpo de mar störtskur :pluvia forte/torrential, diluvio, torrente, cascada; :komma som en ~ cascadar störtskön :miraculose, extraordinari störtvåg :colpo de mar stöt :(slag) colpo, pulsata; :(skakning) succussa; :(anfall) attacco, assalto, choc sh-; :(till en mortel) pistillo; :(inbrott) effraction; :el discarga/succussa electric; :med ictus lat; :mus colpo; :språk colpo glottal/de glotta/de glottis; :fig (stofil) vetule original; :aktas för ~ar! attention! fragile!; :ta emot första ~en interceptar/parar le prime assalto; :tre i ~en (åt gången) tres al vice; :vara i ~en fig esser in bon forma stöta :pulsar, arietar, choc©ar sh-, impeller; :(skaka) succuter; :(finfördela med stöt) triturar, moler, pulverisar; :(förnärma) offender, piccar; :(chockera) choc©ar, scandalisar; :~ bort repugnar, repulsar; :~ emot percuter; :~ ifrån sig rejectar, repulsar, repeller; :~ ihop collider, impinger; :(mötas) incontrar se; :~ på incontrar; :~ sig contunder se, ferir se; :~ sig med någon comenciar a disputar/querelar con un persona; :~ sig på scandalisar se de; :~ till pulsar; :(inträffa oväntat) supervenir; :~ tillbaka repeller, repulsar; :~ upp (rapa) eructar stötande :fig choc©ante sh-, disgustose, repugnante stötdämpare :tampon; :(på bil) amortisator stötesten :obstaculo, impedimento stötfångare :guarda-colpos pl, paracolpos pl, parachocs -sh- pl stötig :succutente stötljud :språk consonante explosive stötskada :med contusion stötsäker :resistente al chocs sh- pl, antichoc stött :in pulvere, triturate; :(om frukt) contuse, deteriorate, defectuose, avariate; :fig piccate, offendite stötta :I s appoio, auxilio, adjuta, supporto, succurso, susteno, sustenimento, sustentamento, sustentation; :arkit poste/trave/trabe de supporto/de appoio II v appoiar, supportar, sustener; :(ekonomiskt) subvenir, subventionar, sponsar, patronisar stöttande :consolidative, sustenente stöttepelare :arkit pilar/pilastro/columna/colonna de supporto, contraforte; :fig pilar stötting :slitta a pulsar stöttrupp :mil truppa de assalto/de choc sh- stötvapen :arma de choc sh- stötvis :a/per succussas; :(oregelbundet) intermittentemente; :~ utslungande ejaculatori stötvåg :unda de choc sh- stövare :zool can de chassa sh- (de lepore e vulpe) stövel :botta; :Mästerkatten i stövlarna le Catto con bottas; :ta av sig/på sig stövlarna remover/mitter su bottas stövelknekt :discalceator stövelmakare :bott(in)ero stövelskaft :gamba de botta stövla :caminar penosemente; :~ in entrar subito/subitemente/sin colpar stövlett :bottina subakut :med subacute subalpin :subalpin subaltern :mil subalterne subalternofficer :officiero subalterne, subalterno subantarktisk :subantarctic subarktisk :subarctic subatlantisk :geol subatlantic subatomisk :fys subatomic subba :femina neglecte/sordide subboreal :geol subboreal subdominant :mus subdominante subduktion :geol subduction subfebril :med subfebril subglacial :geol subglacial subito :mus subito subjekt :språk subjecto subjektiv :subjective, personal; :språk subjective subjektivism :subjectivismo subjektivist :subjectivista subjektivistisk :subjectivistic, subjectivista subjektivitet :subjectivitate subjektskasus :språk nominativo subjunktion :språk conjunction subjunctive, subjunctivo subkommitté|subkommitte :subcommittee eng sabkömiti subkultur :subcultura subkutan :med subcutanee sublim :sublime, phantastic sublimat :kem sublimato; :(kvicksilverklorid) bichloruro mercuric/de mercurio sublimation :fys, psyk sublimation sublimera :fys, kem, psyk sublimar sublimering :fys, psyk sublimation subliminal :psyk subliminal sublimitet :sublimitate submarin :submarin subnormal :subnormal suboptimera :suboptimalisar subordination :subordination subordinera :subordinar subordinering :subordination subprogram :data subprogramma subrett :soubrette fr subrät subsidens :meteor subsidentia subsidiaritetsprincip :principio de subsidiaritate subsidier :subsidios, subventiones subsidiera :conceder/consentir/accordar un subsidio/un subvention, subsidiar, subventionar subsidiering :attribution subsidiari/de un subsidio subsidiär :subsidiari subskribent :subscriptor subskribentförteckning :lista de subscriptores subskribera :subscriber subskriberad :subscripte, de subscription subskription :subscription subsonisk :fys subsonic subspecie :biol subspecie; :som avser ~ subspecific substans :substantia, materia, essentia; :fil substantia substanslös :sin substantia substantiell :substantial, essential substantiv :språk substantivo substantivera :språk substantivar; :~ en infinitiv substantivar un infinitivo substantivering :språk substantivation substantivisk :språk substantive substantivsjuka :språk tendentia/mania de usar substantivos abstracte (in vice de constructiones con le simple verbo o adjectivo) substituera :substituer, reimplaciar, commutar; :jur substituer, subrogar; :mat, kem substituer, permutar substituering :substitution, reimplaciamento, commutation; :jur substitution, subrogation, commutation; :mat substitution, permutation; :kem substitution substitut :substituto, substitutivo, succedaneo, surrogato substitution :substitution, reimplaciamento, commutation; :jur substitution, subrogation, commutation; :mat substitution, permutation; :kem substitution substitutsvara :merce/mercantia de substitution substrat :substrato subsummera :fil subsumer subsummering :fil subsumption subsumtion :fil subsumption subtil :subtil, fin; :en ~ skillnad un differentia/distinction subtil/fin/delicate/tenue; :göra ~ subtilisar subtilitet :subtilitate, finessa subtrahend :mat cifra subtractive subtrahera :mat subtraher subtrahering :mat subtraction subtraktion :mat subtraction subtraktionstecken :mat signo del subtraction, signo minus subtraktiv :mat subtractive subtropisk :subtropical, semitropical subvention :subvention subventionera :subventionar subventionering :subvention subventionssystem :systema de subventiones subversiv :subversive succession :succession successionsordning :ordine de succession successiv :successive, consecutive succinit :miner succino, ambra succinylkolin :med succinylcholina succé|succe :successo; :göra ~ haber/obtener successo, succeder succébok|succebok :best-seller eng bestselö succéfilm|succefilm :film de successo succéförfattare|succeförfattare :autor qui ha successo succéroman|succeroman :roman(ce) de successo suck :suspiro; :(klagan) gemito, gemimento; :sista ~ expiration sucka :suspirar; :(klaga) gemer; :(försmäkta) languer suckan :gemimento suckat :kul scalias candite de fructos citric suckulent :I adj bot succulente II s bot planta succulente Sudan :Sudan sudanes :sudanese sudanesisk :sudanese sudd :I (tuss) bolla, bolletta, tampon II (nattsudd) orgias nocturne/de nocte, dissipationes nocturne; :(suddighet) vaporositate, indistinction III (suddgummi) cauchu -tshu sudda :(rumla) dissipar; :(stryka ut) remover, rader suddgummi :cauchu -tshu suddig :vage, imprecise, diffuse, indistincte, vaporose suddighet :imprecision, indistinction, vaporositate suffigera :språk suffixar suffisans :sufficientia suffisant :sufficiente suffit :arkit soffite suffix :språk suffixo suffixavledning :språk suffixo derivate/derivational sufflera :sufflar sufflett :cappotta sufflé|suffle :kul soufflé fr sufle sufflör :teat sufflator sufflörlucka :teat cassa de sufflator sufflös :teat sufflator feminin, sufflatrice suffragett :suffragista, suffragette eng safröd3et sufism :rel sufismo sug :I (suganordning) aspirator; :(sugning) suction, aspiration; :tappa ~en perder le sperantia, desperar II (starkt behov) besonio urgente; :(lockelse) tentation, attraction, fascination; :(malström) vortice suga :aspirar, suger; :(trötta) exhaurir; :sjön suger le aere marin/del mar face venir le fame; :~ i poner le manos al obra, effortiar se; :~ in (luft) respirar, aspirar, inhalar, inspirar; :~ på en karamell suger un bonbon/un pastilla; :~ sig fast adherer/attachar -sh- per suction; :~ tag i impugnar, sasir, prender; :~ upp aspirar, suger, sorber; :(med pump) pumpar; :(absorbera) (ab)sorber; :~ ut (ex)suger, extraher per suction; :fig suger, exploitar, extorquer sugande :aspirante; :en ~ blick oculos seductor/seductive sugen :känna sig ~ (vara hungrig) haber fame/appetito; :(vara lysten) haber invidia sugfisk :zool remora sugfot :biol, tekn ventosa sugga :zool porca suggerera :suggerer, suggestionar suggerering :suggestion suggestibel :suggestibile, influentiabile, impressionabile suggestibilitet :suggestibilitate, impressionabilitate suggestion :suggestion suggestiv :suggestive suggestivitet :suggestivitate sughävert :siphon sugkopp :tekn ventosa sugkraft :fortia aspiratori, poter aspirante; :fig attraction, fascination sugmask :zool semita, trematodo; :som avser ~ar semital sugning :suction, aspiration, absorption sugorgan :zool ventosa; :bot haustorio sugpump :pumpa aspiratori/aspirante/a/de piston sugrör :palea/tubo (a biber), siphon; :kem pipetta; :zool (hos insekter) proboscis, proboscide sugskål :tekn ventosa sugsnabel :zool ventosa sugtablett :pastilla a suger sugverkan :action aspiratori sugvårta :anat mamilla sui generis|sui|generis :sui generis lat, specific suicidal :med suicidal sujett :teat membro de un gruppo theatral sukta :desi(de)rar ardentemente, aspirar (a) sula :I s 1 (undersida på sko) solea de calceo/de scarpa; :(på fot) planta 2 zool sula II v (re)solear sulfa :kem, med sulfamido sulfapreparat :kem, med sulfamido sulfat :kem sulfato; :behandla med ~ sulfatar sulfid :kem sulfido; :som avser ~ sulfide sulfit :kem sulfito sulfitcellulosa :kem cellulosa de sulfito sulfon :kem sulfon sulfonamid :kem, med sulfamido sulky :sport sulky eng salki; :(sittvagn för barn) cochietto -sh- pro infantes sulläder :corio a/de solea sultan :sultan sultanat :sultanato sultaninna :sultana sultanpalats :seralio sultanrussin :bot uva sic de sultan sumak :bot (släkte) rhus lat sumakväxter :bot (familj) anacardiaceas sumer :sumeriano; :läran om ~erna sumerologia sumerisk :sumerian summa :I s summa, total; :(belopp) summa, amonta; :~ summarum summa summarum lat II v (surra) susurrar summarisk :summari summation :summation, addition summera :summar, additionar summering :summation, addition sump :I (kaffrest) fundo/residuo/deposito de caffe II (sumpmark) palude, terreno paludose/paludic, marisco, maremma; :fiske vivario (de pisces) sumpa :fiske poner/mitter in vivario; :fig (missa) guastar, perder, dilapidar sumpbäver :zool myopotamo, myocastor, nutria sumpcypress :bot taxodio sumpcypressväxter :bot (familj) taxodiaceas sumpfeber :med febre paludic/palustre/maremmatic, malaria, paludismo sumpfräne :bot rorippa palustre sumpgas :gas de paludes; :kem methano sumphöna :zool; :småfläckig ~ porzana porzana; :sumphöns (släkte) porzana sumpig :paludic, paludose, palustre sumpighet :paludositate sumpmark :palude, terreno paludose, maremma, marisco; :förvandla(s) till ~ impaludar (se) sumpnoppa :bot filaginella uliginose sund :I adj (frisk) san, in bon sanitate, valide; :(hälsosam) san, salubre, salutar, hygienic; :en ~ själ i en ~ kropp mente san in corpore san; :sunt förnuft senso commun, bon senso II s stricto (de mar), passo; :Sundet (Öresund) le Sund, (le stricto de) Øresund/Öresund sundhet :(friskhet) sanitate, validitate; :(hälsosamhet) salubritate, hygiene sundhetscertifikat :certificato medical/sanitari/de bon sanitate sunna :rel sunna sunnan :I adv (i söder) al sud; :~ om al sud de II s vento del sud sunnanfjälls :al sud del montanias sunnanvind :vento del sud, austro sunnimuslim :rel sunnita sunnit :rel sunnita suntält :sjö tenta (supra le ponte) sup :kul aperitivo alcoholic, vitro; :ta sig en ~ biber/prender un vitro supa :biber con excesso, trincar, inebriar se; :~ någon under bordet inebriar un persona supare :bibon, bibulo, alcoholico supbegär :vitio de biber, alcoholismo, dipsomania, vinolentia supbroder :bibulo, bibon, alcoholico supera :kul cenar, soupar su- superb :superbe, magnific superbomb :mil superbomba superdator :data supercomputator, supercomputer eng su:pökömpju:tö superellips :mat superellipse, superellipsis superfin :superfin, extrafin superfosfat :kem superphosphato superheterodynmottagare :radio receptor superheterodyne superi :consumo/consumption exaggerate de alcohol superintendent :superintendente superintendentur :superintendentia superjättegalax :astron supergalaxia superlativ :I adj språk superlative II s språk superlativo supermakt :mil superpotentia, grande potentia supermarknad :supermercato, supermarket eng su:pöma:kit supermodern :supermoderne, modernissime supernova :astron supernova superoxid :kem peroxydo superposition :fys superposition supersnabb :ultrarapide supersonisk :fys supersonic, hypersonic, ultrasonic superstjärna :superstar eng su:pösta: supertanker :sjö superpetrolero, supertanker eng tænkö supfest|supkalas :(el. supkalas) orgia, bacchanal, libation supig :qui consume alcohol exaggeratemente, dipsomane, dipsomaniac, intemperate, vinolente supighet :consumo/consumption de alcohol exaggerate supinum :språk supino supkamrat :bibulo, bibon, alcoholico supning :consumo/consumption exaggerate de alcohol suppleant :reimplaciante, substituto, supplente, suppletor suppleantskap :reimplaciamento, substitution supplement :supplemento supplementband :supplemento supplementvinkel :mat angulo supplementari, supplemento supplementär :supplementari, supplemental, additional, completive, completori, complementari supplera :suppler, supplementar supplik :supplica supplikant :supplicante supponera :supponer supponering :supposition support :(stöd) supporto, adjuta, approbation; :tekn supporto, pede(stallo) supporter :supporter eng söpå:tö supportera :supportar, sustener supporterklubb :club eng klab de supporters eng söpå:töz supposition :supposition, hypothese, hypothesis suppositorium :med suppositorio suppuration :med suppuration, pyorrhea suppurativ :med suppurative, suppurante, purulente suppurera :med suppurar supradental :I adj språk supradental II s språk consonante supradental supraledande :fys supraconductive supraledare :fys supraconductor supraledning :fys supraconduction, supraconductivitate supranormal :supranormal supremati :(överhöghet) suprematia, autoritate supreme; :(ledande ställning) poter supreme suput :bibon, bibulo, alcoholico supvisa :canto bacchic/a biber supé|supe :kul cena, souper fr supe sur :(som innehåller syra) acide; :(blöt) molliate, humide; :fig grunnion, acerbe, rebarbative, de mal humor, acrimoniose, irritabile, biliose, petulante, pauco/poco affabile, morose, malcontente; :kem acide; :bli ~ acidificar se, acetificar se; :(om mjölk) coagular, cualiar; :fig piccar se; :göra ~ acidificar, acetificar; :~ mjölk lacte coagulate/cualiate; :~ smak sapor/gusto acide; :~t förtjänade pengar moneta durmente ganiate; :~t vin vino acidificate; :(ej moget) vino verde; :~t öl bira acescente sura :I s rel sura II v esser de mal humor surapel :bot malo/pomo acide surbröd :kul pan de levatura surdeg :kul levatura; :gammal ~ fig vetule levatura surf :resacca surfa :sport surfar; :~ på nätet data surfar super internet eng intönet surfare :sport surfero, surfer eng sö:fö surfbräda :sport planca de surfing eng sö:fing/de surf eng sö:f/de resacca surfing :sport surfing eng sö:fing, surf eng sö:f surfingbräda :sport planca de surfing eng sö:fing/de surf eng sö:f/de resacca surgöra :acidificar, acetificar surgörare :acidificante, acetificante surgöring :acidification, acetification surhet :aciditate, acetositate surhetsgrad :grado de aciditate surikat :zool suricata Surinam :Surinam surinames :surinamese surinamesisk :surinamese surinamesiska :surinamesa surinamkvassia :bot quassia amar surkart :bot fructo verde/immatur; :fig persona acide surkulla :bot anthemis cotula lat surkål :kul sauerkraut ty sauörkraut surkörsbär :bot prunus cerasus lat surmjölk :kul lacte coagulate/cualiate surmulen :grunnion, rebarbative, taciturne surna :acidificar se, acetificar se; :(om mjölk) coagular, cualiar; :fig piccar se surning :acidification, acetification surpris :surprisa surpuppa :persona acide surr :bombo, susurration surra :1 susurrar 2 sjö ammarrar surrealism :konst, litt surrealismo surrealist :konst, litt surrealista surrealistisk :konst, litt surrealista, surrealistic surrning :I susurration II sjö ammarrage -ad3e surrogat :surrogato, producto de substitution, substitut(iv)o, succedaneo surrogatkaffe :kul substituto de caffe surrogatmamma :parturiente succedanee surrogatpappa :patre non-biologic surstek :kul rostito (de bove) marinate surströmming :kul haringo baltic fermentate sursöt :kul acridulce surven :hela ~ toto suräpple :bot malo/pomo acide surögd :con oculos lacrimose sus :I (susning) murmure, murmuration; :(av vinden) sibilo II leva i ~ och dus menar un vita dissolute/scandalose susa :murmur(e)ar; :det ~r i träden le arbores murmura; :~ iväg fig ir a grande velocitate, partir como un sagitta/un flecha -sh- susen :göra ~ haber un bon effecto/resultato susning :murmure, murmuration; :inte en ~ fig non le plus remote idea; :~ i öronen med tinnitus suspekt :suspecte suspendera :suspender; :rel interdicer; :kem suspender suspension :suspension; :rel interdiction, interdicto; :kem suspension suspensiv :jur suspensive; :~ veto veto suspensive suspensoar :med suspensorio sussa :dormir sutan :sottana, roba de prestre sutare :zool tinca sutenör :proxeneta, ruffiano suterräng|souterräng :(el. souterräng) subsolo, basamento, subterraneo suterrängvåning :subsolo, basamento, subterraneo sutur :anat, med sutura suturera :med suturar suturering :med sutura suturnål :med aco/agulia a/de sutura suturtråd :med filo de sutura, agrafe suverän :I adj (självständig) soveran; :(mycket skicklig) supereminente, superior II s soverano suveränitet :(självständighet) soveranitate; :(stor skicklighet) superioritate, preeminentia suxametonium :med succinylcholina svabb :scopa a frangias -d3- svabba :nettar con un scopa a frangias -d3- svabel :sjö scopa a frangias -d3- svabla :sjö nettar con un scopa a frangias -d3- svacka :(fördjupning) loco/terreno basse, depression, valle, vallea; :fig declino, re(tro)gression, reculamento svada :fluxo/fluvio/torrente/abundantia de parolas, exuberantia oratori, logorrhea, verbositate svag :(kraftlös) debile, sin fortias; :(sjuklig) valetudinari; :(bräcklig) debile, delicate, gracile, pauco/poco resistente; :(lågpresterande) debile, mal; :(ringa) debile, legier -d3-; :(utspädd) debile, diluite; :ekon debile; :med adyname, adynamic; :det ~a könet le sexo debile; :göra ~ debilitar; :i ett ~t ögonblick in un momento de debilitate; :någons ~a punkt le puncto/latere debile de un persona; :~ karaktär character debile; :~ syn mal oculos/vista; :~ valuta valuta debile; :~t begåvad debile, arretrate; :vara ~ för något haber un predilection de un cosa; :vara ~ i matematik esser debile in mathematica svagbent :debile super le gambas svagdricka :kul bira sucrate con pauc/poc grado de alcohol svagger :swagger eng swægö svaghet :debilitate, fragilitate, delicatessa; :(förkärlek) affection, predilection; :med adynamia svaghetstecken :signo de debilitate svagpresterande :(i skola) debile svagsint :debile de mente, mentecapte; :med cretin, imbecille, oligophrenic svagsinthet :debilitate/degenerescentia/deficientia mental; :med imbecillitate, oligophrenia svagström :el currente debile/de debile intensitate/de basse tension svagströmsanläggning :el installation/apparato de currente debile svagsynt :qui vide mal/ha le vista debile, curte de vista svagsynthet :debile/mal/curte vista svahili :språk swahili; :som avser ~ swahili svaj :movimento oscillatori, oscillation; :ligga på ~ sjö oscillar/balanciar al ancora; :med mössan på ~ con le bonetto a un aure svaja :oscillar, balanciar svajig :oscillante svajighet :oscillation svajmast :mast oscillante svajning :movimento oscillatori, oscillation sval :I adj fresc; :(kylig) frigide; :fig (kallsinnig) frigide, indifferente, impassibile II s (svalskåp) cassa/recipiente con un temperatura un pauco/poco plus alte que un refrigerator svala :zool hirundine; :back~ hirundine ripari; :ladu~ hirundine rustic svale :arkit galeria exterior coperte (preter le etage -a:3 superior de un casa) svalg :(avgrund) gurgite, abysmo, abysso; :anat pharynge svalgkatarr :med pharyngitis svalgmandel :anat tonsilla, amygdala svalgång :arkit galeria exterior coperte (preter le etage -a:3 superior de un casa) svalhet :fig frigiditate, indifferentia, impassibilitate svalka :I s fresco, frigor II v refrescar, refrigidar, refrigerar; :~nde dryck bibita refrescante svalkning :refrescamento svall :movimento de undas, undulation svalla :undular; :(häftigt) agitar se svallkött :med carne morte svallning :undulation; :(häftig) agitation svallvåg :unda surgente/torrential svalna :frigidar se svalning :refrescamento, refrigeration svalrock :frac svalskåp :cassa/recipiente con un temperatura un pauco/poco plus alte que un refrigerator svalting :bot alisma svaltingväxter :bot (familj) alimataceas svalört :bot ficaria svamla :parlar in le aere/in le vacuo, digreder, divagar, extravagar svamlig :digressive, divagante svammel :elucubrationes pl, divagationes pl in le aere, digression, nonsenso svamp :bot fungo, champignon fr sha)pinjå); :(fnöske) fomite; :(tvättsvamp) zool spongia -d3-; :dricka som en ~ biber como un templar; :dyka efter ~ piscar spongias; :läran om ~ar mycologia, fungologia; :plocka ~ colliger fungos; :växa som ~ar ur jorden crescer/surger como fungos svampaktig :spongiose -d3- svampaktighet :spongiositate -d3- svampartad :bot fungose, fungic svampdjur :porifero, spongiario -d3-; :(provins) porifera, spongia svampdykare :piscator de spongios -d3- svampdödande :fungicide; :~ medel fungicida svampformig :fungiforme svampförgiftning :med intoxcation fungic/per fungos svamphatt :bot cappello de un fungo svampig :spongiose -d3- svampighet :spongiositate -d3- svampkorg :corbe a/de/pro fungos svampkännare :mycologo, mycologista, fungologo, fungologista svamplära :bot fungologia, mycologia svampmycel :bot mycelio svampomelett :kul omelette fr åmlät con champignons fr sha)pinjå) svampplockare :collector de fungos svampsjukdom :bot maladia cryptogamic, affection fungic; :med mycose, mycosis, fungo svampsoppa :kul suppa de champignons fr sha)pinjå) svampstuvning :kul champignons fr sha)pinjå) in sauce fr så:s blanc svamputväxt :med fungositate svan :zool cygno; :knöl~ cygno mute; :sång~ cygno (cygno) svandun :lanugine de cygno svanesång :canto del cygno svang :vara i ~ (cirkulera) esser in circulation, circular; :(vara i ropet) esser in voga svanhals :collo de cygno svanhopp :sport salto de testa svank :I s incurvation/incurvatura del dorso; :biol, med lordose, lordosis; :(om häst) insellation II adj a dorso incurvate; :(om häst) insellate svanka :haber le dorso incurvate; :(om häst) esser insellate svankig :incurvate; :(om häst) insellate svankrygg :dorso incurvate; :biol, med lordose, lordosis; :(om häst) insellation svankryggad|svankryggig :(el. svankryggig) a dorso incurvate; :(om häst) insellate svankryggighet :incurvation/incurvatura del dorso; :biol, med lordose, lordosis; :(om häst) insellation svans :cauda; :fig cauda, sequentia; :ha en hel ~ efter sig haber tote un cauda detra se; :idrottens ~ fig publico embarassose; :med ~en mellan benen con le cauda inter le gambas; :sticka ~en mellan benen och försvinna fig partir dishonorabilemente/sin honor; :vifta på ~en agitar/mover le cauda svansa :esser troppo servicial, ingratiar se svansaktig :caudal svansben :anat coccyge, coccyx lat; :(ben i svansen) osso del cauda svansföring :modo de comportar le cauda; :hög ~ comportamento de cauda alte; :fig comportamento resolute svanskota :anat (hos djur) vertebra caudal/del cauda; :(hos människan) vertebra coccygeal/del cauda svanskupering :amputation del cauda svanslös :sin cauda, disproviste de cauda svansmotor :(i bil) motor posterior/de detra svansrem :cruppiera svansrot :bot radice in forma de cauda svansspets :extremitate del cauda svanstipp :extremitate del cauda svanstofs :pluma caudal/del cauda svansviftare :fig adulator svansviftning :fig adulation svanödla :paleont plesiosauro; :svanödlor (ordning) sauropterygia lat svar :responsa, replica; :betalat ~ post responsa pagate; :bli ~et skyldig esser incapabile de responder; :fyndigt ~ risposta; :om ~ anhålles (OSA) réponse s’il vous plaît fr sil vu plä, responsa si il vos place (RSVP); :som ~ på in responsa a; :stå till ~s esser rendite responsabile; :ställa till ~s render responsabile svara :responder; :(bemöta) replicar; :~ för responder de, garantir; :~ för någon responder pro un persona; :~ i telefonen responder al telephono; :~ ja/nej responder que si/que no; :~ mot equalar, correlatar, corresponder a, responder a; :~ någon responder a un persona; :~ på ett brev/en fråga responder a un lettera/littera/a un question; :~ undvikande prevaricar svarande :jur defendente svarandesida :jur defensa svaromål :jur defensa; :ingå i ~ defender se, justificar se svarsbesök :contravisita svarsbrev :lettera/littera responsa svarskupong :coupon fr kupå) responsa svarskuvert :inveloppe responsa svarslös :sin responsa, incapabile de responder; :(stum) mute svarsnot :nota (diplomatic)/memorandum lat responsa svarsporto :porto pro responsa svarssignal :signal responsa svarsskrivelse :lettera/littera responsa svarsstöt :sport contracolpo svarstelegram :telegramma responsa svarston :tono responsa svarsvisit :contravisita svart :nigre; :(olaglig) nigre, clandestin, illegal, illicite, interlope, fraudulente; :en ~ sida i historien un pagina nigre in le historia; :göra ~ nigrar; :stå på ~a listan esser in le lista nigre; :~ avföring med melena; :~ gam zool urubu; :~ humor humor nigre/sinistre; :~ hål astron foramine nigre; :~ råtta zool ratto nigre; :~ sjöorre zool melanitta nigre; :~ trumpetsvamp bot craterello cornucopioides lat; :~a börsen le mercato nigre; :~a döden le peste nigre, le Peste; :S~a havet le Mar Nigre; ~a jorden hist le solo/terreno nigre; :~a legenden hist legenda nigre; :S~a pantrarna le Pantheras Nigre, Black Panther Party eng pænTö pa:ti; :S~a September Septembre Nigre; :~a vinbär bot ribes nigre svartabörshaj :trafficator del mercato nigre svartabörshandel :commercio nigre/illegal svartabörspris :precio nigre/illegal svartabörsvara :merce al mercato nigre svartaktig :nigrastre svartalf|svartalv :(el. svartalv) sylpho/elf eng malitiose/maligne/malevole svartbjörn :zool urso american svartbroder :rel dominicano svartbrokig :de color blanc con maculas nigre svartbrun :bistre svartbygge :construction nigre/illegal/sin licentia de edificar svartepetter :kortsp Petro Nigre svartfläckig :de maculas nigre svartfot :(strejkbrytare) rumpe-exoperos svartfärgad :de color nigre svartgrå :cineree, cinerose svarthyad :de carnation nigre svarthätta :zool sylvia atricapilla lat svarthårig :de capillos nigre svarthö :bot bartsia alpin svartjobb :travalio/labor nigre svartjobbare :obrero/travaliator/laborator nigre svartkantad :con orlos/listas nigre svartklädd :vestite in color nigre svartkonst :magia nigre, necromantia svartkrut :pulvere svartkämpe :bot plantagine lanceolate svartlista :mitter in le lista nigre svartmes :zool paro nigre svartmuskig :de capillos e carnation nigre svartmylla :humus lat, terra vegetal svartmyra :zool formica nigre svartmåla :denigrar, detraher svartmålning :denigration, detraction svartna :nigrar se; :det ~r för ögonen mi vista se nigra svartpeppar :bot pipere nigre/forte svartpoppel :bot poplo nigre svartprickig :de maculettas nigre svartrandig :de strias nigre svartrock :fig roba nigre svartrost :bot uredineas pl svartrot :bot scorzonera hispanic svartrutig :de quadratos nigre svarträv :zool vulpe nigre (varietate del vulpe arctic/polar) svartsenap :bot brassica nigre svartsjuk :jelose svartsjuka :jelosia svartsjukedrama :drama passional svartsjukedåd :crimine passional svartskalle :immigrante/immigrato de capillos e carnation nigre svartskjorta :fig camisa nigre svartskäggig :de barba nigre svartsoppa :kul suppa de sanguine anserin svartspräcklig :de color blanc con maculas nigre svartstrimmig :de strias nigre svartsyn :melancholia, atrabile, pessimismo svartsynt :melancholic, atrabiliari; :~ person melancholico svarttall :zool pino nigre svarttärna :zool chlidonias nigre svartval :zool globicephala melena lat svartvit :nigre e blanc; :~ film film film in nigre e blanc; :foto pellicula/film in nigre e blanc svartåkare :conductor qui non paga le imposto de circulation svartöga :bot thunbergia svartögd :de oculos nigre svarv :torno svarva :travaliar al torno, tornar; :~ hop fig inventar svarvare :tornator svarvbänk :torno svarveri :torneria svarvning :torsion svarvstol :torno svassa :paradar, ostentar svassande :ostentatiose svassig :ostentatiose svastika :svastica, cruce unicate/gammate svavel :kem sulfure; :behandla med ~ sulfurar svavelaktig :sulfuree, sulfurose svavelarsenik :auripigmento svavelbad :banio sulfurose svavelblomma :kem flor de sulfure, sulfure in pulvere svaveldioxid :kem dioxydo sulfuric/de sulfure svavelgruva :sulfuriera svavelgul :de color de sulfure svavelhaltig :sulfuree, sulfurose svavelkis :kem pyrite svavellukt :odor sulfurose/de sulfure svavelnedfall :pluvia de sulfure svavelos :odor sulfurose/de sulfure svavelosande :fig inflammate, ardente, incandescente, de foco svaveloxid :kem oxydo sulfuric/de sulfure svavelpredikant :predicante qui predica del condemnation/damnation eterne del inferno svavelrök :fumo sulfuree/sulforose svavelsalva :med unguente/pomada sulfurate svavelsticka :flammifero sulfurate svavelsyra :kem acido sulfuric, vitriolo svavelsyrlighet :kem acido sulfurose svavelväte :kem acido sulfhydric svavelånga :vapor sulfuree/sulforose svavla :kem sulfurar svavling :kem sulfuration Svea :~ rike (le Regno de) Svedia Svealand :le medie parte de Svedia sveamål :språk dialecto del medie parte de Svedia svear :hist sviones lat sveciaost :kul caseo Svecia svecism :språk idiotismo svedese, svedismo sved :(svedjeland) solo/terreno adurite (e disboscate) sveda :I s dolor ardente/irritate; :ersättning för ~ och värk jur indemnisation pro damnos e prejudicios immaterial II v adurer, torrer svedd :aduste svedja :I s solo/terreno adurite (e disboscate) II v adurer (e disboscar) svedjebruk :cultivation per adustion svedjeland|svedjemark :(el. svedjemark) solo/terreno adurite (e disboscate) svedning :adustion, torrefaction svejs :hej ~! salute! svek :traition, disloyalitate, perfidia, insidia svekfull :perfide, perfidiose, insidiose svekfullhet :disloyalitate, perfidia, insidia sveklös :loyal, fidel sveklöshet :loyalitate, fidelitate svekoman :hist finlandese qui zelava pro le mantenimento/mantenentia de traditiones svedese svekomani :hist zelotismo finlandese pro traditiones svedese sven :juvene (homine), adolescente; :(oskuld) juvene caste/pur svendom :pudicitia, pudor, castitate svengelska :språk svedese mixte con parolas e expressiones anglese svensexa :festa pro un sposo futur (arrangiate -d3- de amicos (celibe) proximemente ante le nuptias pl) svensk :I adj svedese, svede; :~a dräkten hist le costume svedese/national; :~t mästerskap (SM) sport campionato svedese (CS) II s svedese, svedo svensk-dansk|svensk|dansk :svedese-danese svensk-engelsk|svensk|engelsk :svedese-anglese svensk-finsk|svensk|finsk :svedese-finlandese svensk-fransk|svensk|fransk :svedese-francese svensk-nederländsk|svensk|nederländsk :svedese-nederlandese svensk-norsk|svensk|norsk :svedese-norvegian svensk-tysk|svensk|tysk :svedese-german svenska :1 språk svedese, svedo 2 (kvinna) svedesa svenskamerikan :svedo-americano svenskamerikansk :svedo-american svenskbygd :region de establimentos/stabilimentos svedese (foras de Svedia) svenskbyggd :construite in Svedia svenskfientlig :antisvedese svenskfinne :finlandese qui parla svedese svenskfödd :native in Svedia svenskhet :mantenimento/mantenentia de traditiones svedese svensklärare :inseniator de svedese svenskmannaanda :spirito characterisate de traditiones svedese svenskprodcerad :producite/facite in Svedia svenskregistrerad :registrate in Svedia svensksinnad :prosvedese svenskskrivning :prova scripte/test eng de svedese svenskspråkig :qui parla svedese svensktillverkad :producite/facite in Svedia svensktimme :lection de svedese svenskull :lana svedese svenskundervisning :inseniamento de svedese svenskägd :que ha proprietarios svedese svenskättad :de origine svedese svenskättling :persona de origine svedese svep :(svepande rörelse) movimento circular/curve; :sjö (minsvepning) dragamento de minas; :tekn camisa; :i ett ~ in un sol vice; :i stora ~ in grande lineas; :tömma glaset i ett ~ vacuar le vitro per un sol gorgata svepa :(linda) involver, inveloppar; :(hölja) coperir; :(hastigt förflytta sig) currer; :(hastigt dricka ur) inglutir; :sjö (undanröja minor) dragar minas; :~ ett lik vestir un morto; :~ förbi passar con rapiditate; :~ i sig inglutir; :~ in involver, inveloppar; :~ om sig coperir se de svepande :i ~ ordalag in terminos vage/approximative/general svepduk :sudario svepe :bot involucro sveperska :femina qui vesti mortos svepfartyg :dragator de minas, draga-minas svepning :(liksvepning) vestimento de un morto; :(lakan som lik sveps i) drappo/panno mortuari/funebre; :sjö (minsvepning) dragamento de minas svepskäl :pretexto, subterfugio, fingimento, tergiversation Sverige :Svedia sverigefinne :finno qui parla finnese habitante in Svedia svets :(svetsning) soldatura; :(svetsfog) juncto soldate, soldatura svetsa :soldar, junger svetsaggregat :equipamento de soldar svetsare :soldator svetsbar :soldabile svetsbarhet :soldabilitate svetsfog :juncto soldate, soldatura svetsglasögon :berillos protective/protector/de protection/de soldator svetsloppa :scintilla de soldatura svetslåga :flamma de soldatura svetslöda :soldar, junger per soldatura svetsning :soldatura svetstråd :filo de/pro soldatura svett :I s sudor, transpiration, perspiration; :med, bot exsudation; :i sitt anletes ~ in le sudor de su fronte; :torka ~en ur pannan essugar se le fronte II adj sudante, humide, molliate de sudor svettas :(ex)sudar, perspirar, transpirar; :ost som ~ kul caseo que exsuda; :~ blod sudar sanguine svettavsöndring :secretion sudoral, perspiration, transpiration svettband :banda antisudoral svettdrivande :med sudorific, diaphoretic; :~ medel medicamento sudorific/diaphoretic, sudorifico, diaphoretico svettdroppe :gutta de sudor svettdrypande :molliate de sudor svetteduk :sudario svettfläck :macula de sudor svettfuktig :humide svettig :sudante, humide, molliate de sudor svettkur :cura exsudative/a base de sudores, tractamento sudorific svettkörtel :anat glandula sudoripare/sudorifere svettlukt :odor de sudor/de transpiration svettning :sudation, perspiration, transpiration svettpor :poro sudorific svettpärla :gutta de sudor svettrand :stria de sudor svettrem :banda antisudoral svettvåt :molliate de sudor svibel :typ disordine/mixtura del characteres in un composition typographic svibla :typ causar disordine/mixtura del characteres in un composition typographic svicka :tappo svid :costume, insimul, habito, ensemble fr a)sa):bl svida :I (göra ont) iritar, doler, punger II (klä) vestir; :~ sig i vestir se de svidande :irritante, dolorose, pungente; :fig acute, acerbe, amar svika :(lämna i sticket) abandonar; :(förråda) trair; :krafterna svek honom su fortias le abandonava; :~ någons förtroende trair le confidentia de un persona; :~ sin plikt abandonar/non complir su deberes; :~ sitt löfte disdicer su promissa svikare :persona perfide/perfidiose/insidiose sviklig :perfide, perfidiose, insidiose svikt :(spänst) elasticitate, resilientia; :fig energia, dynamismo; :sport (satsbräda) planca de salto, trampolino; :med ~ i gången con passo elastic svikta :(ge svikt) esser elastic, haber elasicitate; :(böja sig) curvar, flecter, plicar; :(vackla) vacillar, hesitar; :(ge vika) ceder, succumber svikthopp :sport salto de trampolino svimfärdig :super le puncto de evanescer svimma :perder le conscientia/cognoscimento, suffrer un syncope, evanescer svimning :med syncope, evanescimento svimningsanfall :med syncope, evanescimento svin :zool porco; :kasta pärlor för ~en fig jectar perlas/margaritas al porcos; :mar~ porco de India; :vatten~ capybara; :vilt mar~ cavia svina :~ ner facer immunde/sordide svinaherde :porchero svinaktig :porcin; :fig immunde, sordide; :behandla ~t vilipender; :bete sig ~t dicer/facer porcherias, conducer se como un porco; :ha en ~ tur haber (un) fortuna enorme, esser enormemente fortunate svinaktighet :porcheria svinavel :lantbr elevamento de porcos svinborst :setas pl de porco svindel :(yrsel) vertigine; :(bedrägeri) fraude, impostura; :ge ~ facer tornar le capite/le testa; :jag har ~ le capite/testa me torna svindelföretag :firma que frauda svindla :(få yrsel) haber le vertigine; :(lura) (de)fraudar svindlande :(av yrsel) vertiginose svindlare :fraudator, impostor svindleri :fraude, impostura svindyr :multo/terribilemente car/costose, carissime, costosissime svineri :porcheria svinfoder :alimento/nutrimento de/pro porcos sving :I sport colpo de pugno con un grande gesto II (sväng) movimento oscillatori svinga :agitar, balanciar, brandir svingel :bot cynosuro, festuco; :får~ festuco ovin; :röd~ festuco rubre; :ängs~ festuco pratense svingning :movimento oscillatori svingödsel :stercore porcin/de porco svinhud :pelle de porco svinhus :porcheria svinkall :multo/terribilemente frigide, frigidissime; :det är ~t il face frigido mordace/de lupo svinkoppor :med impetigo; :som avser ~ impetiginose svinkotlett :kul cotelette fr kåtlät de porco svinkött :kul carne de porco svinläder :pelle de porco svinmat :alimento/nutrimento de/pro porcos svinmolke :bot soncho aspere svinmålla :bot chenopodio svinn :diminution, perdita svinna :fugir, disparer, passar, decrescer, diminuer svinotta :i ~n al prime horas del matino svinpest :veter peste porcin svinpäls :fig porco svinrot :bot scorzonera humile svinrygg :(frisyr) chignon fr shinjå) (que va) ab le summitate del testa al nuca svinslakt :macelleria porcin/de porcos svinstall :porcheria svinstia :porcheria svintråg :alveo/trogo/mangiatoria -d3- de porco svintur :fortuna enorme svinuppfödare :elevator de porcos svinuppfödning :elevamento de porcos svir :orgia, bacchanal, dissipation svira :bacchar, dissipar svirare :bacchante, dissipator, roué fr rue svirra :girar rapidemente; :(flimra) tremer, scintillar, vacillar svischa :murmur(e)ar; :~ förbi passar rapidemente sviskon :bot pruna sic, damasceno svit :(rad) serie, fila, catena, infilada; :(hotellrum) suite fr syit (de cameras); :(följe) escorta, suite; :mus suite; :kortsp sequentia; :med effecto, consequentia; :två rum i ~ duo cameras communicante svordom :invectiva; :rel blasphemia svullen :med inflate, tumide, tumefacite, turgescente; :vara ~ tumer svullna :med inflar, turge(sce)r, tumer, (in)tumescer, protuberar svullnad :med tumefaction, turgiditate, turgor, turgescentia, (in)tumescentia, protuberantia svulst :med tumor svulstcell :med cellula tumoral svulstig :bombastic, emphatic, pompose, magniloquente, grandiloquente, declamatori, turgescente, tumide svulstighet :inflation, tumiditate, turgiditate, turgescentia, emphase, emphasis, grandiloquentia, magniloquentia, pompositate svulten :famelic, affamate; :vara ~ haber fame svunnen :passate svuren :jurate; :en ~ fiende un inimico jurate/declarate svägerska :soror affin svälja :(de)glutir, inglutir; :fig acceptar sväljning :inglutimento sväljsvårigheter :med dysphagia svälla :inflar (se), dilatar se; :med tumer, (in)tumescer, turger, turgescer, protuberar; :få att ~ inflar, tumefacer; :~ över disbordar svällande :med (in)tumescente svällkropp :corpore cavernose svällning :inflation, dilatation, ingrossamento; :med tumefaction, turgiditate, turgor, turgescentia, (in)tumescentia svält :fame; :dö av ~ morir de fame svälta :I (hungra) haber/suffrer fame, esser affamate II (låta hungra) facer patir fame, affamar svältande :famelic svältdöd :morte (causate) per inanition, morte per le fame, morte de fame svältföda :subalimentar, denutrir svältfödd :subalimentate, denutrite svältfödning :alimentation/nutrition insufficiente, subalimentation, denutrition, malnutrition svältkost :med dieta absolute/total/de fame svältkur :med dieta absolute/total svältlön :salario de miseria/de fame svämma :~ över disbordar sväng :(svepande rörelse) movimento oscillatori; :(runtgående rörelse) torno, gyro; :(kurva) curva(tura); :(krök) curva, meandro; :(runda) torno, ronda; :(svängom) dansa; :gå en ~ facer un parve ronda/torno; :ta sig en ~ dansar (un dansa o duo); :vara med i ~en (frequentemente) participar in le vita del circulos mundan/al moda svänga :(röra sig fram och tillbaka) vacillar, balanciar, oscillar, pendular; :(röra sig runt en mittpunkt) rotar, torn(e)ar, pivotar; :(ändra riktning) girar, volver, (re)verter; :(vibrera) vibrar, tremer, fremer; :fys oscillar; :mus swingar swing-; :~ ihop rapidemente facer/componer/inventar; :~ in på tornar/girar in, girar e entrar in; :~ om tornar, volver; :fig cambiar su opinion; :~ på klacken tornar super le talones pl; :~ sig fig inventar un subterfugio/un pretexto, subterfugir; :~ sig med främmande ord lardar su linguage -ad3e de parolas estranier; :~ tillbaka reverter svängbar :giratori, rotabile, rotatori svängborr :forator giratori svängbro :ponte giratori/tornante svängd :curve, (in)curvate, voltate svängdörr :porta giratori, tourniquet fr turnike svängel :(vippstång vid brunn) bracio, manivella svänghjul :(rota) volante svängig :mus swingante swing-, swinging eng swinging svängning :movimento oscillatori, oscillation; :vibration svängningsgenerator :oscillator svängningshastighet :frequentia vibratori/de vibration svängningsmätare :oscillographo svängningsrörelse :movimento oscillante/oscillatori/pendular, oscillation svängningstal :frequentia vibratori/de vibration svängom :dansa; :ta sig en ~ dansar (un dansa o duo) svängrum :(utrymme) spatio; :mek (spelrum) joco; :fig libertate, latitude, margine svängstol :sedia/sede giratori svängtapp :pivot fr pivo svära|svärja :(el. svärja) (begagna svordom) blasphemar; :(gå ed) jurar; :~ en ed facer/prestar (un) juramento; :~ falskt perjurar; :~ mot (inte passa ihop) dissonar, discordar; :~ på votar svärd :spada, gladio; :(stort) spadon; :blankt/draget ~ spada nude; :dra sitt ~ disvainar/tirar le spada; :svinga ett ~ brandir un spada svärdbärare :zool cyprinodonte svärdfejare :spadero svärdfisk :zool pisce spada svärdformig :anat, biol, bot ensiforme, xiphoide svärdknapp :pomo del spada svärdotter :filia affin svärdsdans :dansa de(l) spadas svärdsegg :filo/talia de spada svärdsfäste :guarda-mano svärdshugg :colpo de spada svärdsklinga :lamina del spada svärdslilja :bot iris, gladiolo; :engelsk ~ ixia; :svärdsliljor (familj) iridaceas; :som hör till svärdsliljor iridacee svärdslukare :mangiator -d3- de spadas svärdsmed :spadero svärdssidan :membros masculin de un familia svärdsskida :vaina svärdsslag :colpo de spada svärdsslida :vaina svärfar :patre affin svärföräldrar :parentes affin svärja :se svära svärm :(av människor) formicamento, turba, multitude; :(av fåglar) volata; :(av gräshoppor) nube; :(av bin) essame svärma :(myllra) formicar, pullular; :(om bin) essamar; :fig (vänslas) facer le amor; :~ för esser fanatico de, passionar se/enthusiasmar se pro, adorar svärmare :fanatico, exaltato; :zool sphinge svärmeri :fanatismo, exaltation; :(föremål för förälskelse) amoretto svärmisk :fanatic, exaltate, poetic, romantic svärmning :(hos bin) essamage -ad3e, essamatura svärmningstid :(hos bin) essamage -ad3e svärmor :matre affin; :~s tunga bot sensevieria trifacial svärmspor :biol zoospora svärmtid :(hos bin) essamage -ad3e svärord :invectiva; :rel blasphemia svärson :filio affin, genero svärta :I s 1 (svart färg) nigro 2 zool melanitta nigre II v nigrar; :~ ner fig denigrar, detraher sväva :(glida) glissar; :(i luften) planar; :(ovanför vattenyta) flottar; :(hänga fritt) esser suspendite; :~ i fara trovar se/esser in periculo; :~ mellan liv och död vogar/fluctuar inter vita e morte; :~ på målet formular se vagemente/in parolas incerte svävande :flottante; :(vag) vage, confuse, incerte, imprecise, indistincte, indeterminate svävare :sjö aeroglissator, hovercraft eng håvökra:ft svävfarkost :sjö aeroglissator, hovercraft eng håvökra:ft svävning :flottation, volo planate svåger :fratre affin svågerpolitik :nepotismo svågerskap :affinitate svål :anat corio capillute; :kul cortice de lardo svångrem :cinctura; :dra åt ~men fig comenciar a viver plus economicamente svångremspolitik :politica de austeritate/de economias pl svår :(besvärlig) difficile, penibile, ardue; :(mödosam) difficile, dur, laboriose, penibile; :(komplicerad) complicate, intricate; :(allvarlig) sever, grave; :vara ~ på esser avide de/desi(de)rose de svåranalyserad :difficile de analysar svåranpassad :qui ha difficultates de adaptation svåranskaffad :difficile de acquirer, de acquisition difficile svåranträffbar :difficile de trovar svårantändlig :de un (in)flammabilitate/combustibilitate/accensibilitate basse svårartad :serie, seriose, grave, sever svårbearbetad :difficile de laborar/de travaliar; :(om person) difficile de convincer/de persuader svårbedömbar|svårbedömd :(el. svårbedömd) difficile de judicar/de appreciar/de evalutar svårbegriplig :difficile de compre(he)nder, abstruse svårbemästrad :difficile/dur de manear svårbesegrad :difficile de vincer svårbeskrivbar :difficile de describer svårbestämbar|svårbestämd :(el. svårbestämd) difficile de definir/de determinar svårbotad :difficile de curar/de sanar/de restablir svårdefinierbar :difficile de definir svårersättlig :difficile de reimplaciar/de substituer svårfattlig :difficile de compre(he)nder, abstruse svårfjällad :difficile de scaliar/squamar svårflirtad|svårflörtad :(el. svårflörtad) difficile de seducer/de tentar svårforcerad :difficile de fortiar svårframkomlig :impracticabile svårfångad :difficile de prender/de captivar/de sasir; :fig complicate, complexe, imbroliate, intricate, involute svårförklarlig :difficile de explicar/de explanar svårförståelig :difficile de compre(he)nder, abstruse svårförutsebar :difficile de previder svårgenomförbar :difficile de realisar svårgenomtränglig :difficile de penetrar/de pervader svårgripbar :difficile de prender/de captivar/de sasir; :fig complicate, complexe, imbroliate, intricate, involute svårhanterlig :difficile/dur de manear svårighet :difficultate, problema, obstaculo, objection; :ställa till ~er facer objectiones/difficultates svårkontrollerad|svårkontrollerbar :(el. svårkontrollerbar) difficile de controlar svårligen :a pena svårläkt :que sana/se cura lentemente svårläslig :(om stil) difficile de decifrar svårläst :(om bok) difficile de leger svårlöslig :(om ämne) difficile de (dis)solver svårlöst :(om problem) complicate, complexe, imbroliate, intricate, involute svårmanövrerad :difficile/dur de manear svårmod :melancholia, spleen eng spli:n, depression, atrabile svårmodig :melancholic, sombre, splenetic, atrabiliari, saturnin; :~ person melancholico svårnavigerad :difficile de navigar svårplacerad :difficile de placiar svårpratad :difficile de conversar svårskött :difficile de prender cura de svårslagen :difficile de vincer svårsmält :indigestibile; :fig difficile de compre(he)nder, abstruse svårspelad :mus difficile de sonar/de exequer; :teat difficile de representar; :sport difficile de jocar svårstartad :difficile de mitter/poner in marcha -sh- svårstyrd :difficile de conducer/de guidar/de governar svårsåld :difficile de vender svårtillgänglig :de accesso difficile; :(om person) reservate, reticente, discrete, distante svårtolkad :difficile de interpretar svårtydbar|svårtydd :(el. svårtydd) difficile de decifrar svåruppnåelig :de accesso difficile svåruthärdlig :difficile de supportar/de tolerar svårutplånlig :difficile de rader/de expunger/de deler/de obliterar svårutrotlig :difficile de extirpar svåråtkomlig :(om plats) de accesso difficile; :(om vara) difficile de acquirer, de acquisition difficile; :(om person) reservate, reticente, discrete, distante svåröverblickad :difficile de supervisar svåröverkomlig :difficile de acquirer, de acquisition difficile svåröverskådad :difficile de supervisar svåröversättlig :difficile de traducer/de translatar svårövertalad :difficile de (per)suader svårövertygad :difficile de convincer Swaziland :Swaziland swaziländare :swazi swaziländsk :swazi swaziländska :(femina) swazi sweater :sweater eng swetö, pullover pulouvö, tricot fr triko sweatshirt :sweatshirt eng swetshö:t swedenborgare :swedenborgiano swedenborgian :swedenborgiano swedenborgianism :swedenborgianismo swedenborgiansk :swedenborgian sweet :mus sweet eng swi:t swimming-pool|swimming|pool :piscina swing :mus swing eng swing swingmusik :(musica de) swing eng swing swingsångerska :cantatrice de swing eng swing sy :suer; :~ ett sår suer un vulnere; :~ för hand suer a mano; :~ i en knapp suer un button (a); :~ om alterar, refacer; :~ på maskin suer a un machina syarbete :sutura syateljé|syatelje :atelier fr atelje de sutura, sutureria; :(skrädderi) sartoreria sybarit :sybarita sybaritisk :sybaritic sybaritism :sybaritismo sybehör :accessorios de sutura, mercerias sybehörsaffär :merceria sybord :tabula de sutura sybåge :quadro a/de brodar syd :I s sud, mediedie, meridie II adv al sud; :~ från del sud; :~ om al sud de syd-sydost|syd|sydost :sud-sud-est syd-sydostlig|syd|sydostlig :del sud-sud-est syd-sydväst|syd|sydväst :sud-sud-west syd-sydvästlig|syd|sydvästlig :del sud-sud-west syd-sydöst|syd|sydöst :sud-sud-est syd-sydöstlig|syd|sydöstlig :del sud-sud-est Sydafrika :Africa del Sud, Sudafrica sydafrikan :sudafricano sydafrikansk :sudafrican Sydamerika :America Meridional/del Sud sydamerikan :sudamericano sydamerikansk :sudamerican Sydasien :Asia Meridional/del Sud Sydaustralien :Australia Meridional/del Sud Sydeuropa :Europa Meridional/del Sud sydeuropeisk :del Europa Meridional sydeuropé|sydeurope :europeo meridional/del sud sydfrukt :fructo meridional/subtropical sydgräns :frontiera meridional/del sud Sydkorea :Corea del Sud sydkorean :sudcoreano sydkoreansk :sudcorean sydkoreanska :sudcoreana sydkust :costa meridional/del sud sydlig :meridional, del sud, austral; :~ vind vento del sud, austro sydländsk :meridional, del sud, austral sydländska :femina del sud sydlänning :homine del sud sydost :sud-est sydostasiatisk :del Asia del Sud-Est Sydostasien :Asia del Sud-Est sydostlig :del sud-est sydostpassad :aliseo austral sydpol :polo sud/austral/meridional/antarctic sydpolarljus :aurora austral sydpolscirkel :circulo polar antarctic/austral/de sud sydpolsexpedition :expedition al polo sud/antarctic sydpolsklimat :climate antarctic sydpolsområdet :Antarctica sydpå :resa ~ ir al sud sydsken :aurora austral sydspets :puncta sud/meridional sydsvensk :del Svedia del Sud Sydsverige :Svedia del Sud sydvart :verso le sud, in direction del sud Sydvietnam :Vietnam del Sud, Sudvietnam sydvietnames :sudvietnamita, sudvietnamese sydvietnamesisk :sudvietnamita, sudvietnamese sydvietnamesiska :(femina) sudvietnamita, sudvietnamesa sydväst :1 (väderstreck) sud-west 2 (huvudbonad) cappello impermeabile sydvästlig :del sud-west sydvästvind :vento del sud-west Sydyemen :Yemen del Sud sydyemenit :sudyemenita sydyemenitisk :sudyemenita sydyemenitiska :(femina) sudyemenita sydöst :sud-est sydöstlig :del sud-est sydöver :resa ~ ir al sud syenit :geol syenite syfilis :med syphilis, lues syfilitiker :med patiente de syphilis, syphilitico syfilitisk :med syphilitic, luetic syfta :(måtta, sikta) mirar, visar; :(hänsyfta) alluder; :~ på referer se a, facer allusion a, alluder a, visar a; :~ till visar a syfte :(ändamål) scopo, fin, objectivo; :(avsikt) intention, intento, objecto, mira syftemål :se syfte syftning :allusion syftpunkt :puncto de mira/de referentia syförening :circulo de sutura syjunta :circulo de sutura sykofant :hist sycophante sykomor :bot sycomoro sykorg :corbetta de sutura sykos :med sycosis syl :alesna, punction, subula; :inte få en ~ i vädret fig non haber le opportunitate de inserer un parola sylf :myt sylpho sylfid :myt sylphide; :fig femina multo tenue e gratiose, sylphide sylfidisk :multo tenue e gratiose sylformig :in forma de alesna/de punction; :bot subulate syll :järnv transversa syllabisk :språk syllabic; :~ skrift scriptura syllabic, syllabismo syllogism :syllogismo; :resonera i ~er syllogisar syllogistisk :syllogistic sylspets :puncto de alesna/de subula sylt :kul confitura, confectura sylta :I s (enklare krog) taverna inferior; :kul carne hachate -sh- frigide in gelatina II v kul (konservera genom kokning i socker) conservar; :(konservera genom marinering) marinar; :(göra sylt) facer confitura/confectura syltburk :potto de confitura/de confectura syltgurka :kul cornichon fr kårnishå) syltkittel :caldieron pro facer confitura/confectura syltkruka :jarra de confitura/de confectura syltlök :kul parve cibolla marinate sylvass :multo affilate/trenchante -sh-; :fig acerbe, acute, caustic sylvesterafton :Vigilia de Sancte Silvestre/de Anno Nove sylvesterbal :ballo de Sancte Silvestre sylvesternatt :nocte de Sancte Silvestre sylört :bot subularia aquatic symaskin :machina a/de suer symaskinsagent :agente de machinas a suer symaskinsbord :tabuletta de machina a suer symaskinsnål :aco/agulia de machina a suer symaskinsolja :oleo pro machinas a suer symbios :symbiose, symbiosis symbiotisk :symbiotic symbol :symbolo, emblema, figura, marca (distinctive); :läran om ~er symbologia, symbolica symbolik :symbolismo symbolisera :symbolisar, representar symbolisering :symbolisation symbolisk :symbolic, emblematic, figurative; :rel anagogic; :Bibelns ~a innebörd le senso anagogic del Scriptura; :en ~ gest un gesto symbolic; :~ interaktion sociol interaction symbolic; :~ logik data logica symbolic symbolism :litt, konst symbolismo; :rel symbolismo, anagogia symbolist :litt, konst symbolista symbolistisk :litt, konst symbolista symbolspråk :linguage -ad3e symbolic symbolum :rel symbolum lat symbolvärde :valor symbolic/de symbolo symfoni :mus symphonia symfoniker :mus symphonista symfoniorkester :orchestra symphonic symfonisk :mus symphonic; :~ dikt mus poema symphonic symfys :anat symphyse, symphysis symmetri :symmetria symmetriaxel :mat axe de symmetria symmetriplan :mat plano de symmetria symmetrisk :symmetric sympatetisk :sympathic; :~t bläck tinta sympathic/invisibile/secrete sympati :sympathia sympatibevis :testimonio/demonstration de sympathia sympatisera :sympathisar sympatisk :sympathic sympatistrejk :exopero de sympathia/de solidaritate sympatisör :sympathisante sympatiyttring :action de sympathia sympatiåtgärd :mesura de sympathia symposion :symposium lat symposium :symposium lat, colloquio symptom :se symtom symptomatisk :se symtomatisk symptomatologi :se symtomatologi symtom|symptom :(el. symptom) med symptoma symtomatisk|symptomatisk :(el. symptomatisk) symptomatic symtomatologi|symptomatologi :(el. symptomatologi) med symptomatologia symtomfri :med sin symptomas symöte :reunion de sutura syn :1 (synsinne) viso; :(synförmåga) vista, vision; :(synsätt) (puncto de) vista, opinion; :(anblick) vista, spectaculo; :(sken, utseende) aspecto, apparentia; :(uppenbarelse) vision; :bli lång i ~en fig devenir disappunctate/perplexe/consternate; :en ~ för gudar un vista divin/splendide; :få ~ på intervider; :för ~s skull pro apparentia; :förlora ~en perder le vista; :förvända ~en på någon fig jectar pulvere in le oculos de un persona; :ha dålig/god/skarp ~ haber le vista mal/bon/acute; min ~ på saken mi (puncto de) vista, mi opinion; :se i ~e haber un vision; :till ~es apparentemente; :återfå ~en recovrar/recuperar le vista; :återuppleva något för sin inre ~ evocar un cosa mentalmente 2 (besiktning) inspection, visita; :laga ~ jur visita judicial/judiciari syna :(besiktiga) inspectar, visitar; :(granska) examinar, scrut(in)ar; :jag ~r! kortsp io vole vider le cartas!; :~ någon i sömmarna controlar/examinar le antecedentias de un persona synagoga :synagoga synagogal :synagogal synaps :fysiol synapse, synapsis synare :inspector, controlator synas :(vara synlig) esser visibile; :(tyckas) semblar, (ap)parer synbar :visibile; :(uppenbar) manifeste, evidente, clar, apparente synbarhet :visibilitate synbarligen :evidentemente synbild :vista interior, representation in le mente, imagine syncell :fysiol cellula visual/del retina syncentrum :fysiol centro visual/optic synd :I (brott mot Guds vilja) peccato; :(liten) peccatilio; :(orättfärdighet) iniquitate; :begå en ~ committer un peccato, peccar; :bekänna sina ~er confessar su peccatos; :ge någon ~ernas förlåtelse absolver un persona de su peccatos II (beklagligt förhållande) damno; :det är ~ att il es regrettabile que; :det är ~ om henne io ha pietate de illa, io la commisera, io me dole de illa; :så/vad ~! qual damno!; :tycka ~ om haber pietate/compassion de, doler se de, commiserar synda :peccar, committer peccatos/un peccato syndabekännelse :confession syndabock :capro expiatori syndafall :cadita (in le peccato) syndaflod :diluvio; :från tiden före ~en antediluvian; :som avser ~ diluvian syndaförlåtelse :remission del peccatos, absolution; :ge ~ dar le absolution a, pardonar syndapengar :moneta/beneficios/profitos usurari/de usura syndare :peccator; :förtappad ~ peccator incorrigibile syndaregister :lista del peccatos syndaskuld :culpa syndastraff :pena del peccatos syndaträl :sclavo del peccato/del vitio synderska :peccatora syndfri :impeccabile, sin peccatos syndfrihet :impeccabilitate syndfull :peccabile syndfullhet :peccabilitate syndig :peccabile syndighet :peccabilitate syndikalism :syndicalismo syndikalist :syndicalista syndikalistisk :syndicalista syndikat :syndicato; :bilda ~ syndicar syndkänsla :sentimento de peccato syndrom :med syndrome syneförrättning :inspection syneinstrument :reporto de inspection synekdoke :litt synecdoche syneman :inspector synergism :synergismo, synergia synergistisk :synergetic synestesi :med synesthesia synestetisk :med synesthetic synfel :med defecto/disturbantia visual/del vista/del vision synfält :area/campo visive/visual/de vision/de visibilitate; :fysiol campo visual/optic; :ligga utanför någons ~ fig esser foras del horizonte de un persona synförbättring :(a)melioration del vista/del vision synförlust :perdita del vista/del vision synförmåga :capacitate visual, facultate visual/visive/de vider, vision, vista; :förlora ~ perder le vista; :återfå ~ recovrar/recuperar le vista synförnimmelse :perception visual/optic synförsämring :aggravation del vista/del vision synhåll :distantia visual/de visibilitate; :inom ~ a/in distantia visual; :utom ~ foras de vista syning :I (sömnad) sutura II (besiktning) inspection, examination, controlo synintryck :impression/sensation visual synk :synchronisation synka :synchronisar synkning :synchronisation synkop :mus syncope synkope :språk syncope synkopera :mus, språk syncopar synkopering :mus syncopation, contratempore; :språk syncopation synkopisk :mus, språk syncopic synkretism :syncretismo synkretist :syncretista synkretistisk :syncretista, syncretistic synkrets :horizonte; :(blickfält) campo/radio visual/de vista synkron :synchrone, synchronic synkronisera :synchronisar synkronisering :synchronisation synkronisk :synchronic synkronism :synchronismo synkronistisk :synchronic synkronmotor :motor synchrone/synchronic synkronutlösare :synchronisator synkrotron :fys synchrotron; :som avser ~ synchrotronic synlig :visibile; :(märkbar) manifeste, evidente, clar, apparente synliggöra :visualisar synlighet :visibilitate synlighetsgräns :limine de visibilitate synminne :memoria visual synnerhet :i ~ in particular, particularmente, specialmente, principalmente, in modo special, in specie synnerlig :exceptional, extraordinari, special, particular synnerligen :particularmente, in particular synnerv :fysiol nervo optic/visual/ophthalmic/ocular; :mätning av funktionen hos ~en optometria synnervsinflammation :med neuritis optic synod :rel synodo synodal :rel synodic, synodal synodalbeslut :decision synodic/synodal synodisk :astron synodic; :~ omloppstid revolution synodic synonym :I adj språk synonyme (de), equivalente (a); :vara ~ med equivaler a II s språk synonymo synonymi :(liktydighet) synonymia synonymik :språk (synonymlära) synonymia synonymlära :språk synonymia synops|synopsis :(el. synopsis) synopse, synopsis, compendio, summario synoptik :meteor meteorologia synoptic synoptiker :rel evangelios synoptic, synopticos synoptisk :synoptic synorgan :organo visual/visive/del vista/del vision synpunkt :(puncto de) vista, aspecto, angulo, perspectiva, optica synrand :horizonte synsinne :fysiol senso visual/del vista synsk :(clari)vidente synskada :damno visual/del vista synskadad :visualmente handicapate synskhet :(clari)videntia, secunde vista synskärpa :acutessa/acuitate visual/del vista synsvag :qui vide mal, qui ha le vista debile, curte de vista; :vara ~ vider mal synsätt :maniera/modo de vider/de pensar, (puncto de) vista, opinion synt :mus synthetisator syntagm :språk syntagma syntaktisk :språk syntactic syntare :mus persona qui sona le synthetisator syntax :språk syntaxe, syntaxis syntes :synthese, synthesis syntet :materia synthetic syntetfiber :fibra synthetic syntetgummi :cauchu -tshu synthetic syntetiker :synthetisator syntetisera :synthetisar syntetisering :synthetisation syntetisk :synthetic syntetmaterial :materia synthetic synthesizer :mus synthetisator synvidd :distantia visual, portata de vista synvilla :illusion optic/de optica, mirage -ad3e, fata morgana synvinkel :angulo, perspectiva, optica, (puncto de) vista, aspecto synål :aco/agulia a/de suer synålsbrev :pacchetto de acos/agulias a suer syo :(i skolan) orientation de studios e professiones syokonsulent :consiliero de orientation de studios e professiones syra :I s kem acido; :bot rumex; :bergs~ rumex acetosella lat; :har~ oxalide; :ängs~ rumex acetose II v (göra sur) acidificar; :(göra syrlig) acidular syraaktig :acidule syrabeständig|syrafast :(el. syrafast) resistente al acidos Syrakusa :Syracusa syrakusisk :syracusian syre :kem oxygeno syrebalans :balancia de oxygeno syrebrist :manco de oxygeno, insufficientia in oxygeno syrefattig :povre in oxygeno, con un basse contento de oxygeno syreförbrukning :consumo/consumption de oxygeno syreförening :kem composito de oxygeno syrehalt :percentage -ad3e de oxygeno syrehaltig :que contine oxygeno syrekrävande :biol aerobie syren :bot syringa, lilac syrenbuske :bot syringa, lilac syrendoft :odor de syringa/de lilac syrenfärgad :lilac syrenväxter :bot (familj) oleaceas syrerik :ric in oxygeno syretillförsel :oxygenation syretält :med tenta de oxygeno syreupptagning :biol absorption de oxygeno syrgas :kem oxygeno syrgasapparat :med apparato de oxygeno, reanimator syrgasbehandling :med oxygenation, oxygenotherapia syrgasmask :masca/mascara/inhalator de oxygeno syrgastub :bottilia/cylindro de oxygeno syrgastält :med tenta de oxygeno syrian :rel syriano Syrien :Syria syrier :syrio, syriaco, syriano syrinx :mus syringa, syringe, flauta de Pan syrisk :syrie, syriac, syrian syriska :1 språk syrio, syriaco, syriano 2 (kvinna) syriaca, syriana, femina syrie/syriac/syrian syrlig :acidule syrlighet :aciditate syrning :acidification syrsa :zool grillo; :syrsor (familj) gryllidas, grillidas syrsätta :oxydar, oxygenar; :som kan/inte kan ~s oxydabile/inoxydabile syrsättning :oxydation, oxygenation syrtut :(lång livrock) hist surtout fr syrtu, supertoto; :(bordsställ) servicio de oleo e vinagre sysaker :accessorios de sutura syska :bot stachys; :knöl~ stachys palustre; :stink~ stachys silvatic; :ull~ stachys byzantin syskon :fratres e sorores syskonbarn :(pojke) nepto, nepote; :(flicka) nepta, nepote syskongrupp :(på daghem) gruppo de fratres e sorores (de tres a sex annos) syskonkrets :circulo de fratres e sorores syskonkärlek :affection inter fratres e sorores syskontycke :(re)similantia inter fratres e sorores syskrin :cassa a/de suer sysselsatt :occupate, active, absorbite sysselsätta :(hålla sysselsatt) occupar, facer laborar/travaliar; :(ge arbete) emplear, ingagiar -d3-; :~ sig med (pre)occupar se de sysselsättning :(yrkesverksamhet) occupation professional, profession; :(arbete) empleo, occupation, ingagiamento -d3-; :(aktivitet) activitate, (pre)occupation; :full ~ plen empleo; :skapa ~ crear empleos; :öka ~en augmentar le volumine del empleo sysselsättningsplan :plano pro le creation de empleos sysselsättningspolitik :politica del empleo sysselsättningsterapeut :therapeuta occupational, ergotherapeuta sysselsättningsterapi :therapia occupational, ergotherapia sysselsättningsökning :augmentation del volumine de empleos syssla :I s 1 (göromål) labor, occupation, mestiero 2 bot cephalantera II v ~ med occupar se de syssling :cosino/cosina secundari sysslolös :disoccupate, otiose, inactive; :vara ~ otiar sysslolöshet :disoccupation, otiositate, inactivitate, inaction syssloman :administrator, gestor, gerente, intendente, economo sysslomannaskap :administration, gestion, intendentia system :systema; :(butik) boteca statal pro vendita de bibitas alcoholic; :fil systema, doctrina; :sport tactica; :sätta i ~ systematisar, codificar systemanalys :data analyse/analysis de systema systemanalytiker :data analysta/analysator de systemas systematik :systematica; :biologisk ~ taxonomia systematisera :systematisar systematisering :systematisation systematisk :systematic, methodic, organisate systembolag :compania statal pro vendita de bibitas alcoholic systembutik :boteca statal pro vendita de bibitas alcoholic systemerare :data systematisator systemfel :error de systema systemlös :sin systema/methodo/ordine systemman :data systematisator systemprogram :data systema de programmation systemprogrammerare :data programmator systemprogrammering :data programmation systemskifte :cambio/cambiamento de systema politic/economic systemtips :sport joco systematisate al toto/al totalisator syster :soror systerbarn :(flicka) nepta, nepote; :(pojke) nepto, nepote systerdotter :nepta, nepote systerfartyg :nave gemine systerföretag :societate/compania soror/affiliate systerkyrka :ecclesia soror/affiliate systerlig :sororal, inter sorores systerorganisation :organisation soror systerskap :sororitate; :fig solidaritate inter feminas systerson :nepto, nepote systole :fysiol systole systolisk :fysiol systolic sytillbehör :accessorios de sutura sytråd :filo a/de suer, filo de sutura syvende :till ~ och sist post toto SÄPO :(Säkerhetspolisen) le Policia de Securitate säck :sacco; :(liten) sacchetto; :(för vin, vatten) utre; :bädda ~ facer le lecto in un modo que on non pote extender le gambas; :en ~ full med un saccata de; :hänga som en ~ (om klädedräkt) esser sacchesc/troppo ample; :klä sig i ~ och aska fig vestir se de cilicio, monstrar un repententia sincer; :köpa grisen i ~en fig comprar qualcosa sin controlar le qualitate; :lägga i en ~ insaccar säcka :(förpacka i säckar) insaccar; :(hänga som en säck) esser sacchesc/troppo ample; :~ ihop (col)laber säckformig :in forma de sacco, sacciforme säckgata :strata sin exito säckig :sacchesc, troppo ample säcklöpning :cursa in sacco säckpipa :mus cornamusa säckpipeblåsare :mus sonator de cornamusa säckväv :text tela de jute eng d3u:t säd :bot (spannmål) grano, cereales; :fysiol semine, sperma; :som avser ~ bot frumentari, frumentacee, cereal; :fysiol seminal; :spermatic; :utgjuta sin ~ fysiol discargar su semine, ejacular sädesavgång :fysiol discarga seminal, ejaculation; :för tidig ~ ejaculation precoce sädesax :bot spica sädesbrännvin :kul brandy eng brændi de cereales/de grano sädescell :biol spermatozoon (pl spermatozoa); :bot spermazoide, cellula seminal sädesfält :campo de cereales/de grano sädeshandlare :commerciante de cereales/de grano, negotiante de/in grano sädeskorn :bot grano de cereal sädeskärve :garba de grano sädesledaravskärning :med vasectomia sädesledare :anat canal/conducto/tubo seminal/seminifere sädesmagasin :lantbr granario sädesodlare :lantbr cerealicultor sädesodling :lantbr cerealicultura sädesrensare :vanno sädessilo :lantbr silo a/de cereales sädesskörd :recolta de cereales/de grano, messe sädesslag :bot cereal, grano sädessträng :anat cordon spermatic sädesuttömning :fysiol discarga seminal, ejaculation; :för tidig ~ ejaculation precoce sädesvätska :biol sperma sädesärla :zool motasilla albe sädesöverföring :konstgjord ~ insemination sädgås :zool ansere fabalis lat sädätande :zool granivore; :~ djur granivoro säga :dicer; :det säger sig själv il/isto va sin dicer; :det vill ~ isto vole dicer, isto significa; :ha en hel del att ~ till om haber grande influentia; :inte ha något att ~ till om non haber voto al capitulo; :kort sagt in summa, in fin; :lagen säger att le lege dice/stipula que; :om jag så får ~ si io pote dicer/exprimer me assi; :sant att ~ a dicer ver/le veritate; :så att ~ pro si dicer; :så till ~ndes si on pote exprimer se assi; :säg det med blommor dice lo con flores; :~ efter repeter (le parolas de); :~ emot contradicer, dismentir, confliger con, esser inconsistente con; :~ ifrån protestar; :~ ja till acceptar; :~ nej till refusar; :~ om dicer de novo, redicer, repeter, (re)iterar; :~ sin mening exprimer su aviso, declarar su opinion; :~ till annunciar, prevenir, informar; :~ till om (beställa) ordinar; :~ upp revocar, annullar, cancellar denunciar, rescinder; :(avskeda) dimitter, destituer; :~ upp bekantskapen med någon rumper (le relationes) con un persona; :~ upp en våning/ett abonnemang disdicer un habitation/un abonamento; :~ upp sig dimitter se, licentiar se, presentar/dar su dimission; :~ åt admoner, admonestar sägen :legenda, mytho, fabula; :bära syn för ~ testificar, attestar sägenartad :legendari sägenomspunnen :legendari säker :(utom fara) secur, salve; :(pålitlig) secur, incontestabile, indubitate; :(viss) certe, categoric, indubitabile; :(övertygad) convincite, confidente, secur, positive, persuadite; :(stadig) secur, stabile; :i säkra händer in manos secur; :lägga något på ett ~t ställe poner/mitter un cosa in un loco secur; :ta det säkra för(e) det osäkra prender le certe pro le incerte/pro le dubitose; :vara ~ på esser certe/secur/convincite/persuadite de säkerhet :(trygghet) securitate; :(visshet) certitude, conviction; :(i uppträdande) aplomb fr aplå); :ekon securitate, garantia, caution; :(pant) pignore säkerhetsanordning :apparato/dispositivo de securitate säkerhetsbestämmelse :prescription de securitate säkerhetsbälte :cinctura/cincturon de securitate säkerhetsfaktor :factor de securitate säkerhetsföreskrift :prescription de securitate säkerhetsgrepp :manivella de securitate säkerhetshjälm :casco protective/protector/de protection säkerhetskedja :catena/catenetta de securitate säkerhetskonferens :conferentia de securitate säkerhetskontroll :controlo de securitate säkerhetskopia :data copia de securitate säkerhetslina :corda/cablo de salvamento/de salvation säkerhetslås :serratura de securitate; :(låskolv) pessulo de securitate säkerhetsmarginal :margine de securitate säkerhetsnål :spinula de securitate säkerhetspolis :policia de securitate säkerhetspolitik :politica de securitate Säkerhetsrådet :le Consilio de Securitate säkerhetsskäl :av ~ de rationes de securitate säkerhetsspärr :(på gevär) aletta de securitate säkerhetssynpunkt :från ~ de un puncto de vista de securitate säkerhetssystem :systema de securitate säkerhetstjänst :servicio de securitate säkerhetständsticka :flammifero de securitate säkerhetsventil :valvula/valva de securitate säkerhetszon :zona de securitate säkerhetsåtgärd :mesura de securitate/de precaution, precaution säkerligen :certemente, sin dubita säkerställa :assecurar säkert :adv certemente, certo säkra :assecurar, garantir; :(gevär) mitter al securitate säkring :(på gevär) aletta de securitate; :el fusibile; :~en har gått le fusibile ha saltate säkringsanordning :apparato/dispositivo de securitate säkringsåtgärd :mesura de securitate/de precaution, precaution säl :zool phoca; :blå~ cystophora cristata lat, grå~ halichoero grypus lat; :grönlands~ pagophilo groenlandese grœn-; :knubb~ phoca vitulina lat; :vikar~ phoca hispada lat säldjur :zool (ordning) pinnipedes sälfångare :chassator sh- de phocas sälfångst :chassa sh- de phocas sälg :bot salice sälghänge :bot amento de salice sälgpipa :pipa de salice sälja :vender; :~ engros vender in grosso; :~ i detalj vender al detalio; :~ på kredit vender a credito; :~ sitt liv dyrt fig vender car su/le vita; :~ skinnet innan björnen är skjuten fig vender le pelle del urso ante que on lo ha prendite; :~ styckvis vender per pecia; :~ till inköpspris vender a precio de costo; :~ ut saldar, liquidar säljakt :chassa sh- de phocas säljande :(om artikel) que crea demanda säljare :venditor säljavdelning :servicio/departimento/section del vendita(s) säljbar :vendibile, facile de vender, commerciabile, negotiabile säljbarhet :facilitate de vender, commerciabilitate, negotiabilitate säljledare :director/chef sh- del vendita säljmetod :methodo de vendita; :påträngande ~er methodos de vendita aggressive säljnotering :resultatos del vendita säljorder :ordine de vendita säljsuccé|säljsucce :best-seller eng bestselö säljteknik :technica de vendita säljägare :chassator sh- de phocas sälkut :zool juvene phoca, gobio säll :multo felice, beate, beatific sälla :~ sig till adherer a sällan :rarmente, infrequentemente; :~! absolutemente non!, jammais! sälle :homine/individuo/typo grossier sällhet :beatitude, felicitate, gloria sällsam :curiose, estranie, inhabitual, insolite, singular, peculiar sällsamhet :curiositate, estranietate, singularitate, peculiaritate sällskap :(samvaro) compania, societate; :(grupp) compania, societate, gruppo; :(förening) compania, societate, association, circulo, club eng klab; :ansluta sig till ~et unir se al gruppo; :blandat ~ compania/gruppo/societate mixte/de gente variate; :för ~s skull pro sociabilitate; :göra ~ med accompaniar; :hålla någon ~ tener compania a un persona; :i ~ med accompaniate de, in le societate/compania de; :slutet ~ circulo private; :utvalt ~ gruppo selecte; :vara i gott ~ esser in bon compania sällskapa :(ha sällskap med) tener compania a, accompaniar; :(ha stadigt förhållande) esser amatores, haber un relation intime/amorose/durabile sällskaplig :sociabile, conversabile, convival sällskaplighet :sociabilitate sällskapsdam :dama de compania sällskapsdräkt :habito de gala sällskapslek :joco de societate sällskapsmänniska :homine sociabile/agradabile sällskapsresa :viage -ad3e de gruppo sällskapsspel :joco de societate sällspord :rar, infrequente sällsynt :rar, infrequente sällsynthet :raritate, infrequentia sällträ :sport bat eng bæt, paletta sälpäls :(djurhud) pelle de phoca; :(körsnärsarbete) pellicia de phoca sälskinn :(pelle de) phoca sälskytt :tirator sh- de phocas sälta :I s salinitate, indice/index/contento/concentration de sal II v salar sälting :bot triglochin; :havs~ triglochin maritime; :kärr~ triglochin palustre sältingväxter :bot (familj) juncaginaceas sämja :concordia, union, harmonia sämjas :concordar sämre :I adj pejor; :bli ~ pejorar; :känna sig ~ sentir se pejot II adv pejo sämsk :(sämskskinn) (pelle de) camoce sämska|sämskgarva :(el. sämskgarva) camociar sämskskinn :(pelle de) camoce sämst :I adj le pejor, le pessime; :i ~a fall in le pejor/pessime caso; :vara ~ i klassen esser le pejor alumno del classe II adv le pejo sända :inviar, expedir, remitter; :radio (radio)diffunder, emitter, transmitter; :TV (tele)diffunder, emitter, transmitter; :~ bort deportar, relegar; :~ efter requirer; :(person) facer venir; :~ iväg expedir; :~ pengar remitter moneta; :~ som representant delegar sändaranläggning :equipamento de emission, emissor, transmissor sändarantenn :antenna de emission sändare :radio, TV (station) emissor, transmissor, radiodiffusor; :(person) expeditor sändarstation :station emissor/de emission/de radiodiffusion, radiodiffusor, transmissor sändebrev :rel epistola, lettera/littera pastoral sändebud :representante, agente diplomatic, inviato, ambassador, ministro, (de)legato; :påvligt ~ legato apostolic, nuncio sänder :en i ~ le un post le altere; :litet i ~ pauco a pauco, poco a poco, gradualmente sändning :(handling) invio, expedition; :radio emission; :(vara) invio sändningsrätt :radio, TV derecto de emission sändningstid :radio, TV (tidpunkt) tempore de emission; :(längd) durata/duration de un programma sändningsuppehåll :radio, TV pausa säng :lecto; :bot quadro, quadrato; :(för blommor) plattebanda; :bädda ~en facer le lecto; :dela ~ dormir in le mesme lecto; :gå till ~s ir al lecto; :hålla sig i ~en guardar le lecto, allectar; :ligga till ~s esser allectate; :ta någon på ~en fig surprender un persona, attaccar un persona per surprisa sängbord :tabula de nocte sängbotten :fundo de lecto sängdags :hora de dormir sängfösare :kul ultime (parve) vitro (ante le nocte) sänghalm :palea de lecto sänghimmel :celo/baldachino de lecto sängkammare :camera a dormir/de lecto sängkammarmöbel :mobiliaro de camera a dormir/de lecto sängkamrat :(som delar sovrum) camerada de camera; :(som delar säng) camerada de lecto sängkant :bordo del lecto; :fint sätt på ~en bon maniera al bordo del lecto sängkläder :pannos de lecto sänglampa :lampa de lecto sängliggande :allectate; :vara ~ guardar le lecto, esser allectate sänglinne :lino de lecto sängläge :reposo in lecto; :inta ~ allectar; :ordinera ~ prescriber reposo sängmatta :matta de lecto sängplats :lecto sängrökare :persona qui fuma in le lecto sängskåp :lecto-armario sängvärmare :caleface-lecto sängvätare :persona qui urina in le lecto; :med persona enuretic, enuretico sängvätning :incontinentia de urina; :med enuresis sängöverkast :coperi-lecto sänka :I v (a)bassar; :(under vatten) submerger; :(få att sjunka) affundar; :~ blicken (a)bassar le oculos; :~ ett pris diminuer un precio; :~ ett skepp affundar un nave; :~ farten reducer/moderar su velocitate, relentar; :~ ner immerger; :~ rösten abassar le voce; :~ sig ner lassar se descender II s (dal) valle, vallea; :med sedimento/sedimentation de sanguine sänkbar :que pote esser abassate sänke :fiske plumbo de sonda sänkkista :caisson fr käså) sänklod :plumbo de sonda sänkning :abassamento, submersion sänkningsreaktion :med reaction/velocitate de sedimentation de sanguine sänkningstecken :mus bemolle sänknät :fiske rete de pisca quadrate sär :(säregen) particular, singular, peculiar, original, eccentric, excentric, proprie a, specific, typic; :(underlig) estranie, bizarre sära :separar, distinguer, discerner, differentiar, discriminar, dis(as)sociar, singularisar, particularisar särart :characteristica, particularitate, specificitate, individualitate särartad :characteristic, particular, specific, typic särbehandling :tractamento particular/special/individual; :(ojämlik) discrimination särbeskatta :taxar separatemente särbo :persona qui non convive/cohabita con su companion de vita särdeles :I adv particularmente II adj particular, special, specific särdrag :characteristica säregen :particular, singular, peculiar, original, eccentric, excentric, specific, proprie a, typic säregenhet :particularitate, singularitate, eccentricitate, excentricitate särfall :caso particular/singular särhålla :tener separate, distinguer särintresse :intresse special/particular särk :camisa särklass :classe superior särla :tarde särling :typo bizarre/estranie, excentrico, eccentrico, original särmärke :marca/signo characteristic/distinctive, characteristica, attributo särprägel :characteristica, particularitate, exceptionalitate särpräglad :characteristic, particular, exceptional, original, singular, exquisite, individual särskild :(avskild) separate, isolate, a parte, distincte; :(speciell) particular, special, exceptional, exclusive, peculiar; :inget särskilt nihil de particular särskilja :separar, distinguer, discerner, differentiar, discriminar, dis(as)sociar, singularisar, particularisar särskiljande :distinctive; :språk disjunctive, diacritic; :~ tecken signo diacritic särskiljbar :separabile särskiljning :distinction särskilt :adv in particular, particularmente, specialmente, principalmente, in modo special, in specie särskola :schola de inseniamento particular särskriva :scriber in duo parolas särställning :situation/position exceptional/special särtryck :typ tirage -ad3e separate/a parte särv :bot (familj) ceratophyllaceas; :horn~ ceratophyllo; :hår~ zannichellia säsong :station (del anno), saison fr säzå) säsongarbetare :obrero/laborator/travaliator saisonal sä-/de saison fr säzå) säsongarbete :labor/travalio saisonal sä-/de saison fr säzå) säsongarbetslöshet :disoccupation saisonal sä- säsongartikel :articulo de saison fr säzå) säsongbetonad :saisonal sä- säsongmässig :saisonal sä- säsongsvariation|säsongvariation :(el. säsongvariation) variation/fluctuation stational/saisonal säsongvara :articulo de saison fr säzå) säte :(sittplats) sedia, sede; :(huvudkvarter) sede, residentia; :anat podice, posterior, natica; :ha ~ i rådet haber un sede in le consilio; :ha ~ och stämma hist haber un sede e (derecto de) voto/suffragio; :ta ~ i rådet facer su entrata in le consilio säter :pastura montan säteri :hist ferma principal de un latifundio nobile säteritak :arkit tecto in forma de sella con un basse parte intermedie/intermediari vertical sätesbjudning :med presentation podical sätesgård :hist ferma principal de un latifundio nobile sätesmuskel :anat musculo glutee, gluteo sätt :1 (förfarande) maniera, modo, medio, guisa; :(metod) procedimento, methodo; :(skick) manieras; :det bästa ~et att le melior modo de; :ha ett trevligt/otrevligt ~ haber bon/mal manieras; :på alla möjliga ~ de tote le manieras possibile; :på annat ~ alteremente, differentemente; :på ett eller annat ~ de/per un maniera/modo o de/per un altere; :på följande ~ como seque; :på intet ~ de nulle maniera, nullemente; :på samma ~ del mesme maniera, item, equalmente; :på så ~! ha!, ah!; :på ~ och vis in certe senso/respectos/aspectos; :på vilket ~ som helst comocunque 2 (uppsättning, omgång) assortimento, serie, insimul, joco; :(av två enheter) par, dupletto; :järnv traino sätta :mitter, poner, placiar, collocar; :(plantera) plantar; :(satsa) jocar, sponder; :(riskera) aventurar, riscar; :typ componer; :~ av (lägga undan) reservar; :(låta stiga av) facer descender; :(ge sig iväg) discampar; dit (fästa) (af)fixar, (af)figer, attachar -sh-; :(med spik) clavar; :(ange) delatar, denunciar; :~ efter persequer; :~ en deg kul mitter/poner un pasta (a levar se); :~ fast (fästa) (af)fixar, (af)figer, attachar; :(med spik) clavar; :(ange) delatar, denunciar; :~ fram preparar, disponer, mitter al disposition; :(servera) servir; :~ någon högre än en annan preferer un persona a un altere; :~ högt (värdesätta) appreciar; :~ igång (börja) comenciar; :(med kraft) mitter se/poner se a; :(få att starta) mitter/poner in marcha -sh-; :(initiera) initiar; :~ i halsen suffocar; :~ ihop (utarbeta) rediger, establir, scriber, formular, facer; :(sammanställa) compilar; :tekn montar; :~ i lära placiar in apprentissage -ad3e; :~ in (börja) lancear, comenciar, initiar; :(anbringa) mitter/poner in, montar, includer, introducer, inserer, insertar; :ekon (placera mot ränta) deponer; :~ in i initiar, orientar, familiarisar, poner/mitter al currente; :~ i omlopp emitter; :~ i sig devorar, inglutir; :~ i skola placiar in schola; :~ i stånd restituer, reinstallar, restaurar; :~ i verket realisar, exequer, initiar, effectuar, instituer, poner in obra; :~ ner (placera) mitter, (de)poner, placiar, (col)locar; :(minska) reducer, (a)bassar, diminuer; :(förringa) minuspreciar, depreciar, dispreciar, despicer, denigrar, detraher; :~ p för (omintetgöra) frustrar, transversar; :~ på plats (tillrättavisa) reprobar, reprimendar; :~ potatis plantar patatas; :~ på (få att fungera) facer functionar, connecter, aperir, actionar; :fig futuer; :(anbringa) applicar, mitter, (ap)poner, installar, collocar, placiar; :~ på potatisen facer cocer le patatas; :~ på prov poner a proba, probar, tentar; :~ på radion/teven connecter/aperir le radio/le television; :~ på sig vestir se (de); :~ på tevatten facer calefacer aqua pro le the; :~ på tronen inthronar; :~ segel sjö poner al/prender vela; :~ sig seder se; :(sjunka ihop) collaber; :~ sig emot opponer se a; :~ sig fast attachar; :~ sig före proponer se; :~ sig i förbindelse med mitter se/poner se in contacto/in communication con, contactar, communicar con; :~ sig i respekt imponer/infunder respecto; :~ sig i säkerhet ~ mitter se/poner se in securitate; :~ sig in i familiarisar se con, versar se in, studiar; :~ sig till bords seder se a tabula; :~ sig upp eriger se; :~ sig upp mot insurger se/rebellar se/revoltar se/sublevar se contra; :~ sig över facer abstraction de, negliger; :~ smak på condimentar; :~ till adder, (ad)junger, subjunger, apponer, apprender, annecter, annexar, complementar, incorporar; :~ till alla klutar fig facer un grande effortio, effortiar se multo; :~ till livet perder le vita; :~ till världen facer nascer; :~ tillbaka remitter; :~ upp (på t ex agenda) prorogar; :~ ut (placera) placiar, disponer; :(förpassa utomhus) mitter/poner foras; :~ ut komma virgular; :~ över (hoppa över) saltar super; :(med t ex färja) facer transversar/passar sättare :typ compositor, typographo sätteri :typ officina de composition, sala del compositores sättkast :typ cassa de litteras/characteres/typos sättkvist :bot planton, graffo sättmaskin :typ machina a/de componer, machina de composition sättmaskinsrad :typ lingoto sättning :(plantering) plantation; :(hopsjunkning) collapso; :mus arrangiamento -d3-, instrumentation; :typ composition sättningsfel :typ error typographic/de composition sättpotatis :patatas a plantar sättskepp :typ galea säv :bot junco, scirpo sävenbom :bot sabina sävlig :lente, phlegmatic sävlighet :lentor, phlegma så :I adv (på det sättet) assi, de iste maniera/modo; :(till den grad) talmente, tanto, si; :(sedan) alora, pois, postea; :(alltså) dunque; :jag är ~ hungrig io ha tante fame; :och ~ vidare etcetera; :på ~ sätt talmente; :~ att säga pro si dicer; ~ där (på sådant sätt) assi, de iste modo/maniera; :(ungefär) circa, approximativemente; :(inte särskilt bra) mediocremente; :~ gott som quasi; :~ här (på sådant sätt) assi, de iste modo/maniera; :~ här dags på dagen a iste hora del jorno/die; :~ här dags på året a iste tempore del anno; :~ kallad si-nominate; :~ litet som möjligt si pauco/poco como possibile; :~ mycket mera som tanto plus que; :~ när quasi; :~ när som på excepte; :~ pass si, talmente; :~ snart som si tosto que; :~ till vida tanto longe que, in le limite de; :~ vitt viste que, in tanto que II pron (sådan) iste, ille, tal, tante; :i ~ fall in iste/tal caso III konj (uttryckande följd) ~ att de maniera/modo/sorta que; :(uttryckande avsikt) a fin que IV interj ~? vero?, si?; se ~! ecce!; :~ ja! (lugnande) calma/tranquillisa te/vos!; :(uppmuntrande) ben!, procede!; :(nu är det klart!) finite!; :(nu är jag redo!) preste!; :~ vacker hon är! como illa es belle! V v seminar, disseminar; :~ hat/split seminar odio/discordia VI s (större öppet kärl) cupa, tonnello, barril såbar :proprie a esser seminate sådan|sån :(el. sån) tal; :(i utrop) que!, como!; :ett ~t struntprat! que nonsenso! ~ fader ~ son tal patre, tal filio sådd :(sående) semination; :(resultatet) vegetation sådig :plen de residuos de cereales sådor :bot residuos de cereales sådär :(på sådant sätt) assi, de iste modo/maniera; :(ungefär) approximativemente, circa; :(inte särskilt bra) mediocremente sående :semination såframt :si, an, in caso que såg :serra såga :serrar sågare :serrator sågblad :lamina/folio de serra sågbock :cavalletto de serrator sågbänk :banco pro serrar/de serrator sågdrag :tracto de serra sågfil :lima pro affilar serras sågfisk :zool pisce serra sågmaskin :machina a/de serrar, serra mechanic sågning :serration sågspån :pulvere de ligno/de serra/de serration sågtag :tracto de serra sågtandad :dentate sågverk :serreria såhär :(på sådant sätt) assi, de iste modo/maniera; :~ dags på dagen a iste hora del jorno/del die; :~ dags på året a iste tempore del anno såja :~! (lugnande) calma/tranquillisa te/vos!; :(uppmuntrande) ben!, procede!; :(nu är det klart!) finite!; :(nu är jag redo!) preste! såld :vendite; :fig (förlorad) perdite; :vara ~ på fig adorar således :(följaktligen) dunque, per consequente, in consequentia, ergo; :(på så sätt) assi, de iste maniera/modo såll :cribro, colo, colatorio, tamis, tamisio, setasso sålla :colar, cribrar, passar per un cribro/un tamis, setassar, tamisar; :~ bort cerner, vannar sålunda :dunque, per consequente, in consequentia, ergo såmaskin :seminatorio sån :se sådan sång :mus, litt canto; :studera ~ studiar le canto sångare :can(ta)tor; :zool (familj) sylviidas; :kärr~ acrocephalo palustre; :löv~ phylloscopo trochile; :rör~ acrocephalo scirpacee; :trädgårds~ sylvia borin lat; :törn~ sylvia commun; :ärt~ sylvia curruca lat sångarhyllning :mus (nattlig) serenada sångbar :cantabile sångbok :libro/collection de cantos sångerska :cantatora, cantatrice sångfågel :zool ave cantor/de canto sångförening :societate choral sånggudinna :musa sångkonst :(arte del) canto sångkonstnär :can(ta)tor sångkör :choro, choral sånglektion :lection de canto sånglig :vocal sånglärare :professor de canto sånglärka :zool alauda campestre/arvense sångmö :musa sångnummer :mus numero de canto sångpapegoja :zool vattrad ~ melopsittaco undulate sångparti :mus (för solist) parte vocal; :(med kör) parte choral sångpedagog :professor de canto sångröst :voce musical sångspel :litt, mus drama lyric, comedia musical sångstrit :zool cicada sångstämma :mus (sångröst) voce musical; :(sångparti) parte vocal; :(med kör) parte choral sångsvan :zool cygno (cygno) sångtrast :zool turdo såningsman :seminator såningsmaskin :seminatorio såningstid :tempore de semination sånär|så när|när :(el. så när) quasi såpa :I s sapon; :förvandla till ~ saponificar II v saponar såpaktig :saponose, saponacee såpass|så pass|pass :(el. så pass) si, talmente såpbubbla :bulla de sapon såpfabrik :fabrica de sapon(es), saponeria såphal :multo glissante, glissantissime såphaltig :saponose såpig :saponose, saponacee såplödder :scuma de sapon såpnejlika :bot saponaria officinal såpopera :teat soap opera eng åpörö såpskål :saponiera såpträd :bot quillaia saponaria såptvätta :saponar såpvatten :aqua saponose/saponacee/de sapon såpört :bot gypsophila fastigiate sår :vulnere, ferita, lesion, plaga; :med ulcere; :bilda ~ ulcerar; :djupt ~ plaga profunde; :dödligt ~ ferita mortal; :gapande ~ ferita/plaga aperte; med ~ ulcerose; :riva upp gamla ~ renovar le plagas/feritas; :ytligt ~ vulnere superficial; :vara fulla av ~ ulcerar såra :vulnerar, ferir, leder, plagar; :fig offender, piccar sårad :lese; :fig offendite, piccate; ~ stolthet picca sårande :fig injuriose, offensive, contumeliose, ultragiose -d3- sårbar :vulnerabile sårbarhet :vulnerabilitate sårbehandling :tractamento de vulneres sårbildning :med ulceration; :början till ~ exulceration sårfeber :med febre traumatic/traumatologic sårhake :uncino a/pro vulnere sårig :vulnerose, ulcerose sårkant :labio de un vulnere/plaga/ferita sårklämma :agrafe sårläka :bot sanicula sårläkande :med vulnerari; :~ medel medio vulnerari, vulneraria sårnad :vulnere superficial sårpuder :pulvere vulnerari sårsalva :unguento vulnerari sårskada :vulnere, ferita, lesion, plaga; :med ulcere sårskorpa :crusta; :bilda ~ coperir se de un crusta sårvätska :med (varig) pus sås :kul sauce fr så:s såsa :(vara långsam) morar, perder le tempore; :kul condimentar/condir con un sauce fr så:s; :~ ner render immunde, macular såsig :(täckt av sås) coperite de (troppo de) sauce fr så:s; :(om färg: grumlig) impur; :(sölig) lente, tardive, morose såskopp :sauciera så:s-; :fig persona tardive/qui mora såsom :como såssked :coclear a/de/pro sauce fr så:s såsskål :sauciera så:s- såsäd :grana såt :I adj ~a vänner amicos intime/de corde II s jakt terreno/territorio de chassa sh- såta :lantbr poner/mitter in parve cumulos/pilas såte :lantbr parve cumulo/pila såtillvida|så till vida|vida :(el. så till vida) tanto longe que, in le limite de såvida :si, in caso que; :~ ej a minus que, salvo que, si non såvitt :viste que, in tanto que; :~ möjligt tanto como possibile såväl :~ du som jag tu como/e io, tanto tu como io sèvresporslin|sevresporslin :sèvres fr sävr söcken :i helg och ~ in jornos/dies de festa e jornos/dies de labor söckendag :jorno/die de labor söder :I adv ~ om sud de II s sud, meriedie, meridie; :ett rum mot ~ un camera exponite al sud söderfönster :fenestra al/verso le sud södergök :cucu que crita del sud Söderhavet :le Oceano Pacific söderhavsfolk :populo del Oceania Söderhavsöarna :le Oceania söderifrån :del sud södersol :ett rum med ~ un camera exponite al sud söderut :verso le sud södervägg :muro exponite al sud söderöver :verso le sud södra :meridional, austral; :~ halvklotet le hemispherio meridional/austral; :Södra korset astron le Cruce del Sud; :~ Sverige Svedia del Sud sök :jakt (re)cerca söka :(leta) (re)cercar, querer; :(ihärdigt) persequer; :(ansöka om) demandar, sollicitar; :(försöka) probar, provar; :(göra matt) fatigar; :luften söker le aere fatiga; :~ arbete cercar travalio/labor; :~ efter något i ordboken consultar le dictionario; :~ in (till undervisningslinje) applicar admission a; :~ läkare consultar un medico; :~ någon cercar un persona; :~ sig bort från fugir de; :~ sig till (uppsöka) installar se in; :~ till (undervisningslinje) applicar admission a; :~ upp (leta reda på) (re)cercar; :(ta kontakt med) contactar; :(besöka) visitar; :~ ut seliger, selectionar sökande :I s (handling) (re)cerca, questa, quesita; :(person) supplicante, candidato, petitionero, requirente, sollicitator, sollicitante, aspirante II adj (djuplodande) penetrante sökarbild :foto imagine del visor sökare :foto visor sökarljus :projector orientabile; :(från bil) luce del pharos sökarm :data bracio de accesso sökfunktion :data function de recerca söklins :foto visor sökmekanism :data mechanismo de accesso sökmöjlighet :data possibilitate de recerca al internet eng intönet sökning :(re)cerca, questa, quesita söknyckel :data clave de recerca sökord :data parola de recerca sökt :fig affectate, manierate, preciose sökthet :affection, manierismo, preciositate söktid :data tempore de accesso söktjänst :data servicio de possibilitates de recerca al internet eng intönet söl :(senfärdighet) lentor; :(nedsmetande) porcheria, immunditia söla :(vara långsam) morar, tardar, perder le tempore; :~ ner sordidar, render immunde, macular sölaktig :(långsam) lente, tardive, morose sölande :(långsamhet) lentor; :(nersmetande) porcheria, immunditia sölare :persona tardive/qui mora söleri :(långsamhet) lentor; :(nersmetande) porcheria, immunditia sölig :(långsam) lente, tardive, morose; :(smutsig) sordide, immunde sölighet :(långsamhet) lentor; :(nersmetande) porcheria, immunditia sölja :bucla; :hist fibula sölkorv :persona tardive/qui mora sölmåns :persona tardive/qui mora söm :I (sömnad) sutura; :anat, med sutura II (liten spik) clavo; :dra ut ~ar disclavar sömlös :~a strumpor calceas sin sutura sömma :suer sömmerska :sartora sömmersketips :fig (formula de) joco al totalisator completate al hasardo sömn :somno; :djup ~ somno profunde, sopor; :dvalliknande ~ lethargia; :evig ~ somno eternal/eterne; :falla i ~ addormir se; :gnugga ~en ur ögonen fricar se le somno del oculos; :gråta sig till ~s addormir se plorante; :gå i ~en somnambular; :kämpa mot ~en luctar contra le somno; :läran om ~en hypnologia; :lätt/orolig ~ somno legier -d3-/agitate; :tala i ~en parlar in su somno; :vyssa till ~s sopir, addormir; :övermannas av ~en succumber al somno sömnad :sutura sömnaktig :somnolente sömnaktighet :somnolentia; :med lethargia sömnbrist :mancantia de somno sömndrucken :mal eveliate, esturdite per somno(lentia) sömndryck :farm potion soporific, soporifico, bibita soporific/dormitive/somnifere, dormitivo sömngivande :farm soporific, dormitive, somnifere sömngång :med noctambulismo, somnambulismo sömngångaraktig :somnambule, somnambulic sömngångare :med noctambulo, somnambulo sömnig :soporose, somnolente; :vara ~ haber somno sömnighet :somnolentia sömninledande :med hypnagogic sömnlös :insomne, insomniac, sin somno sömnlöshet :insomnia sömnmedel :farm droga pro dormir, soporifico, somnifero, dormitivo, narcotico sömnpiller :farm pilula/pastilla/comprimito contra le insomnia, droga pro dormir, soporifico, somnifero, dormitivo, narcotico sömnsjuka :med morbo/maladia del somno; :europeisk ~ encephalitis lethargic sömntablett :farm tabletta/comprimito contra le insomnia, droga pro dormir, soporifico, somnifero, dormitivo, narcotico sömntung :soporose, somnolente sömntuta :dormitor; :bot eschscholtzia californic sömsmån :text largor de sutura söndag :dominica; :första ~en efter påsk quasimodo; :sön- och helgdagar le dominicas e le dies feriate/festive söndaglig :dominical söndagsbarn :favorito del fortuna söndagsbilaga :supplemento dominical/del dominica söndagsbilist :conductor/automobilista dominical/del dominica, mal conductor/automobilista söndagsbokstav :littera dominical/del dominica söndagseftermiddag :postmeridie de dominica söndagsfin :vestite de habitos dominical söndagsfrid :reposo dominical söndagskläder :habitos/vestimentos dominical söndagskväll :vespere/vespera de dominica söndagsmorgon :matino de dominica söndagspappa :papa divorciate qui communica con su infante(s) le dominicas, papa del dominica söndagspromenad :promenada dominical söndagsskola :schola dominical/del dominica söndagsstängning :(av butik) clausura dominical söndagstidning :periodico/jornal dominical/del dominica söndagsutflykt :excursion dominical/del dominica söndagsvila :reposo dominical söndagsöppen :aperte le dominicas sönder :rumpite, destruite, in pecias, in morsellos; :gå ~ rumper se; :(förfalla) deteriorar se; :(trasas) lacerar se; :(krevera) crepar; :ha ~ avariar, deteriorar, demolir, disfacer, disrumper, reducer in pecias/in morsellos; :maskinen är ~ le machina se ha rumpite; :riva ~ lacerar; :skjuta ~ destruer per tiros; :slå ~ rumper, demolir, destruer, fracassar sönderbiten :rumpite con le dentes sönderbombad :bombate a destruction, radite/completemente destruite per bombas sönderbruten :rupte, rumpite, fracturate, frangite sönderbränd :ardite sönderdela :dissecar, decomponer, analysar; :kem decomponer, analysar, dis(as)sociar sönderdelning :dissection; :kem analyse, analysis, decomposition, dis(as)sociation sönderfall :disintegration, dis(ag)gregation sönderfalla :disintegrar, dis(ag)gregar sönderfrusen :rumpite per le effecto del gelo Sönderjylland :Slesvig (septentrional) sönderkokt :cocite troppo longe tempore sönderkrossa :fracassar, triturar söndermala :fracassar, molar, triturar, pulverisar, reducer in pulvere söndermalning :fracassura, trituration söndermosad :reducite in/a pulpa sönderplockad :dispeciate, dismontate sönderriven :lacerate sönderrostad :toto oxydate/corrodite/coperte de ferrugine sönderskära :taliar in pecias/in morsellos sönderslagen :dispeciate, fracassate; :med contuse söndersmula :reducer a/in micas, micar; :~s micar se sönderspränga :facer crepar/exploder; :~s crepar, exploder söndersupen :bibule, insobrie, vinolente söndertagbar :dismontabile, amovibile söndertagning :dismontage -ad3e, disassemblage -ad3e söndertrasad :lacerate söndervittrad :disaggregate/alterate per le intemperies/per le erosion söndra :divider, disunir söndrad :partite, dividite söndrig :rumpite, destruite söndring :division, dis(ac)cordo, discordia, dissension, dissidentia, disunion, disunitate sörja :I s fango, limo II v (vara sorgsen) esser triste, esser affligite, affliger se; :(ha sorg) luger, esser in lucto, portar (le) lucto; :~ för (dra försorg om) haber/prender cura de, curar, procurar, occupar se de, provider a, pensar a, respicer; :~ över affliger se de, deplorar, regrettar sörjande :luctuose sörjig :fangose, limose sörländsk :del sud sörländska :1 språk (dialekt) dialecto del sud 2 (kvinna) femina/habitante feminin del sud sörlänning :habitante del sud sörpla :(ab)sorber/biber rumorosemente söt :(som smakar som socker) dulce, sucrate, saccharate; :(angenäm) dulce, suave, agradabile; :(som har ett angenämt utseende) belle söta :sucrar, saccharar, dulcificar, edulcorar sötaktig :dulciastre sötebrödsdagar :dulce vita sötkörsbär :bot prunus avium lat sötma :dulcor, suavitate sötmandel :bot amandola dulce sötmedel :materia sucrante, edulcorante sötmjölk :kul lacte fresc; :(oskummad) lacte integre sötning :sucrage -ad3e, dulcification, edulcoration sötningsmedel :materia sucrante, edulcorante sötnos :favorito, preferito sötpotatis :bot batata sötsak :kul bonbon, confecto sötsliskig :sucrate; :(om röst) tenere/blande como le butyro sötsur :acridulce sötvaror :kul cosas sucrate sötvatten :aqua dulce sötvattensbiologi :limnologia sötvattensfisk :zool pisce de aqua dulce sötvattensfiske :pisca in aqua dulce sötvedel :bot astragalo glycyphyllos lat sötväppling :bot meliloto söva :addormir; :med narcotisar, anesthesiar sövande :dormitive, somnifere, soporifere, soporific; :med narcotic, anesthetic, stupefaciente, stupefactive; :~ medel narcotico, anesthetico, stupefaciente, drog sövning :med narcotisation, anesthesia, narcose, narcosis